Our Favorite Brother
by Geo Soul
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Lincoln and his sisters or a random girl or two, our mine and Red's OC's. Lemons are featured. Suggestions are welcome. Two OC's now inside, Lincoln is not always the main focus. (TFS inspired humor)
1. Ideas

Hey Guys It's Me Geo Soul Well Here we Are Again with a New loud house Story.

But this one is a Little bit Different this is gonna be a Collection of Oneshots that'll have both Sexual and Non-Sexual Tales featuring Lincoln and His Sisters.

So leave in the Reviews on Who you Want to be First But Till then here's a List of Whats too come.

Midnight Snack: LincolnXLeni

Lemon: Yes.

Naptime Blues: LincolnXLilly

Lemon: No

The Long Haul

LincolnXLynnXLuna

Lemon: yes

Tickled Pink:

LincolnXLuan

Lemon: Yes

Cream of the Crop

LincolnXLolaXLana

Lemon: No

Large and in Charge

LincolnXLori

Lemon: No


	2. King of the Night

Okay Guys You've all Spoken and it turns out that Lucy is gonna be the first one to be Paired up with Lincoln So I Hope you all Enjoy but before we get this story started take a Look at what's Next now remember these aren't in Chronological order so Let me know who you Want to be Next.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House I wish I did But Sadly I Don't.

Pageant Princess:

LincolnXLola

(Warning Femdom)

Lemon: Yes

Backstage passes:

LincolnXLuna

Lemon:yes

The Bondage of Lori:

LincolnXLori

(Featuring Cylde)

Lemon:Yes

Lisa's Secret:

LincolnXLisa

Lemon: Yes

Lincoln in a tight space:

LincolnxLucyxLori

Lemon: Yes

Amnesia sucks:

LincolnxLola

Lemon: No

Jokes on You:

LincolnXLeniXLuan

Lemon: No

Sisterly Love

LincolnXLoud Sisters

(Warning Femdom)

Lemon: Yes

Brotherly Payback:

LincolnXLoud Sisters

Lemon: Yes

The Protagonist, the Genius and the Dumb Blonde

LincolnXLisaXLeni

Lemon:No

Lana Gone Wild:

LincolnXLana

Lemon:No

Too Far:

LincolnXLori

Lemon:Yes

The Dangers of Cosplay part 1:

LincolnXLisaXluan

Lemon:No

The Dangers of Cosplay Part 2:

LincolnXLisaXLuanXLynn

Lemon: Yes

Blondes DO Have More Fun

LincolnXLeni

Lemon: No

A Brother To Keep On Hand

LiuncolnxLanaxLola

Lemon: No

A Funny Family

LincolnxLilyxLuan

Lemon: No

King of the Night 2: Daybreak Disaster

LincolnXLucy

Lemon:yes

Lincoln sighed as he sat on the couch, all alone. He stared quietly at the Ceiling.

'I can't believe it. It's all my fault.' He thought with Sadness. Even after he told Lisa what had Happened and she forgave him, Lincoln still Blamed himself. Ever since that happened three weeks ago, the family had literally fallen apart.

"It's all my fault." he muttered curling up on the couch.

Unknown to Lincoln, a Bat was Watching him and Had flown up into the Attic. It flew over to a dark corner where it rested on a pale hand.

"Vladimir Report." Lucy said with her red eyes glowing.

The bat made several squeak noises while waving his wings around.

*Sigh* "Lincoln, I wish he would realize that he isn't too Blame." she said Sadly.

Vladimir made more sounds as if to ask what he should do now.

"Hmmm, I'm Tired of seeing my Love Sulk. I think it's time he joined me as my King of the Night." she said with a Small smile with her fangs showing.

Vladimir nodded and flew off.

"Vladimir I want you try and Convince him to Join us. Don't Bite him that's my Job."

The bat nodded and flew back down to the living room.

Lincoln was still laying on the couch, sad as he closed his eyes and felt something land on his nose. "Hey Vlad" he said in a Glum Tone.

Vladimir made a few sounds while climbing off Lincoln's nose.

"Sorry little guy, but I don't feel like going to see Lucy." he said patting his head.

Vladimir frowned and tried tugging on Lincoln's shirt with his wings.

Lincoln Flicked the bat away as he went up to go to the bathroom.

Vladimir flew back up into the Attic.

"Well? What'd he say?"

Vladimir gave a Nervous smile.

"Well?"

He made several squeaks before bracing himself.

Lucy just Sat there before Grabbing him. "Go Back and try again, but remember don't Bite him." she said in a Low Threatening Tone.

He nodded frantically as she let go of him and he quickly flew back downstairs. He saw Lincoln coming out the Bathroom. He swooped down and landed in the boy's hair.

"Vlad?" he looked at the bat. "What are you doing now?"

Vladimir started to Let out Squeaks.

"I just told you I don't want to see Lucy." he frowned as he started walking.

Vlad flew Over and tugged his hair. And got flicked away and hit the wall in response. He let out a Sad Sigh and flew back in the attic.

"Well?"

He had explained that he had once again failed and covered his face to avoid the pain.

Lucy grabbed him and started to slowly rub his head. "Vladimir you've always been my favorite Bat, but I'm Afraid this is your Last Chance. If you don't get Lincoln you'll be Punished." a Flash of Lightning is shown outside lighting up the room revealing the pure Rage in Lucy's Eyes. "Understood?"

He nodded frantically with fear as she let go of him.

"Good, now go!" she ordered with her fangs flashing.

He saluted And flew off. All the while inwardly panicking and trying to come up with something.

He flew back down and saw Lincoln on the floor. He flew over and tried tugging on his hair while flying around his vision.

"Vlad go away!" frowned Lincoln waving his hands around to try and push the bat away.

He let out a few squeaks.

"I said I'm not visiting Lucy right now!"

He started making a Few More Squeaks while flying in front of Lincoln with pleading eyes.

"No." he said as he walked off.

Vlad growled and snarled and put two claws in his mouth and let out a Loud Whistle.

Lincoln winced and looked at the bat. "What was that for?"

A large swarm of bats flew out of the attic. All of them swarmed around Lincoln.

"Uh oh." he spoke before bolting to his room. He barricaded the door.

"What's going on around here?" He said in panic as he opened the window. 'I'll slip out through here.' He thought as the door was Broken down.

Without looking he jumped out the window. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oof!" He said as he landed on the pavement.. "That hurt."

He rolled over and saw the bats heading straight for Him. He rushed to his feet and took off running.

"I can't let them Catch me!" he spoke in panic. He ran down the Street with the Bats on his Tail.

'Gotta hide!' He thought as he reached the outskirts of the forest. He kept running while the bats followed. That's when he tripped and fell down a Steep Hill. "Ow! Oof! OW!"

The hill started to get Covered In Jagged and sharp Rocks. He cried out with each one that scraped against him which started drawing blood. As he tumbled the hill started to Get covered in Flowers.

'That actually helps a little.' He thought with a smile as he reached the Bottom but then the Hill was Covered in Cactus. "OW! NOT HELPING!" He said as he hit the bottom. "Owwwww." He groaned as the bats started to Surround him.

All of them nervous since this meant Lucy would not be pleased. They formed a Giant Hand and Gently picked up Lincoln. They made sure he didn't get any more hurt and carried him back to the house.

3 Hours later Lincoln woke up.

"Huh? What?"

"Glad you're Up." Lucy said from above him.

"AH!" he jumped before hissing in pain.

"Don't strain yourself." she said walking down the wall. "Here drink this, it'll heal you faster." she said giving him a cup of red Liquid.

"Uh, no thanks." he spoke gently pushing the cup away.

"Lincoln if you want to get better then drink it." she said pushing towards him. "Trust me." She said with a smile.

"...Well okay." he said as he took the Cup.

"And don't miss a drop."

He shrugged and took a Small sip and was Surprised at how good it tasted. He started drinking more while Lucy grinned to herself.

"Like it?" She said.

"Yeah, it's good. But what is it?"

"My Blood." she spoke with a smile while showing her fangs off.

Lincoln turned green. He spat out any in his mouth while groaning and tried wiping at his tongue. He grabbed his throat and started to Gag this caused Lucy to Raise an Eyebrow.

"Are you done yet?"

"Wait, I'm not a Mutant?" He said as he checked his neck for bites and luckily found none. "But, I thought you were still a vampire?"

"I am and The Only reason you aren't a Mutant is because that only happens if a Human drinks the blood of a Vampire with Evil in their Hearts, and since I obviously don't have evil in my heart my Blood Healed your Wounds." she spoke. "But you will be a vampire when I bite you."

"Lucy look, I understand that you wanna help me, but I think it's best that I be alone." he spoke while shivering at seeing her sharp fangs.

"Lincoln you need to Move past what happened."

"I can't! It's all my fault that our whole family is ruined!"

"Lincoln Please! I know it hurts, but for your own good you have to move on!" pleaded Lucy.

"NO! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT THEY ALL HATE ME! SO HOW CAN I MOVE ON!" He exclaimed.

"I DON'T HATE YOU!" She yelled. "I LOVE YOU!"

Lincoln was shocked. "W-W-What?"

"You heard me!" She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"You love me? But I..I...I..."

"But what?"

"Everything that happened is my fault, how can you Love me?"

"Because you're there for me, you help me feel more alive than usual, and you always try to be the best brother you can be." She said with a smile.

Lincoln blushed hearing that while Lucy pulled him closer. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Lucy." he smiled before noticing how close their faces were.

"Kiss me." she told him.

"But-" He tried to Say until Lucy Kissed Him. His eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around him. He let out a Moan as she deepens the kiss by pushing her tongue against his lips. Lincoln used his own tongue to probe around her mouth.

She moaned while moving onto his lap.

Lincoln slowly rubbed her chest. All the while feeling her nipples under her shirt and got a moan from her.

'He's so gentle.' she thought while pushing her tongue around the inside of his mouth.

They soon pulled away.

"W-Wow." blushed Lincoln realizing just how they kissed.

"Your mouth tastes delicious." Lucy said with a Smirk.

That made him blush brighter before Lucy pushed him on his back.

"Lincoln it's Time we complete the Mating Ritual so you may join me as my King of the Night."

"B-But Lucy, don't you think we're going a little fast?"

"What do you Mean?"

"I mean, we shouldn't even be kissing with our tongues. I heard that only happens when you're an adult."

"So?" she frowned. "You've consumed my blood, we're well beyond just kids."

"Yeah I guess." he remarked before going wide eyed as Lucy started unzipping his pants. "Lucy!"

"What?" she spoke without stopping.

"Uhhh Lucy wait I don't think I'm Ready for this yet!"

"Trust me, just relax and I'll show you how good it feels." She spoke with a smile.

He gulped and let her pull his pants down before she started taking his underwear off.

Her eyes widened at the Decent sized Bulge in his briefs. 'Woah, I thought it'd be smaller.' She thought. "A Size for for a King!" She said.

He blushed while letting out a groan as she fished her hands in his underwear and started rubbing his cock. "Lucy!"

"Yeah?"

"T-This feels weird."

"Don't worry it'll feel a lot better." she smiled before she started moving her hand up and down it.

Lincoln Shuddered. 'Now this really feels weird, but good.' He thought with a smile.

"Enjoying this?"

"Yeah!" he groaned while she saw his cock get harder.

"It's getting better." she spoke before moving her head down and kissed the tip. She soon took his member into her mouth.

Lincoln let out a deep groan and gasp while Lucy marveled at how stuffed her mouth was. 'How'd she learn This!?'

'It's so big and salty.' She thought as she started to Deepthroat him.

"Lucy!" he groaned in amazement.

She moved faster as she played with his Balls.

This made him groan louder while gripping the bed. "Lucy I'm about to Cum!"

She grinned and bobbed her head faster. 'Do it Big Brother let me Taste it!'

He gave one more groan before his dick twitched and his cum went shooting into her mouth.

Her mouth was Instantly filled with Cum. So much that she had to pull off immediately. His load shot onto her face and a little on her shirt.

"Oops Sorry Lucy." apologize Lincoln while panting.

"No worries." Lucy said swallowing it. "Mmm, nice and warm." She stood up and stripped off her Clothes.

Lincoln looked over her body while still feeling nervous, but saw his cock stay rigid.

She hovered over his cock. "Ready to claim your queen?" She said with a Fang filled Smirk.

Lincoln nodded as she started to rub her folds against the tip.

"Prepare yourself." she told him as she started to slowly ease her folds open onto the dick.

She then sat down breaking her Hymen in the process.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Now you would think that Lucy Screamed right? Well no it was Lincoln.

"Lincoln, why are you screaming?" asked Lucy who seemed calm.

"Spider on my Face!" he cried out with a black widow resting on his face.

Lucy grabbed it and ate it.

"Eww!"

"Tastes like Bacon." she remarked before swallowing. "Ready?" She Asked.

"Yeah." he nodded while turning green.

She started to move groaning at the snug fit while Lincoln moaned from the friction.

"It's so tight!"

"Good." grinned Lucy as she moved her hips up and down. She started to moan a little. "Mmm, I can't believe I finally get you like this." She said.

"Ah! It's amazing!" he groaned. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust faster.

"OH YES LINCOLN!" She moaned as she laid on his chest. "More!" She moaned.

Lincoln groaned as he felt her insides get tighter. "Lucy I'm going to Cum!"

"DO IT! DO IT SO I MAY BITE YOU AND YOU CAN BE MY KING OF THE NIGHT!" She moaned.

He groaned and moaned out as his dick twitched and he felt his sperm shoot up inside her. As he did this Lucy bit down on his Neck. "Ow!" He said as he felt himself getting dizzy. "Ooh, spinny room." He said as he started to Black out.

"Rest now my Love for when next you wake you shall be My King." Lucy said as the Last thing he saw was her Fang filled Smile.

(Later)

Lincoln started to wake up. "Ugh my Aching Head."

"Hello." greeted Lucy on the ceiling again.

"Ahh!" he jumped. "Lucy! Stop doing that."

"Nah too much fun." she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing! Uhh think you can come down now?" He asked.

"Don't you mean Come up?"

"No, why would I mean that?" That's when he noticed that he was on the Ceiling. "AH! I'm On the Ceiling!"

"One of the perks to being a vampire now." She spoke with a Smile. "Try flying."

"You sure?"

"Trust me on this."

He shrugged and jumped downward. He expected to fall, but instead saw he was floating. "Whoa Cool!"

"See? And you were against this." She said with her fangs showing.

"Heh, yeah." He said rubbing his head. "So...what now?"

"Now we Have Fun." she grinned.

"Like?"

"Every Vampire King Has a Queen and a Few Concubines."

"Even Edward Cullen?"

"Every Vampire Except Him."

"So wait, you mean you wanna..." She nods. "But who?"

"VLADIMIR!" She shouted.

Said bat flew over with worry.

"I want you to go and Find all my sisters and Bite them until they're Nothing but Mindless Drones. All Except Lily, go and gently bite her on her Neck, we'll raise her like a Daughter."

Vlad nodded and flew off while Lincoln looked at Lucy in shock.

"What?"

"You want all our siblings to be vampires?"

"Yes." she nodded. "This way the family can be back together."

(4 Years Later)

Ever since then, they had moved to a more secluded mansion in the woods.

Lincoln was sitting in a Throne while he was being Fanned by Lori whose eyes were completely Blank. On the other side of him was Lynn who was feeding him grapes. And Luan and Leni were giving him a Double Blowjob.

"Hmm, good work as usual girls." groaned Lincoln from their tongues.

"Enjoying yourself my King?" Luna asked as she played a Harp.

"As usual." He spoke with a Smile .

"Where's Lisa?"

"She's in her Lab working on a Formula so we can go out in the sunlight." Leni spoke. "Would you care to fuck one of us?"

"Hmmmmm yes, how bout you Luan."

"It will be my pleasure my king." She said with a Smile. She turned around and spread her ass and pussy holes. "Which hole my king?"

"Surprise me." he grinned as she started sliding his cock into her ass.

She let out a Loud Moan. "So big!"

He started to Move Faster. "Wonder what Lisa has for today's schedule." he grunted.

Speaking of Lisa she was currently in her Lab.

"Just mix this with that and we should get something." She told Lola and Lana.

Both nodded and followed instructions.

"Just a Small drop." Lola said.

"I know." spoke Lana. She added the drop which caused a Huge Explosion.

"Wrong again." Lisa spoke. "Try again."

"Try what again?" Lucy said.

"Mixing the chemicals!"

"Chemicals?"

"What do you think we've been mixing?"

"No clue".

"We're making a Formula so we can go out in the sun." Lana said.

"Exactly, and if we don't get it done, our king will be upset." Lola said.

They nodded and worked much faster.

Lucy left and went downstairs. When she got down there she saw Lincoln having Fun with Lori and Luan. "Enjoying yourself?" She spoke with a Smirk.

"Always." he grinned.

"You Girls wouldn't mind if I join in would you?" She asked them.

"Not at all our queen." they spoke as one.

She smirked and stripped her clothes. "Scoot over, time for me to get in on this." She said


	3. Bed-Time Blues

**Hey guys, Geo here with a new chapter of Our Favorite Brother. Due to fan demand, this one won't have a Lemon in it and it'll just be a cute little thing between Lincoln and baby Lily so enjoy guys.**

 **Disclaimer: I no owny da Loud House**.

* * *

It was 9:00 Pm in the Loud House and all was peaceful. "WAHHHHHHHHHH!" For about 3 seconds before Lily started crying and her sisters and brother were doing everything to calm her down.

"Shhh Shhh, it's okay Lily, don't cry." Leni said.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Lana screamed.

"STOP YELLING! YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Lola screamed out. "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME, GLITTER FREAK!"

"I'LL DO MORE THAN MAKE YOU MUD PUPPY!" The twins fighting was making everything worse.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" Lori yelled.

"Maybe her diaper needs changing?" Lynn spoke.

"Highly unlikely! I've already run the statistics on that probability and they all came back false!" Lisa said with bags under her eyes.

"Give her here. What she needs is a lullaby." Lori said as she took Lily from Leni's hands.

 _"Rockabye baby on the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock!"_ She sang as Lily started to calm down. Lincoln and the others gave a sigh of relief but soon that relief turned to horror when Lori hit the high note.

 _"When the BOUGH BREAKS!"_ "WAHHHHHHH WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Awwww!" They complained. "Way to go Lori, ya really left on a SOUR NOTE!" Luan joked.

"Ugh!" They said as the joke was bad. "What she needs is some calming tunes." Luna said as she left to go get a guitar.

Lily reached up and started to pull Lori's hair.

"Ahhh let go let go let go let go let go!" She said in pain. "Man, talk about HAIR-Raising!" Luan joked.

"Luan you make one more pun and I'll make YOU cry!" Lucy threatened.

"I'm back dudes!" Luna said as she had her guitar. "Don't worry lil sis, I'll calm you down!" She said to the crying baby.

Luna started to gently strum rockabye baby on the guitar but sadly it proved fruitless as Lily was still crying. "Well I'm out of ideas." Lori said.

"Wait let me try singing for her!" Lincoln said as they gave him a deadpan look.

"Lincoln we already tried that and it didn't work." Leni said

"Well maybe we should try a song that isn't Rockabye baby?" He suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Luna said.

"I concur." Lisa agreed.

"Alright here." Lori said as she handed Lincoln the youngest sibling. "Alright Lola, dim the lights." He spoke as she nodded.

"Lana, rocking chair." Lana brought a rocking chair in.

"Lisa, star patterns all over the room."

The child prodigy nodded and activated a program on her laptop that added stars to the entire room. "Lori, reading lamp." The oldest girl went over and put the deskblamp on adding a fireplace like vibe to the room.

"Luna, when I reach the point drop the beat."

"You got it Linc!" She said getting ready to play music.

"Shhh Lily, it's gonna be alright." He said as he started to sing. _"Hush my baby don't cry a peep the moon and the sky let's count the sheep."_

Luna let out a soft strum as she started to play.

 _"Say hush shush shhh snore not wahh bkah growl or roar 1234. I said hush shosh shhhh snore not wahh bkah growl or roar 1234! Sleep tight, not a sound til morn!"_ He sang with a smile as Lily had calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

"Wow Lincoln that was beautiful" Lola said letting a yawn. "Yeah, greay job." Lana agreed.

"Come on let's go." Lori whispered as Lincoln put Lily in her crib and they tiptoed out.

"Looks like that's all said and SUNG!" Luan joked.

*Punch!*

"Ow!"

"I warned you." Lucy said.

Right as Lincoln stepped out Lily started to fuss a little. "Oh no!" They all went back in. "Guys I'll stay in here and sleep next to Lily's crib." He said as Lisa brought out a sleeping bag.

"I figured you'd say that so I took a precautionary measure." She spoke.

"Thanks Lisa."

Lori and the others left out the room and went back to bed. As Lincoln got inside his sleeping bag and reached through the bars of the crib to gently grasp Lily's hand.

"Night Lisa."

"Goodnight."

Lincoln gave a smile as he saw Lily sucking his thumb. "Goodnight Lily." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Guys, I think I'm gonna cry, that was pretty good if I do say so myself and I do so leave in the reviews which oneshot you want next so til next time guys.**

 **Love, Luck, and Lemons.**


	4. Defense

**Geo: Hello, here is another addition to Our Favorite Brother. This one was made with the help of Red the Pokémon Master.**

* * *

Lincoln was walking through the empty school halls, trying to find Lynn. He looked everywhere in the school(Well, almost everywhere, not the girls washroom). He passed the locker rooms when he heard something coming from the girls locker room.

"Ha! Well, well. Looks like Little Miss All-star thinks she can play football huh?"

He heard the sound of a punch, and crying. He ran in and saw two jocks harassing her. "HEY!" He roared.

They turned and he saw Lynn on the floor. Her face slightly swollen, her arms and face all purple, her neck had purple hand marks from choking, her blaze red eyes surrounded in purple, her nose broken with streams of blood pouring.

"You assholes, I'LL KILL YOU!" He roared as he charged forward. Lynn looked up, tears falling from her swollen eyes, unable to stop her brother, unable to protect him.

He jumped onto the one on the right, the left guy trying to pull him off. Lincoln punched his face in, HARD. He knocked quite a few of his teeth out. "No Lincoln, don't." She said quietly.

Lincoln punched him in the eye as the other finally pulled him off. But not before Lincoln clawed his eye, as blood flowed out from it. Lincoln was thrown across the room as they both walked towards him.

"No! Stop!" Lynn spoke up. They beat Lincoln into the ground. His arm was broken and his leg twisted. One of them pulled out something long, something shiny. He prepared to thrust the knife right through his chest, when the door opened. They turned to see the Gym Teacher.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled out as he walked in.

"Oh shit man, RUN!" One of them said as they ran out the back. The gym teacher called 911 on the jocks as the police arrived. An ambulance arrived soon as both siblings were loaded into the back on stretchers.

"Lincoln, why'd you do that for me?" Lynn asked.

He painfully turned his neck over to face her. "Because…you'd do it for me." He said, his voice all throaty.

She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you."

*3 Weeks Later*

Lincoln and Lynn were at home, everyone else was out.

Lynn was asleep in her bed when she woke up to the sound of her door opening. She looked up and saw Lincoln. His right arm was in a sling, he had a crutch in his left arm, and an eyepatch over his right eye, the things he has had since the fight.

"Lincoln what're you doing here, you should be resting." Lynn said.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you would wanna hang out and watch movies, maybe play games." Lincoln said.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Lincoln helped her stand and they both slowly moved down the stairs and onto the couch.

"So, whatcha wanna watch?" Lynn asked. "How about this?" He said as he switched on an animated show…of basketball. "Is this anime?" Lynn asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's Kuroko's Basketball."

"Huh this should be cool." She said.

And so they watched for hours, Lynn amazed, thinking that anime was supposed to be less aporty and more nerdy. She reached for the remote, touching Lincoln's hand, causing both to blush.

"Oops… sorry bout that." She said, her face all red. "I-it's alright." Lincoln stuttered. They looked away in embarrassment.

Lynn thought back to when he stopped them, she always protected him. And he saved her life, and almost died to protect her.

 _'I owe Lincoln my life.'_ She thought.

She looked at Lincoln, her blush increasing. _'Wait, am I… falling for him?'_

"Hey Lynn, you okay?" She looked at Lincoln. "Huh? Uhh…yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? Your face is very red."

"Yeah, I'm just…a little hot." _'What is with me? He's my BROTHER!'_ She thought.

"Hey Lynn, the show's over."

Huh?" She looked at the TV and saw that the final episode ended. "Oh."

"You wanna pick something?" He asked.

Yeah, sure." She said as she went through the movie selection.

She pulled out an anime disc she hadn't seen since she was a little girl. She handed the case to Lincoln, who was surprised by her choice. "Dragon Ball?" He said confused.(Also, to anyone wondering, this is the original dub with less scenes cut out, and there were three dibs as far as I know. NOT Dragon Ball Z, original Dragon Ball, with the theme Mystical Adventure)

Yeah…it's been a long time since I saw this."

"I didn't think you would actually like this." Lincoln said. "Well, there's more to me than people see. All people see is a girl who only cares about sports." Lincoln flinched when she said that.

"Sorry. I guess people just assume because of how others act." Lincoln said.

"It's okay."

They both smiled as Lynn looked at him. "Hey, Linc?" She said, nervously.

"Yeah Lynn?"

Her face was completely red. "Umm, do you…uhh…like anybody? Like, like like."

"Well…I was in love with Ronnie-Anne, until she broke up with me."

"Why would she? You're an amazing guy!" She said.

"Well…she called me boring and uninteresting." He said.

"Which is totally not you." Lynn said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're brave, loyal, smart, determined, and a bunch of other stuff I can't even name! If Ronnie-Anne thinks that about you, she must be dumber than she looks."

Lincoln smiled and hugged her." Thanks Sis."

Lynn blushed as he hugged her. "No prob, she doesn't deserve someone like you, you're too great for her." She said.

"Yeah, but I wish I could find someone who likes me for who I am." He spoke with a sad smile.

Lynn could barely contain herself. "Ya know, they could be closer than you think they are."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Lynn let go from the hug, looked at him, leaned in and softly planted her lips on his.

Lincoln was surprised by her action, but he soon closed his eyes and deepened the kiss.

He let out a soft moan as their tongues wrapped around each other.

She moaned back. _'I'm doing it, I'm actually kissing my brother! And it's amazing!'_ She thought.

 _'She's a great kisser!'_ He thought.

They broke the kiss and took deep breaths, heavy blushes on their faces. They looked at one another, Lynn's blaze red eyes looking at Lincoln's baby blue eyes. "I love you Lincoln, I always have. Until recently, I never understood my feelings." She said.

"R-really, is that true?"

She nodded, Lincoln blushing more.

"I love you too Lynn."

She smiled. She kissed him again, but this one was filled with more passion. She started to rub his back.

Lincoln, with his left arm and his hormones guiding him, gave her ass a squeeze.

This caused her to jump slightly. "Lincoln…you perv!" She said with a smile.

He blushed. Lynn then took off her jersey, revealing a pair of B-cups behind a black strapless bra.

Lincoln's blush darkened. "You look beautiful Lynn."

"T-thanks." Lynn said, a blush from embarrassment on her face. She then unknowingly let her hormones take control of her, and started rubbing his covered groin.

Lincoln let out a small groan as he felt himself getting hard.

Lynn slowly managed to pull his jeans off, revealing his bulge behind his boxers, struggling to get free.

"My my, I didn't think you were packing heat." Lynn said in a seductive tone. She slowly pulled off his boxers, revealing 7 inches.

She licked her lips before she started to slowly stroke it.

Lincoln groaned at the new feeling. Lynn slid her other hand into her panties and began to finger herself.

Lynn took a lick of the head before sucking it, causing her brother to hiss in pleasure.

Lincoln, with his left hand, unhooked her bra and threw it with her jersey.

She gave a smirk as she wrapped her boobs around his cock.

Soon, she felt it twitch before he released his seed all over her chest and some on her face. "Sorry Lynn." He apologized.

She just wiped up all of his cum onto her finger and sucked it all off. "Sweet." She said, trying to take her shorts and panties off.

"Careful." She said as she spread her legs apart, giving him a view of her very wet pussy.

"It's all yours bro."

Lincoln felt himself get even harder as he lined up his cock with her pussy, and gently pushed himself inside her until he reached her barrier.

He looked towards Lynn as she nodded her head. "Do it."

He thrusted in, tearing through her hymen as a very small flow of blood came out and Lynn let out a whimper of both pain and pleasure.

"Lynn! Are you okay?" He asked with concern. Lynn nodded. "Keep going."

He nods and started to slowly thrust into her, soon all of the pain was replaced with enormous pleasure.

Lynn soon started to moan louder and louder. "Lincoln, please. Give me more." Lynn moaned.

He leaned down and started to suck her right nipple, she moaned in pure ecstasy as she came on his dick. She soon felt it twitch. "Lynn, I gonna cum!" He warned.

"Do it inside!" She moaned. He then filled her womb with his warm seed, some leaking out. They lay together, their bodies covered in sweat, both exhausted.

"That…was…fun!" Lincoln said, panting.

"Yeah, that…was…amazing!" Lynn said. They both managed to get up, gathered their clothes, and got back upstairs.

They both walked into Lincoln's room, Lynn locked the door, they threw their clothes on the floor, and layed together on his bed. "I love you." They said to each other as they fell asleep.


	5. Sibling Harmony

**Red: S'up guys, this time around it's Luna's turn so enjoy Part 1. It is kinda short.**

* * *

The sound of metal was ringing through the closed school as Lincoln, wearing an orange long sleeve button-up shirt, grey baggy camo jeans, and red sneakers, was shoved up onto some lockers by some bullies. "Hey let me go!" He said.

"As if geek boy." The guy holding him up said as he beat his face in, soon after throwing him to the ground, allowing the rest to beat him into the ground.

After 10 minutes they stopped beating him up.

"C'mon guys, let's leave this geek here to think about his worthless life." The ring leader said before stomping on Lincoln's stomach. They all then walked away, leaving Lincoln in fetal position, crying and coughing up blood.

He got up after a hour and limped his way outside, where it was pitch black. As he limped his way home, he stayed in the darkness, not wanting to be seen by anyone. He finally made his way into the house, glad everyone was asleep.

He slowly and quietly moved up the stairs and quickly into his room, he reached underneath his bed and pulled out a box. He carried it and limped into the washroom, tripping on the way and dropping the box, he picked it up and made it inside, he closed the door, only a small crack shining light into the dark house.

He opened the box and pulled out a towel with dried blood, tourniquet bandage rolls, and a long knife dried with his blood. He turned on the faucet and let the towel soak in the water before washing his face with it, he rolled up his sleeves and picked up the knife.

Lincoln started to slowly cut himself, grunting at the pain. He didn't even hear a door open. He put his arms under the ice cold water and hissed. He dried them and started wrapping his arms as he heard a soft British voice.

"Lincoln?"


	6. Tickled Pink

**Please review.**

 _ **Disclaimer: We don't own The Loud House.**_

* * *

Luan was in her room upset, her face stained with dried tears.

"It's not fair" She sobbed.

She looked at her hands, holding a broken locket, a locket given to her by her grandmother who passed a few months before. A locket some bully broke.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?"

She closed her hand and made it into a tight fist, warm tears streaming down her cheeks. And unknown to her, Lincoln was outside her door, wondering why she came home crying.

"Luan?" He said knocking on the door. Luan looked over to her younger brother.

"Go away." She covered herself with a large blanket.

Lincoln went over. "What's wrong Luan?"

"I SAID GO AWAY, LINCOLN!"

He reeled back, but was not going to give up.

"Lu…please. I don't want to see you hurt." He said in a sad voice, worried about his sister, a girl he had immense feelings for.

She grabbed him and wrapped him in a hug, her tears flowing like waterfalls.

She reached out her hand and showed him the locket, broken into many pieces.

"The locket grandma gave you what happened?"

Her eyes were all red. " Ya know how most people say that my humor is terrible? Well, a guy literally yanked the chain from my neck, and took it apart, breaking each piece."

She sobbed as she hugged him tighter.

He held her back, comforting her.

"It's just not fair."

She cried, gripping him tighter.

"It's like the world just hates me! Like I was its worst and greatest mistake!"

"No you're not!" She looked at him.

"You're sweet, big-hearted, your jokes are hilarious, and no matter what, you always try to make people happy and put a smile on their face." Lincoln said, the darkness of the room hiding his blush.

"Really?"

Luan said, wiping the tears away from her face.

"Yeah! You're amazing!" Lincoln said.

She gave a smile before she kissed his cheek, making Lincoln's blush increase. "There's that beautiful smile."

This made a blush grow on Luan. "It's not that great. Besides, I have braces." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"It is beautiful. And they just make it look cuter." Lincoln said.

She planted a kiss on his lips, making Lincoln's eyes go wide, before slowly closing them, and deepening the kiss.

He started to rub lower down her back, their tongues exploring the others mouth, their hormones guiding them.

Luan started to rub his groin, causing Lincoln to groan.

They pulled away. "Lincoln I want you."

Luan said, her whole face red. "I love you Linc."

"And I love you." Lincoln said to her, his hand on her cheek.

They both kissed again, this time more passionately.

They leaned back onto her bed.

Luan, took off her shirt, showing some large bra less C-Cups, causing Lincoln to blush.

Luan, with her own blush, started to remove Lincoln's jeans, revealing his bulging underwear.

'Woah, it's big!' Luan thought as she pulled them down.

She started to slowly stroke his cock. Lincoln groaned at the feeling of her smooth hands.

"Your hands are warm."

Luan smirked as she licked the tip, her other hand taking off her skirt and panties.

Lincoln let out a moan. Luan started to suck and lick the top, and soon brought his cock into her mouth.

"Ahh yeah!" He moaned.

Luan bobbed her head up and down, slowly(because, ya know, she has braces). She couldn't get it all down without gagging.

"Luan, how'd you get good at this?"

Luan lifted her head up, her mouth popping off the tip. "Leni has DVD's lying all over her room." She answered before lying on Lincoln and aligning his dick with her cunt.

"Luan wait, what if you get pregnant?"

She kissed him. "I don't care, as long as it's yours." She said before slowly lowering herself, he smiled.

She stopped lowering herself as she felt the tip touch her barrier. She kissed Lincoln as she brought herself down again, piercing her hymen. Her scream silenced by Lincoln's lips on hers.

Blood starting to come out. Soon they pulled away.

"Luan, are you okay?!" Lincoln said, worries that he hurt her. "Yeah I'm okay."

A few tears going down her face. "Please, keep going." She said.

He nods and start to slowly move.

He kept thrusting into her, Luan's pain sweeping away, and soon turning into pleasure.

"Faster!" She moaned.

He increased his speed, Luan moaning in ecstasy. She leaned closer and kissed him.

'This is amazing!'

They both felt his cock twitch and knew what was gonna happen.

"I'm cumming!" He moaned.

"Do it inside!" Luan said.

He then came, his cum overflowing her whole womb. Some of his seed poured out.

They breathed heavily, their bodies glistening with sweat. Luan layed down next to her brother and kissed him.  
"I love you Lincoln." She said.

"I love you too." He said as they cuddled together, falling asleep. Unaware of the little miracles now growing inside Luan.

*9 years later*

Two young children were playing in the backyard of their home near dark, a little girl with long white hair with a brown tipped ponytail and bright pink eyes, wearing a purple dress and black shoes, and a boy with brown hair with some white strands and baby blue eyes wearing a red tee, blue shorts, white sneakers, and orange glasses.

"Logan, Laney! Dinner's ready!" Their mother called.

"Coming Mommy!" Laney said, walking with her brother inside.

"Race ya!"

Logan said as they both ran to the backdoor. They made it in quick as Laney made it first.

"I win!"

"No fair!"

"Don't worry little brother, better luck next time." Laney said.

"Little? We're twins?" Logan said, ticked off at her.(I got the short thing from FullMetal Alchemist)

"True, but I came out first."

"Now, now you two." Lincoln said walking up behind them

"Hi daddy." Laney said.

"Dad!" Logan said as he hugged his father.

"C'mon, let's go to mom." Lincoln said to his kids.

—

"Hello honey." Lincoln said wrapping his arms around Luan.

"Hey love." She said, kissing him. "Kids, go say hi to auntie Luna." She said as the kids ran over to their favorite aunt.

"They're beautiful, we couldn't have asked for better children." Lincoln said. "Don't speak so soon, we might have another addition." Luan said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Any child you have is destined to be beautiful." Lincoln said, kissing her forehead.


	7. Birthday Science

**Red: Hello, I'm doing the intro for this one. And this one is for Lincoln and his sister who looks like the love child of Shaggy Rogers and Velma Dinkley; Lisa.**  
 **Disclaimer: We don't own SHITE?!**

* * *

It was 5 Am in the Loud House, Lincoln was depressed, for the past two weeks, his sister Lisa was avoiding him specifically.

Why you ask? Well she was making something special for him,but he didn't even know. All he thought was that he did something wrong.

Speaking of Lincoln let's see what he's doing now.

We go to Lincoln where he is heavily asleep. His door opened slowly and Lisa sneaked inside, holding a small syringe.

"Just one last thing, and it'll be complete!" Lisa whisper-yelled and she carefully stuck the needle into his arm and took blood out until the needle was full.

Lincoln groaned out, Lisa quickly pulled out the needle and sneaked back out, closing the door behind her, just as Lincoln opened his eyes.

"Lisa?"

He felt a small pain in his right arm. He turned on a light and saw a small red dot on his arm, he wondered if Lisa injected him with something.

"Weird." He said as he went back to sleep.

*Meanwhile with Lisa*  
Lisa was in the living room, breathing heavily from almost being caught. "That was too close." She said as she looked at the full syringe in her hand. "After this, I can stop avoiding him" She walked down into the basement with a flashlight, went over to a corner, and pushed in a small crawl space that led to a large room under the house. Only she and Lucy(Because she's Lucy) knew about it.

She made it into the room which she had converted into her own lab. It was full of advanced devices and machines. She walked towards a large tube full of a glowing green liquid with a large black mass inside. She grabbed a device with 9 other vials of blood held inside, each vial containing the blood of her sisters, minus Lily, including herself. She pulled out the vial from her syringe and put it into the device. She put a lid on top of it and activated it. The device spun around very fast, slowing down as she took the top off. She pressed a button and a large container of light blue liquid popped out of the center. She took the container and put it into an injection machine attached to the green tube.

"It's almost complete." She said as she put her hand on the glass, burning it slightly.

"Ah!" She held her hand, looking up to see the green liquid turn white.

"Almost there." She said, wrapping her hand up.

"How's it going?" Lucy spoke appearing behind her.

Lisa jumped, frightened by her older sister.

"Stop doing that!" Lisa said, annoyed.

"Nah."

"I'm serious! If you had done that earlier, you could've messed it all up!" Lisa shouted.

"Sorry." Lucy said, sadder than normal.

Lisa twitched her eye before closing them and taking a few deep breaths. "It's okay, I just don't want this to get ruined, I've spent a lot of time on this."

"Lincoln's gonna love it." She said with a smile.

"I don't know. Ever since you started this whole thing, you've been avoiding him a LOT! He thinks he did something wrong and that you suddenly hate him." Lucy said.

"I know, but tonight that will end. When it's ready, he'll love it for sure!" Lisa said, excited for her experiment.

"I just hope you're right."

"It will, trust me on this. So tonight, we bring him down here, and show him."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

*Later that night, 11 pm*  
Lincoln was in his room, playing games when Lucy teleported behind him.

"Lincoln." She said, nearly giving him a heart attack.

"AHHHH!" He exclaimed as he fell down.

"Jesus Christ, Lucy!"

"I need you to come downstairs."

"Couldn't you have asked that WITHOUT trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"No." She said bluntly.

Lincoln face palmed. "Just show me what you need me for."

"Follow me." She said as she walked out the room. Lincoln sighed and went with.

She led him into the basement and opened the hidden crawl space, they went inside and came out in the lab, Lisa in front of a tube full of white liquid with a black orb in the center, blue cracks all over said orb.

"Whoa."

Lisa turned around. "Ah, Lincoln. Right on time."

"Lisa, what's going on?"

The ground started to shake, the black orb getting more cracks.

"Lisa!" He exclaimed.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but I don't hate you. I just didn't want you to see this too early." The cracks on the orb were increasing, the blue throbbing like veins.

"See what?"

"This. He was made for you." She said, pointing to the black orb.

"He?"

The orb then shattered into millions of pieces, leaving a blue figure floating. The black shards surrounded the figure, covering their body.

The figure took a form similar to Lincoln's, but very taller.

Lisa pulled a switch down and the white liquid poured out and down into a a storm drain. The liquid went away quick, leaving a teen asleep in the tube which opened.

His eyes opened quickly, showing blood red eyes with white pupils, he groaned as he got up.

He was about 6'02", his skin was inhumanly white, whiter than Lucy's. His shoulder length messy hair was a mix of black and white strands with midnight blue tips and crimson highlights. He had on brown hiking boots that added an extra two inches to his height, black camo jeans with chains, a sleeveless orange shirt, a short sleeved black jacket, and around his neck was a necklace with a white gold cross.

"Ugh… my head, where… am I?"

Lincoln was dumbfounded.

The teen opened his eyes and looked around, his new memories kicking in.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember." He said, his voice deep, with an Irish accent.

"Remember what?" Lucy said.

"Absolutely nothing. Seeing as how I was in that thing for about a week."

"SUCCESS!" Lisa screamed in joy.

The teen got up and stretches, his entire skeleton popping. He walked over to Lincoln and spoke.

"Okay, I think I should explain for her. I'm Logan, a perfect clone created by her, composed of the DNA of all the Loud Children minus the infant. She created me for you. A brother. So you could be less sad. And not be completely surrounded by women."

"As for my form, this is what you will look like at 15."

Lincoln's eye were very wide. He wished he could say he was shocked, but then again… this was LISA, his smartest sibling.

Lisa soon snapped out of her joy and looked at Lincoln.

"Well?"

The clone now called Logan nudged at Lucy. "I think we should give 'em some privacy." He said to her as they both went through the crawl space, leaving Lincoln and Lisa in the lab.

"Happy birthday Lincoln." She said.

"Lucy, you really made me a brother?"

"Yes I did, it took me 5 months to gather everything."

"I took your blood this morning to finish it. I'm not gonna lie, it was deadly." She said, lifting her lab coat sleeves to show a lot of burns and cuts on her arms.

Lincoln flinched, seeing the wounds. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Lisa, you're the best, but you didn't have to go this far for me."

"But I wanted too. Look Lincoln, I know you love us but in actuality you wanted someone to share your interests, someone that isn't Clyde, plus you can know he won't have the hots for our oldest sister."

She spoke with a smile.

Lincoln laughed.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"C'mon, let's go." Lincoln said.

They both left the lab, went through the crawl space, up the basement stairs, opened the door to see Logan and Lucy playing Xbox.

"FUCK! HOW THE HELL AM I LOSING TO AN EIGHT YEAR OLD!"

"I got mad skills." Lucy said with a smirk. Lincoln and Lisa both laughed at him.  
"Hey guys, got room for two more?" Lincoln asked.


	8. Sibling Harmony II

**Red: Hello, here's part two. Here is an answer for Lunar Silver from Tickled Pink; No, Logan and Laney aren't deformed and they aren't adopted.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own SHITE!**

* * *

Luna was sound asleep, until she heard a loud thud and someone groan, she could tell it was Lincoln. She got up and went to go see what happened.

She got up and opened her door. The only light visible was a small line coming from the washroom, the door slightly cracked open. She quietly walked towards the light when she heard another grunt… along with a sound she very much knew. She opened the door and saw her little brother, his arms wrapped up with bloody bandages.

"Lincoln?" She said quietly.

"Luna! What're you doing up?" He said nervously, hiding his arms and the knife behind his back, hoping that she didn't see.

Luna was shocked by what she saw, Lincoln had bruises all over, a stream of blood slowly coming from his nose, a black eye, and both of his baby blue eyes were completely bloodshot.

"What happened to you!?" She said, scared for him.

"N-nothing!" He said, trying to dodge the question. He loved his sister a lot, probably more than a brother should, but he didn't want her to get involved with this.

She walked closer. "What happened Lincoln?" She said, her British accent becoming comforting and sad at the same time.

Lincoln's bloodshot eyes were welling up with tears, he dropped the knife behind him and ran into Luna's arms, sobbing into her shirt.

"It's okay Dude." She comforted Lincoln as she held him tight. "Just tell me what happened." His eyes widened.

"I c-can't, if I do then…" He stopped.

"Then what?"

He didn't respond, he just looked into her eyes, the white in his eyes completely red. She could then see why, she had known the look in those beautiful eyes, she once had it.

"Lincoln…why?"

"Because I'm weak, I'm a coward, I'm a loser, a geek who can't even defend himself." He said, his words breaking Luna's heart. She truly loved him.

"Not true! You are no loser! And you're so not weak!"

"Yes I am, Luna."

"No! You aren't!"

"Prove it."

Luna teared up. "Follow me." She said, getting up. He followed her down into the basement, which she had converted into a soundproof music room, even the DOOR was soundproof!

She locked the door behind them.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, she just removed her many bracelets from her arms, revealing many cuts on her arms, some going horizontally.

Lincoln was utterly shocked.

I know what it's like Linc, to feel weak and helpless." She said sadly, her own eyes tearing up. Her face was getting puffy. "I kept it all secret for a few years until I told Lori when I couldn't take it anymore, and only she knew."

Lincoln went over and hugged her. "You should be considered lucky, you weren't ever molested or sexually assaulted by both teachers and students." He told her, his voice starting to crack.

Luna's eyes widened, her sadness was then mixed with pure rage, no one does that to her brother. NO ONE!

"Who?" She said in a low voice, her British accent replaced with an American tone with a growl.

"Luna, I don't want you to hurt anyone."

"But no one and I mean NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY BROTHER!"

Lincoln was shocked, he had never seen his sister this angry. No, she wasn't angry, she was BEYOND fucking pissed off!

She went to a wall and punched it. "DAMN IT ALL!"

She screamed, her knuckles bleeding. "Luna!" Lincoln said, putting a hand on her arm.

She calmed down, her brain still processing that information. She then figured that it was why he was always avoiding his family, always coming home late and leaving earlier than everyone.

"Lincoln...I'm so sorry." She said, her eyes leaking. "I should've known. Then I…" She dropped to her knees crying.

"I'm a terrible sister! I can't even fucking see when my goddamn brother is hurt!" She sobbed, putting her face into her bleeding hands. She felt Lincoln wrap his arms around her, A blush spreading across her cheeks, she always had a soft spot in her large heart for him.

They leaned in about to kiss, a single tear falling from Luna's eye.

Their lips met, sparks flew around them. Their hearts felt like somebody had lit many illegal fireworks in them.

*I don't mind cause this is something that I have to find*

Luna's elbow hit her radio, which was hooked up to her speakers, hormones guiding the 15 and 11 year olds.

*After all this time, I'll be okay*

*But when the skies turn Black and the floor beneath me starts to Crack*

Lincoln takes off her shirt and unhooks her bra, showing her large DD-Cups, which she covers with her arms, a blazing red blush on her face.

*You know I'm coming back today*

"You're beautiful." Lincoln said as they kissed again.

*You know I'm coming back today*

Lincoln grasped her breast and slowly fondled it  
*I don't mind cause this is something that I have to find*

Luna moaned in pleasure from his fondling. He soon started to suck on her nipples.

*After all this time, I'll be okay,*

She started to rub his crotch as she felt him get harder.

*When the skies turn black and the floor beneath me starts to crack, you know I'm coming back today.*

Lincoln unzipped his pants and pulled them along with his briefs down to his ankles.

Luna was amazed and impressed by his 8 inches.

She grasped it and moved her hand up and down.

*I know that it's too hard to find a little peace of mind in this crazy storm*

Lincoln lightly moaned as she kissed the sides.

*So we'll go wherever we feel like cause I'm that kind of guy you've been warned*

She slowly licked the tip before taking in the whole thing and bobbing her head up and down.

*Well, as a last resort,  
We're gonna give it one more try,*

Lincoln threw his head back in a moan, stroking her short thick hair.

*We'll give it one more shot and one more Go!*

*And it'll be all for naught,  
If after all this time,*

*We've given all we got and still don't KNOW!*

She felt it twitch in her mouth and without warning, he came. Her eyes widened feeling the enormous load overflow her mouth. She pulled off and started coughing, semen falling from her mouth and onto her body. She crawled on top of him, aligning his cock with her pussy.

*'cause this is something that I have to find*

He pushed through slowly, until he reached her barrier.  
*after all this time we'll be okay*

They kissed as she gripped his shoulders, bracing herself. He broke through her hymen, she teared up a bit, blood trickling down.

*'Cause when the skies turn black  
and the floor beneath me starts to crack*

He started to slowly thrust into her, soon the pain turned to pleasure, and he sped up.

*Ya know I'm coming back TODAY!*

The song had ended, the only sounds in the room were their moans. She felt it twitch as he filled her womb to the brim with his warm seed.

They fell back on the floor, exhausted and warm. The crawled to each other and held one another tight as they both fell asleep.


	9. The MC, the Genius, and the Dumb Blonde

It was 9Pm in the Loud house, and Lisa was experimenting.

She's been working on a special experiment for about 3 days, and what was it for? Why her own sister Leni and her brother Lincoln.

While yes she loved them but recently they've been well..

Lincoln was falling behind and had the possibility of being held back, and Leni was… Leni.

Enough was enough, she was just tired of the stupidity and had to fix it, before it starts to rub off on anyone else.

"Almost done!"

"How much longer?" A male voice said as they lay on the floor.

He was about 5'11". His skin was milky white and his thick, shoulder-length hair was a mix of black and white. He had deep crimson eyes with white pupils behind a pair of black hard frame glasses. He wore a crimson short-sleeves hoodie, a charcoal black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and grey hiking shoes. This was her genetically created clone/brother Logan. And he was on her floor, with a DS lite, playing Metroid Fusion.

"I'm almost done Logan. I just need a set of Protonium!"

Said clone looked up from his game. "Protonium? Is that an actual fucking thing?"

"Yes, yes it is."

'Wow, the author was REALLY creative when he came up with that name.' He thought.

Geo: Quiet you!

'Make me fuckwad!'

Geo: Okay, suddenly Logan began to go drink out of the toilet!

A light red barrier surrounded Logan. 'Nice try, you didn't create me Geo. You can't do anything to me.'

Geo: Let's just get on with the fucking story!

'Hehe.'

"If you're done with your little argument, I need you to get the protonium." Lisa said.

"Alright. I'll get it." He said, getting up. 'Hold on, where am I gonna find it?'

"Where you got all of my past items for my inventions." Lisa said, knowing what he thought.

"Oh yeah."

'Well, better get my Kevlar.' He thought as he left the room.

*4 hours later*  
It was now 1 AM, Lisa was still up. She heard her window open and saw Logan, wearing an entire bodysuit of Kevlar, which was burnt to hell. "Here's your damn part." He said, holding up a glass container with four long red cylinder tubes.

"Thank you." She said taking it and pulling out $200, which he took.

"Thanks." He said, coughing out smoke.

Lisa applied the glass container to her machine.

"Just one more day, and they will be better." She spoke with a smile.

"It fucking better. It's embarrassing having a sister that is the literal definition of 'dumb blonde'." Logan said.

"I hear ya." Lisa said, falling onto her bed and falling asleep.

*7 hours later*

At 8 AM, Lisa gets Lincoln and brings him to her room.

"So why'd you want to see me?"

"Well, it's just something to help you, and all of us." She spoke, readjusting her glasses.

"Okay so what is it?"

"I'll put it in simple terms. It's a machine that makes people more smart."

"Cool."

"And I need you for practicing it on, okay?"

"Okay?" He said, unsure.

She pulled up a long cord that splits into two ends with helmets.

"Put this on." She said, handing him one end.

He put it on his head as she put the other on. Lisa pulled out a remote and pressed a blue button.

The helmet started to make a whirring noise, the wires glowing blue.

Lincoln started to feel strange, his head throbbing.

Soon his whole body started to glow blue, along with Lisa's. The blue energy soon turned pure white.

The helmets glew bright, emoting smoke. A small explosion happened in the room. The two were then all black.

"Did it work?" Logan said, hiding underneath her bed to avoid the explosion.

The smoke cleared, revealing Lincoln and Lisa, their hair in large Afros.

"let's see Lincoln what's 78965432–3453221790?" Lisa asked.

"-3374256358… how do I know that?" He said almost immediately.

"SUCCESS!" Lisa screamed in joy.  
"Now tell me, what's 4577+234-77?"

"4034."

"Okay, now tell me who created the Nintendo Gameboy?"

"Gunpei Yokoi." Lincoln responded. "Seriously, how do I know this?"

"Because my latest invention made you as smart as yours truly." Lisa said proudly. "And now for Leni. LENI, THERE'S A HOT GUY UP HERE!" She shouted. The door flew open and Leni appeared. "WHERE?!"

Lisa slammed the helmet on top of her head and activated it, creating the same reaction as what happened with Lincoln.

"Leni what's 925 X 23457+8?"

"21697733." She answered casually.

"Okay, now she's not a complete retard." Logan said, still under the bed.

"Hey!" Leni said.

"It's true and you know it!" He said with a smirk, sneaking back into the shadows.

"He's weird." Leni said.

He threw a rock at her head. "Fuck you bitch!" He said, flipping her off.

Lincoln gave a chuckle as he picked up a Rubix Cube, he solved it in under 1 minute.

"Astounding!" He said.

Lisa was giddy about the situation, her machine actually worked! She grabbed a rag and whipped her black face.

"This is a momentous occasion!" She exclaimed.

"This calls for a celebration!"

Leni, Lincoln, and Logan sweat dropped.

That's when Leni and Lincoln noticed something on her chalkboard, and it was a mathematical problem.

"Uhh, Lisa… what's with this problem?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, that. It's supposed to be the a nearly impossible to solve question."

"Hmmm I don't understand how come you didn't solve it?"

"Well, that's because I made it." She said proudly.

"Wow, so did you ever come up with an answer for it?" Leni asked.

"If I didn't, do you think it would still be there?" She asked rhetorically.

Leni took the chalk and instantly solved it, causing Lisa to smirk. 'This is incredible.' She thought. 'This is going to be great!'


	10. Twinsanity

**Red: Hello, welcome to the next installment of Our Favorite Brother.**

 **Geo: Be sure to check out our Kirby story.**

 **Red: Also, anyone giving out any hate to what we write and just insulting my friend Geo, you will be blocked for bullying. My friend NomitheNeko was bullied for her Steven Universe story and some people started to throw insults and racial insults. It got so bad that she has decided to stop using this site. So I am only gonna say it once. If you don't have anything nice to say and it isn't a request for a shot, keep it to your fucking self! No one cares if you hate it or not, and nobody wants to see your fucking hate!**

 **Geo: Wow, you really do not like haters, do you?**

 **Red: No, no I don't. Anyway, let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own The Loud House.**

* * *

The twins have been down recently, no one can figure out why. They always act cheerful and full of energy, but their hearts hurt. It's because they both have feelings for the same guy, Lincoln.

It turns out they were in love with him, but they knew that it could never work out. They were 6 years younger than him.

"Hey Lana?" Her twin said, trying to get her attention… with a frog in her hands, despite thinking that they were gross.

"Lana." Lola said a little louder, this time putting the frog right in front of her face, snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh?" The tomboy twin said, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Yeah sis?"

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Lola asked, knowing that her sister still couldn't accept that Lincoln was with Ronnie-Ann, who made both twins think of horrible things to do to her.

"Yeah, I am." She sighed, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Lola wrapped her arms around Lana.

"It's okay Lana, don't worry."

"What is it that he sees in her? She's nothing but a jerk!" She exclaimed.

Outside their door, Logan was listening in. And he felt bad for them. He knew how much they cared for Lincoln. An idea came into his mind. _'Lisa's been working on that device and is planning on testing it on the twins, maybe I can help them.' He thought._

He rushed into Lisa's room grabbing a screwdriver, wire cutters, and sealing tape and started tinkering with her machine, a grin spreading on his white face.

"They're gonna love this!"

*Later that day*

"Lana! Lola!" Lisa called out.

The twins walked out their room and straight into Lisa's, where there was a large machine with a platform.

"Whoa cool!" Lana said amazed. "What is it?" Lola asked.

"It's a machine designed to increase a humans durability." Lisa explained. "It will increase your senses, and increase your resistance to pain."

"That sounds cool!" Lana spoke.

"Is it safe?" Lola said cautiously.

"Of course… probably." She muttered. "Anyway, I want you two to test it out."

"What's in it for us?"

"200 bucks each." Both twins then ran onto the platform, which lowered a glass cover.

Lisa pressed a few buttons and pulled a switch. The machine lit up and the glass turned a blinding white, making the twins unable to be seen, all while Logan watched it all. "Perfect." He said, before pulling out his iPhone 5 with a phone cover with the Wings of Freedom symbol from Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin if you watch the sub) on it, and pressed a button. He grabbed a black duffel bag that was beside him and walked into the twins room, he threw the bag on the floor, put a note on their table, and walked back into Lisa's room in time to see the machine smoking heavily before some tubes exploded.

Lola! Lana! Are you two alright?" She asked worried.

The glass cover rose up, releasing even more smoke. The sound of running was heard as the rest of the Loud siblings ran into the room.

"What the hell happened?" Lynn asked.

"Why is the whole house full of smoke?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah!" Leni said.

"A machine blew up." Logan spoke, his black hoodie covering his face.

"Ugh… what happened?" Lana asked stepping out.

"I don't know, but my head hurts." Lola said.

The other siblings, minus Logan, were shocked. The twins were taller, just an inch or two shorter than Lincoln. Their clothes were tight, and their front teeth were there, Lana with a small overbite.

"Lisa, what did you do!?" They all, except Logan, shouted.

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen." Lisa said, slightly embarrassed. "I guess my machine malfunctioned and aged them by a few years."

"A few? They're 15!" Leni shouted.

Everyone face palmed at Leni's stupidity.

"Leni, they're 10." Luna said.

"Oh." Leni said, her face red from embarrassment. "Dumbass." Logan commented. Logan's white face was turning red from laughing internally. _'How the fuck do I have her DNA again?'_

"I'll try and see what went wrong with my machine and see if I can fix this." Lisa said.

The twins stepped out and fell. "I think it might take them awhile to get used to their new bodies." Logan said.

Lola stood up on wobbly feet. "My body is heavy." She said before falling, catching onto the edge of Lisa's table.

"Same here!" Lana said, leaning on Lisa's bed.

"You two need a crash course in standing." Luan joked. "Uugghhh." Everyone groaned. "No, just… no." Logan said.

"But she's right, if the twins are gonna be 10 then they need to learn how to control their bodies." Lisa said.

"But first, they need new clothes. All of the elder siblings, go out and try and get clothes for them. And Lori, watch over Leni." Logan said.

"Hey!" Leni snapped. "Would you rather we put a leash on you?"

"No I rather I be treated like a human." Logan smirks and pulls out a laser pointer

"Ooooh, red dot!" Leni then chased it out of the room.

This caused them to laugh.

"It'll be a miracle if she makes it past High School." He said.

"How she got to High School is something that baffles even me." Lisa said, straightening her glasses.

"Fuck that. How did she get past her first year of Middle School?"

"That's not important right now."

"Right." Logan looked back at the older girls. "What the fuck are you still doing here? GO!" He yelled.

They left out the room, Lori dragging Leni by the collar of her shirt.

"What do we do then? I feel like I'm losing feeling in my arm." Lana said. "I dunno. Maybe, hang out in your room." Logan said.

"But our beds are too small."

"I got that. Lincoln, TO THE MATTRESS STORE!" Logan said, dragging Lincoln with him down to his motorcycle.

"WHERE DID YOU GET A MOTORCYCLE!"

"I built it, dumbass. I rebuilt my Suzuki, it now looks badass, and has four wheels." They drove out, leaving the younger siblings home.

"I can't believe we're older." Lola said, walking out of Lisa's room with Lana. "I know, this is so weird, but also cool at th… what's that sound?" Lana said, hearing a rapid beeping, which was coming from their room.

"No clue, let's go check it out."

They entered their room and saw a black duffel bag with a red flashing light, which was the source of the sound. They also saw a piece of paper on their little desk.

"What the?"

They took the paper and read it.

 **Dear twins…**

 **I have noticed that you have been very sad lately, and even more so around Lincoln. You can try and hide it all you want, but I know what you are sad about. You both have feelings for Lincoln, and to be honest, I hate that annoying bitch Ronnie-Ann. So, I felt like I could kill two birds with one stone; Get rid of Ronnie-Ann and cheer you up. There are clothes for you two in the bag. Good luck.**

 **Logan**

They smiled and took out the clothes.

After struggling to get out of their old tight clothes, they put on their new ones and looked into Lola's mirror.

Lana had black sneakers, blue faded jeans, a green long sleeve shirt, a baby blue hoodie which brought out the color of her eyes, and a grey Irish cap.

Lola had on grey shoes, blue skinny jeans, a white tee,and a pink hoodie.

"Huh, not bad." Lana said, adjusting the cap. "It's okay." Lola said.

"Look, there's something else in here." Lola said as she pulled out another note.

 **P.S. If you're gonna go at it, please keep it down. Or do it in the basement.**

This caused them to blush heavily.

*With Lincoln and Logan*

The two brothers were driving home. Logan had stopped to call Luna and tell her and Lynn to pick up some mattresses. They were pulling up to the house and entered. "God, how long were we out for?" Lincoln said, as he saw that the sun was starting to go down. "Don't know, don't care. All I know is that I am going up to the attic and am binge watching anime and playing CoD." Logan said as they entered the house.

"Not without me." Lincoln said.

"You better wear fucking clothes."

Sep 7

"Says the guy that masterbates to Panty and Stocking."

"I have never even seen that anime, DUMBASS!"

"Riiiiiight."

"Have ya seen your browser history Lincoln?"

"I have no shame."

"You looked up 'Futanari' dude." Logan said, smirking.

"I CLICKED IT ON ACCIDENT!" Lincoln panicked.

"And you watched Boku no Pico, all three episodes."

In a fluster, Lincoln ran into his room. _'Probably clearing his history.'_ He thought before pulling down the stairs and going into the attic, only to be cornered by the twins.

"Hey girls." He said, sweat dropping. "So, this is your way of helping us?" Lola said.

"Uhhhhhhhhh who we talkin 'bout?" He said, pulling both of them out and closing up the attic.

"Now what?"

The attic staircase opened again for a slip of paper to fall out, they picked it up and read it.

 **Show him how much you care about him.**

*Later that night*

Lincoln was lying down in his bed, his siblings all asleep, unaware that he was about to get a visitor, or rather… two visitors

He heard someone knocking on his door.

"Ugh." He groaned as he climbed up and went to the door.

"Who's there?" He spoke in a tired voice, and saw the twins.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Can we talk?" Lana said.

"Sure?" He said, noticing that they were holding back blushes.

"Come in." He said, letting them enter. They went over and sat on his bed.

"What's up?"

"Uhhh, well…" Lola said, very nervous.

"Well?"

His phone vibrated, notifying him of a text. He grabbed his phone and read it, his eyes going wide. "Ohh."

"What is it?" Lana asked.

He just handed them the phone, their own eyes widening at what it read.

 _\- The twins love you, and I mean 'head over heels' love. I am now having to help them with their confession._

 _Logan-_

All 3 were blushing heavily as Lana opened her mouth to speak. "We can explain?"

*30 minutes later*

"And that just about sums it up." Lana finished.

"Wow, that's… wow." Lincoln said as he took a seat.

 _'Guess he hates us.'_ Lola thought, disappointed by the scenario.

 _'I just hope he doesn't say no.'_ Lana thought as they both felt his arms wrap around them, causing them to tear up.

"It's alright. If anything, I'm touched." He said with a small smile.

The twins looked up at him.

"Really?" Lana and Lola said simultaneously.

Lincoln nodded. "Of course."

They smiled and kissed him on each cheek. "And to be honest, things haven't really been going well with Ronnie."

 _'YES!'_ They mentally cheered, excited by the new information.

"Well, time for bed." Lincoln said. "Could we… stay here?" Lola asked.

"Sure."

The three lied down on the bed, the twins laid on his chest, cuddling with him as they all fell asleep.

*2 weeks later*

It has been a while since the twins were turned 10, and they have finally learned to control their bodies.

And at the right time too, as they had an idea on how to have Lincoln all themselves.

Only problem is they weren't too keen on sharing, but after talking it all over, they agreed on it.

Lincoln was currently in his room, on his computer, watching porn, as usual.

"Ahhh yeah, that's hot!" He moaned as he rubs his hard cock.

Unaware that his door opened, and that Lana and Lola were watching.

"He's big." Lola whispered.

"I can see that!" Lana said, louder than intended.

Lincoln heard that and quickly tried to hide his computer screen and his dick.

"AHH!" He yelled as he fell on the floor.

"What're you doing here!?"

"We could hear you grunting." Lana said with a smirk and a blush.

"I could hear ya. And I'm in the attic." They heard Logan's voice above them.

"Shut up Logan!" Lincoln shouted.

"Hey, FUCK YOU!"

"SORRY LOGAN, THAT'S OUR JOB!" Lana yelled before covering her mouth.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Lincoln said.

"Oops." Lola said.

"Oops!?" Lincoln said, shocked. "We are way too young for that!"

"SAYS THE 11 YEAR OLD WATCHING PORN!" Logan yelled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU INCOMPLETE PIECE OF MONKEY SHIT!"

"...Damn bro, you cut me deep." Logan said. "But you still had to watch Boku no Pico."

"Ehhhhh… fair point." Lincoln said.

He then turns to the twins, blushing immensely.

"Soooooo."

The twin sisters had blushes of their own.

"Guess we should go?"

The two girls closed the door, leaving Lincoln alone.

"Hey come back!" Lincoln said, his pants finally up.

They stopped and went back. "Can we pretend that that whole conversation and what you saw never happened?" Lincoln asked embarrassed.

"Uhh, yeah." Lana said.

*In the attic*

Logan grabbed his head as his eyes changed from their crimson color with hell blue pupils to a deep emerald green with amber pupils.

"Oh goddamn it, I ruined the chances of Lincoln having sex in this. Better fix this. Good thing I stole this along with that dimension gun from that insane asshole Wade." Logan said, pulling out a cube with a clock on it. He pressed a few buttons and everything went in reverse. He stopped the machine, checked his phone and smirked. "Okay, I guess you wanna know my role in this family? It's simple; I'm the fourth wall breaker." Logan said, staring right at the readers. He then texted Lincoln.

*Linc's room*

Lincoln picked up his vibrating phone.

 _-Stop looking at tits and pussy on your computer and put your dick away, the twins are heading to your room to talk to you._

 _Logan-_

"What the?! How'd he?.."

He heard footsteps and quickly pulled his pants up and closes his private browser.

He heard the knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh… can we talk to you?" He heard Lana's voice.

"Yeah, come in." Lincoln said, letting the twins sit on his bed. "So what's up?"

"We… wanted to talk." Lola said.

"About?"

"We've been… feeling weird recently." Lana said, blushing heavily.

"Weird how?"

"I feel like my whole body is on fire." Lana said.

"Me too."

His phone vibrated, notifying another text. He picked up the phone and his eyes went wide.

 _-I'm unable to reverse whatever happened to the twins, but I have found one side effect. They will go through something similar to an animal in heat, be careful._

 _Lisa-_

'Now she fucking tells me!' Lincoln thought as he saw them fidget, he felt bad just leaving them like that.

"So… hot!" Lola said, starting to sweat.

"Yeah!" Lana said.

Lincoln started to blush heavily when the twins grabbed each of his arms, their eyes filled with lust.

"Lincoln, let's have some fun." They said simultaneously.

Lincoln gulped as he was pulled down onto the bed.

"Now girls, let's go slow." Lincoln said, not wanting to hurt them.

"Don't worry, we'll be gentle." Lola said, rubbing her hand against his covered groin and leaned next to his ear. "Very gentle." She whispered.

Lincoln groaned as he felt himself harden.

"He's getting bigger." Lana said, smirking as she unzipped his pants. His fully hardened dick sprung out from its prison.

"Mmmm, looks good!" Lana said before grabbing it, Lincoln hissing at the feeling of her cold hand of his warm cock.

He let out a soft moan as Lola grabbed it and they both started to stroke it.

"Girls… that feels great!" Lincoln admitted.

"That's good." Lana whispered in his ear before both of them started licking the sides of his cock, earning them a hiss of pleasure from Lincoln.

"So good." He said as the two began giving him a double blowjob.

*Attic*

Logan smirked as he heard everything. "Looks like my work is done, Now just one thing left." He said, walking down to the basement.

*Back with Lincoln*

Lincoln and the twins were completely nude, Lana aligning herself with his cock as Lola played with herself.

"I'm ready Lincoln, take me!" She said as he thrusted into her, piercing her hymen and earning a moan of pleasure from her.

"Soooooo big!" Lana moaned as he sped up, holding onto him.

Lincoln moaned as Lola sat on his mouth and he started to lick at her snatch, earning a moan from her.

"That's it big brother, eat me out!" She said, her voice filled with pleasure. Lana grabbed her sister and they started to kiss.

They all gave moans of pleasure as both girls came at once.

"I can feel it!" Lana moaned, feeling his cock twitch as he came inside her.

"Lana!" He cried loudly as he pulled out mid burst, the rest of his cum landing on both girls. Lana laid on her back, as did Lola. They both crawled to Lincoln and layed their heads on his chest. "We love you Lincoln." They both said before falling asleep.

"I love you girls too." He said before falling asleep himself.

*With Logan*

"Good thing I fixed the walls and floor in his room so no one would hear, too bad I forgot to do the ceiling." Logan said as he opened a hatch in the basement and climbed down a ladder.

He reached the bottom and walked towards a machine with a large circle with many points inside. He pulled a lever and the machine activated, blue energy filling the device and creating a portal. A black figure walked through said portal and into the new world. He wore black like Logan, black jeans, orange and black tank top, and black sneakers. He was quite tall and had black hair with blonde tips and dark brown eyes.

"Hello Red." The figure said. "Been a while."

"Good to see you, Geo."


	11. Sibling Harmony III

Luna groaned as she slowly got up, her memory of last night just starting to come back to her. She looked over and saw Lincoln sleeping. She smiled, as she remembered what happened last night, but it vanished as quick as it appeared as she also remembered something he had said.

* * *

 _Lincoln went over and hugged her. "You should be considered lucky, you weren't ever molested or sexually assaulted by both teachers and students." He told her, his voice starting to crack._

* * *

 _'I'll make them pay!'_ She thought as she clenched her fist. Lincoln groaned as he woke up with a heavy blush on his face. "H-hey Luna."

"Wotcher Linc." She said as she started getting dressed. "Let's get some breakfast."

"Yeah, sure." He said as he started putting his own clothes on. Luna looked at the clock as they went upstairs. _'Thank God it's a weekend and no one gets up at 7.'_ Lincoln went to the cabinet to get a bowl and some cereal, while Luna went upstairs to have a talk with her sisters, minus Lily, Lana, and Lola.

* * *

"Wait WHAT!?" Lynn yelled. "SHHHHHHH!" Luna spoke putting her hand over her mouth. "Do ya want to wake up the whole bloody neighborhood?!"

"Sorry." She whispered. "I can't believe that happened to Lincoln." Lori said, her hand over her mouth.

"I feel bad for not forgiving him when he posted those videos of us a few months ago." Luan spoke.

"Please, I almost sent him to the fucking HOSPITAL!" Lynn snapped.

"I soaked him in honey and locked him in a room filled with angry feral cats, fire ants, and Asian Giant Hornets." Leni spoke as everyone just slowly looked at her. "What the fuck did you say?" Logan said, poking his head from the attic.

"I soaked him in honey and locked him in a room filled with angry feral cats, fire ants and Asian Giant Hornets." Logan just did one thing, slapped the fuck out of her. "You homicidal bitch. What the hell is wrong with you! And YOU!" He pointed at Lynn. "You DID send him to the hospital. And he nearly fucking DIED in that hospital. He almost needed a heart transplant because his ribs almost pierced it. He had to have extensive surgery! Along with the huge fucking concussion you gave him, I'm surprised he's even ALIVE!" They both looked down In shame.

"And don't get me started on you!" He pointed at Lori. "Me?!"

"Yes you! You called Bobby and ya know what happened? Your asshole of a boyfriend beat him up in an alley, gut him like a fish, shot him near his heart, and left him for dead because of YOUR part in those videos!" Lori looked away, her eyes wide with shock as well as the others.

"And you three." He pointed at Lucy, Lisa, and Luna. "You three are lucky that you didn't do anything to him. As well as the twins and Lily." He spoke crossing his arms.

"As well as you Luan." Said girl flinched. "You didn't just hurt him physically, but emotionally. All of you made him start to burn himself, cut even more, he sometimes slit his THROAT! Hell, I've had to rip a gun out of his hands and stop him from shoving a large kitchen knife through his throat on multiple occasions! If I wasn't here, he would be DEAD! And it would be ALL ON YOU!" Lucy started to cry. Logan just grabbed his extremely sore throat. "Okay, so back onto the matter at hand."

"He's right." Luna said as Logan jumped down and started hugging Lucy. "It's okay Luce. You were the first to forgive him. You didn't nearly kill him, unlike some people." He shot the three a deadly glare that froze their spines. Luna's bad enough when she's extremely pissed like now, but Logan… he's like Luna, except genocidal and with a nuke that could destroy a black hole.

"I know but...I feel like if I forgave him earlier he… he…" She sobbed. "Shhh, it's okay, what's done is done. Besides, he's alive. Luna, please continue."

"Thanks mate." She said. "So as I was saying before Lynn almost woke up the whole city!" Lynn gave a nervous smile. "Something needs to be done about that whole situation. And we all, especially you three, need to make up what happened to him!" She pointed at Lynn, Lori and Leni, who all looked down shamefully.

"Yes… but what can we do?" Lucy asked as she dried her tears.

"I say we get him out of that school, and maybe his friends as well." Logan said as Lisa nodded.

"I agree… and as for the ones who harmed him, I say we burn down the school and their homes." Lucy said as she stopped sobbing. "Nah that's too extreme. And I am not paying for damages." Luna said. "I say torture them all. And Lori, I make no promises that I won't murder your probably soon to be ex-boyfriend Bobby." Logan said as Lori flinched.

"Ok so we're all in agreement?" They all nodded.

* * *

"Hey big bro?" Lana walked up to Lincoln who was sitting in the couch holding his side, underneath his shirt was a scar he hid well with enough makeup, as well as… other things.

"Yeah?" He said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his legs. "I'm sorry for how I've treated you." Lincoln realized what she meant, smiled and hugged her. "It's okay"

"No it ain't. I've seen the burns." Lincoln flinched. "Please, I'm sorry. Don't hurt yourself." She sobbed lightly as Lincoln wrapped his arms around the very young tomboy. "Shhhhh, it's okay. It's not your fault, I deserved them, as well as what I went through after those videos."

"No you didn't! If we forgave you sooner then you wouldn'tve got hurt! I've seen those papers in your room!" She sobbed looking at him as he flinched again. "We were all harsh on you." Lincoln only smiled. "It's okay Lana."

"No! It'll never be okay!" She cried. "You almost died over twenty different times." Luna walked downstairs to the kitchen as she saw Lana crying into Lincoln's shirt and heard what they were saying, her eyes widening even more as she started to cry. _'Ahh Linc.'_ She thought as she saw Lola glaring down at them out of the corner of her eye. "He doesn't deserve her forgiveness." She said as she marched back into her room, being followed by Luna. "Lola!" She said. "What?!"

"Have you seen what we all put him through!"

"So what!"

"So WHAT?!" Luna was getting mad very quick. "Lola, we almost KILLED HIM TWENTY DIFFERENT TIMES!" She exclaimed loudly, startling the feminine twin.

Lola was frightened. "Who bloody cares what he did to us!?" The door was closed and the whole room was soundproof, so she could be as loud as she wanted and no one else could hear. "Did you hear what we were talking about in my room?"

Lola looked away. "He was molested! Do ya know what that means?"

"No."

"It means he was touched in places that shouldn't be touched." She said, slowly calming down. "I...I...I didn't know."

"None of us knew." She said, her throat somehow not sore. "I...I'm sorry Luna. I-I didn't know."

"It's ok sis, but I'm not the one you should apologize to." She said, hugging her young sibling.

Lola nodded. "O-okay." Lola went downstairs and saw Lincoln and Lana still hugging. "Lincoln." They looked up and Lana shot her twin a glare of hate that caused Lola to flinch. "I…I'm sorry." She said softly, making Lana lose her glare.

"It's alright Lola." He said as Lana let go. "Yeah sis." She said as she walked up to Lola and moved close to her ear.

"Now listen closely and listen good glitter bitch. If you ever do anything to hurt Lincoln anymore than he already is… I am personally gonna make your life a living Hell." She whispered calmly, causing Lola to sweat and gulp. Lola knew she could be scary when angered but Lana's anger was way worse, but still nowhere near the levels of Luna and Logan. Lola nodded rapidly. "Trust me, I'm serious."

None of them noticed that Luna had left outside. She was in the backyard as Logan jumped from the attic window. "You ready?"

"You head to the school and talk with the principal, I'll take care of Bobby." Logan spoke. Luna nodded and ran off. "Hey Geo!" Logan said as his eyes changed color again.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?" He yelled from the attic. "You're coming with me, I'm gonna probably end up killing Bobby, you might need to hold me back."

"Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyy!?"

"Because if you don't I'll delete your Fanfiction account." He then started counting "3…2…1…"

"WHAT?!"

He jumped down and ran at him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Logan punched him square in the face. "Ahhhh!"

"Come on dipshite." Logan said, dragging Geo by his ear. "Owowowowowowowow!"

* * *

Luna walked up the steps to Lincolns school with quite a few orange folders, ready to have a talk with the principal whom she called awhile ago. And with Logan always online and help from Lisa, she had more than enough proof to show what was happening.

She knocked on the door and 10 seconds later, it clicked open. "Oh hello Luna"

"Wotcher." She opened the door and let her in. "So what do you need?"

"It's about Lincoln."

* * *

"And that's the plan my friend." Logan said as they stood outside the Santiago's. "Sounds brutal...I like it!" Geo said while smirking. "And remember, no hurting Ronnie, only Bobby."

"Yeah yeah."

"Shut up Geo." Logan said as they climbed inside through a window. "Nice place they got here." Geo said as he tried grabbing some money, only to be stopped by Logan. "Remember why we're here." He then dragged Geo up the stairs.

"To raid the fridge?"

"You keep doing that, I'm gonna kick YOUR ass." Logan warned.

"Fine."

They stopped over by a room and heard Bobby talking on the phone, flirting with another girl. "Oh this is gonna be good."

"Big time!" Geo said as he popped his knuckles while Logan kicked down the door. "Hey asshole, remember me?"

* * *

"What!?" The principal yelled, appalled by what she was told and shown.

"Aye, it's true mate. My brother is the most honest person I know." She spoke seriously, knowing that people were literally too scared to lie to her… except Lincoln and Logan. But she knew Linc couldn't stand lying to her, to any of their sisters. But he did anyway, he always came home with light and heavy bruises and ignored them, and when someone brought them up, he always said sports. Then there was when he never showed up home for two weeks, probably from Bobby stabbing and shooting him.

"I won't let this stand!" The principal yelled." Luna, thank you for telling me this." She said with a nod as Luna got up and as soon as she left, her phone vibrated.

She answered it, it was Lincoln.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Luna, have you seen Logan? He's been gone for hours."_

"No, sorry bro." She lied. _'Sorry Linc but you can't know yet!'_ She thought as she walked home.

* * *

Geo and Logan were currently beating up Bobby as Logan lifted up a sledgehammer and positioned it over his target.

"Woah woah woah. That's too much dude!" Geo said, gripping his own pair of jewels. "Fine." Logan moved his hand forward and dropped it on his stomach.

"Now that that's done I'm heading out so I can coat this fucker in honey, then getting those Asian Giant Hornets Leni had." Geo said. "And maybe a sandwich."

He went outside to get all that stuff, an hour later the front door opened and Ronnie-Anne came up the stairs, seeing Logan over Bobby. And when she saw it, she said one thing. "What did he do?"

Logan explained wat happened in a few words. "Oh ya know, he gutted my brother like a salmon and shot him in the heart because of those videos. I also think it was because of the one he did so they would forgive him."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. "Yep, so this is just payback." He responded.

"Hey I'm back. I got a jar of honey, a hive of angry hornets, and two foot longs from Subway. I'm not sharing." Geo said as Logan punched him and took one of the sandwiches.

*with Luna*

Luna's phone vibrated as she answered it. _"Yo."_ It was Logan. "Logan, what happened?"

 _"I tried to drop a sledgehammer on Bobby's dick, Geo tried to tear him up with a chainsaw and we did to him what Leni did to Lincoln, minus the cats and fire ants."_

"Hehe… nice. But that was totally gonna be overkill with the chainsaw."

 _"That's what I told him!"_ She heard Geo say as he was tying up Bobby. _"No ya didn't, you said the hammer was overkill, you were fine with the chainsaw!"_ Logan said. _"At least with a sledgehammer he wouldn't die."_

"Uhhhhhh guys?" Luna spoke. _"Huh?"_

"You done?" She asked.

 _"Yes. Sorry about that."_

* * *

"Hey Lincoln, can we talk?" Lynn asked as she walked into his room.

"Sure." He replied as Lynn shut the door. "Lincoln… about what happened a while back, with that vid-" "Stop." He interrupted. "I deserved it, even if I almost died about twenty separate times."

 _'TWENTY?!'_ She thought. "No you didn't!" She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes I did I embarrassed you guys an-" "Lincoln! I almost killed you! My brother of all people!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Lincoln was quiet. "I'm supposed to protect you, and I nearly took your life. How do you think that makes me feel knowing I almost killed my little brother, my REAL brother?!" She sobbed, long after her blaze red eyes were bloodshot.

Lincoln gave her a small smile as he hugged her tight. "It's okay."

"No it fucking isn't Lincoln." She cried."it'll NEVER be okay. You didn't deserve that, and you don't deserve those cuts or burns." He rubbed her back as she cried.

"Please please forgive me." She practically begged. "It's okay Lynn, I've long forgiven you." He said.

"How can you after everything that's happened?"

"Because you're my sister." He spoke looking her in the eyes." I can't stay mad at you, even if I tried." He chuckled.

"B-but your face, those burns…"

"Don't worry. I really did deserve that one, and the others."

"No… No you didn't. I should have them, but not you. We overreacted and should've forgave you sooner instead we chose to hold it over your head like a bunch cruel bitches!" She cried as she hugged him harder, her shirt stained with her tears. "None of us deserve forgiveness, we deserve much worse than what happened to you."

She sobbed as Lincoln put his hand on her cheek. "Lynn… I had no right to post any of those videos, I made you all lose your friends, your popularity, I did deserve it." Lynn could only cry harder at his stubbornness.

'I have to make this right! As do the others.' She thought as Logan and Geo climbed up the back of the house to the attic, noting that Geo had a bloody nose.

"Did you really have to punch me?"

"Yes. I wanted my fucking sandwich."

"Then you should've said please.

"You still would've eaten it! And you don't even like sourdough!"

"Not true."

"Yes you would you fuck, now shut up before I kick you in the face."

"Make me asswipe!" A loud thud was heard as Lincoln and Lynn looked out his window to see Geo on the ground with a foot mark on his face.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lynn asked as she looked up. "Oh yeah, he'll wake up in a few days." 'Or a few shots.' Logan said and thought with a smirk as he mentally broke the fourth wall.

Lynn walked away from Lincoln's room, still upset about what she and the others did, thinking of ways to make it up.

As she was thinking Luna walked back into her brother's room and wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you Lincoln." She said rather happily. "Luna… what did you do? And why was Logan outside kicking his friend in the face?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _ ***10 minutes later***_

"Aaaand that's what happened."

"You guys did all that for me?"

"Why wouldn't we Love?" She said softly, kissing him.

"Thanks Luna for everything, but did Logan really need a sledgehammer?"

"Yes! Lincoln, Bobby cut your stomach open and shot you, he needed WAY more than a sledgehammer!" She chuckled as Geo was being lifted up by a rope to the roof, still unconscious.


	12. When Bun-Bun was there

**Geo: Here is some sibling fluff.**

* * *

Lincoln was in his room going through some boxes when he hit a dresser behind him and knocked down a picture.

"Uh oh." He barely managed to catch it before it shattered.

"Damn it." He said before pulling out the picture inside the frame, his hand getting slightly cut from the glass.

"Ahh!" _'Fuck!'_ He thought as he looked at the picture, a smile growing on his face.

"Hey Linc." Lori said as she knocked.

"Hey Lori, what's up?"

"I heard glass break."

"I just dropped this picture." He said, showing her the picture as she entered. "Oh, I remember that day." She smiled at it. It was Lincoln and her 6 years younger with Bun-Bun in little Lincoln's arms.

* * *

A five year old Lincoln sat in the dark shivering in fear as it rained outside, lightning struck and he yelped. He under his blanket beneath his bed.

A loud clap of thunder was heard as he cried.

Feeling scared he ran out the room and into Lori and Leni's, hiding under his oldest sisters bed.

More thunder is heard as he whimpered lightly, something Lori heard as she looked under her bed using her phone as a light and saw Lincoln, curled up in a ball crying.

"Lincoln, what's wrong?" She said as she pulled him out and held him.

"I'm scared!" He whimpered as she held him close.

"It's ok little bro." She said running her hand through his white locks as he cried softly into her chest.

 _'He's so scared.'_ She thought as Leni woke up.

"What's going on?" She yawned as she stretched.

"The storm frightend Lincoln… okay more like terrified." She spoke as Leni sat on her bed and hugged Lincoln with her.

"It's ok Linky." She said softly.

He soon fell asleep as well as the two sisters.

* * *

 ***The next morning***

Lori slowly opened her eyes to see her sister and her holding their little brother.

She gave a smile as she kissed the top of his head. Lincoln slowly woke up and saw he was in his sisters arms.

"Morning." She said as he smiled a little.

"Good morning." He said softly as he hugged them and Leni woke up again.

"Oh good morning." She said. "What are we hugging about?" She asked dumbly causing Lincoln to laugh adorably. Later the lightning had passed but the rain just hit harder, pelting at the house as Luan played with Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, what do houses eat when they get bad breath?" Luan spoke talking through her dummy.

"I dunno?"

"Apart-Mints!" Lincoln looked confused before bursting out in laughter.

"That was pretty funny!" He said as she smiled brightly.

"Ya really think so?" She said. "Of course, your jokes are the best!" He spoke, getting her to smile even more.

"Aww shucks Lincoln." She said as she hugged him. Soon Lori came down and gave a smile.

"Hey Lincoln, mom and I are taking you to the mall." She said. "You wanna come Lu?"

"Sure." She said standing up and following them out. Lori grabbed an umbrella as Luan grabbed her and Lincoln's jackets and got into the car.

* * *

 ***At the Mall***

The rain poured harder and the thunder soon started back up. Lincoln gave a whimper as Luan held him.

"Don't worry I got you." She said as Lori looked at them.

"Yeah it'll be ok Lincoln." Lori told him with a smile as she held his hand.

Soon they arrived at the toy store and Luan grabbed a spray flower.

"Whoa." Lincoln said as she sprayed water in Lori's face.

"Oh ha ha." She said before she started chasing Luan, causing Lincoln to laugh harder until the next clap of lightning.

"Ahh!" He ran in-between their arms until he saw something on a shelf. It was a white furred bunny with a blue shirt , they saw him eyeing it and got an idea. Later they walked out of the mall carrying many bags

In one of said bags was a bunny in a box.

* * *

The three siblings entered the house soaking wet.

"Brrr!" They shivered as they took their coats off.

"I'm cold." Lincoln said as he was tackled to the ground by Lynn. "Gah!"

"Now you're warmin' up!" She said as she had tackled him into a bear hug.

"Hey stop!" He giggled as she started tickling him.

"Say uncle!"

"Nevah!" He exclaimed as thunder struck again, causing him to flinch and cling to her.

"Ahhhh!" Lynn held him as he started to cry.

"Don't worry Linc, if that thunder even thinks of hurting you I'll kick its butt!" She said, comforting him.

"Really?" He said whimpering.

"Yep! I swear it!" She exclaimed as she let him go and helped him up.

* * *

"Hey Linc." Lori said as she walked in.

"Hi Lori." He said as she handed him a small black box.

"Ooh a present." He said as he took it and took off the cover.

"It's the bunny!" He said before he picked it up. He then hugged Lori tightly.

"Thanks Lori!" He said as she hugged back. "No problem little bro."

* * *

"I'm surprised you still have Bun-Bun." Lori spoke

"Of course I still keep him, you gave him to me." He said with a smile as she hugged him and kissed him on the head.


	13. What I Am

**Red: What's up dudes and dudettes? This is our first Creepypasta shot. This is an AU and has many mentions of abuse.**

* * *

Freak. Demon. Monster. Hellspawn. Mistake. Accident. These were just some of the things a five year old boy with white hair and strange eyes was called by his father, and these were the nice things.

He was currently hugging his poorly stitched stuffed rabbit he named Bun-Bun, which had a stitched right eye, like him.

"D-don't worry Bun-Bun, we'll be okay." He cried softly from his room which was actually a cabinet, unaware he was being watched by something inhuman.

"BOY!" Lincoln flinched as he put the handmade rabbit down and opened his small door, peaking out in fear.

"Get your ass down here!" Lincoln shook and left his room, being careful not to fall down the cold steps.

He went downstairs and saw his…father sitting a chair, a bottle of vodka in his hands.

"Y...y...yes s..s...sir?" He stuttered in fear, not wanting to be hit. "Go make dinner, now." He demanded. The small underweight child nodded and moved to the kitchen.

 _'The poor child has suffered so much since he lost his mother. Do not worry Kage-San…your pain will end soon.'_ A shadowy figure entered the house and hovered over Lincoln.

Lincoln tried to cook his best, burning his scarred arms. "Gah!" He flinched from the pain as he continued.

 ***Later***

Lincoln sat in his cabinet, waiting for his punishment. He had fallen and broken a glass, now he had a new scar on his face and a torn ear. _'Uh-oh!'_ He thought as he held his right eye which was covered by a black eyepatch.

"What was that! You useless brat!" He roared as he threw the door open. Lincoln backed away in fear, but was grabbed by his arm and threw across the room.

"AHHH!" His head slammed against the wall as he lost consciousness.

Lincoln looked around within the endless grey void he was in. He moved forward and soon saw a large glowing ethereal white orb, and right next to it was a much larger pitch black orb. _"Accept the darkness within you."_ He heard a woman whisper into his ear. He reached out for the black orb and moved it to the white one. As soon as they touched the black orb engulfed the white one and half of it turning white.

Lincoln felt a very sharp pain inside his chest and screamed bloody murder before blacking out.

 ***Later***

Lincoln slowly opened his eye to see he was in the living room. The TV was broken, the couch was torn and thrown over, the table was in pieces and nearly everything was destroyed. The only things untouched were pictures of Lincoln and his mother and items that belonged to her, as well as a large wineglass filled with a dark red wine, and it appeared like it had been recently drunk from.

"H-hello?" He said in a frightened tone as he got up. The light was flickering in the kitchen and he heard something outside. He looked closer and saw the carpets stained with blood. He got very terrified and ran up into his room and hid in his cabinet, holding Bun-Bun tight.

"I'm scared too Bun-Bun." He heard the door slam open and multiple footsteps inside the house.

He flinched when he heard his rooms door kicked down, the footsteps in the room were slowly fading until he sneezed. The footsteps moved to his cabinet and the door was slowly opened. Lincoln uncovered his left eye and saw a woman with black hair, green eyes, and tan skin in a police uniform.

She covered her mouth when she saw the small thin child covered in blood. His right eye had a white eyepatch and his left eye was…unique. The white in it was instead pitch black and his pupil was ice blue, the ring surrounding it was ethereal white. "Please don't hurt me or Bun-Bun." He said quietly, very frightened. She gave a friendly smile."Don't worry young one, you'll be safe. Both of you." She said gently as she slowly reached out to him and picked him up.

Lincoln stopped shaking and felt warm in her arms.

* * *

 ***3 Hours Later***

"You poor child." She whispered in Spanish so she didn't wake him up as she ran her hand through his white bloodstained hair.

She knew she couldn't keep him because of money, but she knew her friends could and she would be able to check up on him when she had time. Hell, her friend already had six kids, and all of them were girls.

She soon pulled up in front of a house and got out of the car with Lincoln in her arms and rang the doorbell.

The door opened after a few minutes and a blonde woman with blue eyes in a robe came out. "Hola Rita."

"Hi Riley." Rita yawned. "Why are you up at this time? It's past 1." Riley explained her situation and showed her the sleeping child with a handmade bunny in his arms.

"Oh my!" Rita gasped. "I know. Just by looking at him I could see that the poor kid's been through so much, his bedroom was a cupboard in a wall and all he had for warmth was a thin towel. I may be a cop, but that still has my family barely getting by. I can't raise another child but I don't want this one to get hurt from the system." She explained. "Rita, please take care of him." Said woman nodded as Riley handed her the small boy.

* * *

 ***2 Days later***

Lincoln opened his eye and saw he was in a new place he wasn't familiar with.

"Where are we Bun-Bun? Are we in Heaven or Hell?" He muttered quietly as he looked up and saw two small emerald eyes above him, causing him to shake in fear. The eyes started to look sad.

"D-don't worry, I won't hurt you." It was a girl, very young. She crawled down out of the vent, falling on the bed next to him.

She had jet black hair, milky white skin almost as white as his own and was wearing a large black long sleeve shirt and white shorts with no shoes. "I'm Lucy." She said quietly with a smile, picking herself up. "Who are you?"

Lincoln slowly stopped shivering. "I-I'm Lincoln…and this is Bun-Bun."!He said nervously, holding the bunny in his arms.

She smiled and slowly scooted closer. "W-wanna be friends?"nShe said as she got closer.

"I…I never had another friend before. All I've had is Bun-Bun." _'And the nice gold lady in white.'_

"I'll be your friend, and I'll protect you." She said as she hugged him, causing Lincoln to flinch at the unfamiliar touch.

"AHHH, NO DON'T HURT ME!" She pulled back quickly. "It's okay, it's okay. No one's gonna hurt you." She said quietly, calming him down.

"Lucy, where are you?"

"I'm in here." She said quietly, just barely loud enough for her sister to here.

A young girl with messy midnight purple hair opened the door, followed by a shorter girl with very bright pink hair and eyes like cotton candy mixed with bubblegum.

Lincoln hid behind Lucy. "Don't be scared. They're my sisters." She said gently as they came in, a smaller girl with blood red hair and eyes in a black tank top and torn shorts followed.

"Hello." Lincoln spoke softly, his grip on the poorly stitched rabbit loosening.

"Awwww. Hey there, I'm Luna." The purple haired girl said cheerfully. "I-I'm Lynn." The red one stuttered.

"I'm Luan." The pink one said, slamming a pie into her older sisters face.

Lincoln put on a small smile and chuckled quietly as a loud thud was heard outside the room. "Ouchies!"

"That was the dumb blonde named Leni."

"Isn't that a boys name?" Lincoln asked.

"What's a boys name?" Leni asked coming in with a roll of toilet paper in her hair, making Lincoln laugh more.

"How do you have that in your hair?"

"Have what?" Lynn pointed to her head. "Oh this? I went to the bathroom." She stuck her tongue out dumbly.

"Is she broken?" Lincoln asked as Lucy slowly hugged him, not flinching this time. "She was broken a long time ago."

 _'This is…nice.'_ They both thought.

 ***Later***

Lincoln slowly got off the bed with Bun-Bun and gave a yawn

"Lucy, you know mom told us not to go in there." A girl with short blonde hair and light blue eyes said as he opened his door slightly, just wide enough for him to see but no one to see him.

"I know Lori, but I thought he could use a friend." Lucy replied happily.

Lori smiled. "I know, and that was very sweet of you. But you should've asked mom first." Lincoln moved closer and his door squeaked, a black and white dog pushing into the room and started licking Lincoln's face.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Stop!" He laughed louder than he intended as Lori walked in. "Charles." She as she moved the dog. She hadn't seen Lincoln at all so when she first saw him she let out a squeal. "You are so adorable!" She cried out, hugging him and making Lincoln blush as she held him, seeing the white eyepatch on the right side of his face.

"W-what's with the eyepatch kid?" He looked down at the question. "I don't wanna talk about it." He said shyly as the front door closed. "Kids, I'm home!"

"There's mom." Lori said as she gently grasped his hand." She'll love you like one of us." She reassured him.

He gave a small smile as she carried him downstairs. "Hey momma, look who's up." Rita smiled as she saw the smiling boy.

"Hello Lincoln. The nice officer is having you stay with us. She wants to check on you everyday when she can."

He nodded as Lori handed him to her mother, who scooped him up in her arms. "Are my new mommy?" He said quietly. Rita smiled. "Yes, I'm your new mommy sweetie." Lincoln was shocked, but felt safe in her arms and hugged her.

"He is so cute! Is he really my new little brother?" Lori said while she rubbed his head, making him blush as he held Bun-Bun.

"Thank you." He cooed as he closed his eyes.

 ***Later***

Lincoln opened his eye again, his stomach no longer empty. He heard tapping on the window outside but saw nothing. "Who's there?" He got up to the window and saw his reflection. His entire face was midnight black except for his left eye and mouth which were an ethereal white and making a smile.

"Ahhhh!"

 _"Do not be afraid of what you are."_ He heard a woman whisper, but it sounded like it was everywhere.

"Who are you?" He said as he held the small bunny close to his chest. _"We will meet again…Kage-San."_ She said as the voice faded completely.

"Kage?" He muttered as he heard someone entering the vents.

"Lucy?" He said as he stacked some stuff up to get inside the vents.

 ***With Luna***

Luna strummed at her guitar trying to think of a song, something to make Lincoln smile.

 _'How bout…no.'_ She shook her head. "Something wrong?" Leni asked as she walked into her and Luna's room.

"I'm trying to think of a song for Lincoln." She said as Luan sprayed her with water. "Stop that."

"Nope!" Luan smiled brightly as they heard thumping above them. "Looks like Lucy's here." Luan said as she went past them.

* * *

Lucy was in the vents crawling through when she heard something else wandering in them.

"Hello?" She heard Lincoln's voice. "Lincoln?" She said as she moved towards the voice.

"Lucy?" She heard him stop moving as she's moved closer, pulling a small flashlight from her pocket and shined it around while she moved until she found him at a dead end.

"Lincoln, what're you doing here?"

"I-I heard you crawl inside, and I was kinda lonely with just Bun-Bun." She smiled and crawled up to him, grasping his hand.

"You're sweet." She said as she hugged him gently, making him blush.

"May I know why you wear the eyepatch?" He flinched at the question. "P-promise not to tell anyone, but people who I say can?"

"Cross my heart." She said making an x shape over her chest. "And hope to die." Lincoln smiled.

"My…daddy hurt me bad, my eye was taken…and I got a new one." He spoke sadly as he reached for the eye cover. "But it was replaced with an animal one."

"Whoa." He moved his hand to his right eye.

"You hate it don't you?" He asked her as he removed the silk patch, revealing a blood red eye with a slit pupil; the eye of a snake.

"I think it looks cool." She said looking straight at him as the slit widened into a normal pupil.

"Y-you really like it?" He said shocked. She gave a nod as she brushed some of his white hair from his face, causing him to smile widely as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Lucy." He said as someone entered the vents. "Lucy, you up here?"

"Yes Lynn." Lucy said as Lynn crawled up.

"Hi Lincoln."'She said as she saw his eye. "Woah. That's so cool!" She said.

"You like it?"

"Umm…yeah!" She exclaimed as she got closer.

"T-thanks." He blushed harder when she got closer.

"Come on, dinner's ready Linc." She said a small he put his eyepatch back on, much to Lucy's disappointment. But she's didn't push him about it, if he wanted it off he would. He only just did it because she asked and promised.

"Ok." They crawled down in his room and landed on the air mattress.

As Lucy held his hand she saw his reflection in the window and swore that his face was pitch black.


	14. The Christmas House Special

**Red: Welcome to the Christmas special! This one is a little bit different.**

* * *

It was a snowy day at the Loud House as it was the third week of December and everyone was putting up Christmas decorations.

Lincoln had Lynn on his shouders while they put up Christmas lights. Lucy was hanging the stockings from the vents. Luan was once again doing the 12 Puns of Christmas making everyone except Lincoln and Logan groan, luckily Luna was there to hit her for each shitty joke. Lisa, Leni and Lori were in the kitchen making the perfect eggnog and failing when it blew up in their faces. Yes all was going well, until…

"YAAAAH!" A loud voice screamed from outside. Logan poked his head out the door and saw Geo hanging upside down from a snare with Rita trying to help him out of it. "Thank you Mrs. Loud."

"Luan, did you do this?" Logan asked. "Nope, sorry. I had no part in this ICE-capade!" They both laughed loudly with Lincoln chuckling.

"Logan! Luan! Don't laugh at his misfortune!" Rita spoke, glaring at them.

"Sorry mom." They both said looking down at their feet as she untied Geo and he fell in the snow by a snowman.

Logan chuckled and pulled him out the white blanket. "Thanks pal." He said.

"No prob. Now help us." He said, pulling him inside.

"So Geo, what brings you here so late?" Lisa said.

"Well, I want to invite you all to my Christmas party." He said.

"A Christmas party?" Lana said with an excited smile. "Really?"

"You betcha I invited everyone I know Carmen Electra, Will Arnett, Mick Swagger, you name it!" Luna bolted to him at the final name.

"YOU KNOW MICK SWAGGER!?" She said excitedly and in Geo's face. "Ow." He said as they smacked foreheads.

"Why did you spit in my face?" He asked her angrily.

"Oh uhhh sorry dude, I don't know what came over me." She said with a nervous chuckle and a blush as Lisa shook her head. _'She should just tell him and get it over with…eventually.'_

"Anyway." He continued. "I brought you all VIP passes."

He held out his hand.

Lana reached and took one before running but the others weren't convinced or buying it.

Geo put his hands in his pockets. "Well?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm not going." Lincoln spoke walking away. "Same here." Lucy said.

"The very thought of you knowing A-List and S-List celebrities is 99.999999999999999999% impossible." Lisa spoke.

"Will Arnold Schwarzenegger be there?" Leni asked with Logan. "Yeah?" "I'm in."

"Really?"

"…Yes."

"See guys Logan's going." Geo said motioning to Logan.

"If Arnold is there it must be good." He said "I'm going too! Mom said I could go and you can't stop me!" Lana shouted from outside running back in and grabbing Logan's hand to pull him out. "Come on Logan let's go!"

"Hey!" They heard someone call

"Yeah?" Geo spoke looking towards the others as Luna came forward. "I'm going too!"

"I am too!" Luan said with her.

"Really you guys are buying this!?" Lynn exclaimed loudly.

"What if he's lying?" Lola said glaring at them. "Then I kill him." Logan muttered.

"Wait what?"

"Nothing." Logan said looking away from him.

"Come on already!" Lana said as she pulled him out the door with the other three.

"Have fun you 5!" Rita called out to them

 ***Logan and the others***

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Lana exclaimed as she ran down the street. "Lana calm down, we have to follow Geo." Luna spoke chasing after her.

"You don't really think Geo meant what he said?" Luan whispered to Logan.

"Lil bit. but its the holidays let's indulge the poor assbutt." He chuckled.

"Well here we are!" Geo said running ahead to an abandoned rundown house with strobing lights inside.

"See what I tell ya?" He smirked.

"Uhhhh Geo, you're house is uhhhh…nice?" Luan said.

"Huh? Oh this isn't my house, this is just where we keep the extra decorations, my house is next to it." He pointed behind it. Their mouths dropped at the sight at the incredibly large castle/mansion hybrid.

"How have we never seen this?!" Luan exclaimed with Logan.

"Wow Geo! You're loaded with money!" Luna said.

"Yeah come on guys, I'll show you around." He shouted. They followed him to the gate where they saw someone that looked like Riza Hawkeye. "Hey Riza-bot, how's things?" Geo asked.

"Okay." The Gatekeeper responded reading a magazine. "Riza open the gate I'm giving you the next 3 weeks off." He yelled with a smile. Hearing this, she pressed the button and opened the gate. "Don't forget to choose your replacement Riza have a nice vacation."

 ***Loud House***

"GUYS GET UP HERE NOW!" Lisa yelled from the roof. They all ran up to where Lisa was with her telescope and her mouth open. "What is it Lisa?" Lori asked, not paying attention because she was on her phone.

Lisa pressed a button and her telescope transformed into a large TV screen.

"How do you do that?" Leni asked along with everyone else.

"Science." She said awe struck as they looked at the screen and their jaws dropped "Whoa, who's place is that!?" Lynn exclaimed at the mansion. "Geo's."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

 ***Geo***

"This is fucking epic!" Luna exclaimed as they rode a rollercoaster. "Here we are at the first stop!" Geo said as it stopped. "Welcome to the G-Wing"

"Really? G-Wing?"

"What? It's a good name" he said as an android that resembled Sakura walked up and bowed.

"How many fucking anime robots do you have nigga?" Logan exclaimed. "A lot. Sakura can you please take my friends to the café while I help set up for the party?"

"Fine." She said with a playful eyeroll. "Follow me Please" She groaned as they followed her. "So I take it you don't like Geo." Lana said. "Oh no, he's a real nice person it's just that he's..."

"A pain in the ass?" Logan spoke.

"Yeah, he treats us all well but he can be a little annoying."

"That is the fucking pinnacle of understatements." Logan chuckled silently.

"To be honest, no matter how annoying he is, none of could hate him."

"We feel the same way." Luan said.

"After all we're technically all he's got left." Sakura-bot spoke in a somber tone, something Logan noticed but ignored for now.

"Here we are, because you're guests the foods free." Logan started drooling as well as Lana.

 _'Oh boy.'_ They thought as a waiter walked up to them with a tray. "Hello there may I take your order?"

 ***Loud House***

"How come Geo never told us he was rich!?" Lola yelled. "Because you would try and force him to buy you pointless shit." Lucy said obviously, smacking her upside the head.

"The tickets! Guys, we still have them right?" Leni asked.

"No. There's only one thing we can do; we have to sneak in!" Lisa said as Lucy tapped Lincoln's shoulder and held out two tickets, motioning him to be quiet as the two quickly and quietly left the roof. "Let's get to Geo's." She whispered into his ear, jumping onto his shoulders making him blush a bit as he started taking the long way as to not be seen.

 ***Mansion***

"YAY!" Lana cheered as the waiter brought their food. Logan and Luan went somewhere an hour ago and have had yet to return, as for Luna she was tuning her guitar and playing with Mick Swagger.

 _'My dream come true!'_ She thought with glee.

 ***Logan and Luan***

"This is gonna be the best fucking prank ever!" Luan chuckled. Logan had on a grin that would make the Grinch proud. "So who's our first victim?" He said. "How about Bobby?"

"Perfect cause he and Ronnie-Anne are on their way! Come on now, Geo must've invited them"

"This'll teach that asshole to cheat on Lori! And with a dude!"

"Yeah" Luan agreed evilly.

She then looked up and saw mistletoe, she gave a devious smirk. "Hey Logan."

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow and turned to her, completely caught off guard when her lips connected to his, he fell back With a blush as he saw the mistletoe above him while Luan still had her lips on his own.

 ***Lana***

"This is so good!" She exclaimed as she tore into her massive burger which was literally twice as big as her head.

"Enjoying yourself?" Geo spoke tiredly. "Yeah! This is great!"

"Well come on get a doggy bag the party's about to start let's get the others. And by doggy bag, I mean a truck."

"Can do! Hey Sanji I'll take everything to go!" She yelled Said blonde chef gave a thumbs up and whistled.

 ***Logan***

Logan put his hand on the back of Luan's head and slowly pulled it closer to his, deepening the kiss.

Soon they pulled away and both had extreme blushes.

"That was..." Luan said slowly. "Amazing" Logan finished.

"Come on, let's go finish that prank." Logan said With a growing smile. They went over to the lever and saw Bobby. "Target has been sighted."

"Fire 1!" She said loudly as he pulled the lever and launched a watermelon right on his head. "Fire 2!"

 ***The Louds***

"Where are Lincoln and Lucy?" Lori asked Looking around as they walked down the street. "How the hell did we lose a boy with white hair!?" Lynn spoke angrily. "Lucy I can see, but LINCOLN!?"

 ***Lincoln and Lucy***

"This is gonna be fun." Lincoln said as he and Lucy got on the rollercoaster inside Geo's place. Lucy smiled, she grabbed his hand both took their seats, meaning Lincoln sat down and Lucy sat in his lap.

 ***Luna***

Luna was on the ground panting from screaming, holding her sore throat. "That was spectacular!" Mick said clapping before falling fast asleep on a couch.

 ***Luna's Dream***

 _"Oh G!" Luna exclaimed as she and Geo danced on the ballroom floor._

 _"Luna, you look so beautiful my lovely rocker." He said when they leaned closer, their lips mere millimeters away when…_

 _"#FourthWallBreak!" They heard Logan scream as he busted through the wall Of her dream world with Luan on wrecking balls. "#Boobies!" They were then followed by Deadpool. "#Cameo! #CHIMICHANGAS!"_

 _"Guys you're ruining my wet dream!" Luna shouted in rage._

 _"Fuck off!" Logan laughed._

 _"LOGAN GET OUT OR ELSE YOU'RE DEAD!" She yelled. "Girl I have played poker with Satan! Also, you cannot scare me right now because me an Luan are fucking high."_

 ***End Dream***

"Those fuckers!" She growled. "Hey Luna!" Geo called down.

"Yeah?"

"You seen Logan and Luan?"

"Uhh no."

"Damn well come on the party's about to start"

 ***Logan and Luan***

"Harder!" Luan exclaimed As they launched water balloons from the roof.

"This is great!" Logan said, both of their eyes bloodshot as hell. "Logan…stop me of this sounds weird…but, I like, totally wanna fuck you right now!" Luan said, taking a drag of her blunt while launching a water balloon. "Where did the mistletoe go?" He said pointing up, and like he said it was gone.

 ***Other side of the street***

"Well, my cameo here is done." Deadpool said as he held a fishing rod with mistletoe tied to the hook while he walked away.

 ***Back with Logan***

"Never mind that. So…ya wanna fuck?" Luan asked again with a growing blush, getting closer and closer to him. Logan smirked "Eh, what the hell." He said before French kissing her.

 ***Luna***

"Where are those fuckers?" She snarled as she then heard a beautiful voice sing and a piano being played. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly…falalalala lalalala. 'Tis the season to be jolly-"

"Geo?" She said before walking into a recording studio where Geo was sitting down in a chair pressing a button and singing on a mic. He stopped singing and turned towards her. "Oh Hey Luna." He yawned.

"Dude I had no idea you could sing like that."

"You never asked." He said with a small blush. "Hey Geo…can you teach me how to…play piano?" He raised an eyebrow. "But you have far more musical knowledge then me why would you wanna learn how to play the piano? And from me?" She looked down and blushed. _'I need to tell him here and now!'_ She thought.

 ***Lincoln and Lucy***

Lincoln gave a moan as he and Lucy were in a spare bedroom naked and she kissed him. "Lincoln, you're a sex god." She said seductively. "Yeah well it's a gift, plus I had a beautiful teacher." He smiled "Wanna go for round 2? This time stick it in my ass?" She asked. "Yeah let's do it!" He said.

 ***Loud Siblings***

"Finally we made it in!" Lola exclaimed angrily as she dusted off her partially burned dress "Hey sis!" Lana shouted as she flew down with a jetpack and a gift bag in her hand.

"Lana! Where'd you get a jetpack!? And where can I get one?!" Lynn asked excitedly. "Bulma-droid!"

"Bulma-droid?" Lynn said as said machine came out and put a jetpack on her. "Whoa awesome!" She said before flying.

 ***Geo and Luna***

"And that is that." Luna said shyly." So you…love me?" He said with a blush.

"Yeah." Geo smiled and pressed an button making the comet observatory theme song play. "Let's dance. Just you and me." He said, gently taking her hand and walking into the studio.

The two started to slowly dance with each other as a spotlight shined down on them from above. Luna and Geo stared Into each others eyes transfixed by the others gaze. "Luna…your purple eyes are so beautiful." He said quietly, making her blush.

"Kiss me my music king." She said cutely as Geo connected his lips to hers softly. Luna then deepened the kiss and moaned as she reached towards his pants slowly. "Hey guys!" Lynn exclaimed busting down the door. "Cock blocker!" She muttered.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

 ***Grand Hall***

"Let's get this partay started!" Geo exclaimed as the guests all cheered and a DJ played trap music just as Geo and Luna snuck away from them.

 ***In a Closet***

Geo and Luna were viscously making out, their hair was messy and their clothes were scattered. The door was locked and Geo was thrusting into Luna hard.

"Oh yeah!" Luna moaned as she felt her stomach stretching out from his cock. "Luna, you're so tight!" He moaned loudly.

 ***Logan***

Luan was currently riding Logan cowgirl style on the roof. "You are so big Logan! I love it when you're COCK-y!" She moaned loudly, making Logan laugh. "Damn right ya do!" He said with a shit eating grin before locking lips with her.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln was fucking Lucy in her ass doggystyle. "Lucy I love your ass!" He said with a grunt as he came into her ass. Lucy just moaned in his mouth after locking lips.

 ***Geo***

"Luna I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it! Cum in me!"

"But what if you get pregnant?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way" She said with a smile and holding his face to hers. "I love you Lunella Janet Loud." He whispered into her ear.

"And I love you Geo Antoine Soul!" "My first name is actually Jarrett." He said with an embarrassed blush. "Really?"

"Yeah, now you see why I call myself Geo." He said embarrassedly.

"Jarrett? That name means Brave Irish Spear, right? " She asked Making him Blush "Do it cum in me." She said in a sweet whisper, getting him to start thrusting harder. He gave a groan and came into her a lot.

 ***Logan***

"Oh fuck yes! Harder!" Luan moaned As he held her on the ground and thrusted into her pussy rapidly.

"I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. "Me too!"

"Inside!"

"Together!" He moaned. Soon his dick pulsated and he let out his entire load into her. "Amazing!" She screamed as her stomach inflated

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln and Lucy panted heavily as they lied on the bed.

"Merry Christmas Lucy." He said softly. "Merry Christmas Lincoln." She said with a smile.

 ***Logan***

"Oh my fucking God. That was awesome!" Luan exclaimed before curling up in Logan's chest. "Yeah I know, best Christmas ever!" He said. "Merry Christmas Logan."

"Merry Christmas to you too Luan." _'THANK YOU WADE!'_ He screamed mentally.

 ***Geo***

"Geo…that was amazing!…Geo?" Luna looked over and saw that he had fallen asleep. She gave a sigh and pulled a blanket over them she kissed his cheek and laid on his chest. "Merry Christmas Jarrett." She whispered as for once in his life, Geo gave a real genuine smile in his sleep.


	15. More Ideas

Happy New Year! Guys Geo Here with a New List of of what's to Come but first yes I know some of you don't like Geo and Logan but rest assured Lincoln and his sisters will still be the main Focus anyway on to what's new.

Lunch Rush: After learning that Geo is a Good Cook the Louds open a restaurant but when Lola and Luna get greedy Geo may suffer the Backlash from it.

When Logan met Geo: Logan tells the story of how he and Lincoln Met Geo

King of the night 2: The Loud-pires are Back this Time Lincoln must save his Queen from Ronnie Anne after said girl is turned into a Werewolf.

Tickled Pink 2: Lincoln and Luan deal with the Criticism of Lori Who threatens to call Child services.

The heartbreak Half-Wit: When Luna tells Geo she never loved him the poor guy suffers from a major Heartbreak but he's not the only one.

Fashion Forward: Leni and Lola get into a major fight about who has better fashion sense and drag Lincoln into their Fight you know where this is going.

Mud Buddies: On a rainy day Lana convinces Logan to join her in the mud but a simple Messy Romp turns into an all out Mud war.

Well that's all for now guys and we'll see you in 2017!


	16. Voiceless

**Red: Here is something a bit sad so please enjoy.**

* * *

It was the dead of night in the Loud House as someone was going through the kitchens drawers searching for a knife and some other things. Soon they found the wide 8 inch blade and grabbed a bunch of hand towels and walked upstairs to what was once a closet. This person is was actually not someone sneaking into this house to kill the whole Loud family.

They set down the knife on the bed and tied each towel end to each other, making a noose which he tied to his ceiling. They picked up one of Luan's cameras and hit record. The screen flickered for a bit until it showed Lincoln Loud, wearing an orange sweater and sunglasses, as well as a hood over his face. "My name…is Lincoln Loud." He said in a raspy tone as he removed the hood and took off his sunglasses

His face was riddled in cuts, scars, purple and black bruises, and his baggy eyes were bloodshot. "And if you're watching this…then it means I've probably killed myself" He smiled as he took off the sweater, showing the deeper scars all across his torso "Let me explain one of the ways of how I got these."

 ***2 weeks ago***

Lincoln ran through a dark alleyway and tripped on a pipe. "No no!" He spoke panicked as he heard tires screech to a stop snd he reached a dead end. "Shit!" He swore when 3 figures surrounded him and pulled him off the fence he was trying to climb.

"Well well well…lookie what we got here!" He heard Bobby say. "Let me go Bobby!" He growled when said teen punched him in his face as the scene was now seen from a camera with no audio. A person is seen watching the footage as Bobby's two friends held some large metal pipes and started to wail on Lincoln while Bobby pulled out a switchblade. Lincoln tried to crawl away but Bobby grabbed him by the throat. "Don't worry…this'll only hurt a lot!" He whispered in his ear sadistically as he shoved the blade deep into his body multiple times. "This is what happens when you hurt my girlfriend."

 ***Later***

Lincoln cried as he bled out on the cement. Be tried to patch himself up an hour after Bobby and his goons left while it started raining. _'Why me?'_ He thought sadly as he struggled to stand.

The scene changed once again changed back to Lincoln in his room. "And thats not all. That's just one of the 74 times he's done that to me." Lincoln spoke sadly. "And I've made sure my…family…doesn't know about it." He wiped his tears. "Whoever finds this taps please don't tell them about me. Especially Lori because, in her words, I am 'Nothing but a worthless mistake that should've been aborted.' Well I'm sorry I was born then, because then you wouldn't have someone who always takes the fall for your fucking mistakes!" His voice got louder. "I'm doing this not just because I hate my fucking life! I'm doing this because you all drove me to my fucking LIMIT!" He screamed. "I'm always getting screwed over and you always set me out to be the antagonist in every fucking situation!" He started unknowingly crying. "Every time you girls want something mom and dad get it for you, no questions asked! When I get something, I can never enjoy it because of you! When I got a pool for myself, all of you got in and I didn't have a chance to enjoy it and you made me out to be the bad guy when I finally said something! When I found a quarter, a FUCKING QUARTER, all of you were quick to rip me apart to get it!" He had his hand curled up into a fist and was now uncontrollably shaking. "I went to the store for mom and hoped I could get something nice and for myself out of it, but all of you kept screwing things up and got us banned from the store! Mom yelled at ME because of it and because she has to go shopping in the next town over!" He started digging his nails into his palms. "If any of you do anything that'll hurt me in any way, I'm forced to bite my tongue and take it, but if I do anything that could hurt any of you, I'm forced to apologize without giving my reason for fighting and I'll find myself grounded for a few fucking MONTHS! Then there was the goddamn fight over the fucking sweet spot, we all got in trouble then, but it could've been avoided if you all respected the rule of the sedan, where your ass is, is where you'll stay! Now I know some o you would say 'But Lincoln, we were just trying to have some fun.' Fun? Is it fun that I almost failed science because every time I asked mom and dad for a few minutes of their time, one of you would pull them away from me? Is it fun when something good happens to me, all of you always find a way to destroy it, but if I so much as touch anything that belongs to any of you, I'd get in trouble from you and mom and dad would ground me for however long they feel like punishing me! I feel like a fucking prisoner here and if I am alive, I still have seven more years in this goddamn hellhole!" He started breathing heavily. "Maybe now I can do something that makes you all happy since I'm nothing more but a black sheep. Maybe Lori was right, maybe I shouldn't even be here since all I do is ruin things for you all."

He then got up before standing on a chair and wrapping the noose around his neck with the knife in hand. "Maybe now they'll be happy." He sobbed as he kicked the chair away and sliced at his own throat rapidly, making blood spill out. "Finally…peace." He choked out with a sad smile as his mouth filled once again with the familiar metallic taste of blood and the chair fell loudly. He blacked out just as he saw his door open and heard a faded scream as everything went black.

 ***Later***

Lucy sat in the back of Vanzilla, which was in a traffic jam, curled up in a ball, silently crying her eyes dry. "Lincoln why would you do this?" She whispered in a very scratchy voice as Lynn and Luna held the goth child tightly in between them. "This is all our fault." Lynn cried while Luan, who was holding onto the camera tightly, was glaring daggers at Lori, making said girl flinch. "How is he Lisa?" The rocker asked the genius girl on her phone as she was in an ambulance with him and Leni.

"The docters and I managed to stabilize him but he lost a lot of blood." She responded sadly while the twins held each other. "Ok…just keep us updated, kay sis?" She said quietly. "Affirmative." And with that Lisa hung up.

"You…THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Lucy yelled as she tackled Lori and started to strangle her while their mother drove, causing the van to swerve a bit. "Whoa whoa girls stop it!" Rita exclaimed as she regained control. "IT'S HER FAULT HE DID THIS!" Lucy roared as Luan pulled her off

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! SHE DESERVES TO DIE, NOT LINCOLN! JUST LET ME KILL HER!"

"Lucy calm down she's not worth it!" Luan repeatedly whispered into her ear as she held her. Lucy soon calmed down and cried into her shirt while Lori gasped for air. "We all caused this…not just her." Lana sobbed.

 ***Hospital***

Lincoln layed down in an emergency room where Leni stood outside with Lisa and was carrying a sleeping Lily. "Lisa…is this our fault?" Leni cried. "Yes it is…we should've forgiven him and stopped being selfish when we had the chance." she spoke sadly. "What's gonna happen to Lincoln?"

"I...I don't know! For once in my life…I just don't know." The genius looked down and wiped her eyes while Lily laughed in Leni's arm, not even knowing what was happening.

"Lily's right, we can't give up hope yet." Leni said smiling back at her sister and tickled her a bit, making Lisa smile a little.

 ***8 hours later***

The large van came to a stop as Lucy bolted out with Luan chasing her."Lucy wait up!" The jokester said as she ran after her. "GO AWAY!" She yelled at her when she and Lynn tackled her. "Lucy stop!" She said. "WHY!?" She screamed as she just held her there. "Because I love him too!" Luan cried. "I don't want to lose my only brother either."

Lucy calmed herself and kept crying. "It's ok sis." Lynn said, running her hand through her hair.

 ***Hospital***

Leni held the sleeping baby as the doctor walked up to her. "Miss Loud?" Her and Lisa looked up. "Dr. Palmer." Lisa spoke calmly, though inside she was crying. "How is he doc?" Leni cried.

She smiled. "He's awake now, do you want to see him now?" She asked.

"Yes we would like that." Lisa said. "Be warned that if you ask him anything, that he won't reply." She said as she opened the door to Lincolns room. His body had multiple stitches and bandages, mainly around his neck, and his right eye had an eyepatch.

"Lincoln?" Leni said slowly as he covered his face with a pillow. Lily gave a yawn and saw her brother covering his head

"Linky!" She cheered. Lincoln moved the pillow and gave a sigh before giving a small smile as Leni placed lily in his arms. "Linky!" She cooed with a smile not caring what her brother looked like as a tear fell from his left eye. "Lincoln…we're sorry." Lisa spoke sadly as the door opened. Lucy and Luan walked in, both with bloodshot eyes. Lincoln turned around to avoid eye contact but was too late. "Lincoln." Lucy sniffled. "P-Please…please f-forgive me!" She broke out of Luan's grasp fell to her knees by his bed and wrapped her arms around him. "Please please please! I beg you!" She cried. Lincoln was shocked that she was no longer speaking in her quiet monotone voice and that she was hugging him. He placed a hand on her shoulder making her looking up at him he moved her midnight black hair out of her face, showing her reddened emerald eyes, and kissed her forehead.

"Please say something…anything." She sobbed. "He can't Lucy. He's physically unable to." Lisa said sadly. "W-what?" Lincoln lowered his head in shame as he heard the others minus his father coming down the hall so he put the pillow back over his face. "W-What do you mean he can't?" Luan asked, her body shaking. "His vocal cords were completely severed and diced. He's now a mute." Lisa spoke as Rita who was in the hallway fainted, but luckily Luna caught her. This made Lucy cry harder as the twins slowly poked their heads inside.

Lincoln, slowly with shaking hands, lowered the pillow and showed his face, making the twins who were now at the foot of the bed cry, Lana more than Lola. Soon Lori walked in and just cried harder than she was already when he put it back up and silently cried. 'This is my fault!' Lori thought in self hatred. She stepped up and hugged him gently. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

 ***1 hour later***

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over" Dr Palmer spoke sadly. Rita(who had woke up) gave a nod and hugged her forever silent son.

"Let's go girls." She said sadly as she and the others slowly left the room. Lucy was the last one before Lincoln grabbed her hand, she turned around and he mouthed three words. "I forgive you."

Lucy gave a very small smile. "Thank you." She whispered and hugged him.


	17. Tickled Pink II

**Geo: Here is the wanted sequel for Tickled Pink, expect some surprises in this Arc's future.**

* * *

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes to see he was in his room. He gave a yawn while looking down at his sleeping sister. "Luan, time to get up." He whispered into the clown's ear. Said girl gave a groan and her eyes fluttered while she woke up. "Hey Luan, tell me...did it hurt?" He said worryingly. "A little bit at first."

"No…I meant when you fell from Heaven." He joked wth a large smile, getting her to giggle. "Very funny." She snorted cutely as he kissed her cheek and ran a hand through her waist length hair. "Everyone's still asleep Linc, wanna have some more fun?" She whispered, making him blush like a cherry as his morning wood stood at attention underneath the blanket.

"Ooh-la-LA!" She sang as she went under the blanket and he felt Luan take it into her mouth. However she stopped when his door was swung opened and, with her strange stealth abilities obtained through years of pranking, hid under his bed. Lincoln also lifted his knee under the blanket to not be embarrassed. "Yo bro!" Luna said holding her guitar. "Hey Luna, what's up?" He asked nervously.

"Mom just wanted me to make sure you were up." She said with a smile as she turned around. "Also, next time you and Luan go at it, please be a bit quieter."

"So you...?" He paled a bit. "Relax, I'm not saying anything…and Luan I can see you."

"No you can't." She denied. "You're under his bed naked and I can see your bra." She deadpanned. "…Ah shit!" Luan said as she got out slowly before Luna closed the door behind her. "Well..." She said. "Should we continue?"

"After breakfast." He smiled as she reached for her scrunchie. "Don't." He said. "It looks pretty down." This made her blush and just drop it before she started putting on her clothes with him.

 ***Downstairs***

Luna was sitting on the couch laughing "Oh man!" She cried happily. "The look on her face!" She laughed before she started coughing violently and falling off the couch. "What's with you?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow. "Oh nothin'."

"You're lying!" Lynn said eating a sandwich quickly. "You'll choke." Lucy said.

"Not true!" Lynn said smugly.

 ***Not even 2 seconds later***

"I told you so." Lucy said as she saw her sister choking on the floor. Lucy grabbed Lynn's bat and swung at her stomach making her cough up the food and a bit of spit. "You bitch." She wheezed with a scowl. "Did you have to use the bat?"

"Yes." She smiled.

 ***Later***

Lincoln yawned as he walked into class, happier than usual. "What a day!" He said to himself with a smile. "Dude, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah Clyde."

"What's got you happy?" He questioned. "Sorry dude, that's a secret." He said with a chuckle. "Tell me." He urged.

"Clyde if I get you a pair of Lori's panties, will you drop it?"

"…Throw in a few nude pics and you got a deal." He whispered. They shook hands while Lincoln mentally smirked. _'He falls for that every time.'_

 ***Later***

 _'Oh that little bitch!'_ Lynn thought annoyed as she rubbed her still sore stomach. "Damn it Lucy."

"Something wrong?" Luan asked with an innocent smile. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Luan smiled more. "Prove it!" Lynn snapped.

"Prove what?" Lynn just got more red with anger.

"That I was with Lucy!"

"Haha!" Luan laughed before closing the door and leaving for school, leaving a frustrated Lynn behind.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln rubbed his neck and sighed before sitting up. "Man." He said with a frown as he stood and walked out the door as the final bell rang. "Can't wait to get home." He said running to the house within a few minutes. "Lincoln." Lucy spoke!right behind him, making him jump. "Ahhh! Lucy!" He gripped his heart tighter than before. "Stop doing that!"

"Nah." She smiled before seeing the tight grip he had on his chest. "Oh I..I'm sorry." She said sadly. "It's alright. I should be used to it by now." He said with a smile before letting go. "Come on let's go home." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, unknowingly getting her face a bit red.

 ***Loud House***

Lincoln opened the door. "We're home!" He said as they walked inside just as one of Lisa's machines filled it with smoke.

 ***COUGH COUGH COUGH!***

"LISA!" They all shouted angrily. "I can fix it!" She replied quickly as they shook their heads and covered their mouths.

 ***Upstairs***

Luan groaned as she sat up. "My stomach!"

 _'Too much food!'_ She thought as she felt herself about to throw up. "Why did I challenge Lana to an eating contest!?" She groaned in agony as she headed to the bathroom at blinding speeds and started to puke.

"Ow!" She groaned while holding her throat and keeping her hair out of the way. She soon got dizzy and fell on her side.

"AHHH!" She cried out as the house was filled with smoke. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She heard Leni scream. She tried to stand but slipped on water. "Whoa!" She hit her head on the sink which broke a bit, causing the fallen chunk to shatter loudly and Luan's head to start bleeding. "Ugh I…I..." She coughed a bit from the black smog and struggled to stand. "Luan!" Lynn yelled after she peeked out of her room and went to help her quickly, knocking over the twins. "Hey watch it!" They snapped. "Sorry guys! No time!" Lincoln and Lucy both heard the sound of something shattering. "Let's go!" He said as they moved upstairs.

 ***Later***

"Oooohh." Luan groaned as she woke up on her bed. "What happened?" She said as she looked around and saw Lincoln and Lucy right next to her. "Luan, I'm so glad you're ok!" He said with Lucy hugging her. "Same here sister."

"What happened?"

"We don't know." Lucy said sadly. "All we know what that your head was bleeding profusely, we assume you hit your head on the sink because it's broken." She told her, pointing to her head. "Oh man." Luan said, seeing the many bloodied bandages. She stood up slowly, her legs feeling like jelly. "Careful!" Lisa said as Lincoln and Lucy supported her. "What happened to me Lisa?" She shrugged.

"My guess is you got food poisoning." She said before walking out. "Thanks guys." She groaned with a smile before feeling lightheaded again. "Man I'm hungry." She said, making the others fall anime style.

 ***That Night***

Luan turned over to her side and sighed quietly. "Luan?"

"Huh?" She turned over and saw Lincoln. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She groaned. "Luan, we could cuddle if it might make you feel better." He said shyly as she wrapped her arms around him. "Of course Linc." She smiled, resting his head on her chest and kissing his forehead. "I love you little bro."


	18. Lunch Rush(Season 1 Finale part 1)

**Geo: Here is Lunch Rush. Please if you follow and fave Nicktoons Love in The Loud House, please do the same and leave reviews to the other stories we have with Nicktoons in the title.**

* * *

It was late afternoon in the Loud House and almost everyone was sleeping in. The only ones you were up were Rita and Lynn Sr., who were both talking with Geo. "So you want to make us dinner?" Lynn Sr. spoke hesitantly. "More like the whole family." Geo responded with a smile. "Well I think it's a great idea!" Rita spoke with a smile. "Thanks Mrs. Loud!"

 ***Later***

"Kids time to get up!" Rita called up as they all came out of their rooms except Logan and Luan. "Hey mom…what's for dinner?" Lincoln yawned. "Oh, Geo is gonna be making dinner for us."

"WHAT!?"

Logan chuckled in the attic as he and Luan heard them yell. "Their tongues are in for a surprise."

"Why's that?" Luan asked as she rested on his chest. "Because Love, his food is the bomb! I should know, I taught him."

"Oooh really? Maybe I should try some." She smiled.

 ***Kitchen***

"Mom! Geo can't cook for us, we might die!" Lola screamed. "Yeah, he could be like Logan." Lori added.

"FUCK OFF!" He yelled. "I'M NOT THAT BAD!"

"LOGAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SWEARING!" Rita yelled before silence filled the house. "Now then, you all are going to behave yourselves for Geo or else you're all grounded for 6 months understand!" She said angrily. "Yes mom." They all said as they went into the kitchen scaredly, except for Luan who said nothing.

The Louds all sat their respective tables as Geo came out carrying a large tray. "Alright guys, I hope you're ready for some of my chicken parmesan and pepperoni lasagna!" He said before lifting the cover and showing off the amazing looking dish, making Lana drool from the smell alone.

Geo cut each of the louds a piece of the food except for Lily, because she was a baby. It looked good but they were all wary except Logan and Luan. Lincoln swallowed his pride and took a bite of the food and his eyes widened. "GUYS THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Called it." Logan muttered as the rest all dug in.

 ***Later***

"Oh man that was good I don't think I can eat anymore." Lori groaned. "Hey guys I hope you saved room for desert! 'Cause I made hot fudge pie and homemade vanilla and chocolate ice cream!"

"Okay maybe one more bite." She said as Geo placed the pie at the center of the table and gave them all a piece each. "Logan, I added a little something extra in yours and Luan's slices." He whispered into his ear. Logan smirked and they bro fisted as he handed Luan a slice. "Thanks." She smiled.

 ***Later in Lori and Leni's Room***

"My stomach!" Lana groaned as her stomach had expanded from so much food. "Alright guys I have a great idea!" Lola exclaimed. "We ask Geo to cook for us again tommorow?" Lynn spoke. "No! Well kinda I was think we open a restaurant!"

"That's a great idea Lola!" Lana groaned. "I don't know guys, you really think Geo's gonna say yes?" Lincoln asked unsure. "Of course he'll say yes, there's no way he'll say no." Lola said.

 ***The next day***

"Nope sorry guys, I won't do it." Geo said reading a book in the living room of the Loud House. "Awwww but why?" They complained, mainly Lola.

"Because my cooking requires 3 things; Patience, Kindness, and Love. And it's hard to get all of that in a restaurant."

"Please Geo pretty please?"

"Nope sorry Lola I won't do it and nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"We figured you'd say that, Luna come on down!"

"I'm not gonna force him. Plus this outfit is lousy!" She said.

"Luna we talked about this just come down and show him!" Lola spoke.

"Ugh fine." She groaned as she walked downstairs wearing a purple string bikini which was very revealing and only covered her nipples, two seconds later Geo was lying back the ground in a pool of his own blood. "Is he dead?" Leni spoke. "I'm not sure." Lisa said as he stood back up. "When do we start?" He said dumbly.

 ***Later***

"Okay…that…was awesome!" Logan panted heavily. _'Mental note; Thank Geo for pie.'_ He thought as Luan purred into his neck. "Let's go ask Geo if he has more pie."

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln was currently in his room trying on suits as Lola had chosen him to be a waiter. "Why me?" He sighed as Lola walked in. "Hey Lincoln! Nice tux." She complimented.

"Thanks Lola, but are you sure this is a great idea?" He questioned. "Of course after all it's a great way to earn money for the house, what could go wrong?" She smiled as Logan and Lucy both struggled to breath. 'I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen!'

 ***2 weeks later***

The Loud House was now the Loud Family Restaurant, and luckily the upstairs part was off limits. Lisa was the restaurant cashier, Lincoln was a waiter, Luna and Luan were the entertainment surprisingly, Lucy and Logan just hid in the attic with Lily, Lana and Lynn. Lori was the waitress and Leni... She...uhhh...she's Leni, and as for Geo he was the only cook. "Geo we got 3 orders of turkey turnovers!" Lori said into the kitchen.

"Can do!" He said as he worked at blinding speed. "Geo we got an order for 24 pineapple poppers!" Lincoln spoke as Logan poked his head from the vents. "On it!"

"Need a hand?"

"Yes yes I do!" He shook his head so fast Logan thought he got whiplash.

 ***3 hours later***

"I'm so fucking tired." Geo groaned with Logan, who fell asleep with half of his face on an active stove burner. "Geo that was some great cooking you did!" Lola said. "What happened to him?"

"Tired."

"Anyway Geo you were great and I need you to make about 250,000 hot fudge pies."

"...WHY!?"

"Because the person who ordered them promised us a massive pay!"

"Ok, I'll do it." He yawned. "LUAN!" He called out. "Yeeeeees?" She said before seeing Logan's burnt face. "LOGAN!"

"Mind getting him to the attic? I gotta cook."

"Sure thing, after all I knew he couldn't take the _heat_." She joked. "Now's not the time for that." Logan groaned unconsciously. "Hehehehe sorry." She giggled as she lifted him up.

 ***3 Months later***

"So…tired." Geo groaned as he finished the last pie. "MEETING IN 5 MINUTES!" Lola yelled before he fell face first on the floor. "Be there I'm a minute." He muttered as he got up, his bones popping as he moved.

 ***Living Room***

"Let's see…300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000, 1010, 1011, 1012!" Lisa spoke as she counted the money. "Where's Geo?" Luna asked in a scratchy voice. "Here I am…and I have something to say."

"Not now Geo I just got us booked onto the Cookin' with Mick Swagger Show!" Lola exclaimed.

"REALLY!?" Luna spoke in excitement while Geo silently cried anime tears

"What's dopey Mick Swagger have that I don't?" Geo muttered. "Anyway Geo I've signed you on as a guest cook!"

"Can I say my news now?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, now how can I put this? Oh yeah…" He then lifted up a megaphone and had it right in Lola's face. "I QUIT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled except for Lincoln who was happy for him and Logan who was also happy and covering his ears. "Guys, my cooking is about bringing everyone together, now it's all about money money money. What can I buy? What can I buy?"

"Geo you better cook on that show or else!" Lori threatened. "Or else what huh?"

"OR ELSE WE'RE THROUGH JARRETT ANTIONE SOUL! THIS IS MICK SWAGGER!" Luna roared. Logan and Luan shook their heads, feeling bad for the guy. "But but..."

"NO BUTS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME SO UNLESS YOU WANT TO START CRYING YOUR FACE OUT IN A TUB OF ICE CREAM GET YOUR ASS IN THAT KITCHEN AND START COOKING!" Luna exclaimed in pure rage. "If...it really means that much to you, I...I'll cook." He whimpered while walking away when Lincoln, Luan and Logan grabbed Luna's ear and forcefully dragged her to the attic. "Hey what's the deal guys!" She exclaimed with crossed arms when all three slapped her. "OW!"

"What the hell is wrong with with ALL OF YOU!" Logan said in a very angry and deep tone, making all three jump back. "What do you mean Logan?" Lori said as she and the others walked up the stairs, each one shaking except for Lucy who was with him.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I FUCKING MEAN! ALL OF YOU ARE RUNNING HIM RAGGED! Except for me, Luan, Lana and Lincoln."

"And me." Logan didn't even flinch from Lucy. "Right and Lucy."

"We're not running him ragged!" Lola said in denial. "Yes you are! Hell, his food's not even good anymore, it's all gross and watered down!" Lincoln said with a vein visibly throbbing on his head. "Oh yeah, prove it!" Lynn said. On cue Luan turned on a TV that showed the kitchen and Geo who looked like a rotting corpse. "You are a little brat Lola. And also, FUCK MICK SWAGGER!" Logan exclaimed as Luna slapped him, only to get punched hard by him, a few teeth flying from her mouth. "LOGAN THAT WASN'T CALLED FOR!" Leni said. "The fuck you mean?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "That was totally called for!"

"Yeah you guys have been using Geo all for what, a couple of bucks and fame? That's _petty_ pathetic! Hehehehe. But seriously, you all fucked up big time!" Luan said. Geo walked up the stairs holding a plate of nachos. "I made you guys nachos." He groaned in a zombie-like tone as Lincoln ate one and spat it out. "GROSS! IT TASTES LIKE CHLORINE AND SOAP!" He choked, making Lola and the others flinch as Logan glared at them with pure black eyes. "Ok so maybe we overworked him a little. I don't see a problem." Lola said as Lincoln punched her in the arm. "Hey!" She whined. "You deserve a lot more. Here, eat these nachos." Lincoln said.

"What no way!"

"EAT THE GODDAMN NACHOS!" Logan roared as she ran downstairs, into the kitchen, out the back door, and over the fence. "Get her!" Lincoln declared as they ran for her, but stopped when Geo just collapsed. "GEO!"

 ***12 hours later***

"Lincoln, go find that bitch Lola."

"Right." He said as Luna was cradling Geo and crying over him, begging for forgiveness. Lincoln ran downstairs and bolted out the front door.

"LOLA LOUD GET BACK HERE NOW!" He yelled down the dark street. "NO WAY!" Her very faded voice echoed as it got farther. Lincoln ran as an ambulance rushed passed him and headed for the house to get Geo.

 ***Loud House***

"My everything hurts…" Geo mumbled unconsciously as they loaded him on the stretcher and drove off. "Logan, am...am...am...am I a bad person?" Luna sobbed.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to ask me that?" He said with a scowl as Luna cried harder into her hands. "Look…" Logan said bending down to her. Luna stared him in his face and Logan saw pain, sadness, guilt and regret in her eyes. "You're not generally a bad person…" He said making her smile. "I'm not?"

"Not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"You blatantly ignored his obvious need of medical attention." He said making her flinch a bit. "Logan do you think he'll ever forgive me?"

"No doubt he will…you're the only person he's warmed up to besides me."

 ***Lincoln***

"Damn it where'd she get too?" Lincoln grunted as it started to rain. "Lola!"

"HELP!" He heard her cry followed by a wild dog barking. "HANG ON LOLA I'LL SAVE YOU...then again...nah better help her!" He said to himself as he ran more and saw her on a tree branch while a large dog tried climbing up, its mouth foaming, signifying it had rabies. Lincoln picked up a nearby pipe and looked towards the readers. "Viewer discrimination is advised, no animals were harmed in the making of this chapter!" He said to the readers as he ran towards the dog and hit it in the side when it it deep into his shoulder. 'Thank god Mom made us get our shots!' He thought as he fought off the beast, only making it leave once he hit its head. "Lola you can come down now!" Lincoln groaned as lightning struck.

"Eeeh!" She yelled as she jumped down and fell on her arm, a snap ringing out.

 ***Loud House***

Lincoln walked back with Lola on his back. "Guys I'm sorry, Logan was right I went too far." She said sadly. "Lola we forgive you." Lori said. "Really?"

"Yeah but it's not about us forgiving you, it's about Geo forgiving you." Logan said with a scowl. "How is he Lisa?"

"I've spoken to the doctor and unfortunately he's suffering from blood loss, sleep deprivation, extreme starvation and severe dehydration. He's entered a comatose state that they doubt he'll wake up from." Lisa spoke in a somber tone as Luna started to cry again. "I hope Geo wakes up soon, I don't think any of us can handle the pain we're feeling." Leni said. "Yeah but we deserve it and more."

"Agreed guys let's go to bed"

 ***10 Minutes later***

Logan and Luan didn't do anything but lay in bed awake all night. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"...have you felt like something was missing?"

"Yeah I miss him too. I guess it's true when they say you don't know what you have until it's gone." He said as she laid on his chest with all the house patrons in deep thought over their friend.


	19. Love Down to a Science

**Red: Sorry, this has been in the works for a while. This is between Lincoln, Lisa and Lucy. Also, STOP USING THE REVIEWS FOR ROLE PLAYING!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night at the Loud House as the young genius Lisa Loud had trouble sleeping.

* * *

Lisa sat at her table building a strange gadget like always, unaware someone was sneaking up behind her. "Hey sis!" Lisa jumped and saw Lincoln smiling. "Lincoln what're you doing in here!?"

"Is there something wrong with seeing my smartest sibling?" He spoke getting closer a bit, making her blush unconsciously. "What's wrong Lisa?" He asked with a smirk. "I uhhh I uhhh." Her blush kept getting brighter and brighter until she was redder than a cherry. "Lisa you have coffee on your face."

"W-where?"

With a larger smirk Lincoln leaned closer until he was an inch away from her face and…

* * *

Lisa woke up in shock and sat up. "Always when it gets to the good part." She sighed as she got out of bed and walked downstairs with a new device in her hands and a screwdriver. _'That's the 12th dream this month. Why can't I get him out of my mind?'_ She thought in confusion as the scene cut to Geo and Logan who were in the attic. "Ya see…" Logan started. "Lisa's been having multiple dreams about Lincoln and her sometimes. The majority of them erotic and occasionally for some reason involved another sister or girl, the rest was just kissing. Every time she always woke up from it getting to the good part. _'I never thought I'd say, but I need help.'_

"Lisa." She jumped as Lucy appeared behind her. "I couldn't help but overhear you for quite some time and listen in on your thoughts and I now know we have something in common."

"And that would be?" She questioned. "We both have been having erotic dreams surrounding our only brother." Lucy whispered with a blush. "You as well?!" She nods. "I know that it would be very frowned upon." Lisa said.

"I told mom and she actually thinks it's sweet that we really care about him. And that at one point she had a crush on one of her cousins." Lisa was shocked at this. "So mother's not going to judge us." Lucy shook her head while smiling. "Dad on the other hand doesn't know and I don't think he SHOULD know."

"Agreed. I am pretty sure if father knew he would not be pleased." Lisa said fixing her glasses which were at the end of her nose.

 ***Later***

Lisa and Lucy sat on the couch. The house was very cold so they were wrapped up in a blanket. "Lucy, for once in my life I don't know what to do." Lisa said staring into space. "I can't stop thinking about him." She sighed as she picked up the TV remote unaware Logan heard everything from the vents. 'Should I help?…Nah.' He thought as he went back up to the attic.

 ***Lisa***

"What if we tell him?" Lucy asked her sister. "How, it could never work out and it would be illegal. I am seven years younger than him, you have a better chance since you are almost two years younger than him."

"Hmmm unless..."

"Unless what Lucy?"

"Unless you age yourself up a bit. Maybe ten or eleven."

"That's genius! Why didn't I think of that?!" She spoke while hitting her head. Lisa jumped off the couch and ran to her room.

 ***Later***

"Lucy!" She heard Lisa call out. "Yeah?"

"Come up here!" Lucy got off the couch and walked upstairs, soon she just teleported behind her. "Glad you could make it my dear sister." Lisa said turning around with a smile on her face. "So what's up?"

"I took your idea surrounding Lincoln and made a machine!" She spoke excitedly as she showed her the machine which was built into the wall. "Cool." Lucy said. Lisa pressed a few buttons and stood inside. Lucy noticed her clothes were quite larger. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just put on larger clothing so I didn't stretch out my others." Lisa explained as she started up the machine. The machine fired a green laser which blinded Lucy. "Yahh!" When the light died down Lucy opened her eyes and saw Lisa who was a little taller than herself.

"Whoa." Lisa took off her small glasses and put on a larger pair and also saw her longer and messier curled hair. She walked over to a mirror to get a good look at herself. "Hmm, not bad. And this makes me almost 10 with my birthday soon." She spoke impressed "Lucy, would you like to try it?"

"Sure." Lisa readjusted the machines settings and fired another green laser as it engulfed Lucy. It died down and Lucy was a bit taller, her hair was longer and her dress was shorter.

"Nice." She said with a smile on her face as she messed with her hair. She walked to the mirror and looked at her eyes which were deeper and her hair roots were white instead of yellow.

 ***Later***

"Lisa, why is the house filled with smoke again?" Lori shouted from her room. Said girl stepped out into the smoke filled hallway and spoke. What got everyone's attention was that her voice was much more clear. "A machine I made just overheated."

"Lisa your lisp, it's gone!" Leni spoke, actually getting something right, much to everyone's shock. "Okay, something is going on!" Lynn exclaimed looking around. Soon everything was quiet as a large fan came from the vents and Lucy jumped down blowing away all the smoke up into the attic, causing Geo and Logan to fall down coughing and gasping for air. "What the hell?!"

"I lack air!" Geo yelled as he gasped and passed out. "Great, he's knocked out again!" Logan said as he slowly lifted and opened a marker as he and Luan started drawing on his face.

 ***2 hours later***

Geo slowly opened his eyes. "Uhh, my head. At least I can breath, what I miss?" He leaned up and saw everyone holding in a laugh and Luan and Logan holding two objects behind their backs.

"What's so funny?" He snapped. "Nothing! Sheesh Geo, don't be a dick!" Luan snickered out as the others tried not to laugh at the pun. Geo glanced at the TV.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

He had multiple drawings on his face, including multiple cocks near his mouth with the words 'Insert Here' all over. He calmy turned around to the laughing Loud siblings and clone. "Hahaha very funny guys, but you wanna know what's really funny?"

Geo took a deep breath and started to say a massive series of curse words in multiple languages. However a jackhammer was going off so the readers couldn't hear it but the Louds could, every last word.

"-WITH A LEMON WEDGE!" Geo yelled as he finished his rant and left the house in a huff leaving everyone except Logan shocked at what he just said. "Lisa were those even real swears?" Lynn asked. "I...I...I...I'm not sure."

"I honestly have no idea what the fuck he just said, I kinda tunes him out. All I heard was lemon wedge." Logan said. "Luna you wanna go get him?"

 ***Later***

Geo was tied up in the attic with chains unconscious. "Now that that's over with." Logan said, holding a shaking Luan. "Lisa don't you have something you wanna say to Lincoln?" Lucy whispered in her ear. "Not yet." She nodded.

"Care to explain what you did to yourself Lisa?" Lori said.

"Ok I'll talk. All I did was increase my age by a few years, no big deal." She spoke calmly.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"What?" She responded. "It's not that big a deal Lori."

"Yeah but…It kinda is!"

"How?" Lisa asked. "It's not going to affect my lifespan."

 _'Well maybe it'll shave off 22 years. Or just add instead. The latter being most likely.'_ She thought as she smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me." Lisa spoke walking away to her room. Lucy teleported to her vents.

 ***Lisa's Room***

"Okay. That could've gone better." Lucy told her as she jumped down, loving her new height. "You're right." Lisa said as she went through her closet. "Which is why I'm going to tell him now…or later tonight." Lisa couldn't see it but she knew Lucy was raising her eyes.

"Well I want it to be kept a secret for a while." She rubbed her head. Lucy sighed and decided to pull her trump card. "Lisa, either you tell him how you feel or I tell him how I feel, and you know very well that I don't do well with sharing, that's your only warning." Lucy spoke as she started to warp away. "W-wait!"

 _'Gotcha!'_ Lucy thought with a smirk. "What?"

"Alright I'll tell him. But when the others leave for their things."

"Hmmmm. Okay, but I get to take his V-card." Lucy spoke, narrowing her eyes. Lisa sighed. "Fine." She relented sadly as the goth teased her. "Relax I'm kidding you can go first…or am I?" Lisa glared. "Why you-" She said before laughing when Lucy lost her balance and fell on her head. "Ow!" She whined. "Serves you right." Lisa smiled brightly as she left the room and Lucy got up.

 ***That night***

Lincoln sat on the couch watching AARGH! "Man what a great episode!" He said as he got up. "Lincoln." He turned around and saw Lisa at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Lisa what's up?" He asked. "Follow me please, I need your help with something." She said. Lincoln shrugged and sat up before following her upstairs.

 ***Lisa's room***

Lisa opened her door just as Lincoln walked in behind her. "So what's up?" He said as he sat on her bed while Lucy watched quietly from the vents. 'You can do it Lisa.' She thought with a smile as she closed the door.

"Lincoln I…have something to confess to you…"She said slowly. "And that is?" She slowly moved up to Lincoln before kissing him full on the lips, surprising Lincoln greatly, his brain nearly shutting off from shock.

 _'Way to go Lisa!'_ Lucy mentally cheered for her, a ping of jealousy in her mind. Lisa pulled away with a smile on her face and a huge blush on her cheeks.

"I love you." She said while her blush got darker as his eyes widened. "R-Really?" He stuttered. She gave a nod as he fainted. "That was to be expected." She sighed sadly as Lucy giggled while coming down.

"Ugh what happened?" Lincoln spoke after an hour. "Lisa?" He said as he got up, seeing her in a chair. "Lisa!"

"Hi." She said, getting up. "I guess that wasn't a dream."

"Nope." She smiled. "I honestly am not surprised by your reaction."

"Hehehehe…sorry about that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"You're forgiven…and I meant what I said." She told him as she hugged his arm.

"Yeah I know, it's just surprising. How long?"

Quite some time, about 32 weeks." She blushed.

"Wow, talk about dedication." Lucy muttered as she watched. "I've also had dreams of us." She said. "They've been driving me crazy."

"What kind of dreams?"

"…" She blushed even harder from the question. "You...you've been having 'those' kind of dreams, haven't you?"

"…Yes." She admitted as her blush got even brighter than a Christmas tree. "I don't mind actually" He stuttered. "You mean it?"nShe looked him in the eyes. "Y-yeah. Though, I don't know how the others would react."

"Yeah same here." Lucy said, popping her head from the vents. "But she got you first."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, Lucy also has the same feelings for you."

"Lisa!" She spoke with a blush as the genius smirked.

"Sooo now what?" Lincoln asked while Lucy grabbed his other arm. "I know one thing we could do." Lucy said seductively, making Lincoln faint again. "We got to stop doing that." Lisa told her sister who rubbed the back of her head.


	20. How we met(Season 1 Finale part 2)

**Geo: Here is a sequel to Lunch Rush.**

 **Red: Also, if you want us to continue this series, then please Favorite, Follow, and leave Reviews on all of our stories PLEASE!**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since the restaurant incident and the Loud House hasn't been the same. Luna never left the basement. Lincoln never spoke to anyone except Lucy and Lynn. Logan and Luan just stayed in the attic online. And speaking of Logan and Luan, they were very bored. "Logan, do you miss him?" Luan asked with a sigh as she hugged him. "Of course I do. He's my best friend no matter how much of a pain in the ass he is and how much I act like a a dipshite." He muttered quietly, making Luan chuckle. "LOGAN! LOGAN HURRY ITS LUNA!" Lana shouted running up the stairs. "What is it!?"

"SHE'S GOING TO HANG HERSELF!"

"AGAIN!?" He shot straight up and ran out. "Luna, don't you fucking dare! This is the 23rd time this month!"

 ***Basement***

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Logan said as he smacked Luna over the head multiple times."Just let me die Logan! I wanna be with Geo again!" She sobbed, making him slap even harder. "He's not fucking dead!"

"BUT WHAT IF HE IS!"

"He fucking isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Cause if he was he'd be in the fucking ground!" He exclaimed loudly, making her look at her feet. "That's it enough of this, time for a SIBLING MEETING!" He screeched.

 ***Later***

Everyone had gathered in the basement where Luna was being carefully watched by everyone. "Alright look I know we all miss Geo and want him back but we just can't stay depressed over it." Logan said, Lincoln agreeing with him. "Some of us more than the rest." They glared at Luna as she flinched. "Sorry."

"Which is why I think I told you all how Lincoln and I met that moron in the first place." He said with a smile.

"What?" Luna said. "You guys heard me, I'm gonna tell you the story of how we met Geo, it might bring up the mood a little."

* * *

Logan is seen going through Lisa's box of ray guns. "Let's see no no no damn where is it?" He said to himself as he dug around the box looking for something. "Cold Curer. Money Maker. Bacon Cooker. Age Ray." Logan then pocked the last three before rummaging some more. "What're you doing Logan?" Lisa asked. "Nothing!"

"You're a bad liar." She deadpanned. "Get out." She said pointing to the door. "Okay." He said with a sigh as he slowly walked. She slammed the door and Logan kept on his frown as he walked up to the attic, where it turned into a Cheshire Cat smile. "For the smart one, you aren't that bright." He snickered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bulky blue ray gun. "Dimension Gate-maker, awesome. Hey Lincoln!"

 ***Later***

"Ready dude?"

"You know it bro!" Lincoln said excitedly as he fired the weapon, creating a portal which sucked the boy and his clone inside.

 ***Elsewhere***

A portal tore open and our two heroes fell through it. "Ow." Lincoln groaned. "Where are we?" He said, looking around to see they were in a desert. "Logan what did you do!?"

"Don't look at me! Lisa apparently had the damn thing set to random."

"Yeah sure." Lincoln eye rolled. "Where is it?" Logan handed him the gun, which soon fell to pieces.

"Nice…" Lincoln growled. "HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA GET HOME NOW!?"

"No clue…"Logan cried. "NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WATCH PORN!"

"Logan what is it with you and porn?"

"What is it with you masterbating with Lucy's panties?" He whispered into Lincoln's ear in a creepy perverted voice. "YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT!"

"I didn't have to." He said as he smirked at his brothers blushing face. "Who said porn?" A voice spoke out, making the brothers look around.

"Did that cactus talk?" Lincoln said as he and Logan walked closer to it, when a pair of eyes opened on it.

"Hello." It spoke with a smile. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Logan exclaimed jumping back with Lincoln holding him, making their positioning look like Shaggy and Scooby.

"I'm Geo." The cactus spoke before falling apart. "You're black."

"Fuck you, I'm mixed!" He exclaimed. "How'd you get inside a cactus?"

"I carved out the inside."

"Why'd you carve out a cactus?" Geo shrugged. "Just felt like doing it I've been stuck in here for 3 weeks surviving on nothing but owls and cactus juice,it's the quenchiest!" He said sarcastically. "I think it's been three weeks. Either that or three years."

"So where are we anyway?" Lincoln asked. "Some dimension with endless desert." Geo responded.

"Wait how'd you get here?" They asked. "Dimensional ray gun set to random."

"See I told ya!" Logan shouted at Lincoln. "Yeah yeah so how do we get out of here?" Suddenly the ground started to shake. "Uh oh, sand sharks!"

"Sand sharks!?" Lincoln panicked as a jagged fin stuck out. "SAND SHARKS!" He yelled. "Quick follow me!" Geo said as he ran east with the other two following him as they saw something that looked like cement and metal…and was alien-like in design. "What the..?"

"No time for dumb questions!" Logan said as he picked up Lincoln and dashed off with Geo.

 ***Base***

"Okay, we're safe in here." Geo panted as he sat in a chair and the sharks hit their heads on the concrete and retreated. "Phew thanks man I'm Logan." He said. "And this little assbutt is Lincoln."

"Hey!" Lincoln snapped.

"Anyone want a heatap or a chimichanga?" Geo offered. "Nah I'm good in fact, I just wanna nap." Lincoln said with a yawn.

"Yes to the chimichanga and what's a heatap?"

" ***GASP!*** You have not lived till you drank a heatap!" Geo exclaimed. "Believe it!"

"I'm gonna guess you're a Naruto fan."

"Dude I'm a full on anime nerd." Logan then decided to quiz him.

"Worst looking Pokémon?"

"Klefki…it's a fucking keychain."

"Hottest Girl in Bleach?"

"I…don't remember. I haven't seen it in so long."

"Points for honesty! Best anime movie?"

"Spirited Away."

"What anime am I thinking of?"

"Dragon Ball Z." He then got slapped. "WRONG! Wolf's Rain, bitch!"

"Ok ok! What anime am I thinking of?"

"Naruto." Logan answered.

"Best Pokémon?"

"Charizard!"

"Worst DBZ Character?"

"Yamcha." They both said at the same time. "Did we just become best friends?"

"Do believe we have." Geo said happily. "Chimichangas? They're homemade."

"Maybe just one…"

 ***Later***

"Woohoo!" Logan cheered. "This drink is amazing!"

"Told ya!" Geo said as he jumped down. "Okay, I have a plan!" Lincoln said, getting their attention. "Geo, are there any other places here like this?"

"Yeah?"

"They might have some stuff we can use to fix the blaster and go home!" He said excitedly. "Well what are we waiting for?!" Logan exclaimed. "Let's go!"

 ***10 years later***

A 21 year old Lincoln threw open the doors to their main base while the 25 year old Lincoln and 29 year old Geo were behind him. "FINALLY!" They yelled before sitting at a table. "Hey guys, I still got that age gun, anyone wanna be de-aged ten years?" Geo and Lincoln stared at each other before nodding rapidly.

 ***2 minutes later***

"It feels so good to be eleven again!" Lincoln cheered. "Now let's get to work!"

 ***5 hours later***

"DONE!" Logan held up the blue gun again, now with it covered in tape. "You guys ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

Logan fired the blaster and they were all sucked into it again, crashing on the attic floor. "My pancreas."

* * *

"Whoa that was awesome!" Lana said very interested while Lisa was glaring at the two boys as her phone rang. "Hello? WHAT!?...ok yes I...I see thank you Dr. Palmer." She then hung up. "What is it Lisa?"

"...I'll tell you on the way." She said.

 ***Vanzilla***

The Louds were on their way to the hospital when Luan started to laugh quietly. "What's so funny Love?"

"Nothing, I just remembered when you peed in Geo's thermos and told him it was green tea!" She chuckled as Logan smiled at that. "Geo can be an idiot at times." He chuckled.

 ***Hospital***

"Ow. Stomach…hurts." Luna groaned as she entered the bathroom and vomited. "Guys." Lisa said on the verge of tears. "Geo has passed away."

"What!?" They all said shocked as Luna fainted just as the doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to see him one last time?" She asked. They nodded and went in the room where the deathly thin body of him was. "This is your fault you little bitch." Logan hissed silently at Lola who flinched. "Logan please." Luan said. "If you're gonna kill her do it outside." She whispered. "Luan!" Luna snapped. "We can kill Lola later, right now I want us to pay respects to Geo!"

"You people should be STOPPING me!" Logan said as he walked up to Geo and started to slowly cry, barely letting out a single tear.

"Geo I know I can be a total douchebag at times but... you were my best friend and... I... I... I'm sorry if I made it seem it wasn't true… point is... I'm really gonna miss you." He said. _'Great, now I have go to Hell to get his soul…again.'_ He thought.

"RAAAAAHHHH!" Geo exclaimed making Logan jump and the others scream.

"HE'S A FUCKING ZOMBIE!" Logan yelled as he started to punch Geo. "OW! Ha! I got you guys!" He laughed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Logan said as he started to smile. "You should've seen your face!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Logan laughed. "Wait wait hold on this is payback for running you into the ground with the work and the whole restaurant fiasco! OOOOOOHHH! well Well done man high-five!" He laughed as he and Geo high-fived. "Seriously, my heart failed in this place every other hour."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Luna yelled.

"I'll tell ya what's going on, this guy earned the bullshit comedy blue ribbon!" Luan laughed. Luna scowled as she decked Geo in his face. "Ow!"

"You bloody idiot!" She yelled as she hugged him. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"I legit thought you were dead and I was gonna have to go down to Hell and pull your fucking ass out of the ground." Logan said.

"I'm sorry Luna." He told her. "No I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"Hey Luna can you reach in my shirt pocket over there on the closet there's something in it I wanna give you."

"Guys let's go." Logan said as he and Luan pulled everyone except Luna out. "Actually you guys can stay we're not gonna bang."

"We know." The two pranksters said as they slammed the door shut, and then cracked the door open a bit to see more. "Let me see!" Lana said as she pushed through her siblings to see.

"Go ahead Luna it's in my pocket." He whispered. She went over and reached in to pull out a small box, she opened it and saw a pure white ring and within in was a sapphire the birth stone they shared. "Lunella Janet Loud you've been the love of my life for the past 2 years and I wanted to ask, will you marry me?" Luna started to cry before jumping on the bed and kissing him.

"Yes you dummy I will!" She said happily as Logan slapped Lola. "Hey!"

"Guys I have something to say too!" Luan spoke as she turned to Logan. "Logan what color do you get when you mix red and white?" She asked looking away with a smile. "Pink?"

She blushed, reached into her pocket and placed a stick that was pink on one end in his hand, his eyes widening.

"Luan are...are...you?" He stuttered as she placed her lips on his, meanwhile no one saw Lincoln and Lucy walk out of the building.

 ***Said Duo***

Lincoln carried the goth bridal style into the back of Vanzilla where it was the comfiest. "Oh my Mr. Loud, you have kidnapped me." She said in mock fear as he kissed her nose, making her giggle. "Yes Ms. Lucy, you are at my mercy." He joked back.

 ***Geo***

"Ow. Stomach…hurts." Geo groaned. "Need food."

"Oh baby." Luna said as she rubbed his head. "Maybe you need some milk?" She said adorably.

 ***Logan and Luan***

The pranksters were in a closet making out fiercely. "So how's it feel knowing you're gonna be a daddy?" Luan asked after gasping for air. "I've never been prouder."

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln held Lucy close to him as he took off his jacket and layed it over her. "I love you Lucy." He said into the sleeping goths ear as she snuggled into his chest.


	21. Getting Geo back(Season 2 Premiere)

**Geo: WELCOME! To Season 2 of Our Favorite Brother!**

 **Red: In this season Lincoln will be paired up with non related girls and his sisters, me and Geo won't be in every single shot.**

* * *

It was a lousy day in the Loud House. Lori was texting her friends when she tripped over a roller-skate, breaking her phone which blew up because it was a Samsung. Leni was in the bathroom combing her hair when she accidentally put on hair remover instead of hair gel. Lisa blew up one of her machines…again. Lola put all of her dresses in the washing machine, completely forgetting they were dry clean only and shrunk to doll size. Lynn popped her football and threw away her jock straps by mistake. Lincoln was coughing out blood from a beat down he got from Bobby for showing Lori, with help from Ronnie, that Bobby was cheating on her…wth a guy, along with a massive wailing from Chandler and his lackies. Luna's prized guitar was smashed and Lisa couldn't fix it at the moment, and it had also vanished. Lana was nursing her wounds as when she went outside a snake bit her, luckily it wasn't poisonous and she tamed it in the end. Lucy was crying because she was being bullied for her poetry and the fact that she was a goth and liked Princess Pony. Luan was upset that her beloved dummy was destroyed but Logan was fixing it and improving it, starting with its face to make it look adorable, or at least tolerable. Overall all the Louds were having a majorly terrible day…except for Lily.

Speaking of the Louds, they were all in the living room except Lincoln, who was in his bed with a large bowl filled with blood. "Can this day get any worse!" Lola exclaimed angrily. As if the universe heard her Geo walked in the House

"Hubbadubba doe!"

"What?"

"I think he's broken, Luna flash your tits." Logan said, getting punched.

"Shut up you pervy bastard!" She snarled. "I'm no perv! I just wanna see him faint in a pool of blood."

"Fuck you!" Geo growled as he sat next to Luna and glared at Logan with Luna. "So what's up?"

"Your chin if you don't get your arm off me!" She threatened in a dark tone, making him slowly let go. "Okay I'll bite, what's going on? I only left for one week." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Bad luck." Logan said as Luna growled. "Bad luck. BAD LUCK!? IT WAS MORE THAN THAT!" She roared at the clone. "It was Misery! Torture!"

"Well If it makes you guys feel better I'm here." Geo said.

"Hahahaha! Oh of course YOU'RE here! You just happen to show up every time something goes wrong for us! Geo you're nothing but a bad luck charm!" She said as the others started to agree with her.

"Yeah Luna's right!" Lola exclaimed as they started to surround Geo. "Luna I think you're being a little-"

"SHUT UP LOGAN NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU THINK YOU'RE NOT EVEN REAL!" Lisa roared.

"Hurtful." He said with a hurt look. "Geo you always think we need your help, well news flash; we don't! In fact we're better off without you! You're just a nosy little busybody that thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread!"

"Luna stop it! Before you say something you regret!" Geo warned with a scowl.

"Regret? What do you know about regret?! My biggest regret was falling for you! In fact!" She took off her engagement ring and threw it in his face.

"Take your stupid ring, your stupid face and your stupid hair and go back home crawling to your mom...oh that's right, you don't have one 'cause she and your dad abandoned you like some kind of disease well if you ask me, they did the right thing so just leave and get out my life! I never want to see you again!"

"THAT'S IT!" Logan snapped, punching Luna hard and making blood fly from her mouth as well, making everyone gasp. "No one insults my friend! Not even YOU!" He roared, making Luna cower in fear as he threw her into a wall. He turned to Geo. "Geo are you?..." Only to find Geo was gone.

"I meant what I said, I don't care if you kill me I'm not taking it back!" Luna spoke with venom in her voice until he slowly turned to her, Lisa and Lola, his eyes completely black as well as his veins. The girls huddled together as he rushed them when all of the others had their arms stretched out in front of him, making Logan stop. "No Logan they aren't worth it!" Lincoln said with hate in his voice.

"He's right, just go make sure Geo's ok, we'll deal with them." Luan spoke as she kissed his cheek and dragged him upstairs, with help from Lana, Lincoln, Leni, Lynn, and Lucy. "Stupid Geo I wish he never existed!" Luna muttered as a boot was thrown at her head, knocking her over. "I HEARD THAT YOU FUCKING SLUT!" She cringed as a huge butcher knife the size of her head landed right next to her ear.

 ***2 hours laater with Logan***

"You feeling better?" Luan asked with a smile as he panted. "Lil bit." He spoke angrily as she rubbed his shoulders. "I'm just worried about Geo you know the topic of his parents is sensitive to him."

"I know." She said. "Let's go check on him, me and you."

"Okay."

 ***Knock knock***

"Come in." Lisa entered the room looking very guilty. "Hello…"

"What do you want geek bitch?" He growled. "I'm sorry for what I said to you it was unnecessary, wrong and immature of me…I hope you can forgive me." She said nervously as Logan raised an eyebrow, Lisa always used the word apologize when she asked for forgiveness to see her use a primitive word such as sorry showed she's serious. "It ain't just me you should be apologizing to."

"I know I wish to apologize to Jarrett as well." She looked down as Logan smiled. "Come on." He said. "Let's go."

"What about Luna?" Luan said making him freeze and shake. "...No...let her consequences weigh heavy on her mind, knowing her she'll regret every word." He growled as they left out the house.

* * *

"Geo!" Logan shouted at the gate of Geo's manor which look rusted. "Man the place went bad quick." Luan spoke as they heard something and saw his robotic Trunks carrying a trash can. "Hey, where's Geo?"

"Jarrett's in his room and he's not letting anyone in. Hell, most of us can't even get in the House and I'm starting worry, he's like my brother what happened to him?"

 ***5 minutes later***

"That fucking slut!"

"That's what I said!" Logan spoke as Trunks was clearly pissed off at Luna. "Just wait till his uncle hears, despite his attitude he cared for Jarrett when he was a baby." He added. "Trunks we gotta get home. If you see Geo tell him I wanna talk to him." Logan said. "I will ya know he's lucky to have friends like you." He smiled as they went back home.

 ***Luna***

Luna sat in her room still angry. "Stupid Logan talking up for stupid Geo!" She said as she threw a book at the wall and knocked a disc loose from the shelf with the words 'For Luna' on the front. "Huh?" She picked it up and read it aloud.

"To the girl who fills my life with love and music"-Geo

She placed it into a DVD player and watched.

* * *

"Hi Luna! If you're watching this Happy Birthday!...but of you're watching this now and it's not your Birthday then happy early Birthday!" Geo said with a large smile.

"Anyway I wanna play you this song cause I love you and you mean the world to me." He said as he sat down at a piano and started to play.

*Play Taio Cruz's Telling the World*

"Every part in my heart I'm giving out every song on my lips.

I'm singing out any fear in my soul I'm letting go and anyone who ask I'll let them know!"

Geo sang as Luna was awe struck at his wonderful singing voice and started to cry.

"She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all the light

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

The reason for life!"

He sang as he started to get louder and sing his heart out when she paused it halfway through and broke down in tears. _'What've I done!?'_ She thought in despair and self-hatred, unaware Logan and the others saw the whole thing through the window. "That was beautiful." Lisa said quietly. "Great chef and a great singer." Luan said with a smile until Logan coughed. "I taught him to cook."

"You liar!" Luan chuckled. "I'm fucking serious."

"Oh."

"If you two are done I believe it's time to Rub it in Luna's face!" Lana said with a smirk. "Agreed. And I would never lie to you."

 ***Luna's Room***

"Hey!" Luna looked up and saw Logan standing there on the ceiling, making her scream.

 ***Later***

"You okay Luna?"

"No!" She sobbed as she hugged him. "Logan I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She sobbed into his chest loudly.

"...I'll forgive you when Geo forgives you. So let go of me." He said in a cold tone. "Guess I deserve more than that." She muttered sadly as she let go.

 ***The next morning***

Lincoln yawned, happy his body wasn't sore anymore. "Man what a night." He muttered, feeling something holding onto him, three somethings to be precise. "Huh?" He looked down to see Lynn holding his arm, Lana holding onto his right leg, and Lucy curled up on his chest. "Why me?" He sighed happily.

 ***Luna's room***

Luna cried as she woke up, her eyes bloodshot. She walked out her room looking like a zombie, but worse. She made her way to the kitchen where Logan was cooking pancakes.

"Morning Luna!" He said as the girl said nothing except one thing. "Why are you suddenly happy? I still hurt your best friend."

"Because I got laid last night." He spoke with a smile.

"That's nice." He droned as she tried to smile but failed. "And Luan told me to be nice to you or I would be one of her Pranksgiving victims." He shuddered as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"GUYS! GUYS GUYS!" Leni yelled as she ran in from outside. "What?"

"It's Geo's House! It's Invisible!" Logan and Luna then looked at each other. "I think she's on something and I want some of it."

"JUST COME AND SEE!" She yelled.

 ***Later***

"What the fuck?!" They all exclaimed as they saw that Geo's Mansion was gone and in its place was an old empty parking lot that was condemned. "Uhh, guys?" They all looked at Logan whose hand was disintegrating. "What's happening!?"

"No!" Lucy gasped as she pulled out a pouch and threw some black powder on Logan stopping him from disappearing for the moment, but his left hand was gone. "Now how am I gonna fap!?"

"EVERYONE QUICK HOLD ON TO ME!" Lucy yelled shocking everyone as they all started to fade. They held onto Lucy and she warped them into their basement which wasn't disappearing as she threw more black powder on them all. "Logan, you use your right hand."

"IT'S THE LEFT HANDS JOB LUCY! EVERYONE KNOWS THE LEFT HAND IS THE FAPPING HAND!"

"Anyway…I think I know what's going on." Lucy said sadly. "You do?"

"Yes…a few months ago I tried to summon a demonic friend of mine, but I got her brother Sogg instead. He tried to steal my soul and had Morgana not interfered I would've been dead. He threatened to return with intent on taking not just my soul but all of yours, Geo included." She spoke as an evil laugh echoed throughout the basement which glowed white. "Well, looks like you found me out!" The light took a humanoid shape and landed on the ground. Lucy snarled while the light imprisoned him.

"Gah!"

"Alright freak where's Geo!?" Logan said as he grabbed his throat.

"How cute you think you can hurt me foolish mortal!" He said smugly until Logan's left arm made a hand completely made of black and white fire.

"EEEEEEEEH!" He screamed like a little bitch. 'Wow, a pussy with a God complex…where have I seen this before?'

"Alright I'll tell you! I heard Luna's wish and granted it. I took Geo out of this world and gave him a new life."

"What kind of life?" Logan growled. "Well…I may have sent him back to the desert world you found him in." He said super quickly. "You WHAT!?" They exclaimed

"Relax I'll bring him back…in exchange for Luna!"

"What!? Why me!"

"Because you're just so wicked! You should've seen the look on Geo's face when I took him back to the other world, he turned to me and said 'Thank you for taking me away from her'." He laughed. "I'll give you about 2 hours to make your decision and say your goodbyes." He spoke as he warped away.

"We are totally going back ourselves, right Lincoln?" Logan asked. "Totally dude. Lucy, can you trap that Sogg guy?"

"Yes. But it won't be easy despite his pushover like demeanor Sogg is incredibly dangerous. After all, he is the one that convinced Trump and Hillary to run for President. Sogg is a major Hell Demon, the most dangerous kind of Demon there is second only to the Succubus." She explained. "But I have a huge cage."

"We'll need more than that, Sogg is a sucker for bets."

"I got a metric fuck-ton of fucking porn." Logan said. "That will also work."

 ***2 hours later***

"Alright Louds, times up! Bring me Luna or else you won't see Geo again!" Sogg appeared in the basement where a laptop was with an open browser. "Oooooh free porn!" He said excitedly as he ran to it and a large cage suddenly fell on him. "I can't believe that worked." Lisa said.

"Dammit! Not again!"

"Again?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "This is exactly how that flame headed Test kid trapped me." He responded angrily. "Neat. Now bring back Geo!"

"Never! And no amount of pain or porn will make me!"

"Fine then." Logan turned around. "Loud children, to Lisa's room! We're going dimension hopping!"

 ***Lisa's Room***

"Guys Why do you have all those weapons, umbrellas, and jugs of water?"

"You'll see." Lincoln said as he put on a football helmet, held a chainsaw and grabbed the ray-gun which was now fixed. "Geo here we come."

 ***Desert World***

A large blue wormhole opened up and all twelve Loud's fell onto the hot sand.

"HOT!" Leni cried out as she jumped into Logan's arms and he dropped her immediately only to carry Luan. "SHARKS!" Lola screamed as a jagged fin tore through the sand. "Lincoln now!" Logan shouted as he lifted a grenade launcher and fired it at the ground, making the sand shark fly out of the ground dead. "So THAT'S what they look like!" Logan and Lincoln exclaimed.

"Look a building!" Lynn yelled.

"Where?!" They all panicked, crowding around the two boys. "It's over 100 miles away." They said.

"COME ON!"

 ***After 3 hours of running later***

"WHY…IS THIS PLACE…SO FUCKING BIG!?"

Lola yelled as they went up. "I didn't know the sand sharks had legs." Lincoln said. "I don't think anyone knew that." Lynn spoke as she saw a door leading to the roof. "Finally." She opened it and the sun shined brightly inside.

"Come on guys! Let's see what's out there."

 ***Base***

"Oh my god, we're surrounded!" Lana exclaimed as she looked down to see millions of sank sharks circling the base. "They'll most likely just go away." Lisa said. "No they won't."

"And how would you know Lincoln?"

"Because we were here for over ten years and they never left."

"But you guys came back the next day and didn't look any older!"

"De-aging blaster."

"Oh."

"Plus 10 years on this world is equivalent to one day on Earth. And these things are smart as fuck!" Logan exclaimed loudly

"GEO! ARE YOU IN HERE!"

Lincoln yelled down a tube. "Sorry! No one here!" He heard a terrible fake Chinese impression.

"...Dude really?" Lincoln deadpanned. "Yes." Geo said in his normal voice as he started to come out from an elevator. "How did you even get here?"

"Same way as the first time."

"And what's SHE doing here?" He growled is a cold voice, seeing Luna and turning around.

"Geo...I..I.."

"Save it! You wasted your time coming here I'm not going back!" He started to walk off when Luna ran up and hugged him, making him fall with her. "Wah!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" She sobbed, eyeshadow going down her cheeks Geo growled as he pushed her off. "GET OFF ME!" He yelled, but she kept her grip. Geo then slapped her, sending her flying into the wall and ran off.

"Geo...no…please!" She sobbed as she fell.

 ***Geo***

Geo ran down the building with tears in his eyes. "That bitch!...THAT BITCH!" He kept repeating to himself as he kept running unaware he was being followed very quickly, and they were catching up. Geo stopped running and came to a dead end. "Damn it!" He yelled as he punched the wall and someone appeared behind him. "Geo."

"What do you want Lucy?" He said sadly. "I'm here to help you." The goth told him. "Help me how I'm not forgiving her." He told her as she just smiled and took his hand.

 ***Luna***

"You okay Lu?" Logan asked as she slowly got up. "He hates me Logan he hates me!" She cried loudly as she hugged him tightly. "Luna…can't breath!"

"Sorry Logan." She sweat dropped. "Logan do you still hate me?" She asked sadly

"Not as much right now." He spoke making her smile sadly. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet." He told her as they got back up and saw Lucy walking with Geo on a TV screen. "See here they come." He said.

 ***Later***

"Hey guys." Geo spoke sadly while looking down. "Jarrett." Logan said. "Guys I'm sorry for leaving"

"Sorry won't cut it dude. I lost my fapping hand!"

"So?"

"Your fucking house as well as all of us were disintegrating!"

"I don't care."

"WE ALMOST FUCKING DIED!"

"Yeah so?"

"You're poptarts are gone." Lucy spoke.

"NOOOOO NOT THE POPTARTS!"

"You need to get your fucking priorities straight!"!Logan snapped, slapping him. "Logan!" Luan snapped before slapping HIM. "OW! What was that for Lu!?"

"Now's not the time for that! We need to find away to bring our world back!" She spoke with a scowl.

"Okay okay!" He said. "But he deserved it!"

"True." She nodded.

"But anyway Lisa any ideas?"

"Negative."

"I have an idea!" Leni said. "Oh god." Lisa muttered. "This can't be good."

"Guys give her a chance." Lincoln said.

"My idea is what if we go back to our world, have Geo beat up that mean Soggy Demon guy and have everything go back to the way it was!" They all then face palmed. "What's wrong?" Leni tilted her head. "That's stupid. Even for you." Lisa spoke in a dull tone. "Well then why don't we call his sister and ask her to make him make everything normal?" Leni suggested.

"Okay that sounds like it could actually work." Lincoln said as he looked towards Lucy who nodded. "Alright everyone clear a space." She spoke. "Why?"

"Trust me on this." She glared as they all cleared a space for her. Lucy opened her eyes and started to chant backwards in a whisper voice. She soon started to float upwards and a purple aura surrounded her as a blue beam of energy shot out her mouth and onto the ground, making a portal as a shadowy figure shot out the portal and wrapped itself around the closest female; Luan.

"AHHHHH!" She cried out as it soon crawled off her and took a form resembling hers, but taller by an inch. Her hair was teal and had fox ears hidden in it. She also wore a black dress with heels, and wrapped around her leg was a huge bushy black tail.

"Man it feels good to have a physical form again!" She groaned while stretching, her body covering hair moving and showing her bleach white skin and her crocodile-like white eyes, as well as a pair of cute little fangs and two sets of white wings, along with a pair of huge tits, each one two times the size of a large watermelon.

"Well hello handsome!" She said walking up to Logan who was trying not to have a nosebleed.

"Morgana." Lucy said.

"I need help it's Sogg."

"Oh great, that perv again." She said annoyed "what he do this time?"

"Oh not much, just the fact that he's disintegrating our planet."

"WHAT! WHY THAT LITTLE!" She started swearing loudly in Russian. "Whoa even I wouldn't say that." Geo spoke having understood what she said along with Logan, who was now panicking because his blood was all over the ground. "Take me to him." She growled as roaring was heard outside. "Oh no! The sand sharks smell the blood!" Geo exclaimed. "We're all fucked!" Lincoln ran into a locker, until Lynn pulled him out. Lucy rolled her eyes and shot a portal to their world.

"Get in!" She yelled as they all jumped through the portal and landed in the basement. "SOGG!"

"Shit!" He swore as he hid behind the laptop which Logan took back.

"Hey sis uhhhh…What's up?" He started sweating as she cracked her knuckles, making him flinch

 ***2 hours of a merciless beatdown later***

"Now DO IT!" She roared at him. "NEVER!" She growled as she broke his ankle.

"AAHH! OKAY OKAY! I'll Reverse it!" He cried. "Good boy." She smiled as she grabbed his ear, opened a black portal, threw him in it, and closed it behind him. "Asshole."

"Thanks for your help." Lucy said with a smile!as the demoness appeared behind Logan. "Hey. Turn around."

Logan did so and passed out in a pool of blood as she flashed her tits which were magically staying up. "HA!" Geo laughed then got slapped by Luan HARD.

"Hey why is it funny when it happens to me!?"

"Because you spazz out." She spoke with a smile.

 ***Later that night***

"What…happened?" Logan groaned. "Boobs." Luan said with a chuckle as she kissed him. "So everything's back to normal?"

"Yep!"

"Where's Geo and Luna?"

"Geo's on the roof and Luna's in her room crying…Logan go talk to her." He groaned as he sat up. "Okay."

 ***Luna's room***

"Luna?" He said as he knocked on the door gently. Luna opened the door still crying her eyes out and hugged him. "It's ok, just let it out." He whispered as the rocker cried harder into his shirt. "Why? Why did I say that!?" She sobbed loudly, her voice being heard from the roof. 'Luna?' Geo thought as he listened in. "Why did I do that?!"

"It's ok Luna." Logan spoke softly into her ear.

"He hates me Logan! He hates me!" She yelled in a scratchy voice. "No he doesn't Luna. He just needs a little space." Logan said as he ran a hand through her hair. "Yes he does! He hates me and you know it's true."

"He needs time."

"But..But.."

"Luna…" Geo spoke quietly. He got up and crawled through the attic window. "Geo..." She whimpered, not hearing a door open or see him walk out. Geo gave a sad smile and hugged her, surprising her. "I forgive you Luna and I could never hate you forever. I love you too much." He cried as she hugged him tighter, letting go of Logan as he headed back into the attic. "I'm glad they sorted this out." Lincoln said with a smile.

 ***Hell***

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Sogg roared in anger as he slammed his fists on a table. "It's not fair! I was so close!" He cried while his sister stared at a picture of Logan with hearts in her eyes.

"Stop complaining you pussy." She said with a grin. "Morgana those Louds have humiliated me! Just like Test and his talking dog and genius sisters!"

"And you brought it upon yourself."

"How!" She then face palmed. "You moron." She grumbled. "I hate those Louds! I'll get their souls if it's the last thing I do!" Sogg exclaimed before getting punched. "I said shut up!"


	22. Voiceless 2

**Red: So someone wanted us to end LiTLH, and I say fuck off it is staying.**

 **Disclaimer: We no own Loud House.**

* * *

Lucy cried silently as Lynn carried her bridal style into Vanzilla. "Why Lynn? Why did we make him do this?" She sobbed into her sisters chest. "I don't know Lucy, I just don't know, but I hate that we caused this, I can't forgive myself for being a shitty big sister." Lynn responded sadly in a whisper as they both sat in the back cuddled together. Lynn moved Lucy's hair out of the way and saw her bloodshot emerald and gold eyes. She kissed Lucy's forehead and held her tighter, wrapping a spare blanket from a seat for overnight drives over them. "What kind of terrible fucked up family are we?"

 ***Home***

Lana sobbed into her chest as she curled up in a ball under all of her blankets. "It's all my fault!" She cried out, unaware that a certain goth heard her from the vents. "Lana." She muttered as she crawled into her room, landing on Lola's bed and getting dust on it. "Go away Lucy." Lana said sadly in a muffled tone. Lucy lifted up all the blankets and crawled in. As soon as she reached Lana, Lucy hugged her protectively. "It's gonna be alright." Lucy whispered as she slowly rubbed her back and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "We're the worst family ever." Lana cried as she hugged back tighter than ever.

 ***Lori***

"I'm the worst sister in like, the world." Lori sobbed as she trashed everything that was related to Bobby, except for a picture of when they, Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne double dated to save their former relationship, she just cut him out as Leni punched the wall in anger, breaking it. "That fucking bastard!" Leni snarled.

 _ **Red: Now fun-fact; Leni wasn't one to get angry so easily, but when she did...well. Let's just say Lola learned from the best.**_

Lori knew about her sisters temper, but it was nowhere near the level of the top of the sister temper chart, where Luan was, second was Luna, third was Lynn, fourth was Leni, and fifth was herself.

"Leni please calm down!" Lori said sobbing as she held her. Leni slowly calmed down. "Lori...I don't blame you for this, none of us do…well, maybe Lucy." She spoke as Lori cried harder into her shirt. "Well Lucy's right to blame me!" She said sadly. "No I'm not." The goth spoke, making her scream ***and like a little bitch too***. "We're all responsible for what happened."

 ***Luna***

"Luan, calm the fuck down! Killing him ain't the answer!" Luna panicked. "I'm gonna do more than just kill Bobby, I'M GONNA FUCKING TEAR HIS DICK AND NUTS OFF AND SHOVE 'EM DOWN HIS FUCKING THROAT! AND THEN I'M GONNA-" Luan roared in anger as her sister tried to calm her and the camera zoomed out, revealing their almost completely destroyed room, which had Luna's amps and guitars impaled into the walls and Mr. Coconut right through the door. "Just calm down sis, it's alright! Lincoln's okay." Luna said without her accent, making the prankster stop and slowly turn to the rocker, his bright pink eyes red with raw anger. "Okay…OKAY!? HE CAN'T FUCKING SPEAK LUNA! WE MADE HIM TRY TO FUCKING KILL HIMSELF AND YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME THAT LINCOLN IS OKAY!?" She shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the entire household as she hoisted her by the collar, scaring…no, terrifying Luna.

Luan slowly calmed herself and quickly put her sisterdown. "I..I...I'm sorry." She whimpered before falling onto her knees, crying into her scarred bloody hands as Luna hugged her. "Shhhhhh, let it all out little sis." She whispered. "Let it all out."

 ***Lynn***

Lynn was in the basement, helping Lola get rid of all her pink clothing…shocking, right. "Lola, are you sure about this?" Lynn asked concerned, as she treasured the clothes more than her own life. "Yes." She spoke sadly before throwing one of Lisa's chemicals into the washer and slamming down a button, all of her clothes changing black, white, grey or blue. "But wh-" Lynn stammered as Lola sighed. "I don't care about them anymore, I obsess over them way too much and they kinda got me to act selfish."

 ***Rita***

The two parents were arguing, louder than any of their children could ever be if they even tried. "What do you mean it's my fault!?" The mother roared, appalled by her husbands accusation. "You heard me!" Lynn Sr. yelled back as he stood up and stared her down when suddenly one of the girls realized something. "WHERE'S LILY!?"

 ***Elsewhere***

Lincoln smiled a little as he sat in his hospital bed, his baby sister asleep in his arms. "Linky." She sighed happily in her sleep as he wrapped her up in her favorite blanket. _'Lily.'_ He thought sadly when the lights flickered around him, and a laugh echoing in his mind, his laugh.

* * *

 _'Oh no, not here.'_ He thought as he stood in his hospital room, except it looked like it was from Silent Hill. The laughing got louder as a ceiling tile fell down. "Do you honestly think that they actually care about you?!" A voice said as Lincoln turned around and saw a version of him, but with cold grey eyes as said eyes had a dark green tint around them. He was giving Lincoln a large grin with his shark-like teeth filled mouth and his hair was jet black and kept changing back and forth from black to a random shade of red. "As soon as you get home, they're just gonna use you for their own personal reasons!"

"That's not true!" Lincoln yelled back. "JUST ADMIT IT BOY! YOUR OWN FAMILY DOESN'T LOVE YOU! YOUR MOTHER! YOUR FATHER! YOUR SISTERS! YOUR FRIENDS! NOT EVEN YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND! She's probably fucking that asshole Chandler right now along with his goons!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lincoln screamed, making all of the glass in the room crack. "Admit it, they're better off with you six feet under!" The insane being laughed as he formed a picture of Lily and grabbed Lincoln's shoulders. "In a few years, she'll be just like them. You don't have to take any more of the abuse. No more teachers molesting you, no more bullying, no more being taken for granted, and no more physical and mental abuse at home." He then leaned into his ear and whispered. "Just let me take… control…"

"NEVER!" Lincoln punched him, making his stumble. "I will never let you hurt them!"

"I'm trying to help you, let me gain control and we'll make them all suffer. One way or another, it will happen." He whispered with a maniacal grin as he turned his arm into a mist and sent it at Lincoln, where it forced its way into his body. "Linky?" Upon hearing his youngest sisters voice, Lincoln snapped out of his trance and threw the mist off of him. "I will NEVER hurt my family!" He roared before grabbing him by the throat and dragged him to the door, where he shoved his head in the doorway and slammed the door on it, the sound on bones breaking, blood splattering, and other grossly sounds filling the room until the body stopped twitching and faded away.

* * *

 ***Loud House***

"Do not fret my sisters!" Lisa said to her arguing sisters who were starting to fight one another. "She's most likely with Lincoln in his hospital room." She exclaimed as they calmed down. "OK, now that that's settled-" Lucy sighed with a smile as they saw their father storm out of the house angrily. "I wish Dad wasn't so upset." Lola said. "I want to know WHY he's upset." Leni said as she hugged Lori in sadness. "Girls, can you come up here please?" Rita spoke softly. "Lucy, you comin'?"

"In a bit Lynn, I need to make a call." She spoke as she dialed a number. "Come on, pick up damn it!" She whispered.

 _ **"Hi this is Ronnie-Anne! I'm not home, so leave a message!"**_

 _ ***Beep***_

"Sigh. Ronnie, it's Lucy. We need to talk, now. Come over." She spoke sadly as she hung up and dialed in a new numbler.

 _ **"Hello?"**_

"Clyde."

 _ **"Lucy! Why the hell are you calling right now? It's 1 in the morning!"**_

"It's about Lincoln." She said grimly. **_"Tell me."_**

 ***2 hours later***

"And that's what happened." Lucy finished as there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Ronnie-Anne.

"Ronnie what happened?" Lucy asked, seeing the huge shiner on her. "It's three in the morning, raining cats and dogs, and I slipped and hit the sidewalk." She said, showing that she was also missing a few teeth and Lucy let her in. "So what's so important that you called me two hours ago?" She asked with a slight lisp. "This'll take a while." Lucy told her as she hung up.

 ***2 more hours later***

"O-Oh my… God." She said, covering her mouth as Lucy hugged her. "Hey Luce!" Lynn spoke as she ran down. "Sister meeting now!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No it's urgent! You wanna join Ronnie? I said sister meeting!"

"I'm not a sister though."

"Lynn, what's the big deal?" Lynn then sighed. "Mom used the 'D' word."

"D word?" Ronnie said confused as she saw Lucy's eyes widen under her hair. "D word is on our list of code meanings." Lucy then showed her a large A-Z chart, showing only one thing under D. They could also sense a little happiness from her.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln opened his eyes, which darted over to a wall clock and saw it was almost 6 AM. He gave an inward sigh and looked down, seeing Lily start fussing a bit. He smiled while rubbing her head. He reached for her pacifier and placed it in her mouth, calming her down as he kissed her forehead and then reached for one of her bottles.

 ***Lori***

"What took you so long?" Lori asked Lucy who entered the room. "I was with Ronnie-Anne." She said simply. "Now what is this about a you-know-what?" Lisa said with a yawn. Lucy started to explain what she had heard from Lynn.

"My god!" She shook her head in shock from their rashness "Mom and dad are, it was going to happen sooner or later." Leni spoke with a sigh as she crawled into her bed to cry under her pillows. "It's OK Leni." Lori whispered. "No it's not, if mom and dad do, then-"

"Not on my watch, I will make sure it never happens." Lori said determined as Leni instantly fell asleep.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Linky!" Lily cheered as he tickled her. He started to feed the infant her bottle when a knock was heard at the door. Lincoln looked up and saw Dr. Palmer standing in the doorway. "Good morning Lincoln." She spoke with a smile. He waved his hand as he continued playing with Lily.

"Lincoln I've looked over your charts and I have good news and bad news." She told him. "The good news is that your vocal cords CAN be replaced however… it will take a few years to find a replacement. The bad news is that the replacement surgery has a 69% chance of killing you as it is an extremely difficult procedure." He flinched at that in shock and sadness. "I'm sorry." Palmer said as Lincoln gave a reassuring smile and hugged Lily. "There are also some other things. Your pancreas has shut down, ending up with you now having Type 2 Diabetes. I also had a psychologist go over your files and your recorded suicide attempt, and he states that you are suffering from many different mental issues from dementia to insomnia. Also, his stress levels are through the roof, so we all need to be careful not to set him off. I'll give your mother a list of them when you are ready to leave."

 ***5 hours later***

Lori had arrived with Lana, Lisa and Lola. "I told you that she would be here." Lisa spoke in a know-it-all tone. "We know." Lola groaned with a twitching eye as they walked in. "Lincoln?" Lana said in a quiet tone as she moved next to him. He looked away to his left and came face to face with Lola. _'Why me?'_ He thought with a sigh when Lana hugged him.

"We're sorry." She whispered sadly, her voice cracking. Lincoln gave a small smile and wrapped an arm around her and Lola, hugging them back. "T-T-Thank you." They whimpered. "Lori, he'll be here for at least two more days. We're running tests to see if anything else is wrong with him plus he'll be put on suicide watch, I found a few people who volunteered."

"Thank you Dr. Palmer." She said sadly. "Is there anything that I need to know about them?"

"They're all girls and know Lincoln." She said before leaving. "Guys can I speak to Lincoln alone?" Lori asked them. Lisa grabbed the twins by their arms. "Sure." As soon as the door closed Lori walked over to him slowly. "Lincoln." She started. Lincoln just looked away from her as she suddenly hugged him tightly and protectively. Lincoln flinched and pushed her away, well he tried to but he was too weak and tired. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed , her bloodshot eyes showing. Lincoln just gave an impassive look until he looked right into them and saw pain, sadness, self hatred, but most of all; guilt. Guilt for putting him in the hospital. Guilt for telling Bobby about the video he posted. Guilt because she almost got her only brother killed. Guilt for every single insult she threw at him. Guilt for pushing him past his limit. Guilt for being a terrible sister and person in general.

 _'She really means it.'_ He thought as he hugged back slowly. "How?" She sobbed. "How can you forgive me so easily when it's my fault you're like this!" He then shook his head, telling her that she wasn't what really set him off, but it was no use as she just kept blaming herself. Lincoln gave a sigh as he let go of her.

 ***3 days later***

The Loud House was anything BUT loud as the sisters were waiting for their mother to come back from the hospital with Lincoln. They missed him dearly, especially Lucy as she stayed out of sight more than normal. They had gone through his room and took something that he had made, a noose. There were two, one was made of hand towels in tight knots, and the other was inside of it; a noose composed of both razor wire and barbed wire. It would probably be months or years before they forgave Lori, or unless they were given a reason. Speaking of Lori, she was in her room doing who knows what. "Guys! Mom's back!" Lynn shouted happily as they all came out of their rooms.

 ***Rita***

"You okay sweetie?" Rita asked as Lincoln gave a small nod and a soft smile. Rita smiled as she unlocked the door for him and walked out, making their way to the door. _'I really want things to be normal again.'_ He thought sadly as she kissed his forehead and opened the front door.

 ***Bobby***

"Hahaha!" Bobby laughed as he watched a video on his phone. "Man this is hilarious!" He said, enjoying Lincolns pain. The video he was watching was a camera recording from his school when his phone rang suddenly. "Huh?" He answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Bobby booboo bear."_ Lori said, oddly happy. "Hey babe what's up?"

 _"Oh nothing much just thought you might wanna look outside."_

"Ummm why?"

 _"I got a surprise for you."_

"A surprise!" He then got up and went downstairs and towards the door. _'I hope it's That new bikini I bought her, I've been saving some condoms just for this moment!'_ He thought excitedly as he opened the door and came face to face with a few cops and Lori herself. "Surprise asshole." She said with a scowl and an angry glare as he was restrained and shoved into the back of a van.

 ***Later***

Lori sighed happily as she walked into her room. "Finally free of that douche." She said to herself as she deleted his number from her contacts, Skype, set her FaceBook status to single, and blocked him on just about everything. Suddenly her door quietly opened. "Lori?" She lifted her head to see Lucy in her black nightgown. "Hey Lucy what's up?" Lori said with a smile as Lucy walked up to her. "Is it true?" She asked.

"Is what true? That Bobby is out of my life? Hell yeah it's true!" Lori said proudly, making Lucy smile which was very rare.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln sat on his bed silently having heard the whole thing through the vents, his lips twitched, slowly moving upwards into a smile as his door opened and Lucy walked in to immediately hug him. "I love you Lincoln, don't ever think otherwise." She said softly while crying a little into his shoulder. "We all love you." He jumped when Lynn appeared in her baggy red tank top and black shorts. Lynn sat down on his bed and hugged him, making Lincoln freeze as he expected her boa-like grip, only this time she was gentle, like a warm blanket. "We all had a little talk and, to make sure you don't…do anything to yourself at night…one of us would crash with you each night." Lynn looked at Lucy who nodded and went into her room. "And I'm first."

Lincoln looked away from Lynn as she kissed his cheek and cuddled with him, resting Lincoln's head on her chest. He could feel her slow heartbeat, it helped him relax as she looked down and smiled. "Night little bro." She whispered, kissing his forehead and pulling a blanket over them.

 ***Morning***

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and silently yawned when he heard Lynn muttering in her sleep. "Lincoln…" He smiled a bit as she opened her red eyes and smiled. "Morning Linc." She yawned while kissing his forehead and ruffling up his hair. "C'mon, let's go eat." She said as they both got up. "You head into the bathroom and clean up, I'll go make some waffles." Lincoln slowly nodded as he opened his door and immediately got hugged by Lily. "Linky!" She cheered as he picked her up and tickled her. Lincoln then handed her to Lynn and slowly walked down the hallway into the empty bathroom.

As soon as the door clicked locked, Lynn bolted downstairs and into the kitchen where Luan was waiting. "You ready to cook?" She asked the jock. "You make French toast and hash browns, I'll make bacon, eggs and waffles." The two sisters got to work on cooking, and were halfway done when someone knocked at the door. "I got it!" Luna said as she slid downstairs. She opened the door to see a dirty blonde and a redhead in blue dresses. "Is this the Loud House?" The blonde asked. "Yeah?"

"Okay, we volunteered to watch Lincoln for the hospital thing. Ya know, suicide watch." The redhead spoke. "Aren't you that Cristina girl that-"

"Yes!" She said quickly, a faint blush showing on her cheeks. _'Please don't bring up the video! Even if my crush did admit feelings for ME of all people!'_

"And I'm Jordan, Lynn trains me for sports." The dirty blonde introduced. "S'up girl!" Said jock spoke while cutting up some bacon and throwing it into egg batter with grated cheese. "Lincoln's in the bathroom."

 ***Lincoln***

 _'Finally, he's gone.'_ Lincoln thought with a smile as he stepped out of the shower. He looked at the foggy mirror over the sink and thought he saw something. He wiped it off and saw the being from the hospital; his Insanity. He splashed ice cold water on his face and this time he only saw his reflection. _'Must be imagining things now.'_ He thought before slipping into his clothes, wrapping his arms up in bandages to not see his scars. He opened the bathroom door and walked right into Leni. "Oh, sorry Linc!" She said before quickly hugging him and going into the bathroom. He walked into his room and grabbed his phone which was vibrating like mad, he checked it to see he was getting texts from Ronnie and Clyde. Lincoln replied to all of them within a matter of seconds when he heard the laughing again. _'Just ignore him Lincoln, maybe he'll get bored and leave.'_ He told himself when Lisa knocked on his door and entered with a pair of thick rimmed red glasses. "Hello Lincoln, I have these glasses for you as your eyesight had gotten worse." She explained to him. Lincoln then realized that many things were actually extremely blurry to him unless he squinted. Lisa placed them over his eyes and he blinked hard a couple of times as his eyes adjusted and his vision cleared up. Lisa hugged him and quickly bolted to her room before something blew up.

Lincoln got up and froze when he looked downstairs and saw two girls from his school. He slowly backed up but slipped on Geo's hamster ball, crashing into a wall and making a picture fall on his head. "You okay Lincoln?" He heard Lucy ask. Lincoln nodded as he got up and started to move.

 ***Later***

Lincoln sat down on his bed, still processing that those two girls, one who he may or may not still have a crush on, and one who he thought hated his guts, are going to be watching him. He looked at his phone and texted Clyde to come over and play some games. Lincoln turned towards his mirror and looked at himself, not noticing that for a split second, his eyes turned black and green.


	23. New GF

**Red: We don't own Loud House. Prepare for a Toy Story 2 reference. Just posted two in a row.**

* * *

Lincoln sat in his room, bored and depressed. It's been over 5 months since Ronnie had broken up with him, he still couldn't get over her even when he had met someone else, and now he just layed around, waiting for death to come for him. He's been bullied nonstop by Chandler and his goons everyday, he barely ever ate and it was now to the point where you could faintly see his rib cage, and his skin had somehow gotten even whiter than Lucy's from lack of sunlight. _'Sweet death, please embrace me already.'_ He thought in sadness and agony as he looked at his wrists, crying at the sight.

 ***Later***

"Hey, anyone seen Linc?" Lynn asked, wanting to know where he was. "Uhhh…" Leni said. "I haven't seen him all week."

"Come to think of it, I've barely seen him in the past few months." Luan said worryingly. "We should go check on him."

"Can't." Lucy said, making them all scream ***Like little bitches too***. "His door's locked and the vents and window are blocked."

"Don't worry, I got this." Lynn said before running up the stairs to the opposite end of the hall and charged his door only to fall and get knocked back with a broken nose. "You alright Lynn?" Luna said with a flinch. "Well that was _a-door-able!_ Hehe get it?"

"Ugh!" They all groaned when they heard a faint laughter, from Lincoln's room. "HE LIVES!" Lana yelled as she picked the lock, smiling widely as it clicked. "Way to go Lana! Now move so I can do this again!" Lynn spoke as she once again took a running start and charged the door, this time getting a black eye from it. "OH COME ON! LINCOLN OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"

"Go away." They heard him groan. "Lincoln we're coming in!" Luna said worryingly. "How?" Leni asked confused. "Oh that's easy. Just use your head."

 ***3 minutes later***

"BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAD!" Leni exclaimed as her sisters used her as a battering-ram and managed to knock the door down. The hallway light flooded into the room as Lincoln hid in one of the larger drawers of his dresser. "Lincoln?"

"Where'd he go?"

"In there!" Lana then rushed into the vents to get him while only Luan heard some shuffling. "Wow talking _venting_ out some stress!" This time she heard the very same muffled giggling from the dresser. "Found ya and looks like we better _a-dresser_ this problem!" They then all face palmed at their own stupidity and opened the bottom drawer. "LINCOLN!" They all froze at the sight of his thin body covered in wounds, his black eye very visible. 'Shit!'

 ***Later***

Lincoln shivered on the couch as Luna brought him some soup. "Lincoln…we need to talk."

"Ok?" He said in a scratchy voice. "Lincoln…were you trying to…kill yourself?"

"I-I wasn't trying t-"

"Then what is this!?" She pointed to his arms as they were covered in third degree burns and riddled in huge gashes and cuts, wrapped poorly in bloodied and torn bandages. "It's nothing!" He lied instantly. "Lincoln…"

Luan stared from upstairs and saw everything with wide eyes. _'My god, not him too.'_ She thought in sadness as he tried avoiding eye contact with Luna. "Please talk to us, at least tell me what's going on." She told him sternly He gave a sigh and decided to explain himself, he didn't like it but Luna was too damn persistent. "Alright." He said sadly.

 ***2 hours of explaining later***

 _'Christ little bro!'_ She thought in shock at what Chandler and his flunkies did, as well as his own teachers. "W-Why didn't you say anyth-"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM LUNA! NOT YOURS!" He roared, making her jump and the other sisters run out of their rooms. He soon calmed down and realized he just shouted at Luna, the sister with the second largest temper in the entire family, with number one being her roommate. "I...I'm so sorry!" He whimpered, worried that she would wail on him. "Don't worry about it." Luna said, still shocked that he yelled at her while Lincoln looked away sad and fearfully.

 ***Later***

"How is he?" Lucy asked, making them jump. "He's doing better." Lisa coughed. "But not completely." She then looked down." He shouldn't even be alive right now." At this, all of the sisters gasped. "Most of his organs are starting to shut down according to my readings of his health. His bones are weakening, especially in his legs. His vision is also getting worse according to Lincoln. He has also told me that on occasions he cries out blood and coughs it up, right now he weighs about 40 lbs. He is also suffering from severe depression, obviously, and insomnia, so I'm giving him a prescription of sleeping pills and the strongest legal dosage of antidepressants, both of which one of us will give him each day." Lisa said sadly, watching as he slept. "We need to do something-"

"And if we do Lori, then he'll get pissed at us more!" Lynn spoke with a soul piercing glare. "He's still pissed at us for multiple incidents that I don't even need to bring up!" That made them all flinch. "But we can't just do nothing." Leni argued. "The dumb blonde's right!" Lana proclaimed, jumping on her shoulders. "Yeah The dumb blonde's right!" Leni agreed as Lisa counted to 3 on her fingers.

"…Hey!"

"Hehe!" Lana chuckled.

"Focus!" Lori said, meanwhile Lynn snuck away from them with Lucy and stood next to their brother. "Lincoln!" Lucy whispered with a few tears falling down her face and onto her shoes. "Lucy it's going to be ok…I hope." Lynn told her as the sisters upstairs got into a fight ball while Lily tugged on Lucy's stocking. "Wucy?" The infant said adorably as she picked her up, smiling that she said her name.

"Don't be sorry Lily, he'll be ok." Lucy said while tickling her, making her giggle and wake up the sleeping boy. "Guys?" He groaned silently, getting the threes attention.

"Linky!"

"We're sorry." Leni said, crawling from the growing fight ball. "It's ok Leni." Lincoln sat up and hugged her, wincing as he moved. "Careful." Lucy whispered as she helped him stand on wobbling feet. "Please let us help."

"No I got it."

"Lincoln." Lucy wrapped her arms around him, staring right into his eyes. "Please." He shook his head, once again saying no. "I'm sorry, but the last time you got involved with my social life, it got worse and people hated me even more than they did before." He said before getting up, avoiding the fight ball, grabbing his backpack and a large dark red hoodie, heading back downstairs and leaving the house. "I need to go to school." He spoke leaving the house, slamming the door behind him. "You gonna follow him?" Lisa asked Lynn, Lucy and Luan, as they were the stealthiest in the family thanks to sports, pranking, and being antisocial. "You know we will." Lucy said as they disappeared.

 ***Later***

Lincoln walked through the hallway to his class with a sad sigh when he felt the familiar presence of Chandler. _'Great, here comes the beating.'_ He thought annoyed and scared as the bully snapped his fingers, summoning his goons. "Well well well it's the little albino freak." Chandler said with a malicious grin. "Boys, show no mercy."

'Why me?' He thought as their shadows loomed over him and started wailing on Lincoln. "HEY! ASSBUTTS!" A voice shouted behind them as a ball made of solid steel flew past them and broke a water fountain. They turned around and saw the sporty girl Jordan with a metal bat in her hands. She let out a whistle and was soon joined by an army of students. "Leave my best friend alone!" Clyde growled.

"Yeah! We've had enough of you and your damn thugs!" Haiku exclaimed pissed off. "GET 'EM!" Jordan yelled.

"This looks like it'll be good!" Lynn said from the vents as she and her sisters were watching it go down. "Popcorn?"

"Sure!" Luan smiled as she ate some popcorn with the two.

 ***Later***

"Ow!" Lincoln grunted as he got his face beat in. "You fucking snitch!" Chandler yelled as he broke Lincoln's teeth and filled his mouth with blood, the he broke his arm and split his head. "B-But I didn't tell anyone here!" Lincoln said honestly, the only one he told was Luna and she was a high schooler, unless… _'Damn it Luna!'_

"Liar! You're gonna be six feet under, you fucking albino pussy virgin!" He then punched Lincoln in his stomach and made him vomit blood.

"Hey fuckwad!" A voice said as someone tapped his shoulder. Chandler turned around and was promptly decked in the face by Lucy, who disappeared in an instant

"That little emo slut!" Chandler growled when Luan arrived and kicked his chin, making him spit out blood.

"Come on Linc let's go!" Lynn said as she picked him up and ran off.

 ***Later***

"T-Thanks." He stuttered as they stood in the bathroom. "Almost done aaaand…there!" She said, washing off her bloody hands. "Thanks Lynn." He groaned with a smile. "No problem." She said with a sad smile before hugging him protectively, running a hand through his hair "It's ok little bro." She whispered, kissing his sewed forehead. "Thanks." He whispered, groaning as he held his stomach, ran into a stall and vomited more blood.

 ***Jordan***

"Stupid fucker!" Jordan snarled before kicking Chandlers face in, knocking him out a long time ago. 'That better teach him not to mess with MY boyfriend!' She thought, very pissed off. "Jordan that's enough!" Lucy said, but she didn't stop until they heard the principal yelling. "SCATTER!" Clyde yelled as every student ran in separate directions, by pure luck none of them got captured.

"We'll be safe in here" Lucy said, having pulled Jordan into the vents as a few teachers ran past. "How long did it take you to orchestrate this little event?" She asked the dirty blonde. "About two and a half months."

"Nice!" Luan chuckled. "Hey! What the hell are you kids doing in there!"

"Move back!" Lucy said pushing him out as they ran up through the shafts.

 ***Lincoln***

"Did you guys have anything to do with this?"

"No." Lynn spoke as the vent opened and two arms pulled them in. "Jordan!"

"Lucy? Since when are you strong enough to pick me up?" Lynn said confused.

"Since now, I mean Lincoln weighs less than four large desk lamps." The goth smiled. "Are you ok?" Jordan asked Lincoln, confusing the sisters as she sounded very worried. "Lil bit, not as bad as last weeks beating." He said with a dark chuckle , rubbing his throat a bit. Jordan then hugged him , lucking no one could see them as it was pitch black. "You idiot" She whispered as she cried into his shirt while he hugged her gently. "I'm sorry Jordan." He whispered back, unaware that Lucy could see them. Her eyes widened as they softly touched lips.

 ***Later***

"So, you two are…"

"Yeah Luan, we…we're a couple." He whispered with a blush, looking behind him to see Jordan and Lynn talking. "Does anyone know?"

"Clyde does…and maybe Lisa. I had to blackmail Lola again when she found out just to get her to shut up!"

 ***Lynn***

"How long?" Lynn asked as she put an arm around her best friends shoulder. "Two weeks after his breakup."

"I still can't believe Ronnie would do that to him. And why was she crying when she did it?" Lucy asked.

"I'm guessing she didn't want to do it?" Jordan shrugged. "Yeah, Lori did break up with Ronnie's brother before that."

'That COULD explain why she did it.' Lucy thought with a scowl "I'm gonna give you a warning." She then pulled her right up to her face. "If you EVER even think of hurting my brother, I will make you experience the deadliest tortures and horrors in all of Hell, far beyond the minds of normal humans!" Lucy spoke in a cold and dead tone. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal!" Jordan gulped and shivered.

 ***Loud House***

"Well, I guess school is out." Lynn spoke as they walked in the house. "Hey Lori!" She shouted as said girl walked downstairs wth her face in her phone. "Ugh, what?" She groaned as she saw her sisters scowling face. "What?"

"What happened between you and Bobby?"

"I caught the bastard with his dick in another chicks ass." She responded, gritting her teeth. "And when I confronted him, he had the audacity to say it was MY fault!"

"So you dumped him?" Luan tilted her head.

"I did way more than that. Haven't you seen my Facebook or Twitter? Or my Google+?"

"No why?" Luna said confused. "You'll see." Lori said as her phone vibrated

"I gotta go!" She said as she rushed out the door. "I have a date!"

 ***Lincoln***

"You okay dude?"

"Yeah Jordan." He said holding her hand as they sat in his room. "Good, then in that case I can do this." Jordan wrapped her arms around his neck before starting to kiss him, surprising Lincoln for a few seconds before he kissed back. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right Jay?"

"I know. That's why I care about you Linc." She giggled before kissing his nose and resting his head on her chest.


	24. Helpless

**Red: Sorry, I've been very busy with school and am having a hard time editing these chapters. Also, am I the only one who hated No Such Luck?**

* * *

Lincoln stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror; his veins were showing through his deathly pale skin and visibly throbbing. He gave a sigh and opened a small box to put on a pair of blue color contacts. He looked at his mirror and put on a faux smile.

"Another day of hell." He muttered as he opened the door and entered the chaos of the Loud House morning rush. He dodged everything just barely and went downstairs where he ran into Lynn. "Hey Linc, don't forget about me baseball game today!"

"Huh, ok." He said while avoiding eye contact and walked away. "You okay dude?" The jock asked while sounding worried. "Yeah, just a little stressed that's all." That was actually an understatement.

He was more than stressed, he was fucking pissed. About a month ago, he heard from Clyde that Chandler forced himself onto Ronnie, who returned his horrid French kiss with a knee to the balls. Now she was at the hospital with broken bones and an eye that no longer worked. And to make things worse, Lori thought he had something to do with what happened to her. She slapped him and yelled at him, telling him horrid things that made the others dislike her a LOT more than they already did. Lincoln gave a sigh and balled his hand into a fist before taking a few deep breaths, quickly calming himself by remembering how he and some of their other siblings finally got it through her thick skull that he had nothing to do with what happened. Needless to say, she paid the price for it and he forgave her, just like he always did for all of them. 'Calm down Lincoln, just calm down.' He told himself as he walked downstairs and slipped; thankfully Luan caught him before his head hit the floor. "Thanks Lu."

"No prob." She said with a smile. "Hey, I got a joke."

"What?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "How do you make holy water?"

"How?"

"You boil the _hell_ out of it." This made Lincoln smile and giggle before laughing out loud. "There's a smile!" Luan cheered happily before hugging him. "Come on let's go!" Lori yelled from outside as Luan let him go quickly.

"Hurry up!" Lori said angrily as Lincoln walked out of the house with the other eight sisters.

 ***Later***

"Lincoln! Don't forget about my baseball game!"

"Yeah yeah." He said with a chuckle as he walked out of the car with Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy. They all went their separate ways to their classes, except for Lucy and Lincoln who had the same class together. Lincoln gave a sigh when his face was slammed into a locker. "Gah!" He then heard laughter and growled.

 _'Chandler.'_ His anger once again went up as he stared at the floor, looking at two halves of a contact lens. _'Damn it!'_ He thought as his back was stomped on. "Yah!"

"Haha!" Chandler laughed evilly as Lincoln growled more. _'Just keep your cool.'_ He told himself as he got up and walked away to his classroom with the broken lens in his hand, grateful that they didn't have the same teacher. He sat down in his chair and after a few minutes realized his sister was staring at him. "What?" Lincoln said coldly.

"What's wrong with your eye?"

"It's nothing." He lied with venom in his voice, making the Goth flinch.

"Lincoln, ple-"

"I said it's nothing!" He roared, not realizing he had yelled at her, luckily no one paid attention to them, except for a select few. Lucy stared in shock as the other contact lens fell onto his table, revealing both a blood red eye and a dark green eye. This made her stare in shock as she had only seen him with blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucy. It's just...look I'm really stressed out." He sighed heavily as Lucy gave a sympathetic stare when the bell rang and class began.

 ***Later***

"Hey Lincoln." Clyde said while running up right behind him. "Huh?" Lincoln turned around. "Hey Clyde. What's up?" He asked his friend.

"Okay, first off: Cool eyes! Second: You excited for the new Avengers movie?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled a little as they walked towards the library when Lincoln fell a very sharp pain in the back of his head and fell down. "LOSER!"

 _'Why that…'_ Lincoln balled his fist and took a couple deep breaths. _'Just ignore him Lincoln!'_ He thought as his rage was close to boiling over. Many of the students around watched as he took the beating until Chandler leaned over to his ear. "Ya know, your little Latina was a little feisty, maybe one of those sluts you live with would LOVE a piece of my dick in them, like that emo freak or the shitty wannabe rockstar, maybe the dumbass blonde. Better yet, why not all of the damn whores, ALL of them." He whispered calmly and coldly before laughing insanely. That was it, that was enough to make Lincoln Loud, the most patient and calm member of the Loud family, finally snap.

Lincoln grabbed his wrist at a blinding speed and increased his grip until everyone heard the cracking of bones. The jackass roared in pain as Lincoln scowled in rage before throwing an extremely quick punch into his face, sending him flying into some lockers with a very broken nose.

The whole hallway was quiet as Chandler got back up with a fire in his eyes. "You fucking FREAK!" He lunged at Lincoln and socked him right in his face, but it did little to hurt him as Lincoln kneed Chandler in the gut, making him cough up blood from the force. Lincoln grabbed his hair and threw him face-first into a door.

Lincoln gave a gurthal roar and charged him, slamming his shoulder into Chandler's back, making him scream as a loud crack was then heard.

 ***10 minutes later***

Chandler was a bloody mangled up mess in the boys bathroom, just barely breathing enough to survive. His legs were bent the other way and both of his arms were dislocated. Lincoln stared at his bully with pure anger and hate when the bell rang; telling him that school was over. _'Lynn's game!'_ He thought as he dashed off, but not before washing off his face and wrapping some bandages around the bleeding knuckles of his left hand. "Damn it! I can't be late!" He pushed through the crowded halls and bursted out the door.

 ***Stadium***

"Lynn, why did you tell him about the game!" Lola complained. "You know he's just bad luck!"

"No he's NOT!" She yelled, making the diva brat jump. "Besides, he's still pissed at US because YOU tried to sell all of his stuff, LOLA!"

"Hey! I told you dad said he would give me $50 for each thing sold!"

She was going to say more when Lucy appeared behind her, making Lola scream like a little bitch. "Quiet down you little brat!" Lucy hissed angrily at her sister who cowered in fear. "What's taking him so long?" Luna groaned half asleep as the game started.

 ***Lincoln***

 _'Almost there!'_ Lincoln thought as he ran down the sidewalk, getting closer to the stadium. He ran across the street when suddenly, everything went fuzzy as he felt a massive amount of pain flood his body, his ears rang like an air horn and his vision fill with red. Everything went in and out for a few moments, the last thing he saw was a girl in all black trying to get help, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Great job Lynn!" Luna cheered as the jock scored another home run. "Yeah!" Lana yelled, but was feeling worried for her, she had almost lost and she kept almost messing up, each home run was after the second strike. "I told you he wouldn't show up! Even HE knows that he's bad luck!" Lola bragged until Lana punched her very roughly. "Stop talking NOW! Or else something might 'accidentally' happen to all of YOUR STUFF." She threatened, making Lola pale greatly. Suddenly an ambulance sped past blaring its siren loudly. "What was that all about?" Lana said while covering her ears. They heard a gasp and saw Luan, looking at her phone with tears in her eyes and covering her mouth. "Get in the car." They all looked at her with confused looks. "NOW!" Luan roared as they followed her, cowering in fear.

* **Timeskip***

Lincoln very slowly opened his eyes, a loud ringing filling his ears eventually fading and being replaced with a constant beeping. "Uuuhhhhhhh." He groaned softly. 'What happened?' He turned his head and saw a friend of his. He was about sixteen with tan skin, green eyes and chocolate hair. He wore a black biker outfit with a red tank top. "Zander." He whispered to the insane teenager. "S'up little dude." He groaned after looking up from his phone. "How's that suit, Loud?"

"Suit?" Lincoln looked down and saw he was in a body cast, save for his head and right arm. "Lisa's already making a chemical to heal you quicker, but…your legs are too broken. You are officially a paraplegic." Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. "You're a fucking cripple."

"You're an asshat, Zander." Lincoln growled. "At least I don't need a wheelchair now."

"Touché motherfucker. So where's the rest of my family?"

"Outside the room, but not your dad. He's at work. You've been unconscious for two, almost three months now." Zander said, making Lincoln's eyes widen. "That five year old diva STILL thinks you're bad luck, though not as much now since your accident."

"Ugh." Lincoln groaned in sadness. "She still can't believe that your DAD is the one with the bad luck."

"You figured that out?"

"Yeah. Also, you're welcome for getting the cops to NOT arrest your parents for kicking their 11 year old son out, which is illegal." He nodded before opening a window. "Ya know, I can still make them 'disa-"

"Zander, you are not murdering my family unless you want to be fucking CASTRATED." Lincoln said with a growl. "Okay, but the offer is still up!" And with that, Zander jumped out the window. "ALLAHU AKBAR!" He cheered, leaving Lincoln alone as the incident came back to him.

* * *

 _Lincoln ran past a road, the baseball game just barely in his sights when he felt a massive wave of pain go through his body as an 18-wheeler had ran a red light and crashed into him. Lincoln found himself flying straight into a streetlight 50 feet from where he was hit, a long trail of blood painted his path as he heard a girl screaming for someone to help._

* * *

'Ouch!' Lincoln thought when he heard his hospital room door handle go down and saw a head of black hair peek in. "Lucy?" He started when she suddenly disappeared, only to reappear right next to him. She moved her long bangs from her dark crimson eyes, showing they were bloodshot and had streaks of black mascara going down her cheeks. "Stop crying. I'm not dead, Lucy." He said wiping away her tears with his only non-covered arm. "And I don't want you to!" She sobbed , her voice cracking as she hugged him as tight as she could, lightly kissing his cheek while some of her black mascara rubbed onto him. "It's ok, Lucy." He told her as the door opened wider, revealing the other sisters and his mother, all of them with wet eyes.

"Hey guys." He said with a very nervous smile as they walked over very slowly, except for Lynn who was still sitting down hiding her face in sadness and self-hatred. "How're you feeling?" Lisa said. "Nearly every bone in my body is broken. How do you think I fucking feel!" He said rhetorically, making them all flinch.

"Don't worry Linky, maybe some ice cream will make you better." Leni said softly while holding a small cup of ice cream for him. 'Well, at least she knows I'm in pain.' He thought with a smile as Lisa walked up to him and hugged him very quickly

"Wow, it is impossible for you to be alive right now Lincoln, be grateful the only things not working are your legs and a few organs." She said, getting rid of her tears and wiping her glasses.

"Lucille, I suppose you also overheard what they were saying before you entered?" Lisa whispered. She gave a nod as Lisa grabbed Lana's arm and the three walked back home, leaving the others at the hospital. "Uhh, where are we going?"

"We're going home." She answered. "We're going to make a few adjustments to the building for Lincoln's new condition."

 ***Lincoln***

 _'And now my leg itches.'_ Lincoln thought annoyed greatly as Lily was playing with his free hand. "Lily come on, my hand isn't a toy." He said with a chuckle as she softly nibbled on it. _'At least I can't feel it.'_ He thought with a smile as finally, the jock of the family very slowly and shakily entered the room, making it so three were now inside. "Hey." She muttered, barely being heard by him. "Lynn-"

"This is my fault." She told herself out loud. "I shouldn't have invited you. Then you wouldn't be here." She sobbed as Lily let go of his hand and pushed Lynn slowly to his bedside. "It's alright, Lynn." He said with a dry tone as he grabbed her hand. "No it's not Lincoln! This isn't the first time I'm the cause of you almost dying!"

"Lynn calm your fucking ass down right now!" Lincoln snapped quietly and angrily, more of his temper showing. "B-But-" Lynn stammered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him. "Lynn, stop trying to find a reason to beat yourself up. No matter what you do or say to me, I'll always love my favorite sister." He told her with tears in his eyes. "I-I'm your f-favorite?" She said in shock.

"Of course you are. Who helped me with my past nightmares? Who helped me with my depression?"

"I did." She smiled sadly.

"And who helped me ride my first bike? And took me to get my first ice cream?"

"Me."

"Who gave me Bun-Bun? Who was there for me when I cried? Who was there when I bled?"

"Me." She slowly stopped crying as he continued.

"Who was there for me on my first Halloween? Who was there when I got picked on?"

"Me!" She said, her tears completely gone as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "There's the Lynn I know and love." Lincoln said before groaning in pain as she hugged him. "Sorry!" She said hesitantly. "Lisa told up that you could be out in three more weeks with her chemicals and junk.

"Damn it!" They heard shouting outside and probably something breaking. "Are Mom and Dad fighting again?"

"Pretty much" Lynn sighed sadly. "It's gotten even worse since he convinced Lola to try and sell all of your stuff, even more so since you ended up in here."

"Makes sense since he told me he never wanted a son." Lincoln muttered, making both Lynn and Lily's eyes widen. _'And I just said that out loud.'_

"He WHAT!?" Lynn roared, making the other sisters that were outside and their parents shudder in fear at her tone. "You heard me, Lynn, keep your voice down!" He whispered. She calmed down shortly after that as Luan peeked inside. "Guys, you okay in here?"

"Yeah Luan, we're all good." He said softly to his sister who walked in. One by one, each sister entered the room in tears, Lola begged for forgiveness from Lincoln who said he already did.

"The only one I am mad at is Dad. He locked me out of the house, in the middle of the night, during a massive snowstorm." He said, making them gasp in shock when they noticed he was averting his gaze out the window, his left eye twitching a bit. "You're not saying everything." Luan spoke with a soul piercing glare. "Uhh, no I'm not." He lied as she got closer with the other siblings until they were right in his face. "Well…I may have had to go to the hospital to get my right arm amputated and replaced with a prosthetic because of it causing severe frostbite and permanent nerve damage." He said nervously as their eyes widened greatly. He brought his right arm up to his mouth and with his teeth, pulled down a rubber glove-like cover, showing a pure chrome and black limb.

 ***Loud House***

"Lisa, why are we making a ramp next to the steps? So we can slide down to the sidewalk!" Lana spoke excitedly. "Negative." Lisa sighed, getting tired quickly of the questions thrown at her. "I need a hand in here." Lucy spoke as Lana ran to her quickly. "I have no idea how to put this stair lift together." She said as Lana cracked her knuckles. "Stand aside; let a master show you how it's done." Lana said as she instantly assembled the device up and down the staircase within under 1 minute. "There, all done!" Lana panted with a proud smile as she sat in it and turned it on, making the machine move quickly up and down the staircase. "Nice one Lana, but how did you do that so fast?"

"Trade secret." Lana smirked as she got off and hugged the Goth. "Let's move up to his room now."

 ***Elsewhere***

"Lincoln, I am SO sorry." Lola said quietly into his neck. "It's ok." He told her as he gave a smile when his right arm went stiff. "I need a new prosthetic, this thing keeps locking up." He growled before shaking it around and making it unlock.

 ***2 1/2 weeks later***

"H-Hey Ronnie." Lincoln stuttered as he rolled into her hospital room, looking at the very injured Latina who gave a groan in response.

"Lincoln?" She said slowly as she woke up completely to see him in a wheelchair. "What happens to you?"

"I got hit by a drunk in a semi." He responded, making her flinch. "What about you, Ronnie? How're you feeling?"

"I can't feel my right arm and my left leg is asleep." She spoke as he wheeled his way to her side and held her hand gently. She wrapped her left arm behind his neck and pulled him down into a long and soft kiss that lasted for 5 minutes. "May I ask why you kissed me suddenly?" He asked. "I still had that assholes disgusting taste in my mouth. I could've used mouthwash but I preferred that way." Ronnie said with a smile before kissing him again.

 ***3 days later in the Loud House***

"So, he's heading back here today." Rita spoke happily and sadly. "Yes Rita, he will. His vitals are perfectly stable and we've run all the tests." Dr. Palmer spoke over the phone. "Thank you so much Felicia!"

"No prob." She responded happily before the line went dead.

 ***Later***

"Ow." Lincoln grunted as he held his stomach in pain while a wave of nausea washed over him.n'Uh oh!' He quickly made it to his hospital rooms bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet, the bowl filling with blood and vomit. 'Why is this happening to me!?' He thought in pain as he flushed it down. "Mr. Loud, your mother is here."

"Ok." He said before rinsing out his mouth with some tap water. After that he wheeled out to the hallway where his mom was. "H-Hey mom." He said in barely a whisper

"How're you feeling sweetie?" Rita said sadly.

"Nauseous." He spoke slowly and dizzy as they left the white building. Lincoln slowly climbed into the back of the car and struggled to fold up his wheelchair. Rita got out to help him get it into the back, crying from seeing him struggle. "Don't worry honey I got it." She told him. "No! I can do this." Rita cried more from his denial of her help.

 ***1 hour later***

They had arrived at home and Lincoln could feel something off inside the house. "How bad were you two fighting?" Rita was silent for a couple of minutes before responding. "Your father and I are splitting up. Whatever love I had for him left after I heard what he did to you in the hospital." Lincoln looked down at his feet. "It's still not the worst thing he's done to me." He muttered sadly, gaining her attention as he unfolded the wheelchair, got out of the car and rolled his way up the cement ramp Lisa and the others made. He gave a sigh as he turned the knob. "What do you mean 'it's not the worst he's done'?" Rita asked as he went inside and froze.

"That I was a failure of a son. An accident that never should've been born." He said coldly, unaware of the fact that all of the sisters were listening and crying while Rita had her fist balled up. "That shit! We swore to never speak about that." She said under her breath, but Lincoln heard her. "So he was right, I was just a mistake." He cried sadly when Rita hugged him very tightly. "Lincoln. Yes, we didn't plan on having another kid at that time, but that doesn't mean you aren't as special as the others. You'll always be my baby boy."

"Mom...I...think I want to be alone for a while." He said quietly and on the verge of crying as he rolled out into the backyard. Seeing he was gone, Luan was the first to come out. "Lincoln was an accident?" She said with tears down her cheeks. "That can't be right! He's anything BUT that." Luna cried loudly behind Luan as Lucy jumped out of the vents and hugged the rocker teen. "It's gonna be ok, Luna." She whispered softly as she rubbed her sisters back gently. "Why does he just let people walk over him?" Luna sobbed as she looked out her window to see him in the backyard, his face void of any emotion; a perfect mask. 'Lincoln, I'm sorry we let this happen.' She thought with her eyes watering up greatly and purple eyeshadow trailed down her cheeks.

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln stared at the sky, his breathing slow and even as he removed the arm cover completely and stared at his prosthetic. He lowered his head and started crying, large tears falling from his face to the ground. "Why!? Why does MY life have to be so difficult!? Why not someone else!" Lincoln sobbed, unaware that the entire residence of the Loud House could hear him.

"Does God just love ruining my life! Does he just love to see me in pain!? Does he just want to see me die or try to kill myself, only for me to fail!?" His rant went on for over two hours straight while the sisters and their mother cried from it, Lynn being to loudest and most heartbroken. "I fucked up big time." She sobbed, not hearing her door open. She only stopped when she felt two small pairs of arms hug her back. Lynn turned around to to see the twins with bloodshot eyes. "We're terrible sisters." Lola whispered as Lynn brought both of them up on her bed and hugged them tightly.

Lincoln wiped away his tears with his left arm and noticed that it was getting dark. He turned back to the house and went inside to see Lily in a purple shirt tilting her head at him. Lincoln looked at her confused for a few seconds before realizing he didn't have his arm on. He replaced it back onto his stump and picked up the infant, letting her rest in his lap as he wheeled into the living room.

 ***1 hour later***

"I-Is he still outside?" Leni cried into her pillow as Lori checked. "No, and I don't think he's up here cause that thing hasn't been turned on." The oldest Loud sister exited her room and went downstairs to see Lincoln and Lily sleeping on the couch. It warmed her heart to see the small smile on his face as they slept. 'It's almost time for dinner, guess I should start cooking.' She thought as she grabbed a blanket off the chair and placed it on the younger two. "Maybe I should cook some Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo." Lori pondered before going into the kitchen.

 ***Lisa***

"I am a foolish ignoramus for my actions. There is no such thing as bad luck, and yet I let his stupid acting trick me!" The four year old genius slapped herself multiple times as she worked on something, hoping that it could help for the house which was already falling apart. "Why do I smell pasta and chicken?"

* * *

"Lynn, wake up." Lucy said with a sniffle. "It's time for dinner." She grabbed her shoulder and shook the jock awake. "Okay, I'm gettin' up." Lynn groaned while rubbing her eyes as she stood and immediately got hugged by Lucy. "It's okay, Luce. I hope things won't be different forever."

"But they will." Lucy cried. "Lincoln can't ever walk again, the principal threatened to expel him for some reason, Mom and Dad are getting divorced. Nothing will ever be the same." As much as Lynn hated it, she knew Lucy was right. They both walked downstairs and saw the other sisters slowly walk down. Lynn heard a light snoring and saw Lincoln and Lily sleeping on the couch, a faint smile on his face.

"Aw." Leni cooed as Lincoln's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

"You okay Linky?" She asked, wiping her tears away. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He replied as he sat up, his voice sounding extremely depressed.

 ***Later***

Lincoln slid off of the stair lift and into his wheelchair when he heard shuffling in his room. "Huh?" He silently opened the door to see Lynn sobbing into her hands, curled up on his bed. "Lynn?" The jock went quiet and slowly turned around, showing her bloodshot eyes. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as Lincoln wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her. "I already said I'm not mad at you."

"I just can't help but keep blaming myself." She said in a strained voice. "Lynn, if anything it's my fault." Lincoln told her. "I wanted to be left alone and when you told Leni that I was bad luck, I just saw an opportunity and took it." He continued as all of the women were eavesdropping from the hall. "I'm only disappointed in Lisa for actually falling for that act I did, though it did hurt a lot." Lynn couldn't help but snicker at the idea of how Lisa must be feeling from knowing that. "I let it get too out of hand. If anyone should be sorry, it's me…and a certain someone who decided to try and sell my stuff!" He raised his voice, knowing they were behind his door.

"Seriously, why the fuck did you guys try and do that?" He deadpanned. "Sorry, but Lola does take her superstitions more seriously than I do." Lynn said sadly before yawning.

The Loud sisters and mother waited for a few minutes before opening the door. They all smiled when they saw Lincoln and Lynn lying down on the bed, Lynn resting Lincoln's head over her heart. Rita grabbed his blanket and covered the two with it. "Let's all go to sleep now girls."


	25. Disaster of a Day

**Geo: Red is going through a depressive state because why?**

 **Red:*Sitting in a chair crying* My girlfriend cheated on me!**

 **Geo: Ooh!*Pats Red on the back.**

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes, excited about the current day. "Yes!" He exclaimed before looking at the audience. "If you're wondering why I'm so happy right now, it's because today's my birthday!" He explained as he got up. "I bet everyone's getting ready for it!" He said hyped up as he put on his clothes and rushed downstairs to see the house was empty.

"Hello?" He called out. He then heard shuffling from the vents and saw Lucy crawling out. She saw Lincoln and immediately bolted upstairs. "Weird." He muttered as he decided to follow her up to Lori's room, where the door was locked. "Lucy?" He said.

"Lori? Luan?…Tom Selleck?"

Still no answer from the other side. He looked underneath the door and got poked in the eye roughly. "Aahh! What the fuck!?" He yelled as he felt blood run down his face. "Oops sorry Linc." Lynn said from inside. "Is it bad?" She asked someone.

"Very bad." He heard Lisa say. "Bad? IT'S BLEEDING AND I CAN'T FUCKING SEE OUT OF MY RIGHT EYE! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU POKE ME WITH!?"

"Uhhhh…a fork?"

 ***SMACK***

"LYNN!" They all screamed. "Ya know what, screw you guys! I'm just gonna go to school!"

 ***School***

"This day can't get any worse!" Lincoln said while scratching at his eyepatch when suddenly he got hit over the head by Chandler. "GAH!"

"Hehe, albino loser." He snickered. Lincoln looked up to see Clyde and Ronnie, looking at him for a second before walking away with sad looks. _'Clyde! Ronnie! Not you too!'_ He cried in sorrow as Chandler dragged him into the boys restroom. "Hey! Leave him alone you jackass!" Ronnie yelled before throwing a bible at his head. "Run, Lincoln!" She exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet and ran.

 ***Later***

"Get lost Lincoln!" Lynn yelled angrily. "What but why?" He exclaimed as she shoved him out the door. "Because you aren't WANTED HERE!"

 ***SLAM!***

"Ow!" Lincoln held his nose as Lynn locked his door. "Idiot!" Lincoln gave a sigh and started to cry. "Not wanted here? Or not wanted in this families life?" He asked himself. Ever since he woke up today, everybody had been giving him the cold shoulder or kicking his ass…okay the Chandler incident was a normal thing, but still. _'Maybe they're better off without me…they barely notice me anyway, less than LUCY.'_ He looked up at the vents and started making his way to the attic and packed up his things in one box. He then fell to his knees and started crying, not knowing that he had left a trail of blood and tears behind.

 ***Loud Sisters***

"Nice going Lynn!" Luna yelled. "What I do!?"

"What did you do!" Lucy yelled, making them all stare in shock. "You fucking STABBED HIM IN THE EYE!" She roared as she picked up Lynn by her collar and slammed her onto the wall. "Since when are you stronger than me!?"

She got out before being let go. "Lucy I know you're pissed but it was totally an accident!" Lori spoke, earning a soul piercing glare from Luan as the Goth stormed upstairs.

 ***Lincoln***

"This is officially the worst birthday ever." Lincoln sobbed into his bandaged arms when he slipped on something and fell headfirst into a wall, suddenly a shelf broke above him, making a bowling ball fall onto his head along with many other things.

 ***Later***

Lynn held her sprained arm as she and the others walked upstairs to Lincoln's door. "Linky?" Leni said softly. "Linc, I'm sorry okay?" Lynn said as she knocked on the door, neither getting any reply. "Ugh!" Lori grunted with Lola. "What smells like penny's?" They both complained when a scream filled the house, originating from above them. Luna threw open the attic hatch with a flashlight and immediately dropped it.

"LINCOLN!" She screamed before picking him up, her eyes locking onto a blood covered bowling ball, and then a busted shelf with old trophies scattered around. She then looked at Lucy who was shaking and staring at his arms. Luna shakily removed them and nearly threw up from seeing thousands upon thousands of scars and jagged cuts all across his arms, many still bleeding.

 ***Hospital***

"This is your fault Lori." Lana growled. "My fault!?" The teen said appalled. "It was YOUR idea to make it a surprise and YOU told Lynn to make sure Lincoln didn't find out! YOU KNOW HOW SERIOUS LYNN TAKES SECRETS AND SURPRISES! JUST LIKE HER DAMN SUPERSTITIONS!" She roared before tackling the oldest sister.

"LANA!" Luan pulled her off with a struggle. "LET ME GO LET ME KILL HER!" Lana roared with tears in her eyes. "LET ME KILL HER AND LYNN!"

"Lana calm down! Now!" Luan barked, making every sibling whimper as her pink eyes had fire in them and briefly turned midnight black before they changed back. She then dropped Lana and looked at the bathroom door that Lynn locked herself in.

"Lynn?" She said softly as she pressed her ear against the wooden door and heard the jock crying. She swiped Leni's hair clip and unlocked the door to see Lynn holding something. "LYNN! DROP IT NOW!" Luan yelled before grabbing both of her hands, making Lynn Jr. drop an already bloodied scalpel. "It's my fault! I should've just fucking told him!" She sobbed, covering her face with her sliced up bloody palms as the jokester hugged her. "It's okay, Lynn, he's not dead. Now let's turn that frown upside-down." She said while hanging upside down somehow, making Lucy stare at her. "How do you do that?" She asked when Lynn broke free of her grasp.

 ***Later***

"You okay Lincoln?" Leni asked as he opened his one good eye. "What happened to me?" He groaned. "You slipped on one of dad's old rollerblades and crashed into a wall, making a shelf break apart and his prized bowling ball fell on your head, splitting it open and giving you a minor concussion." Lisa explained.

"Ow!" He heard a cry from outside the room. "Was that Lynn?"

"Yeah…" Luna said while trailing off.

"What's going on?"

 ***1 minute later***

Lincoln's eye widened as he got out of his bed as fast as he was able to and headed towards where Luan was, outside the bathroom holding her bloody nose with a black eye. "Wait Linc! First, we need to tell you something…"

"What? I don't have time right now!" Luan looked down. "Look, we're sorry for ruining today. We just wanted to surprise you and it was Lori's idea to give Lynn the task of making sure you didn't find out."

"What? You guys know I hate not knowing about stuff! Remember the Sister Fight Protocol!" He yelled angrily. "We know! We know and it was stupid!" Luan said. "GO AWAY!" They both heard Lynn scream from inside. "Lynn!" Lincoln hesitated. "Open up. I don't blame you."

"Lincoln? L-Leave me alone!" He cried a little from his good eye before picking the lock and forcing it open, hugging her tightly. Her blood soaked into his clothes but he didn't care. "Please Lynn, drop it. I forgive you." He whispered into her ear as he shut the door behind him, leaning close and kissing her bloody cheek. "I love you." He told her as she wept. "I could never hate you."She started to calm herself and looked at him sadly. "Don't tell the others, but you'll always be my favorite big sister." He whispered, making her smile as he ruffled her hair and kissed her.

 ***Later***

"Hey Linc, sorry we kinda sorta ruined your birthday." Lana said sadly. "Yeah-"

"Save it." He told them. "I'm not mad. Just, please don't try and throw a surprise party, you know what happens when I'm lefr out of something. Does Sister Protocol ring a bell?"

"Hehe, you're not still mad about that are you?" Lola laughed nervously. "Doctor Palmer had to increase my antidepressants because you made me feel so unwanted and useless." He said in a deadpanned tone. "Even Lisa thinks that if my dosage goes up any more it could possibly kill me." He said sadly as the sisters all looked appalled at their actions. "I still want to die because of it. Hell, Clyde has had to stop me from killing myself so many times he put me on Suicide Watch!"

"We're sorry bro." Luna said sadly with a few tears in her eyes. "I said I forgive you." Lincoln then opened the front door and his eye widened at the colorful room with presents and a huge cake. "Merry Christmas!" Leni said with a dopey smile, making Lincoln laugh a little as the others facepalmed. "Leni, it's May 5th."

"Oh...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!"

"IT'S LINCOLN'S BIRTHDAY!" They yelled angrily and annoyed

"What? It's Linky's Birthday!?" She then smacked herself as everyone laughed.

 ***Later***

Lincoln sat in his backyard as his girlfriend came up behind him and hugged him. "Sorry for not helping in time, Lame-o." She said sadly when he cupped Ronnie's cheek and kissed her full on the lips, making her blush. "It's alright, just promise me one thing. NEVER keep a secret or hide stuff from me, I always end up hurt from them." He said as a small blood tear came out from his eyepatch. "I swear on my life." Ronnie promised as the sisters watched from Lori's room. Lynn was still crying in her room since they got home, all of her sharp objects being taken away by Lori and Luna.

"Hey Linc, there's something I need to talk to you about." Ronnie told him, whispering into his ear and kissing him gently. "Yeah?"

 ***Later***

Lincoln slowly limped up the stairs, hearing Lynn crying. He opened her door and immediately hugged her. "Shush now, it's okay. I'm alright, Lynn." He whispered into her ear as she cried into his chest. "How can you forgive me so quickly? I stabbed you in the eye! Made you want to run away!"

"Because no matter what happens I'll always love you…all of you." Lynn slowly started to smile as she fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Loud Animals

**Geo: Here is the next installment.**

* * *

It was a calm night in the Loud House as everyone was asleep, everyone except Lisa of course. "Almost done." She yawned as she added the last drop of a green liquid into a purple one.

 ***EXPLODE***

"LISA!" Logan yelled with a twitching eye as an odd teal colored smoke filled the house and entered their lungs.

 ***The Next Morning***

Logan gave a yawn and saw Luan wasn't in bed. He sat up as a strong scent hit his nose. "I smell chicken and waffles!" He said in an excited tone as he got dressed in a black tank top and shorts and jumped through the vents.

 ***Kitchen***

Geo was making chicken and waffles when he heard loud banging from above. "Looks like Logan's awake." He pressed a button and a vent opened, followed by Logan falling into a chair. "That felt like some Wallace and Gromet type shite!"

"Not really, here's your pl-HOLY SHIT!"

"What! Is there a spider on m- WHAT THE FUCK!?" Logan exclaimed.

"Dude your ears! They're gone!" Geo told him when he saw something twitch in his strange white and black hair. "Uhhhhh dude, your head." He pointed up. "Huh?" Logan touched the top of his head and felt something soft, VERY soft. "What the!? Geo! Where'd ya go!?" He said in a panic. "Dude, I'm right in front of you." He then saw a bunch of floating clothes. "AHH GHOST!"

 ***SPLASH***

"I'm not a ghost, I think I'm invisible. And OWWW! Why'd you throw hot coffee in my face you fucker!" He screamed.

"Why are you two yelli-GHOST!" Luna exclaimed, picking up a pot and throwing it.

 ***CLANG***

"AHHH HEAD TRAUMA!" Geo held his head when he fell on the ground with color on his body again. "Oops sorry Geo!" Luna panicked as she rushed over to him. "I smell bacon!" She lifted her head and shot her tongue from her mouth, getting a few pieces in her mouth. "Okay so she is part frog." Logan muttered.

"Hehe. Hey guys, I got a new joke!" Luan said with a chuckle as she walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Logan's mouth dropped when he saw her and his tongue stuck out. Luan had brown wolf ears on her head, a long bushy brown tail, and two small fangs sticking out of her closed smiling mouth. He then felt the blood in his head splatter out of his nose and something stand on end that wasn't coming from his crotch. He turned around to see a pure black white tail sticking out of his tailbone. "Looks like you should _High-Tail_ it!" Luan laughed.

"Oh boy, that was hilarious and I'm a doggy!" Logan chuckled as the tail flicked around, he then tackled her and bombarded her with kisses, making her moan. "Actually it's a fox tail with wolf traits." Lisa spoke with a yawn, showing tiny bird wings on her back. "Lisa, is this because of last nights explosion? Because I'm okay with this!" Logan said with a smile, showing long and sharpened canines as Lucy walked in. "NEKO WITH WINGS!" He yelled in shock as from the back of Lucy's dress was a pair of bat wings, a tail was protruding from under it and two golden cat ears were poking out of her black hair. "Lisa, I take it you're responsible for this?"

"Yes." Without warning Lucy hugged her. "Thank you, this is awesome!"

"Ummm you're welcome?" Lisa said confused.

"Hey guys" Lincoln said as he came out of his room with a smooth white tail coming from under his shirt. "Uhhhh. Lisa, can you explain?" Logan spoke as he used his tail to wipe the drool from Lucy's mouth skillfully.

"Alright I'll explain."

 ***1 hour later***

"Why that explains it, I guess." Logan said while looking at Lana, whose only difference was that she had a pig tail. Other than that, nothing has really changed about her. As for Lola, she had fangs and a short tail, making her freak out and let out an ear piercing scream.

"SHUT UP!" Logan barked at her, making the diva whimper in fear. "Ooh~Lala! I love it when you get all Alpha Male!" Luan whispered into his ear, making his tail stand on end, give him a stiffy and drool come out of his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leni screamed as she ran into a wall. "I CAN'T SEE!" Lisa rolled her eyes. "Leni take your sunglasses off and you'll be able to see." Leni then removed them from her face. "Ahh, much better." She said with a sigh as she walked downstairs. Leni's nose was pink and she had a long pink tail. "Leni, what the fuck are you?"

"I think she's a mole." Lincoln snickered.

"No, she just had sunglasses on, that does not make her blind." Lisa said. "She might be a mouse."

"That explains why she's going for the cheese." Geo spoke as Leni was nibbling on the cheese in the fridge. "Hey has anyone seen Lori?" Lynn asked as she slid down the staircase with brown fox ears, a long fang and a tail. Lincoln blushed heavily as she landed next to him. "S'up Lincoln?"

"Uhh…hi?" He spoke as his blush got darker. "You're sitting on my tail."

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that!" She said with a sweat drop and a blush of her own as she quickly got up.

"Let me guess, Lisa?" They heard Lori's voice as she exited her room. She had a long scaly tail and green eyes wth slit pupils.

"Whoa someone needs a Snickers!" Luan said as this got everyone *Except Lori* laughing. "Finally, a good one!" Lynn chuckled loudly. "Where's Lily?" Lincoln asked said baby floated down with moth wings on her back. "Awwww!" They all said as she landed on Luan's head.

"Poo poo!" She cheered while Luan cuddled with her. "Anyone up for pancakes?"

"I thought we were having chicken and waffles?" Luna spoke. "Oh yeah."

 ***After breakfast***

"My stomach hurts." Luan groaned in pain. "Mine... too." Lori spoke, letting out a small belch. "That's because you guys are carnivores."

"Then why isn't Lola sick?"

"Tasmanian Devils are omnivores." Lisa said. "Same with Lana."

"More please!" Said girl spoke with a snort.

 ***Later***

Lincoln yawned as he sat up and saw Lucy sleeping above him and Lynn sleeping on the floor, kicking her legs in her sleep.

 _'Oh yeah, animal DNA.'_

 ***Attic***

Logan gave a yawn as he woke up only to see the attic was a wreck, even more then usual. "Was there a sister fight again?" He thought aloud as he heard some growling. "Lu?" He spoke quietly as the growling got louder "Luan, is that you?" He asked as the prankster jumped out from a pile of boxes, looking very feral and dangerous with his large bushy hair not in a ponytail and her skirt torn a bit.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he fell down the attic stairs and hit his head hard on the floor, causing it to open and seep out blood. The smell of blood was enough to make Lori ***who was walking upstairs*** go crazy and stare at him. "What happened to you?" She asked while licking her lips, trying not to eat him. "Fell down the stairs." He said while slowly getting up. "Hey look, Bobby!"

"Where?!" She said excitedly as he crawled back up and locked the door.

 ***Geo***

"You smell blood?" He asked Luna. "No why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Logan's is now bleeding and Lori was about to eat him." Both of them jumped at the sudden appearance of Lucy. "And no, it's not making me crazy, I'm a fruit bat." She spoke as she ate an apple, core and all.

"Lucy is anyone else acting weird?"

"Leni-"

"Okay, weirder than that." Geo said, being more specific. "Lori, Lynn, Luan, and Lana."

"Hmmm Lana is normal, I guess. What're the others doing?"

"Lori was contemplating on eating Logan, Luan accidentally made him bleed wth a feral look, and Lynn is acting more clingy and playful to Lincoln than normal." She responded in a dull tone. "We need to see Lisa."

"Why?" Luna asked. "She might know what's going on and stop Lori from eating my best friend!" Geo exclaimed.

 ***Lisa***

"Hmmmmm." Lisa spoke while sipping a nectar smoothie. "It would seem that Luan and Lynn have entered a heat cycle."

"Say what now?" Both Lincoln and Logan poked their heads out of the vents. "They've entered heat." She repeated. "Lana and Lola might later on, but we won't know until they show symptoms."

Logan and Lincoln looked at each other, gained very perverted smiles and zipped back into the vents as Geo used his tongue to pull them back down. "Hold on a minute Catdog, you guys should know something first!" Luna said. "And that is?"

"Wolves are very predatorial when it comes to mates, Logan, you have to assert your dominance over her because of you're not careful she'll kill you." Lisa said in a grin tone. "Got it." And with that, Logan left. "Foxes like to play and tumble, you'll have to beat her in the game to mate, Lincoln."

"Okay."

 ***Logan***

"Luan?" The clone said cautiously as he crawled out of the vents when he heard her growling again. Suddenly he pounced him and snarled in his face. "Luan… GET OFF ME!" He barked making her flinch as she got off him, however she wasn't going to let some beta boss her around. She growled, making him flick her nose. She growled again this time even louder and bit his hand

"NO! BAD LUAN!" He yelled. Logan then slapped her very hard, leaving a dark bruise and a few deep and jagged cuts from his claws, making her back off and whimper.

"Bad girl!" He scolded angrily as she looked down. "Sorry." Luan muttered sadly as her ears drooped.

"Never bite me." He said in a stern tone "Or you get no sex for a month and sleep in the living room." Hearing this made Luan cry. "I'm sorry!"

"Just don't bite me."

"I won't I promise!" She sobbed before hugging him.

"It's ok." He whispered as he rubbed her head and pet her tail.

"So you still love me? Even though I tried to hurt you?"

"I could never hate you." He spoke with a smile before kissing her, making her tail wag like crazy and her eyes widen as she let out a soft moan. _'I think he's getting better.'_ She thought in happiness as they then started frenching and fell on the floor, tearing each other's clothes off.

 ***Lincoln***

"Lynn?" Lincoln said cautiously. "Hello?"

 _'Where is she?'_ He thought confused when suddenly he was tackled. "OOF! Ow!" He groaned as he hit his head on his desk.

"Are you ok?" Lynn asked. "Yeah." He muttered

"Sorry 'bout that Linc!" She giggled a bit with a blush as he got up and dusted himself off with Lynn, who started to hump his leg uncontrollably.

"Ok this is both kinda arousing and weird." He muttered as he started to get hard, much to Lynn's delight.

"Time for some fun!" She smiled as she stood up and kissed his nose. "Tag you're it!" She whispered and ran off into the vents. "Hoo boy." Lincoln sighed before chasing her.

 ***Logan***

"That…was…awesome." He panted with a smile as he and Luan were were wrapped up in a blanket on a waterbed. "I know." Luan yawned and snuggled into his chest. "What was that, round 5?"

"No I think it was 12." Logan said with a smile as they dozed off, but not before having round 13.

 ***Geo***

"I think they have it all under control." Geo moaned as Luna not only deep throated him but also wrapped her tongue around his entire length. _'Oh yeah, totally forgot she was a frog.'_ He thought in bliss as he came for the 7th time into her mouth. "Luna you're a goddess!" He moaned as she slid off with a wet plop.

 ***Lincoln***

"Gotcha!" Lincoln said as he tackled Lynn and giggled a bit. "I win!" He smiled and panted. "Yeah you did, now for your reward!" She said with a smirk before swiftly tearing both of their clothes off. "You look a lot better naked!" She said with a blush. "Yeah same with you." Lincoln smirked with a deep blush before she started kissing him and wrapped her tail around his. _'It's so soft!'_ She thought as she rubbed his slowly growing hard on.

Lincoln lowered his head and started to suck on her tits, making her release a pleasurable yipping noise. "More! More!" She moaned when he started fingering her, making her moan louder than before.

"Yes yes!" She cried out as her knees bucked and she came onto his fingers and hand, which he licked

"Mmm. It's sweet and tasty." He complimented as she blushed immensely. Lynn then got on all fours with a sly smile and spread her legs open. "Fuck me! Please!" She begged as her tail wagged like crazy while Lincoln smirked.

"With pleasure." He walked over and rubbed her slit before thrusting inside of her, making Lynn yelp. "Man it's tight!" He groaned as he started to move around. "Oh!" She moaned happily as Lincoln started to kiss her.

 ***Geo***

"Yep, they're good." Geo said with a chuckle while Luna slept on his chest happily. "So I guess we're stuck like this." He said.

"Yeah, but I don't really mind." Luna told him with a smile.

 ***Lincoln***

"Better Lynn?"

"Yeah…much better." She said with a heavy breath and with a smile as she snuggled into his chest.

 ***The next morning with Geo***

" ***Yawn*** That was a good sleep." Geo woke up and groaned as he got out of bed when he saw that he no longer had a tail. "Aww!" He complained.

 ***Logan***

"How long before he realizes I just put paint on his tail to match his bedding?" Logan asked with a cruel smile.

"3 hours." Lincoln chuckled as the sisters came down.


	27. King of the Night 2

**Alright Guys You waited and Waited and Waited and Waited some more then you went and Made a Sandwich got some Chips and a Couple of Sodas But Now Here it is the Long Awaited King of the Night 2.**

We find ourselves at the loud house which looked more darker and scarier than usual. And inside said spooky house we see Lincoln asleep on his chair.

He was older and wearing a black and white suit with cape and with two sharp fangs poking out from his mouth. And Currently Cutting Logs with his mouth wide open.

Unaware of the shadow moving towards him.

"Tuesday is applesauce day." he Mumbled.

"Wake up." The voice said in a whisper.

Lincoln groaned and started waking up. "Huh?"

"Wake up, it's dark out."

"Huh?...Lucy?" he yawned seeing his sister who was in a black victorian dress with longer hair.

"Come we must Teach the Young ones to Fly."

"You got it." He said with a Yawn while getting up as they headed upstairs And towards a Bedroom. They entered and saw two blankets hanging upside down on the ceiling.

Lincoln gave a whistle. "Come on kids, time to wake up."

The blankets dropped down before the tiny figures dropped down and landed in front of them.

"Morning Daddy." a Tiny Voice Yawned.

"Good news guys, it's time for you all to learn how to fly." Lincoln said with a Smile.

"Yay!" They cheered while following their folks out of the room.

*Downstairs*

"So what do we do first daddy?"

"Well Lulu first you turn into a bat."

The girl crouched down before changing into a bat.

"Steady now sweetheart." advised Lincoln. "Try to flap your wings, but not too fast."

"Ok daddy I'll try." she flapped her wings and groaned while trying to get off the ground.

"Don't Strain Lulu."

"I've...almost...got it." She Said before falling down.

Luckily Lincoln caught her.

"I didn't do it." She said as her father gave a Chuckle.

"Don't worry, it's all a matter of time and trial and effort."

*Lucy*

Lucy was with her Son Logan teaching him to fly as well.

"Remember, it's all in the back." She said As she showed him the proper stance. "And remember, let the wind carry you."

"Ok Mama." he said Cheerfully while he tried doing what she said. And almost got the Hang of it "Mom! I'm almost there!" He said happily before falling back down. "Oof!"

"I think that's enough for today." She said with a chuckle.

"Ok mom." He said with a smile As Lucy's ears perked up and she started to sniff the air. "What's wrong mom?"

"Logan go get your Father and take your sister In the house".

"But mom-"

"GO!"

He jumped and quickly went to do what she ordered.

After he was gone Lucy sighed. "I know you're there Ronnie, come out now."

Slowly a figure walked out from the shadows. Revealing Ronnie Anne.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy snarled.

"What? You act like I'm not welcome." she said smirking Showing off a newly set of fangs.

"Your smell is different. You're not human anymore."

"Damn right, I'm a Werewolf." she chuckled before growling as she started changing.

Lucy bared her fangs as her eyes glowed.

Ronnie's face became wolfish with sharp claws and fur coming out from under her clothes.

And she Charged Lucy poised to strike but Ronnie ducked under her hand And kneed her in the gut.

Lucy gasped before Ronnie swung up and hit her in the cheek Sending her flying towards a Tree.

"How's that bat bitch?" She growled as Lucy warped in front of her and decked her in the face.

"Back off fleabag!" Lucy snarled as Ronnie Grabbed her throat.

"I'll wring your pale ass neck!" She roared as she tightens her grip on Lucy's neck.

Lucy gasped before lashing and scratched her sharp nails on Ronnie Anne's eye.

Said girl let out a Loud Roar of Pain. "You bitch!" She roared as She punched Lucy.

Lucy skidded back before Ronnie Anne tackled her And Sunk her teeth deep into her shoulder. "AHH!" Lucy screamed as she passed out.

Back inside Lincoln was finishing up.

"DAD!"

"What is it Logan?"

"It's mom she needs Help!"

"What!" He exclaimed as He ran off into the Back and saw no one there, but he could smell Lucy As well as Another scent.

'What is that?' He thought As he recognized the smell. 'Ronnie Anne?' He thought as he sniffed some blood on the ground. 'What happened here?' He looked around when he saw Claws marks on the trees. 'This isn't good, Lucy's in danger!' He thought as he ran in the house. "Girls! Get out here!" He yelled at the top of his Lungs.

Instantly all his sisters ran out with fangs and maid outfits And stood at attention, except for Leni.

"Leni turn Around." Lynn Whispered.

"Oh." she turned around while Lincoln shook his head.

"Girls Lucy's gone and I think she was Taken by Ronnie."

All of them gasped.

"That's horrible."

"Go out and see if you can find them."

They all nodded and flew off.

'Lucy, I hope you're alright.'

*Lucy*

She groaned while tied up and bloody. "Where am I?"

"Your future grave." A voice spoke.

Lucy turned her head and saw Ronnie Anne walking over Who had a wicked smirk. "You'll pay for this."

"Oh and who's going to make me pay?"

"Me!" Ronnie swung her leg and kicked Lucy in the sides Making her scream in pain. "You messed with the wrong girl bitch."

"What're you talking about?"

"You took what was Mine!"

"Oh I see, you're jealous." she smirked As Ronnie gave a Snarl and slashed her face. "AH!"

"Once you're dead Lincoln will be mine." she smirked while licking her lips.

His eyes widened while Leni crawled on the bed and on top of him.

Lucy roared As Lynn tackled her to the ground

"No he won't, my King is coming for me. I can sense him, and when he gets here, he'll Kill you." Lucy spoke in a cold dead tone.

Ronnie Anne scowled before kicking her twice as hard. "I'm counting on it." she growled before walking off.

*Lincoln*

He was flying through the air as a bat At incredible speeds. 'I'm coming Lucy!' He thought as He noticed the sun was Slowly Rising. 'Shit! Better hurry!'

*Lucy*

She groaned while looking more bruised up.

"So ready to give up?"

"Never...bitch." Lucy snarled with blood leaking from her mouth.

Ronnie Anne scowled and started pushing down on her side with her foot Making her scream in pain. "Give up."

"I'd rather Die."

"Oh don't worry, that'll happen sooner than you think." Ronnie said with a smirk.

"Uh, Ronnie?" A voice spoke from behind her.

"What is it?" she frowned Looking towards Clyde who had some fur around his arms and legs with sharper teeth.

'Clyde?' Lucy thought.

"What is it Clyde?" She said with a scowl.

"Maybe this is going a bit far."

"Clyde you know why this has to be done."

"But-"

"No buts! Now go keep watch."

He sighed. "Yes Ronnie." He spoke as he walked out.

"What's Clyde doing here?"

"Clyde is my mate he'll have to suffice until Lincoln arrives."

"You mean you're just using him?" Lucy growled slightly enraged.

"Of course, my prize is Lincoln." Ronnie said with a wicked smirk.

"You're a self absorbed bitch."

"Why thank you." she bowed before kicking Lucy once more before turning and leaving.

*Lincoln*

He just made it to the outskirts of Ronnie's house 'Alright, she should be right in there.'. HF thought as he saw a Guard. He flew near a tree while the guard sniffed around.

"I know that Smell...Lincoln is that you?"

"Wait, Clyde?!" Lincoln spoke surprised to see his friend. "You're a werewolf!"

"You're a Vampire!" they spoke up pointing at each other. They then started to laugh.

"I can't believe this!" Lincoln chuckled.

"Me too. I never pictured you as the vampire type. Oh...wait a minute..."

"What?"

"Um...well...you're here to get Lucy, right?"

Lincoln nods and slowly Unsheathed his claws in case he had to fight him off.

"Well I can show you where she's being held."

"You can!?"

"Yeah, I don't like what Ronnie's doing and it's way out of line." Clyde spoke as he lead Lincoln to the door.

"What's she doing?"

"Torturing Lucy."

"WHAT?!" Lincoln roared as his eyes flash red before he sprinted right through the door and into the house. "LUCY!" He looked around and went where Ronnie Anne's room was.

*Lucy*

In the room Lucy panted while hearing something outside. "He's here."

Ronnie growled just as the door was broken down.

"LUCY!"

"Lincoln!" She said happily as her mate finally arrived.

"Ronnie Anne leave her alone!" Lincoln yelled his eyes glowing red.

"You can come in AFTER she's dead." Ronnie said with a smirk.

"The only thing happening is we're leaving, and you're gonna let us."

"But why?" she frowned. "Why can't you just dump this bitch and be my mate?"

Lincoln snarled. "Don't you dare call her a Bitch!" he lunged at her and slammed his fist in her gut Which caused her to fly off. "Clyde take Lucy out of here!"

"Right!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CLYDE YOU'RE MY MATE!"

"Not anymore!" He yelled as he broke Lucy's restraints.

"YOU TRAITOR!" She roared in anger before Lincoln started swinging her around And through her out the window.

"AND STAY OUT!" He roared loudly As he went over to Lucy. "Lucy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said with a smile when a roar was heard. 'Oh no.' She thought in panic just as Ronnie came bursting back into the room And bum rushed Lincoln.

"GAH!"

"LINCOLN!" Lucy and Clyde exclaimed as Ronnie and Lincoln burst through the wall outside onto the ground.

They rolled with Ronnie fully transformed. "If I can't have you then you must DIE!"

"Try it!" Lincoln yelled as his Fangs Retracted and his eyes glowed.

She lunged at him and swiped at his head. However he dodged and bit down on her hand. "AH!" She screamed out while he swung up and decked her in the face. Making her Stagger backward. "I WILL SHRED YOU TO BITS!" She roared in Rage while running at him and started swiping.

Lincoln dodged each Swipe and Sent out a Loud Screech towards her.

She covered her ears while he tackled her while biting into her neck. Trying to Shatter her Windpipe. "Get off!" She yelled as she kicked him away before grabbing the bed and threw it at him.

The bed Collided with Lincoln and sent him outside into the Sunlight.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as He thought he felt his skin burning.

"Burn you bastard!" Ronnie yelled with a Sadistic grin.

"LINCOLN!" cried Lucy out in horror.

Lincoln screamed in pain until he discovered his skin wasn't burning "Wait, huh?". He said as he stared at his Hands "I'm not dead?" He spoke confused. "I'm not dead!"

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE!" she roared jumping out of the house And tackling him while they rolled around the ground. As Ronnie kept taking swipes at his Face.

He raised his arms to try and block them.

"WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER YOU WERE MINE!"

"I was never yours! I've got a wife and family you crazy bitch!" He yelled as pushed her off.

"Who I'll end after I end you!"

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" He roared changing into a bat And Flew upwards.

"Come back and fight like a man!" Ronnie Yelled as She followed him.

"Come and get me!" HF taunted before seeing her jump up at him. And Bring him down.

"WAAAH!" He yelled as she bit into his wing 'Dammit I gotta do something fast!' He thought as they neared town 'But what?'

That's when he saw the Path that lead deeper into the forest and Near the Dam

'That's it!' He thought as h broke out her hold and changed back into his regular form.

*Dam*

Both of them rolled across the side. And Landed on the Edge.

"Ronnie Stop This you chose to Leave me for Chandler After what I went through!"

"Well I Changed my mind!" She exclaimed while grabbing his throat As she tried to Choke him.

He groaned and turned with him on top now.

"We CAN DIE TOGETHER LINCOLN!"

"Not happening." He groaned as he removed her hands and grabbed her own before moving towards the water. "I'm sorry Ronnie."

She snapped before he shoved her head under the water with her flailing around. She tried to break out his grip but it was too strong. The lack of air made her more frantic and tried prying his arms off. But her lungs quickly filled with water.

'No! I can't...die...here.' She thought as she felt herself succumbing to darkness.

Lincoln saw her movement died down before it went silent. He let go and pushed her body into the water. 'It's done.'

*Later*

"Lucy are you gonna be alright?" Clyde asked while trying to help the girl keep her head supported.

"Yes I believe so." she nodded before a bat appeared and she smiled. "Lincoln." She spoke as he entered his human form.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked with a Smile while rubbing her cheek.

"Sore, but I'll manage." She responded With a smile.

"Clyde how can we thank you?"

"Well is Lori single?" He asked Hopefully.

"Well Technically yes since she's one of my Concubines, but I think I can arrange something."

"Sweet!"

*loud house*

"MOMMY!" Logan and Lulu exclaimed as they hugged her.

"Good to see you two again." She said with a smile as she returned the hugs just as several more bats came down and transformed.

"Our Queen!" spoke all the girls bowing.

"Girls enough Bowing and Hug me." Lucy spoke.

All of them moved over and hugged her.

"We missed you!" Lana said.

"I missed all of you too." She Said.

"Oh Lori?"

"Yes My king?"

"How would you feel about dating Clyde?"

"Uhhhh No offense My King, but that's a Lousy idea."

"Aw, come on." Clyde said as he walked in, Lori gave a Blush at How Handsome he'd grown. "I'm not that bad looking am I?" He asked her while his ears flopped down.

"No no you're Handsome." she quickly said With a Bright Blush.

"Then it's settled." smiled Lincoln.

*Dam*

Slowly a clawed hand rose up from the water and grabbed the edge.


	28. What I am 2

**Red: This series of one shots was inspired by the KageKao Creepypasta.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Lincoln enter the lives of the Loud family and for the first time in his life, he was happy. He didn't need to hide when he was sad and needed to cry or when he was happy and wanted to laugh. They were all very kind to him, especially Lucy, which surprised the five other siblings at how well they quickly bonded, and the fact that their baby sister wasn't hiding away from him like she did with everything else.

Lincoln was also slowly becoming more healthy. His skin had gained a little bit of color but was still extremely while, like porcelain. His eyes were no longer bloodshot and his bones had some meat on them now.

Speaking of Lincoln, he was asleep in his temporary room, holding his small rabbit close to him. He slowly opened his eyes and gave a yawn as he sat up and looked into the vent

to see Lucy staring at him. "Morning Lucy." He yawned with a smile while she crawled down. "Good morning big brother." She spoke in her soft tone while hugging him. "Breakfast is ready." She told him as he nodded and got back up. "Ok I'll be down." He told the three year old she got off and went to the kitchen. Lincoln put on some clean clothes consisting of an orange sweater and blue shorts, he then followed her quickly. When he got down he saw Lori making pancakes with Leni. "Good morning!" She said happily before hugging Lincoln, gently kissing his forehead. "Good morning, Lori." He greeted with a smile as Lynn tackled him from behind. "GAH!"

"Gotcha!" She giggled. "Hey, no fair! I didn't see you!" He laughed happily as she got off and picked him up, kissing his cheek and tickling him.

"Whoa!" He gasped as Luan threw a pie at Lynn, making Lincoln laugh like crazy until she dropped him and tackled the older clown. "PREPARE TO TASTE THE POWAH!" Lynn roared

"BRING IT ON SLAPPY-HAPPY BRING IT ON!" Luan somehow escaped her sisters grasp as Lincoln was rolling on the floor with laughter from the fight.

 ***Later***

"Ow!" He groaned. Somehow he got sucked into their fight ball, along with the other three older siblings. "You ok Linky?" Leni asked while nursing her broken nose. "Yeah I'm ok." He whimpered, freezing at the sight of blood, something she noticed

"Oh no, it's okay." She spoke softly as she hugged him and stroked his hair, calming him down immensely.

"Thanks, Leni." He muttered.

 ***Later***

" ***Yawn*** Hey, where's Linc?" Lynn asked very worried. "Oh, he's with Lucy." Lori said

 ***Lucy***

"And that Lincoln, is how you do it." She said as she showed him how she can teleport. "Cool!" He exclaimed with a smile as she hugged him, making him blush. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ He thought as Lucy was feeling the same exact way.

 ***That Night***

Lincoln shivered in his bed, his window failing to close. "Cold." He chattered s a dark figure neared him. "Lincoln." She whispered , making him jump. "Lucy!" He said in shock when she crawled under the sheets with him and held him closely as his blush deepened. "Sorry for scaring you." She said sadly, holding him tightly.

"It's ok." Lincoln smiled as he hugged back just as tight.

 ***The next day***

"Are you sure about this. Lucy?" He asked nervously as they walked through the park. "Of course I'm sure. Plus you can't stay inside all the time, you need to make some friends." She told him with a smile.

"Ok you're right, I can do this." He whispered.

 _'Kage-Sama.'_

Once again he heard the voice of the female being he believed to be his guardian angel. "What?"

"I didn't say anything...you alright?"

 _'Kage-Sama…come to me.'_ The voice faded away into nothingness as he reentered reality. "You ok Lincoln?" Lucy asked. "Y-Yeah, just a little cold." He said when his eyes locked onto a girl with dirty blonde hair playing in a sandbox in a blue skirt and white tee. "Hey look, another freak!" They both heard a boy whisper as Lincoln flinched from being called a freak, he didn't see Lucy grab a very large pile of mud and throw it at the jerk, knocking him down in the ground. He then instantly shot back up angrily. "Who threw that!?" He barked.

"I did." Lucy smirked. "And I don't appreciate you calling my brother a freak, Chandler."

"Why you little emo brat!" He snarled before picking up a huge rock half the size of a baseball and throwing it at twice the speed of the mud, hitting her right between the eyes. "AHHHH!" Lucy exclaimed as she now had a large bleeding cut from the top of her head to her nose which was broken. Lincoln looked at her and saw the blood, stiffening as anger filled his veins. His eyes glowed black as he glared st him. "You're a disgrace kid." He growled with a frown.

"What did you say you albino loser!"

"You heard me!" He growled. "What kind of person tries to hurt a three year old girl?"

"ME WHEN THEY THROW SHIT AT ME!" Chandler roared angrily as some children stared at Lincoln, thinking that he had a death wish. The blonde girl looked at Lincoln, impressed that he wasn't showing any fear towards him

 _'Cool!'_ She thought when Chandler walked up to him and punched his face in The blonde scowled and was about to run towards them when Lincoln kneed him in his balls. "GAH!" He screeched in a Fred Figglehorn voice.

"No one hurts my sister." Lincoln hissed in a deadly cold tone right in his ear. "Ever hurt my family again…and it'll be more than your balls in pain, got it?"

"Yes sir! Understood sir!" He whimpered before getting kneed again and falling on the ground. Lincoln then walked over to his crying baby sister and hugged her. "It's ok, Lucy." He cooed as he brushed her hair out of her crimson and emerald eyes and away from the cut. "Thanks Lincoln" She whimpered as he picked her up. "Let's leave."

"Hey wait!" He turned around and saw the girl from before. "Let me help you." She smiled.

Lincoln returned the smile. "Ok."

 ***Later***

Lincoln and his new friend took Lucy back to the house where surprisingly no one was home. "Hello?" He called out but there was no answer.

 _'Weird.'_ He thought as he set Lucy on the couch, her face red from crying. "Don't worry, Lucy." He comforted as he put a hand towel under some cold running water and placed it over the cut to slow her bleeding. "I got a first aid thingy!" The girl spoke while holding a red box.

 _'Kage-Sama.'_

 _'Now is not the time to be hearing voices!'_ He told himself mentally.

 _'Kage-sama.'_ The voice got quieter again as the girl came over and wrapped the wound after pouring some alcohol on it.

"There all better." Lincoln said with a smile as he kissed Lucy's nose, making her giggle.

"Okay that makes me uncomfortable. I have never seen her laugh before when she is outside." The girl said. "I'm Jordan."

"I'm Lincoln." He said shyly with a blush as she slowly moved closer until she was right next to him. "That was cool if you to stand up to Chandler." She said with a smile.

"Really?" He tilted his head as she nodded in response.

"I don't think you're a freak, unlike him." She said as she took his hand. "I think you're great."

"T-Thanks."

 ***Later***

"What happened to Lucy!" Rita exclaimed as she entered the house. "A mean kid threw a rock at her." Lincoln said as Rita held her. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yes momma." Lucy said softly. "I'm so glad you two are safe." She said with a smile as it started to rain. "Jordan, would you like me to take you home?" Rita asked

"Yes please." She said politely

 ***Later that Night***

Lincoln lied on his bed, trapped in a deep sleep. _'Kage-Sama.'_ The voice said again as Lincoln saw something move; his shadow.

"Huh?" He muttered as half of the shadows head went white, surprising him until his vision became blurred and he went unconscious. As he slept, a white transparent hand ran through his hair as the camera zoomed out, showing a 20 year old Asian woman in a white silk dress with porcelain skin, blonde hair, and light blue eyes with a large cut on her throat.


	29. Midnight Snack

**Red: The reason that KotN2 is so poorly edited is because Geo Wrote it with yugiohfan13.**

* * *

Leni tossed and turned in her bed and got up with a yawn as her stomach grumbled. "I'm so hungry." She groaned as she got up and headed for the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and peeked inside. "Hmmm…let's see." She looked around while tossing stuff out of the way. "Awww man, there's nothing to snack on!"

But that's when she spotted a canister of something white on the top shelf. "Oooh what's this?" She smiled curiously, grabbing it and looking it over. "No label, leftovers maybe?" She said as she opened the top. She put a finger in and licked some of it. "Mmmmmmmm! So tasty and creamy!" She stuck her tongue in and licked some more up. "Mmmmmm! I want more!" And so she licked it all up until there was no more.

"Wonder what that was?" She put it away and headed up to bed while feeling happy.

 ***The next morning***

All the family were up and about doing their usual, which was Loud and crazy, except for Leni who was looking through a magazine, still thinking about what she ate last night.

 _'Was it pudding? A new flavor? Ooh! Maybe it's like those foreign ones I've heard about!'_ She thought in excitement, unknowingly getting aroused. _'I just gotta know!'_ She thought as she left her room. _'I'll look it up online and figure out what it's called.'_

 ***Later***

"This isn't good, I can't find it anywhere!" She sighed while Lisa was passing by the room. "Lisa."

"What is it?"

 ***2 minutes later***

"What! Leni that wasn't pudding! That was a semen sample from Lincoln!"

"A what from Lincoln?" Lisa sighed. "Semen, sperm, his seed, cum!" A fly flew through one ear and went out the other. The genius then face-palmed. "Wait here."

*Later*

"And thus, that's what sperm is." Lisa said after finishing her presentation. "Oooooh! Wait, I don't get it."

Lisa groaned again and banged her head on the wall. _'Why me?'_

"Oh! Is that some new way to cure headaches? I wanna try." Leni said as she started to do the same thing. "Wow, I think ***ow*** I can feel ***ow*** it working." Leni groaned.

"Look! The point is, that white stuff comes from Lincoln."

"Oooooh." She nodded. "Can I have some if I ask him?"

Lisa nearly spat out her drink, normally she wouldn't laugh at Leni's lack of brainpower, but she would make an exception for this one. She started busting out laughing while holding her sides. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Leni looked at her lost. "What's so funny?"

"N-N-Nothing ahahahahahaha!" She said trying to control her laughter. "So can I ask Lincoln for more?"

"HAHAHAHAHA...no...HAHAHAHA!"

"Aw! But why not?" Lisa gave a sigh. "Because it'd be awkward and you might wanna wait when no one else is in the house or late at night."

"Oh ok."

 _'This might be good.'_

 ***Lincoln***

Said boy was taking a nap in his bed and seemed to be having a wet dream judging by the tent under his blanket. Leni opened the door and looked in while Lincoln smiled in his sleep. "Yes I would love seconds please."

"Same here." Leni said stupidly while moving over and poking the bulge, making him moan lightly. _'Hmm, maybe if I keep doing this…'_ She thought as she continued to poke it, making Lincoln groan each time.

"Maybe." She reached under and started taking his pants off, staring at the massive bulge in his underwear. Then she pulled the underwear off as it stood tall and smacked her in the face. "Ow!" She said as she rubbed her cheek. "It's really big and warm." She whispered as she lightly grasped it. _'But how do I get the...sperm? out?'_ She thought as she unknowingly started to stroke it.

Lincoln groaned while smiling more in his sleep. "Oh." She moved her hand more. _'So just rub it like this?'_ She thought as she continued.

"Oh yeah, really do it." groaned Lincoln in his sleep as he thought about Ronnie-Anne. Leni smiled and rubbed it more while stunned at how hot it felt. "Ronnie, go faster."

"Ok." Leni said while moving her hand even faster. Lincoln's breathing went faster while Leni started rubbing the tip and giggling. "It looks like a mushroom."

"It feels so good." He groaned in his sleep.

 _'Then I'll keep rubbing it.'_ She thought as his moaning got louder.

"Oh yeah!" He moaned as he came onto her face and hand. "Woah!" She let go while seeing the sperm gush out like a fountain.

"So good." Lincoln sighed while Leni looked at the cum with amazement at how much there was.

"Smells nice and it's all warm." She licked some from her face and jumped before eagerly licking up as much as she could around.

Lincoln gave a groan and started to wake up. "Uh...wha...Leni?!"

"Hi Lincoln, thanks for the sp...spe...sparm." she smiled while licking her hands clean.

"...ok firstly it's 'Sperm' and secondly AHHHHHGGGH WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

"I wanted to come by and taste more of this great stuff!" She said happily.

"You mean, you were the one rubbing me down there?!"

"Yep!" She beamed. "And I gotta say, it was super warm and hard."

This made Lincoln blush. "Can I get some more?" She asked nicely.

"Uh...I don't think that's a good idea."

"But why?"

"Because we're siblings."

"So?"

"It's Incest."

"What's that?"

"When siblings do stuff like what you just did."

"Is that bad?"

"Well most people aren't fans of it."

"Are you?"

"Um...well...I wouldn't say I'm AGAINST it, but-"

"That means yes!" She smiled. Before Lincoln could say a word she started to kiss him.

His eyes widened while Leni crawled on the bed and on top of him and started to rub his cock. "L-Leni!" He moaned in shock while trying to push her of, but couldn't resist letting her continue. 'She's really doing this!' He thought in amazement. 'I hope this isn't another dream.' He thought as enjoyed it while Leni broke the kiss. "Wow that was..."

"I know right?" Leni said with a smile while getting an idea. "Ooh! If your dick here gives so much sperm out, does that mean I can drink from it like a straw?"

Lincoln wanted to saying something but he was too in the mood to say otherwise.

"I'll try!" She said as she lowered her head and started to suck.

Lincoln groaned as he snapped out of it. "Leni!" She sucked harder like she was drinking from a soda.

Lincoln was beyond blown away*pun intended*. _'If she tries this all the time I might let her.'_ He thought in happiness before groaning as she sucked harder. "Leni I'm going to-" He groaned before his seed went gushing in her mouth.

 _'It's so much.'_ She thought while eagerly swallowing each load. She pulled away with a smile on her face. "Thanks Lincoln." She said happily as she left his room.

"Woo...no prob..." He panted out as he passed out on his bed with a happy smile.


	30. Defense 2

**Red: Here is the sequel to Defense, the first shot me and Geo ever worked on, so please enjoy.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Lincoln and Lynn had entered their secret relationship and no one…well except for Lisa and for some odd reason Leni knew about it through one simple way; they walked in on them kissing in his room which was embarrassing, considering Lincoln had no shirt on and Lynn was only in her panties and bra. But enough of that! They were currently watching TV with the siblings who were still awake; Lana, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily who was in Lynn's arms.

"This is a great movie!" Lana said excitedly as they watched Rob Zombie's Halloween.

"Shhh Lana!" Lincoln hissed. "Don't wake up Lola! Remember last time!" At that they all shuddered. "So much clogging." Lucy shivered as the movie ended. "Now for the second one!" Lana grinned evilly.

"No way Lana! You remember when we let you watch I-Robot, you had everyone convinced Dad was a robot, we broke all of his stuff And got grounded for 2 months!" Lynn hissed. "So I was wrong about that, name another time something like that happened."

"You hit me with a frying pan thinking I was the Blair Witch." Lucy spoke in a sour tone.

"You mailed Leni to Ireland because you thought she was possessed by a Leprechaun." Lynn said with a frown.

"You almost blinded Lily because you thought she was a gremlin." Lola yawned, having woken up as said baby blew a raspberry.

"Not to mention you set Luan on fire when she scared you dressed as Freddy Krueger and you destroyed her dummy because you thought he was Chucky's brother-in-law." Lincoln said. "… okay maybe that last one is reasonable, but still!"

"First of all, LOLA set Luan on fire! And second, LOLA hit you with a frying pan Luce, I was outside with my lizards."

"That first one I didn't, do the second one I did and I'm sorry." Lola said sheepishly.

"I DID NOT SET MY SISTER ON FIRE!" Lana yelled at her twin.

"YES YOU DID!" Lola yelled back as Lana flicked her nose. "PREPARE TO DIE!"

 ***1 Fight Ball later***

"You two done?" Lynn panted as she separated them with Lincoln. They held back Lana while Lisa and Lucy held back Lola. "...Lousy princess wannabe." Lana muttered.

"Filthy mud bitch." Lola growled.

"Prima whore!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"YOU HEARD ME YOU GLITTER BITCH!" Lola then broke free of the sisters hold and tackled Lana.

"PREPARE TO DIE AGAIN!"

 ***Yet Another Fight Ball Later***

Lola was tied to the ceiling fan with chains and Lana was inside a cage tied up in a straitjacket.

"I think we need to sleep." Lynn spoke as she tucked Lily into her crib.

"Lynn's right." Lucy yawned as she went onto her room. Lana started growling when Lisa put a blanket over the cage. "Hey this only works for birds so if you think its gonna work on me then you have anot-ZZZZZZ…"

"Goodnight my elder siblings." Lisa spoke before going to her room. Lynn gave a smile at seeing her sleeping sister. "Come on Lincoln." She whispered while turning off the TV as he nodded and smiled and followed Lynn upstairs to his bedroom. "Great day, huh?" He yawned.

"Yeah it was." Lynn agreed as she walked over to him with a sly grin.

"We're alone Linc." She added as she rubbed his chest softly, making him blush a little. "How long has it been?"

"3 weeks." Lincoln told her as they kissed, the taste of peppermint covering his lips.

She gave a small moan as she kicked the door shut and locked it before falling onto his bed, their clothes flying onto the floor.

 ***Next morning***

"Mornin' sis." Lincoln yawned with a smile as he looked at her. "Morning yourself handsome." She giggled as she kissed him.

"So what's the agenda?" Lynn asked him as she got up, revealing her tanned naked body to him. "I'm gonna make breakfast." He said with a blush as she put her clothes on in an instant and went downstairs in a blur of red.

"God she's amazing." He whispered with a huge smile.

 ***Kitchen***

"Hey Lynn!" Lana said covered in mud. "Lana you're already dirty." She said with a chuckle as she picked her up.

"It's my thing, it's just how I do!" Lana said smoothly with a smile when they heard Lola shriek. "Lana what did you do?"

"For once nothing." She replied with a smile as Lola ran down stairs and Lynn held back a laugh as she saw that Lola had her hair all tangled up with bubblegum and silly string.

"Luan." Lynn snickered as Lincoln walked down and barely managed to keep his cool at the sight of Lola.

"Hey ***Giggle*** guys." They heard Luan speak.

"Luan what did you do?" Lincoln asked her with a frown.

"Tell ya later." She snickered as she went off back upstairs as Lincoln gave a sigh. Luna then came downstairs and laughed like crazy.

"What's so funny?" Leni said before she joined her in laughing after seeing Lola's hair

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lola screamed.

"It kinda is." Lincoln said with a chuckle before she glared at him and jumped on his back, screaming like a banshee, pulling at his hair. "GET HER OFF GET HER OFF!" He yelled in pure pain as he was pretty sure blood was being drawn.

 ***Later***

"You okay Linc?" Lynn asked worryingly as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" He groaned.

"Monkey attack." Lana said. "She made you crack your head again on the coffee table."

"So she's-"

"She's locked in her room." Lucy interrupted. "Me and Lana also shaved her head, she's almost completely bald now." Lincoln chuckled. "She's gonna kill you for that."

"Not if we're somewhere dirty and with spiders!" Lana retorted as Lucy grabbed her, both of them disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Hey Lynn, can you reach into my left pocket?" Lincoln asked his sister/lover. "Yeah why?"

"I need you to grab something." She reached into his pocket and pulled out two slips of paper, her eyes widening when she realized what they were.

"Lincoln! Are these!?"

"Yep." He smiled as she hugged him tightly. "YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

"Can't ...breathe! But it's… worth it… seeing you happy." He strained before she kissed him. "I'll get changed so we can go in a bit!" She then dashed upstairs

 ***Later***

"Bye Lori!" Both siblings shouted as they ran inside of a huge stadium. "Have fun you two!" Lori said as she pulled out her phone. "I'm at the stadium."

"Lincoln and Lynn?"

"Yep and if you want what I have for you you'll get here Now!" She said in a seductive tone.

 ***With the siblings***

Lynn and Lincoln were in the stands watching the football game that was going on. "Come on come on!" Lynn begged as their team was trailing behind and slowly catching up. "Yeah let's go!" Lincoln smiled as they scored a touchdown and his sister cheered. "This is the best gift ever!" Lynn exclaimed as she hugged Lincoln, who blushed when she kissed his cheek. Soon the game was over and they had won. Lynn and Lincoln were leaving the stadium and headed back to the car when they saw it was rocking back and forth. "Let's just walk." Lincoln said as he took Lynn's hand and they walked home.


	31. Attempt to Leave

**Geo: We have no excuse except that Red has been busy with testing.**

* * *

"You fucking idiot!" Lori yelled at her only brother, who was lying down in a pile of broken glass and gold in the living room with a faint ringing in his ears.

 _'Ugh my head.'_ He thought as he tried getting up until Lori pushed him down, he then saw the look of rage in her eyes. "Ummmm sorry?" He said nervously.

"Sorry doesn't make up for this you little shit!" She roared as his eyes darted around him, seeing broken pieces from trophies all about the floor. "Lori it was an accident!" He heard Leni's voice plead. "Shut it you fucking retard!" She roared as he tried to get up again, only to be kicked in the gut and into the broken trophy case, making many shards of glass pierce his back. "You always have to fuck things up, don't you Lincoln!" She roared with a twitching eye as Lincoln tried to crawl off. "You always do shit like this!" She said as he finally managed to stand, soon the other sisters were listening in on her rant, over an hour passed and she was still going. "Lori I...I-"

"Shut it! You always ruin our lives, eavesdropping on us, trying to get your way! You always ruin everything that we do with your fucking bad luck and you make us go at each other's throats! You're nothing but a fucking mistake that should've been a goddamn stillborn! In fact, I wish Mom had aborted you, you worthless shit stain of a failure!" Lori screamed when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg and fell back, and saw a piece of metal in her ankle with the white haired boys hand still attached to it. Lincoln then pulled her feet from under her and made her fall onto the bloody glass shards.

The other sibling gasped as Lincoln stood over her. "I'm a failure?! Look at yourself!" He roared with balled up fists, blood falling from them and his eyes full of rage. "You're a lazy obnoxious bitchy control freak who can't keep a fucking job, always blackmails everyone to do your own shit, you almost KILLED your own sister just because she wanted to get a FUCKING LICENSE, and you care more about your cheap worthless phone THAN YOUR OWN FAMILY!" He roared right in her face, making her stumble back into the wall as blood started rolling down from his eyes as he started to cry.

"The only life around here that's been ruined is mine! And it's because of ALL OF YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Lincoln yelled as he ran upstairs, but not before throwing her precious cellphone right in her face, breaking both the phone and her nose, shocking Lori from the amount of force it was thrown with. All of the sisters heard his door slam shut and dozens of photos on the walls fell, more specifically; pictures of Lincoln and his family

 ***Later***

"Lori, that was way too far, he said it was an accident and you do that to him?!" Luna yelled angrily as Lori just looked away still sour from it all. "I can still hear him crying and ranting up there." Lucy said in a somber tone, wiping away a few tears from her left eye.

"Lucy where's Lynn?" Luan asked cautiously. "Tied up in her room so she doesn't try and murder HER, she'll probably get out in a matter of minutes." She replied with venom. "And what about Leni?"

"She was with Lincoln trying to calm him down, but he forced her out after she tried to remove the glass in his body." She said before walking up to Lori and slapping her HARD, leaving a bright handprint on her cheek. "You fucking bitch!" Lucy screamed in rage, shocking all around her. "Everything you said about him was all shit that YOU DO! That we all do." She yelled as she tried to tackle her again but Luna restrained the goth. "Lucy calm down! She isn't worth it!" Luna told her while petting her head softly.

"It's ok Luce." The rocker whispered as she hugged her tightly while Lucy cried into her shirt silently. "Why did she say those things?" She weeped quietly.

 ***Lincoln***

"Why do they hate me so much?" Lincoln sobbed in a scratchy voice. "All I do every day is throw away all of my plans just to help them, and all I get in return is pain." He spoke while curling up into a ball on his floor and crying harder. "They don't know what I go through. They haven't been nearly killed from someone else's actions." He said while shaking immensely.

"Lincoln? You okay?" Lynn asked softly from the other side of the door. He gave no response to her.

"Lincoln please, let me in."

"So you can beat me up and threaten me? So you can just blame me on all of your problems? Or stuff me in a suit again so I die from heat stroke, sell whatever stuff I have left and lock me out of the house again because you're a SORE FUCKING LOSER!" He shouted angrily, making her flinch immensely. "Go away Lynn." He growled. "But Lincoln-"

"GO!" He roared, punching the wall hard enough to make it crack and making Lynn fall backward as the cracks showed on her side. "You've already ruined my life enough." He sobbed.

"Lincoln I...I'm sorry." Lynn said with tears in her eyes and walked away, leaving him alone for several hours.

"I don't care what the fuck you thought you were doing!" He then heard his mother's shouting downstairs. "You kicked your own brother into a pile of GLASS!" Rita roared angrily at her firstborn daughter.

"But-"

"But nothing Lori!" She barked, making Lori flinch from her tone alone. "You're grounded for four months!" She said with a red face.

"But mom!"

"Make it six months and from now on, no more texting, no more driving unless it's for a good reason and you have to do everyone's chores!"

"She deserves something worse, like DEATH!" Lucy roared.

"Lucy!" Rita said in a panic as the goth tackled the textaholic. "NO!"

"ENOUGH!" Rita yelled, gaining all of their attentions. "Lucille, get off of your sister! Lori, you are going to make up for what you did and said to Lincoln!"

"But-"

"No buts! Do you even realize what you said to him!"

"Am I supposed to care?" This time she got slapped by Leni of all people! "You fucking bitch! How could you be so horrible our only brother could have died and you just called him a failed abortion! Do you even listen to what you say?!" Lori then froze at that, she then truly realized what she had said and started hating herself more than any of her siblings could ever hate her.

"Leni that's enough." Rita said sternly as the second born moved away angrily and Lisa was grabbing the broken fragments of Lori's cellphone.

"Lisa what're you doing?" Rita asked. "I'm reassembling the phone so only I may use it and no one else" She lied, knowing that her family would believe whatever she said, but in reality she was only going to remove data from it and go through it as she remembered Lori had been way more angry than normal before she yelled at Lincoln, even more since she was just on her period.

"That's fine, I guess." Rita said quietly as they heard glass shattering upstairs, followed by clambering.

"LINCOLN'S GONE!" Lynn screamed.

"WHAT?"

 ***Lincoln***

"They don't want me around." Lincoln muttered while limping away in the moonlight, a backpack slung on his shoulders. "Damn Lori, why does she hate me so much?" He muttered again before falling down, his leg finally giving in. Lincoln moved his arms to the limb in an attempt to remove the glass inside of it when the heard a stick snap.

"Huh?" He turned around and saw only a figure in all black, around his age, holding a baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it.

"What th-" That was all Lincoln said before the bat was swung down on his back. "AHHHHH!"

"Shut up you albino freak!" He roared before swinging the bat down on his glass filled legs. "AHHHHH!" Lincoln cried out in pain as the bat kept hitting him over and over.

 ***Elsewhere***

"This is your fault Lori! You should've just shut your goddamn mouth!" Lynn growled as the two walked around the entire town but Lori said nothing, the tears going down her cheeks told the jock that she realized just what she had said. Lynn gave a sigh and stopped walking.

"Lori, listen." Lynn started as she looked her dead in her eyes. "What he did was an accident and your reaction hurt him badly, why did you even do that?"

"...I...I...don't know." Lori cried. "I was just so fucking angry, I just got off my fucking period, I found out my boyfriend was sleeping with another chick behind my back and then Lincoln… I just snapped." She said as Lynn's eyes widened and she hugged the older sister.

"It's ok Lori." She whispered, now understanding her bad mood as Lori cried harder. Suddenly they heard grunting from the park as lightning struck. The two let go of each other and moved forward and saw a long trail of red leading over to a pond.

They walked closer to see a black clad figure running away at a fast speed, and where he was standing earlier was a red mass, with a bit of orange inside. "Was that..."

"I-Is that-" They then heard it groan.

"LINCOLN!" They both dashed to his bleeding body.

"Lincoln! Please be alive!" Lynn said in a panic as he coughed up blood while Lori took her phone to call someone.

* * *

"What happened?" Rita asked herself with tears in her eyes while Lincoln was being taken to the ER. "My baby, why did this have to happen?" She sobbed into her shaking palms.

 ***Lisa***

"Oh dear brother, why did this have to happen to you of all people." The young genius cried softly while staring at her blood covered hands.

"Lisa?" She turned her head to the only sister with pale blonde hair. "What is it, Leni?" She asked with a cough, her lisp disappearing.

"I-Is he alright?" She asked as the other sisters came up behind her slowly. "Well, his appendix has bursted and his lungs were pierced by some broken ribs. He's undergoing surgery right now, he's already lost so much blood." The genius said grimly as she wiped away more tears, getting some blood on her face.

 ***Several hours later***

Lincoln very slowly opened his eyes as he came to. "Ugh my head, where am I? Is this Hell?" He groaned as his vision cleared and he saw that he was in a hospital room and his arm was attached to an IV tube. That's when he saw his mother asleep in a chair, her face red and puffy.

"Mom?" He whispered as she started to wake up.

"Sweetie!" She exclaimed in pure happiness and sorrow. She went over and hugged him carefully. "My baby, are you alright?" She asked in a panicky voice.

"I'm fine." He spoke shakily as he hesitantly hugged her back without making eye contact.

His door opened and one by one, his sisters entered. "Lincoln!"

"You alright bro?" Luna said with teary eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied with a smile that was extremely weak and forced.


	32. Days of Luna's Past

**Yo guys Geo here and Here is the next Chapter of OFB red and I have been Busy Lately and thats why we haven't updated in awhile but we are working on that so Don't worry anyway in this Chapter we get a Look at Luna's Past and her previous Lovelife so here we go ajd i hope you Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Shite!**

It was a Peaceful day in the Loud house for once.

Geo and Luna were Snuggling on the Couch discussing Baby names while the other couple in the house were in the attic just sleeping.

"Hmmm how bout Hannibal!" Geo then got smacked. "Yow!"

"No Dummy." Luna scolded With a chuckle. "Besides, it's gonna be a girl."

"But if it's a boy?" Geo asked with a raised eyebrow while Luna pulled his ear. "Ahh! Okay no Hannibal!"

"Hmmm we need a codeword in case I'm far away and you need to shout that the baby's coming." Geo added.

"How bout Ahh the baby's coming?"

"Nah too basic. Hmmmm I Got it, Blake!"

"Blake? Why Blake?"

"Well because It's kickass Awesome and Hardcore Like you" he said as she blushed.

"Oh you, well ok, Blake it is." Luna giggled with a blush.

*Logan and Luan*

"*Snore* Luan…" Logan groaned as he slept unaware his fiance wasn't in Bed, but rather in the bathroom vomiting

"Ugh Talk about Barfing up the wrong Tree hehehehe BLARGG!" Luan cried in pain As she threw up once more In the toilet.

"These kids are gonna be the death of me!" She groaned as she slowly pushed herself up As Logan yawned in the attic.

"Luan? Where are you?"

"Bathroom"

She whimpered As he walked in and held her Close to his chest.

"Don't worry Love. All you have to do is survive one more month and then the babies will come."

"Yeah you're right but..."

"No buts, Luan."

"But I'm Worried about Luna."

"Why?" The clone asked.

"Its the anniversary of when she got out." Luan smiled weakly before vomiting in the toilet again.

"Got out?"

"Yeah." Luan nodded.

"She was in jail?" He asked.

"No she was In rehab."

"Why?"

"5 years ago Luna had a boyfriend named Rodney, he was the worst thing that ever happened to us." She spoke sadly while looking away from him.

"What happened to her?"

"She was Abused by him and what's worse is...She became obsessed with him and wouldn't leave his side no matter what he did to her. One day she came home And her Arm was severely Burned To the Muscle!" At this point Luan started to cry. "Mom practically forced all of us to put restraining orders on him."

Logan was angry and horrified.

"But that didn't stop him or her. She snuck out one night and went to his house. When we found out we stormed the place and ...we Found a Knife sticking out of her Neck, a meat cleaver in her stomach and many cuts on her body." She Sobbed heavily into her lovers chest.

"Don't worry baby. He comes near here, I'll set him straight…by that I mean I'm gonna castrate the fucker."

"Thank you." Luan smiled as he kissed her and rubbed her stomach Slowly until she had to vomit again

*Luna*

"Man, it's hot." She groaned as she went down into the cold basement, dragging her future husband with her.

"It's hot cause you're here." Geo said As she chuckled from his humor.

That's when her phone Rang.

Luna lifted up her phone And answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Hotstuff been awhile."

Luna nearly dropped her phone. "R...R...Rodney?" She said Unaware she was Slowly Started to Smile before she looked at Geo Who was Confused and starting to become jealous. "I'll call you back." Luna said before she started crying. 'My god, why is he back!' She thought in fear.

'Admit it You Missed him!' A dark voice spoke from in her mind.

'Who're you?'

'Are you dumb? I am you! The real you!'

'The real me?'

"Luna?" Geo said, snapping her out of her stupor.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah...Geo I...I...wanna be alone for a bit."

"Luna-"

"Jarrett please...just go." Luna looked down.

Geo sighed and gave a nod as he went back upstairs.

'Just Face it You no Longer love Geo.'

"That's not true." Luna growled. "If I didn't I wouldn't have said yes. If I didn't then I wouldn't be carrying his kid!"

'Oh Please, I know Perfectly well That ass soon as that brat pops out of you, you'll go straight to Rodney or better yet, Leave Geo And take the baby with you.'

"I would never! And besides, the clone threatened to tear my head off if I ever hurt Geo again, and HE DOES NOT BLUFF!"

'Then tell me why do you really Love Geo?' The cruel voice teased, not expecting her to answer.

"Because Jarrett is kind. He's sensitive, brave, funny, loyal. He's perfect."

"Perfect for what? Helping your Career, your Status, your ticket to fame? As I Recall you as soon as you found out about him being Rich, your attitude completely changed!"

Luna froze knowing the voice was right.

'You went from Completely Indifferent and constantly Annoyed by him to A drooling giggling FANGIRL!'

"Drooling and giggling, yes. A fan girl, hell no! And that was long before he opened up to me, showed me his sensitive side. I will NEVER go back to that abusive fuckboy Rodney, no matter what!" Luna declared proudly.

'Then why're you redialing his number?'

Luna then tightened her grip on her phone as she threw it at a wall. 'No I-I won't do it!' Luna thought with tears in her eyes

'Then do it. Tell Geo the REAL reason you Fell in Love with him!'

'No if I do that then...'

'Then what?'

'He...he could Hate me. he's been through so much and hates so many people...I don't want to be one of the People he hates.' Luna curled up in a ball on the ground. "But Geo said he could never truly hate me. And I didn't fall in love with his looks or his damn money, I fell in love WITH HIS HEART AND SOUL!"

The mental voice screamed in pain 'You...Bitch!...You still don't get it do you! If that was True then TELL HIM!'

"Funny thing, the clone Logan already told him." Luna said with a Smirk.

'No I meant the Other Thing, the one thing you've done To him that One else knows about.'

"What, you mean when I slept with his best friend!"

'That's right you slut!' The voice sneered. 'And what's great about it is that he doesn't even remember it! You were all drunk out of your minds!'

'Shut Up!' Luna screamed.

*Upstairs*

Geo was eating a Sandwich when Logan fell down the stairs, cursing loudly and repeatedly. "You alright Man?"

"NO!"

"What's up?"

"Not much except I'M FUCKING IN PAIN!"

"Oh...do you know what's wrong with Luna?"

"Nope, cause you haven't told me what happened." Logan groaned as he got up and the other sisters started getting their day started.

"Luna's in the basement cooling off, then she got a phone call and Talked to some dude named Rodney."

Suddenly, everyone froze.

"Rodney!?" Lori said, dropping her phone.

"He who shall not be named has Returned." Lucy said in a Dead Tone while closing the blinds.

"I don't get it who's Rodney?" Geo said confused.

The Louds Gave a Nervous Look they knew What would happen should Geo get angry and came to the only Solution possible

"That's a good question...one that Lori will answer." Lynn spoke as she pushed Lori closer to him As the others instantly Ran upstairs and locked themselves in the attic.

'Throw me under the bus will they!?' The oldest sibling thought angrily.

"Well Lori?" Geo raised an eyebrow.

"Hehehehe. Well..."

*25 Minutes*

"WHAT!?" Geo roared. "THAT FUCKER HURT MY GIRL!" He yelled as the entire living room was on fire and everyone put out the flames As Lori was covered in ashes As she coughed.

"He took it better than expected." Logan said with a smile when suddenly an alarm went off. "What the?"

"He's nearing the facility!" Lisa exclaimed as Lincoln looked out the window And saw him.

He had Red hair, shit brown eyes, A dark blue Shirt, and jeans.

"Guys he's here!" Lincoln gulped as Logan reached under the couch and made everyone's eyes widen.

"When did you hide a shotgun under there?!"

"Last year, your mom let me." He said as he took aim.

"STOP!" Luna yelled from downstairs. "If anyone's gonna shoot him, it's gonna be me." She spoke as she took the gun from him and cocked the barrel And Aimed it out the now open window, firing at his feet and making Rodney jump.

"Whoa!"

"GET LOST!" She snarled, clearly pissed off At him as she readied it again.

"Luna wait I've changed!"

"Yeah well the 13 restraining orders haven't!" She exclaimed with venom in her voice.

"Wait give me a chance to prove it."

'Go on give him a chance.' The wicked voice in her mind told her, Luna totally unaware that the voice was Rodney's doing.

'Are you Nuts!?' Luna responded.

'No, well Kinda, I'm being sensible ok, say he has Changed and you want him to leave you Alone and he does all because you gave him a chance so how bout it?'

"...Fine one Chance." She muttered. "But if it doesn't work I am upgrading the restraining order."

"That's great!" Rodney cheered when Logan took the gun.

"Less Talky More Bang-Bang!" He said in a crazed tone.

"LOGAN!" Luna Roared as she took the gun from him and hit him with it.

"Ow! I will shoot YOU, Luna!" He said as she gave a demonic growl, but whimpered from his soulless stare.

*Later*

"Well.." She said nervously At The window.

"Look Luna I know me saying sorry won't take back what I did. I was going through some stuff with my Parents and I took it out on you."

"We aren't idiots!" Lincoln shouted. "Your parents died years before you and Luna became a thing!"

"I meant my Godparents Shortstack!" He growled.

*Later*

"Umm, are these really necessary?"

"YES!" They yelled while holding guns and flamethrowers.

"Ignore them, now walk through the x-ray." Lisa ordered As Rodney sighed and did so.

Luckily it detected nothing but it did show them his undies Which had pics of Barney the dinosaur and Elmo.

Which made them Laugh and made the boys almost have heart attacks From laughter

"I love you. You love me." Logan hollered.

"Lalalala Elmo's world!" Lincoln Guffawed while Lucy laid on the floor,wheezing from her own laughter.

*Later*

"Why the fuck are you here." Logan spoke with a smile while sharpening the teeth of a chainsaw.

"I told you that I want my girl back!"

"NO CHANCE FUCKTURD!" Geo said with a cocky laugh.

"And who the hell are you? Their butler?" That got him punched By Leni of all people

"I am her future husband!" He exclaimed, making Rodney laugh.

"You're joking, right? Why would she go for some deadbeat like you?"

"She dated you, you talentless fuck."

"Touché you little emo brat!" He said with a growl.

"Plus I have some things you don't."

"Like what?"

"I'm not abusive, I actually listen to her and she has my child in her." Geo said smugly, making Rodney's eyes widen In surprise and pure shock.

'Interesting, but I'm still gonna call bullshit.' He thought before seeing Luna's large stomach as she went into the kitchen. 'Damn!...hmmmm I got it.' He came up with a plan so stupid, it just might work.

*Later*

"So…" He said slowly. "Guess I'll head out."

The pregnant rocker groaned As she headed out of the room And towards the front door for some air.

"Luna?" Logan said while following her.

"Yeah Lo?" She groaned while turning around.

"I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't." She said instantly.

"Luna." Logan glared at her.

"Just go away Logan."

She told the clone As she walked off.

"Do not go back to him." He told her with venom in his voice.

"..."

Logan slowly turned away. "Luna if you do this Don't come Back without that kid in you." He said as he slammed the door harshly, making her flinch.

*Later*

Luna sobbed into her hands.

"Luna?"

Her blood froze As she turned and saw Rodney looking at her. She quickly pulled off her engagement ring and put it in a special pocket inside her jacket.

Something he saw, but ignored and assumed it was her phone.

"What do you Rodney?" She whimpered

"I wanna take you out for Coffee." He offered.

"Why?" She responded coldly.

"What? Is it wrong for me to take someone out for coffee?"

"It is if they have a restraining order." She muttered audibly.

"Fine." He grunted As he walked off until suddenly...

"Wait."

He smirked As she ran up to him. "I wanna go." She spoke To him sadly.

'I knew she'd come 'round.'

*Timeskip*

Rodney and Luna were Taking a Walk in another town. It had been about three months Since she had last seen the others She can Still remember What had happened between her and Lori.

*Flashback*

Luna had walked back in the house. "GUYS!" she exclaimed nervously As they all came down except for a certain two.

"My clone took his friend out to get drunk." Lincoln said.

"Good because I'm Leaving Geo for Rodney."

"WHAT?!" The Louds Exclaimed in Shock, even Lily and Leni.

"Luna are you Nuts!" Lynn spoke angrily.

"Yeah Geo's way better than that Nutburger!" Lana said.

"Rodney is a deadbeat!" Lori yelled.

"He is worthless!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" She screeched Making them flinch and Lily almost cry.

"Luna why?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"Because I realized I made a mistake with my Life, I was Happy with Rodney."

"Happy? Happy!" Lori exclaimed In Anger "He tried blowing up Lisa!"

"An accident."

"He gave Leni a bottle of Poison and told her it was apple Juice!"

"I…have nothing to say to that." Luna said with a sweatdrop.

"He nearly tore out your eye! And he completely tore Luan's arm out of its socket!" Lucy yelled surprising her siblings since she never raised her voice that often.

"Look I don't care what you all Say I'm going through with this." Luna glared As she packed her Stuff and headed for the door.

"Luna If you head out that Door don't even think about Coming back EVER" Lori said in a Cold tone before being slapped.

"Who said I was Coming Back." Luna said as she walked out the door before slamming it shut, making a few photos fall.

More specifically a picture of her and Geo which cracked in half and a picture of the whole family.

*End Flashback*

'See now wasn't I right, aren't you much happier?' The cruel voice asked her, and boy was it dead wrong.

'Of course I am.' It added.

*Loud House*

3 Months have passed and the Loud house has been anything but Loud. So much so The Entire Neighborhood Was Worried that something Happened to the Large Family that bred like rabbits.

"Trust me Geo, she loves you still." Logan said. "And to prove it I bet if she comes back she will still have that baby with her." He spoke over his Phone. Ever since Luna left Geo Stayed at his Mansion and rarely left his room to make things worse the only Two People he would talk too were Logan and Lucy for some reason.

"I doubt it."he said sadly with a cracking voice. As he hung up the phone harshly and ate a tub of ice cream in his bathroom.

Logan gave a sigh as Luan walked in the room holding two bundles in her arms.

"Logan how'd it go?" She asked when one started crying.

"Lulu it's ok." She cooed while holding her black haired baby Who kept crying in her right arm.

Logan gave a smile and poked the baby's nose. "Boop." He smiled Making her giggle and raise her small arms as he picked her up. "Hey now no more crying little missy." He said as he hugged his baby girl.

"Logan Logan!" He heard As Lincoln Ran In panting. "Logan Bulmadroid called me she said Geo's gone Missing."

"Again?! I'll get your browser history."

"No she can't Even Locate him Via Radar."

"Again, I will get your browser history. He is like a bloodhound when it comes to porn."

"Well ok I guess." Lincoln shrugged.

*Later*

"Jarrett!" Logan exclaimed over the honking cars "Anything linc?" He asked His brother.

"No." He sighed sadly.

"Come on Logan Let's go home."

*With Luna*

'Ow!' She groaned mentally As she stood up slowly. 'Damn I need some water.' She thought As she stood up when suddenly she heard a Clinking noise by her feet. "Huh?" She said as she looked down and saw her Ring, making her eyes widen. She reached down and picked it up, the metal and gems shining in the light.

Without warning she was pulled into her mind and saw Another version of her, but more cruel looking. "W...w..who're you?"

"You, the one who still loves Rodney." She responded with a smile Making her stumble back and shake. "What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." She said In a demonic tone of voice as she walked closer to the sane version Who started to crawl away from her and backed into a wall.

"Go Away!" Luna panicked.

"Why why don't you join us?" It asked In a dark tone as the real Luna got up and punched it

But she failed and got a punch to the face Sending her flying Into a wall. "Oof!"

"You're weak." She snarled. with a grin.

"Not true" Luna groaned As she tried to stand only to he kicked by another Luna.

"Admit it!"

"Never" She screamed As she was soon surrounded by copies.

Luna stood up and ran as fast as she could. But was soon followed by a large Crowd of shadows and the insane Luna. "This is wrong! Rodney is nothing but a shite stain!" She yelled, releasing a shockwave that sent them flying And harmed the other Luna greatly.

"Why YOU!"

"SHUT IT!" Luna roared as she stepped forward the evil being shaking in fear.

"You bitch, you cannot control me." She snarled with a fire in her eyes.

The other Luna struggled to stand as the real one cracked her knuckles.

"Geo is and always will be my one true Love!"

Luna roared As she kicked her deformed self into oblivion into a pulp when it got back up.

"You think he'll love a cheating bitch like you the same Fucking Whore who Slept with his best friend!?" She screeched as Luna's fist tightened "Just Face it when Geo finds out the truth He'll Dump you JUST FACE IT TO HIM YOU'RE NOTHING!" She roared as she dashed towards Luna and bit down on her shoulder like an animal.

"Funny thing, actually."

Halfway through their fight, both versions froze at the voice of the clone.

"Logan."

"…how the fu-"

"Don't ask, let's just say it involved a metric ton of weed."

Geo said with a chuckle while jumping down. "Now back to what I was saying, Geo…may or may not already know about the little 'incident' that occurred at Lori's party where we all got drunk."

"He...he knows." she said with a smile full of nervousness.

"Yep."

"So...he does Hate me."

"Oh hell no!" Logan said with a happy smile. "He knew LONG before he knocked you up. In fact he kinda found out the morning after the party."

Luna started to tear up from happiness as the evil one started fading away And roared in pain

"Come on Luna, come back home." He told her as he reached his hand out.

"...You...Promise he forgave me?"

"I swear."

"But what about Lori And the others?"

"Lori is a stuck up bitch, she is 'literally' the only one who says you are dead to the family. Give her a few more weeks." He said as she grabbed his wrist. "Leave that fucker and come back, Geo has disappeared."

"He...he what."

"He ran away."

"This is all my fault."

Luna looked down as they both faded. She woke up with a shock and found that she was laying on the couch back at her house that she and Rodney were staying in…and two boys with white hair were behind her.

"Hey Dante, she's up."

"Shut up Lincoln." Logan growled Towards his brother as the pregnant rocker got up.

"How'd you guys find me?" She asked confused.

"There's a GPS tracker in your ring."

Luna started to tear up and cry. "Logan Lincoln I'm sorry this is all my Fault, I was still in love with that bastard." She sobbed at their feet.

"Luna, he hurt you." Lincoln said. "He hurt all of us."

Luna was shocked she knew Rodney was an ass but this was too far, even for him.

"What did he do?" She asked them.

"Well, he made Lori fall down the stairs and almost completely break her neck." Lincoln said, knowing he had every other sister and himself to go through.

"He hit Leni with his car". Logan added As he growled. "He also tried to slit Luan's throat just to shut her up, he broke Lynn's legs, he hit Lincoln with a fucking bus!"

"He's the one who made Lucy start drinking and gouged her eye out!" Lincoln exclaimed angrily from the thought.

Luna was shocked due to not knowing any of this.

"He threw a Tire at Lynn, he Burned Lisa And Beat up Lola and Lana."

"He tried to drown Lily!"

"WHAT!"

Lincoln and Luna shuddered from the tone Logan's voice suddenly took.

"He ..he tried to drown a baby?" He said slowly Still upset and now becoming pissed off.

"But what about Geo?"

"Geo ain't in town." He said while taking deep breaths To calm himself, and it was very slowly working.

"Luna, please come back home." Lincoln said with a sad look.

"...Alright, I'll go."

*Loud house*

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH LORI!" Luan roared before slapping the oldest sister

"What!?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She yelled again making Lori stumble backward into a wall. "For the last time, I AM NOT GIVING AWAY MY CHILDREN JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK I AM TOO YOUNG!" She exclaimed with pure anger.

"You Bitch!" Lori screamed As she tried to Punch Luan but failed When Luan grabbed her fist.

"I have had enough of your goddamn bullshit!" She yelled before grabbing the textaholic by her collar and throwing her into their trophy case.

"Guys keep it down I'm trying to sleep." Geo said as he opened a trap door from the floor, making their eyes widen.

"GEO!" The twins yelled as they ran to hug him before he closed it again.

"Geo wait! How long have you been in there?!" Lynn asked, clearly confused.

"For about 3 Weeks, I have a microwave with me and a supply of ramen." He responded.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"At my place, until I decided to live under this place." He said just as the door opened revealing Luna and the others.

"Geo's under the fucking floor!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Someone get me a crowbar." Logan said with a deadpan look As Lynn gave him a crowbar and he went to work Getting him out.

*10 minutes later*

"Alright Explain to me why you decided to hide in the place where WE LIVE!" Lincoln roared while his eye twitched In annoyance.

"Uhh." He said with sweat going down his face.

"..."

"I have no answer." He spoke calmly.

"GEO!" Luna yelled as she got him out of the ground and held him tightly. "I'm sorry Geo I'm so Sorry. I should never have left!" She sobbed loudly into his chest.

"It's ok Luna." He whispered As he rubbed her back softly

"Why...why forgive me after all I've done?" She questioned.

"Luna do I need to have a reason to Forgive the One I love?" He said lifting her chin up and kissing her forehead.

Luna started to cry harder at the level of kindness he was displaying And hugged him all while crying into his shoulder.

"Why is SHE here!" Lori sneered angrily when Luan hit her over the head, took her phone and threw it out the window. "NO NOT MY BABY!" Lori screamed As she jumped out the window after it.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Luna screamed in pure pain.

"Luna what's wrong!" Lincoln asked with wide eyes

"MY WATER BROKE!" She screamed.

Making everyone shocked As Logan rushed over and Picked her up. "GET HER UPSTAIRS!" Lisa yelled.

*5 hours later*

Geo was pacing the hallway and for some reason he was Singing. "My Goodness my Gracious When Will this day be Done Will it be Girl Or will I have A Son?" He sang Dramatically.

"Dude Why're you Singing?" Lincoln asked as Logan slapped him. "Yow!"

"Shut up Jarrett!" He said as Lisa walked out and for some reason She Started to Sing.

"Congratulations Mr Geo, This The best Moment In The World, may I announce that you now Have a Baby Girl!" She sang in a Quite Beautifully Operatic Voice.

"Anyone who starts singing is gonna get bitch slapped!" Logan said as Geo slowly walked in the room while he held the genius and taped her mouth shut.

"Luna?" Geo whispered As he approached the bed and Saw His Fiancé holding a small bundle in her arms.

In said bundle was a head of black hair.

"Come hold your Daughter" She said in a weak voice And a smile as he walked closer And sat next to her.

"What's her name?"

"I was waiting for you so we could name her."

"How bout Luna after her mother? Our little Luna." he said as he Gently caressed her face.

"Hehehehe I have a Better idea." Luna said with a chuckle. "How bout Blake?"

"Blake? Why Blake?"

"Because she's Kickass Awesome and Hardcore Like you." She smiled.

Blake gave a small coo as she opened her eyes , showing that they were a very dark shade of pink.

"Luna I want you to promise me something." Geo looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"If I ever turn out like my father I want you to kill me."

"What?!" She gasped in horror from his request

"Luna my parents abandoned me and I...I don't wanna turn out like them, please Luna if I go down that Path I want you to kill me. Promise me that Please." He begged As she saw the Plead in his eyes.

"...Alright...I...I...I promise" She relented Sadly as Geo opened the door.

"Logan Luan Lincoln Come here." he said. "and everyone else except Lori." Geo spoke as They all Filed in. "I want you guys to hold your niece." He said with a huge smile As One by one they went to the bed and Enjoyed Her company.

"That give you any ideas Linc?" Lynn spoke as she and Lucy grabbed his hands and had blushes on their faces.

'I feel sorry for him.' Logan thought with a shit eating grin.


	33. Birthday's and decisions

**Geo: Hey guys Geo here Welcome back to OFB as we Finally start off Logan and Luan's Story arc.**

 **Red: Sorry this was a bit rushed while editing. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It was a calm and Quiet Day in the Loud house

"GEO!"

Never mind, I totally lied.

"Geo!" Lola yelled angrily

"Yes Little Miss Hissy fit?" He spoke as he read a book yeah that's Right I said Book Get off the Internet And Read one or something

Red: Geo, stop teasing the geeky fan base!

Geo: fine

"What do you want?"

"Geo I was wondering if...well…"

"Well what?" Geo raised an eyebrow

"Our birthday is coming up and...I want you to-"

"Let me guess pay for it?" Geo finished

"Yes?" Lola asked Uneasily. "No"

"Aw come on!"

"No" Geo said louder

"But Geo" Lola started as He gave a demonic growl. "OK fine I guess that Lyndsey Sweetwater will always have The better birthday Parties"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up you mean the only reason you want me to Pay for an Expensive Birthday party is because you want to One up your Archrival just because she holds better Parties and rubs it in your face?" Geo said with a raised eyebrow

"Uhhhhh Yes?"

"Why didn't you say so of course I'll pay" He exclaimed

"Really Geo?" Lola smiled

"Of course Princess, anything to make someone stuck up feel bad."

"Yaaaay Thanks Geo you're the best!" She said as she hugged him tightly. she then ran off to tell the others. "It does my Heart good That I helped a Little Girl Get Revenge by Crushing Someone else's Spirit" He smiled evilly

*Later*

"What the hell is going on down there?" Lori asked angrily

"Earthquake!" Leni Exclaimed while sliding under her bed "Geo get In here!" Logan yelled

"What?" The mixed teen said confused

"Geo what the hell is going on!" Lincoln shouted

"Construction"

"…What?" Geo tilted his head

"Why is there Construction?" Luna groaned As she craddled blake in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying

Geo smiled and held out his arms as Luna gave him thier daughter who instantly Stopped crying in his arms and cooed

"you're Such a daddy's girl. Blake" He giggled

"anyway guys The twins birthday in three weeks and Lola wants me to make it." He said with a smile as The others paled. "...you guys forgot Didn't you?"

"No, I just ignore Lola the entire day because she is almost completely terrified of me and knows that I can crush her skull like a grape." Logan said happily before picking up Lincoln, Luan, and his two kids before running up to the attic. "Good luck!" He shouted before locking the door.

"So guys you wanna...help?" He said as the others had left "Well Blake looks like it's...huh?" He looked down and saw Blake was gone and in his arms was an out to lunch sign

"Really Luna?!"

"sorry babe!" His lover shouted from her room

"hey Geo if you need help I'm Not Busy" He looked down to see Lana with a hammer And a huge smile on her face

"Thanks." He said as he lifted her onto his shoulders and Walked out the door to the front yard

With Lana's help construction on the party went smoothly and less loud. However there were some problems like picking out a theme

"Mario!" Lana yelled

"Zelda!" Lola yelled

"Mario!"

"Zelda!"

Lana ripped off her clothes to show she was wearing a Mario Suit

"MARIO!"

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Lola asked

"Girls if I may make a suggestion how bout Smash bros?" Geo said

"Perfect!"

*2 hours later*

Soon everything was set up after Lana had victoriously won as Luigi, the superior brother, and rubbed it in her sisters face

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Lana cheered happily As Lola scowled in anger

"I win!" Lana exclaimed Happily in her twins face

"Hey guys!" Lincoln said from the attic "What?"

"How's it goin' down there?"

"See for yourself!" Lana smiled proudly

"HOLY SHIT!" He and Logan shouted As It turns out that Geo had Built a Massive Replica of Nintendo Land with A few New Attractions inside Like a Super Smash bros simulation and others. "Whoa!" The others exclaimed as they looked outside

"You guys wanna come?" Lana asked

"YEAH!" They all shouted

"well too bad ask geo" She said smugly

*Geo*

Geo was currently Relaxing in a lawn chair when Suddenly all of the Loud siblings appeared in front of him

"Yes may I help you?" He asked In a annoyed tone as he looked at them

"Geo you have to let us in there!"

"Why?"

"Cause we wanna have fun"

"Why?"

"Because we're bored!"

"And why else?"

"Because if you don't you'll deal with blue balls for a fucking year!" Luna threatened, making him go pale. "Go right ahead in." He said handing her the key card "thanks Babe" She smiled And kissed his cheek before running to the backyard, leaving him with their baby who giggled in his arms

"Oh well at least we get to Spend time together Honey comb" He sighed

*Logan*

"I would go in, but I would rather spend time with my little girls, ain't that right Ruby?" He said as he tickled his daughters feet, making her laugh Loudly As her momma kissed her

"Guys Remember This is for the Twins Birthday" Lori said as She relaxed in a chair

"Hey Logan!" Lola said as she ran up to him. "What?"

"I brought you some Cotton Candy" She said with a smile. "What do you want me to do?" He said. "To be honest Nothing" She frowned As Logan raised an eyebrow At the diva

"Thanks I guess" He grunted As he took it quickly Lola smiled and ran off In the blink of an eye

*Lincoln*

"Woohoo!" Lincoln exclaimed as he Was riding a roller coaster with Lynn

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAH!" The jock screamed In joy as they made their descent. Several minutes later the ride came to an end

"Oh man I love F-Zero!" Lynn said With a smile before looking at Lincoln who was holding his stomach in pain. "So many spiral turns!" He groaned dizzily as Lynn slowly helped him get up and kissed his cheek "You'll Live Link." She said with a smirk before He kissed her deeply, making Lynn moan

"Don't I get some love?"

Both of them jumped as Lucy appeared behind them.

"WHOA! You really need to stop doing that!" Lynn spoke angrily

"No." Lucy giggled before Lynn kissed her deeply

'This is turning me on right now.' Lincoln thought with a bit of drool. Soon they pulled away and saw Lincoln's bulge

"Why don't you let us take care of that?" Lynn whispered As they took him back in the house quickly.

*Later*

"Alright guys funs over" Geo said as walks in the park with a pair of keys

"Awww do we have too?" Leni pouted

"Yes its gonna rain And the moon is coming out." Geo spoke With a yawn "Ok come on guys, let's go." Lori said with a yawn as she slowly walked inside with the others following. Soon afterwards they went to bed all except for Geo Who was Working on something slowly

*3 Weeks Later*

Geo yawned as Luna rested on his chest with no shirt on

"Luna wake up" Geo muttered As she groaned tiredly

"I'm Making your favorite Chocolate and Vanilla Chip Waffles with Bacon bits and Butterscotch cream" He said

"Hmmm with Eggs Benedict and Toast?"

"French toast." He responded as she sat up and kissed his nose. "Let's go" She smiled.

*the Twins*

"*Yawn* Mornin'!" Lana cheered as she walked out of her room with her lizards

"Hey Squirt is Lola up?" Logan smiled

"I am Now" The diva yawned with a growl

"Come on Lols it's our Bday Lighten Up" Lana chuckled. That's when they smelled food cooking and ran downstairs

"Morning Birthday Girls!" Geo said as he finished cooking bacon And placed it on 13 plates. "Don't worry guys your mom ate earlier cause she had to work she said she'll be back tonight" He explained As they all Came downstairs slowly

"What smells good?" Lincoln yawned

"Whoa!" They exclaimed as they saw the Table was filled with food. "Holy shit Geo you Hooked us Up!" Lynn said with wide eyes And a Smile that had drool coming out like a waterfall

"Like it guys? Took me all Morning" Geo said proudly As they sat down at the table

"Dig in!" He exclaimed As they did so

"Man this is good!" Leni said with some sausage and eggs in her mouth

"Tell me about it!" Luna spoke As she enjoyed her food immensely

"Finish up Guys we got a Big day Ahead of us" Geo yawned With a smile before eating an egg sandwich

*Later*

"Alright!" Lana cheered as she Hopped on Logan's shoulders and Laughed

"Why are you on me?" He asked her confused

"Because you're Tall as hell!"

"Fair point." Logan spoke as Geo lead them to a Table with two small boxes. "Well here's your presents" He said with a smile

"...AWESOME!" Lana said as she picked up her box in a heartbeat And opened it revealing a Tool belt with hundreds of tools

"AWESOME THIS IS AMAZING!" She screamed As she hugged geo in a backbreaking hold "Thanks Geo this Is the best gift ever!"

"Can't...Breath...need...Air...Life flashing before eyes...Childhood... Was terrible!"

"Let go, he's turning into a Smurf!" Logan exclaimed as she loosened her grip And he let out a Loud Gasp of air. "Sorry geo" Lana said sheepishly

"No problem here Lola open yours" Geo panted As said took the box and Opened it Her mouth Dropped when she saw what was inside

"A Diamond Necklace!?" She exclaimed

"Yep made from Diamonds in my personal Stash" He muttered As Lola tackled him into a Hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

"Now he's turning purple!" Leni exclaimed. "Air...Need...Air...I...see...a...Light...It's...Warm...and...Red!...and...smells...of...Lavender...and onions!" Geo muttered before fainting

"Lola!" Luna yelled

"Hehehehe oops" she said with a sweatdrop As geo got up and Pulled out a Remote. "That's not All" He gasped As he pressed the button and the house briefly shool Before It stopped. "Geo what the hell was that?" Lana asked

"Let's go see"

*House*

They went inside but everything was normal

"Huh? What was that?"

"Let's go upstairs" They walked up the steps and Saw everything was still normal But there was a new Door

"Geo, what is that?" Logan asked in a whisper. Geo walked over and opened the door revealing a Room with a Princess design inside of it

"Lola, this is for you!" He said as she walked in her room with an open mouth

Geo then walked over to a White door, the only thing that wasn't Pink, and opened it Revealing it was Connected to another room

"And here is for Lana." He said as said girl ran in and let out a squeal The others followed her except Lola who was still frozen due to shock. Lana's room Resembled the inside of a Barn Literally, there were mini pigs everywhere, one of Which ran into her Arms. "Awesome a Pig!" Lana cheered

"Geo how'd you do this?"

"I'm rich, I can do anything."

"Like make me immortal?" Logan asked.

"Okay, almost anything. Anyway Guys Go check your Rooms"

Lynn's eyes Widened. "No Way You didn't!" She gasped With a smile. "Don't believe me go check" He dared As Lynn ran off "HOLY SHIT GUYS YOU HAVE TOO SEE THIS!" She screamed As they rushed to her instantly And saw her room Was all Sporty Her Bed was A Massive Wrestling Ring

"Where's Lucy's stuff?"

"Follow me to the basement!" He said Over dramatically

*Basment*

"Whoa!" Lucy said as the basement looked like a graveyard and in the Middle was A Casket that resembled a Bed

"I love it!" She said with a smile As she opened it up And laid down in the coffin. "Lincoln your room is down that hatch on the floor, it is the largest room in the house." Geo said with a smile as he pointed to a corner. Lincoln walked over and opened the door Slowly, making the handle screech loudly. He walked in via a ladder And gasped at the sight of it. The room looked like it was straight out of Tron Legacy with a white and blue circuit board design

"Wow!" He exclaimed In happiness and surprise.

*Later*

"This is awesome!" Lynn cheered as She rode the Rollercoaster In the backyard Nintendo Land

"Hello Testing is this on?" Geo said To himself As he used the Microphone In a booth.

Soon he got it to work. "Ok Everyone can I have your attention please" He asked But no one listened

"Hello?"

Still nothing

Geo sighed and pressed a button that Played the Boku no Pico theme song for a few seconds until someone shot it and shot him for playing it. "Fuck you Logan." He groaned as he got back up soon they all approached the Stage with disgusted looks

"Now then Welcome to Lola and Lana Louds Birthday Party!" He said with a smile As the crowd cheered happily

"Now then Please Welcome the Girls of the Hour!" He shouted into the sky As Lola and Lana walked on Stage in their normal clothes

"Now Then I have a special announcement to make but first This Party was brought to you by My Company Soultech Industries" He said with a cocky look

"Hooray?" Lincoln said unamused

"Anyway Lana" He looked at the tomboy

"Yeah Geo?"

"These past few weeks You've shown great Skills in being kind"

*Plays clip from Patching things Up*

"Bravery"

*Shows Clio from Frog's Wild"

"And Pure Generosity"

*Shows clip from Toads and Tiaras"

"Miss Loud" Geo spoke as Rita walked on stage

and Sat in a Chair. "Miss Loud If it's Ok with you I would like to Take Lana as My Apprentice and Make her my Eventual Successor" He said With a smile as Rita covered her mouth while Smiling

'That son of a bitch!' Logan thought angrily At his friend. "Wait Really Geo you...you want me to be your successor!?" She said with a huge smile that would make the Joker proud

"Yep!" Geo told her

*Later that night*

"GEO!" Luna yelled In Anger as she And Logan were pissed off at him

"Hello there Honey Bun how bout A Kiss?" He said just as Luna Slapped him and Logan kneed him. "Why?!" He whimpered in a high pitch tone that made Fred Figglehorn sound normal

"You Bastard How Could You!" Logan roared

"What I Do?"

"You Made Lana your Successor Geo we talked About This We agreed that When Blake was Older we tell her about Her Fortune Inheritance!"

"I made Lana the Successor To my Company Not my Fortune!" He snapped at his fiancée. "Oh." She paled at her mistake.

"And that is why I AM MAD!" Logan roared. "I SAVED YOUR FUCKING LIFE HUNDREDS OF TIMES OVER AND BROUGHT YOUR PREGNANT LOVER BACK HERE!" He roared, making Geo quiver. "We agreed on me being your successor! Why change it?!"

"Dude I told you you would be the successor to My Diamond Mine"

"You don't have one! And you said, and I quote, 'Logan, you are my best friend, the only person who has 100% of my complete trust. You have sacrificed great things just for me, so I have decided that, if something happens to me or I die you will gain control of Soultech Industries.'"

"Nope I never said that" Geo said with a nervous look. "I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL AND PULL YOU BACK UP SO I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!"

"LOGAN YOU DO THAT AND YOU WON'T GET ANY PUSSY FOR 7 MONTHS!" Luan yelled as she walked downstairs and Matched his Glare until his eyes turned pitch black, terrifying her and telling her that he did not care Luan stepped back and Felt her skin Pale as he pointed a gun at his forehead. "Talk now or I pull the trigger. 1…2… 2 and a half…thr-"

"Okay okay I'll talk!" Geo exclaimed with tears.

"I used my Dream Walker machine and I saw Lana's Dreams She's Sad angry and Upset about being In Lola's Shadow She's proud of her skills but she feels like She'll never Measure up to her Or Any of her Other Sisters" He explained. "The only one she feels higher than is Lincoln and she feels bad about that!"

Logan calmed down very very slowly and realized both sisters were crying from Geo's words

"I didn't Just Choose her Because I felt bad for her Logan I chose Lana because I can See her Potential" he spoke as Luna went over and hugged him. "I'm sorry I doubted you Babe"

"And I'm sorry I make her feel bad." Luan said wiping tears away before running up into her new room.

"Yeah I'm sorry too Man, it's just that you know how much that meant to me. All of that shit you said about trusting me completely, now it makes me question if you were serious about that."

"Dude I trust you why else are you the only one with a Credit card to my Bank Account?"

"You gave it to your girlfriend too. And Lincoln, might I add!" Logan yelled

"Correction a Credit card to My Swiss Bank Account"

"They still have that!"

"Ok fine I do trust you it's that you've been Getting Angry A lot Recently One time you gave Lincoln a Black eye and You pushed Leni down The stairs you even broke Lisa's glasses!" Geo exclaimed

"Lola did those first two! I did that third thing because Lisa refused to make the entire family immortal."

"Regardless, you have been having anger problems recently-"

"Because unlike you Jarrett, I had a fucking job! I got fired because I was accused of sexual harassment and I have to deal with two kids every fucking day!"

"That's No excuse to Take it out on Us!" Geo spoke getting upset at him. "I don't take it out on you! I only broke her glasses and that was it!"

"It's not just me it's everyone in our family"

"YEAH WELL YOU AREN'T FAMILY!" Logan yelled his eyes flashing Black for a brief second

"The only person in this family that I have hurt is the dad because he is a neglectful asshole! You know nothing of what I really do! What I go through! I didn't ask to be here in this hellhole! I didn't ask to be made…"

Geo gave a sigh and walked towards the door and froze at his next words. "You really think I want to live? You're dead wrong, I would love to just put a bullet in my brains." Logan started crying himself before running up to the attic

*Logan*

"Assholes! All of them!…except Luan." He said as he punched the wall

'Kill them' A raspy voice spoke in his mind. 'Kill them all.' Logan's eyes flashed black for barely a second before he shook his head. "No. I won't. If anyone is gonna die, it's gonna be me." He said as he went over to a Closet and pulled out a knife.

He was about to stab himself when he saw a Picture of him Luan and their Children 'I'm sorry.' He muttered

"LOGAN LOGAN IT'S LUAN SHE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Lincoln yelled running in the room Logan dropped the knife and ran out quickly And towards her room Where it was neon pink. "Ahh! I've gone blind!" He exclaimed with his hands over his face

"CLEAR!" he heard Lisa say as he uncovered his eyes and saw Luan on the floor twitching

"Luan?" He stuttered As he moved closer to her

"Stay back Logan" Lynn said angrily

"Lynn what happened?"

"I don't know she started screaming Logan was going to kill me, so I assume you did something you freak!"

"I didn't do jack SHIT YOU SORE LOSER!" He roared, making Lynn flinch Without Realizing that Luan was Breathing Faster however Lisa Noticed it. "Logan get Angry And Yell Again"

"I am angry!" He yelled "Now Yell"

"I JUST FUCKING DID YOU DEXTER WANNABE!" He yelled as his eyes Turned black Lisa wasn't scared on the outside she took a napkin and wiped her glasses clean and turned him around to luan Who was Now Awake he calmed down when he saw The fear in her eyes and realized something

'She was scared of him!' They all thought as Logan left, pulling out his knife and going back up to the attic with tears in his eyes. He forced the blade into his knee

'Luan I...I'm sorry!' He thought with depression as he stabbed his stomach and cut himself open

'Why why can't I die easily!' He thought as he felt his skin healing itself quickly. 'I'm not fucking Wolverine!' He then grabbed something he took from Lisa; a plasma blade. He then started cutting himself up and was happy to see he wasn't healing

'Finally death' he thought but before he could cut himself more he was Punched into a wall, but fortunately for him the force was enough for the blade to enter his throat.

*unknown Location*

Logan was floating in a white abyss with a smile across his face

"Finally I'm dead, I can't hurt people anymore." He sighed when he saw a Window appear and was Taken into a House that was a Mess inside

'Huh?' He thought as he heard a scream from inside.

He flew in and saw a Little girl that had his hair color sitting next to a girl with blackish red hair.

"Ruby? Lulu?" He whispered

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE WHORES!" A voice roared as Ruby held on to her sister and Lulu scowled in anger and fear When the door was thrown open Logan was shocked when he saw who it was

"Luan?" He gasped, seeing a half empty bottle of vodka in her hand

"Didn't I tell you two to Clean this House?" She spoke in a Low Tone as Lulu held a knife at her.

"Stay Back you Monster!" She roared

Luan smirked and Smacked the knife out her Hand. "Oh Please You don't have the guts to STRIKE ME!" Luan yelled as she Hit Her with the bottle

"TRY ME!" Lulu then tackled her

"No Lulu!" Ruby shouted as she repeatedly punched her mother

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOIR FATHER! A COMPLETE MONSTER!" Luan yelled in anger. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! ALL YOU DO IS DRINK AND DRINK!" Lulu yelled as she grabbed her knife and shoved it into her crying mother's shoulder. "You don't care about us!" She sobbed loudly as the vision in front of Logan froze

"Is this what you wanted Logan?"

"G-Geo?"

"Was your Suicide Really worth all of this Chaos?" He asked. "A-All I wanted was for her not to be scared anymore. So I didn't apparently hurt anyone else." He spoke Sadly with large tears

"That's Understandable but all you had to do was Talk to someone After all you told me the same thing when I wanted to kill myself" Geo muttered

Logan sighed. "You're right" He muttered. "But I've wanted to die only several days after I was created.

"Why?" Geo asked. "Because I'm not a real person. I wasn't born in a womb, I was grown in a tube. 99% of the emotions I show I just fake. The only real emotions I feel are Sorrow, Joy, Disgust and Rage."

"Logan those that feel any kind of emotion is Real after all you've felt Happiness and Love"

"Yeah, after half a year of trying to kill myself." Logan was then shown Pictures of him and Luan, smiling and kissing

He felt something warm in his chest growing slowly. The feeling grew as he saw Pictures of Geo Lincoln and the others

'What have I done?' Logan thought sadly as he felt himself fade away

*Attic*

Logan slowly opened his eyes

"Geo? Lincoln? Luan?" He groaned slowly As he stood up only to fall back down and scream He saw his Leg was bleeding immensely and that some of his intestines were trying to pour out.

"Damn it! Why did I do that! Somebody! Anybody." He exclaimed as he heard rapid footsteps While his vision faded black

*Later*

"Jesus Christ, why'd he do that to himself?! He's like a jack-o'-lantern!" Lisa spoke, trying badly to not vomit As she sewed him up and injected him with Healing serum that was working slower than it should have been.

"Lisa?" He groaned while coughing up blood.

"Don't worry Logan I'm almost done" She whispered As she finished up when he heard crying outside

"Lucy let her in" said girl nodded and opened the door and Luan walked in with bloodshot eyes

"Logan!" She cried As she went over to him

"This is all my Fault!" She sobbed loudly As she hugged him gently

"No Luan it's mine I shouldn't have Scared you, I was just pissed off at a certain mixed asshole." He said "Logan you do know if Geo hadn't showed up you'd be dead right?" Lucy said, making him have a heart attack and almost need to undergo surgery

"Damn it Lucy!" Lisa shouted

*Later again*

"Ow." He groaned before slapping Lucy into a wall. "I fucking hate you." He lied before pulling Luan down to his face and kissing her

She pulled away. "Wait" She said

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to make Peace with Geo"

"He has to apologize first. And repay me."

She gave a sigh and nodded "alright Lincoln bring him in"

She turned around As Lincoln and Geo walked into the room

"Logan I'm sorry. I didn't think that it meant THAT much to you." Geo spoke sadly

"And I'm Sorry I said you weren't Family" Logan mumbled

"Say again?" Geo said with a smirk. "Wipe that thing off your face before I cut it off." Luna Threatened her lover

"Anyway Here I brought this to you" Geo said as he gave Logan a Piece of Paper

"What's this?"

"Well I Called in a Few Favors and I managed to Obtain the Deed to the Kingdom of Wurnüx"

"WURNÜX!? YOU MEAN THE VERY SAME KINGDOM THAT'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE WORLD'S SUPPLY OF DIAMONDS!" Leni exclaimed in Shock

"Yep the very Same,wait how'd you know that?"

"I did a Report on the Kingdom It was Told When the deed was Lost the Kingdom was Abandoned and whoever found the deed Claims ownership of the entire Kingdom! That was over 500 Years ago, and I always buy jewelry from a store that has those diamonds." Leni spoke shocking everyone. "Leni You Scare me sometimes" Lisa gulped

"Geo you did this for me?" Logan gasped

"Yep I had to turn my Place into a Hotel to get it" He said with a frown

Logan sighed And smiled a bit

"Thanks man."

*Later that Night*

"Lu." Logan muttered

"Yeah?" His soon to be wife whispered as she looked at him

"I'm sorry, I just snapped and finally lost my temper."

"It's alright Logan" She said with a smile

"No it's not, I made you fear me and tried to kill mself again." He sobbed silently

Luan kissed him gently on the lips

"Don't cry, cutie." She told him with a small blush

"But I.."

"No buts Logan I love you, and I can't stay mad at you ever." She said. "Logan promise me something"

"What?"

"Promise me you won't try to kill yourself again" She said With tears in her eyes as he grasped her hand

"Luan I..."

"Please Logan I don't know what I'd do if you died!" Luan pleaded As she started to cry silently

"Lu, promise I won't ever try it again." He Told her while looking deep into her eyes

She smiled and cried into his chest softly.


	34. Voiceless III

**Red: Welcome to Voiceless 3. Expect a small lime inside here and some murder.**

* * *

It's been several long weeks since Lincoln had come home and his sisters were very worried, he was becoming more and more distant from everyone and several times they had caught him hurting himself with knives, burning himself with acid he occasionally took from Lisa's lab, and sometimes they found him trying to drown himself. This made them blame themselves even more than they already did.

 ***Lucy***

"Lincoln, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Lucy told him with tears falling down behind her hair softly as the white haired mute looked away with a look of shame. _'She can't know about it can she?'_ He thought to himself sadly.

"Lincoln? Are you okay?" She asked with concern. He gave a nod multiple times as he got up off his bed and walked off from the hallway.

 ***Later***

Lincoln sat alone on the roof eating a sandwich, he kept seeing the twisted version on himself that wanted his family dead and it wouldn't leave him alone, he felt like it was never going to.

"Lincoln, you up here?" He heard Luan's voice from below. He gave a small knock and heard a window open.

"Hey, come on down, it's gonna rain soon." She said gently as he sighed and slowly crawled down.

 ***Later***

Lincoln snuck through the dark hallway in silence, trying hard not to wake anyone and get to the kitchen when he saw Lana feeding Cliff and hid behind the couch. "Lana, bedtime sweetie."

"Kay mom." She said with a yawn as she pet the dog and ran up to her room. Lincoln gave a sigh as her door closed.

 _'Finally alone.'_ He thought with a smile as he entered the kitchen to just be alone in peace. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed several things and set them down when the twisted version of himself returned.

"Well well well, still here?" He sneered with venom as Lincoln scowled at him and made his sandwich.

"You know they hate you! You are just a burden!" He roared right in his face, making him angrier than he already was. Lincoln grabbed his glass of water and tried to ignore him.

"They're better off dead, admit it!" He snarled as Lincoln grabbed a cleaver and tried cutting his head off, the blade going right through his neck.

"Do it, kill them, you know you want to!" He said with a smirk as Linc started shaking, until he heard a doorknob shake and started to panic greatly.

"Now's your chance." He told him as one of his sisters entered quietly, tear stains on her cheeks, and Lincoln hid in a cabinet. His sister turned on the kitchen light and started crying silently over the sink, he could see a huge red handprint on her cheek and a black eye on the left side of her face. _'Luan?'_ He thought in shock from her bruises.

"Why?" She sobbed. "Why are people so fucking cruel?" She whispered as she punched the wall, making her knuckles bleed. _'Luan what happened to you?'_ He wondered as her phone rang.

"Y-Yeah?" She whimpered. _"Luan, I am so sorry about the shit stains I'm forced to call my brother and father."_ The caller said on the other line sadly.

"No it's ok Maggie, they're right. Who could love a hideous freak like me?" She sobbed. _"I do Lu! I love you, and I don't care if you're a freak. You're my freak."_ The emo said with a cracking voice that was making Luan smile forcefully. "I know, but…if people find out then we'll be targeted by almost everyone in this hellhole and I don't want you to suffer that." She said. _"Lu I'm coming over."_

"Please don't, I-I don't want you to get hurt again." Luan said before hanging up and crying more, at this point Lincoln opened the cabinet door he was in and made Luan jump by hugging her.

"Lincoln? How long have you been here?!" She asked while staring at his eyes, his look alone telling her that he was down here longer than her.

"Lincoln...I-I can explain!" She said with wide eyes as he kept hugging her when they heard a knocking at the door after two hours of hugging and crying.

Lincoln went over and opened the door revealing Maggie who had far more and far worse injuries than his sister.

"Hey, can I come in?" She muttered as blood trickled down her face. He nodded slowly and let her in, the emo immediately limped to Luan and hugged her gently while crying. "Lu I'm sorry they did that!" She sobbed into her shoulder. "There there Maggie, it's okay."

Lincoln watched the two bleeding girls console each other while his blood boiled in rage and pure hatred at what happened to both of them. He silently went upstairs to his room and grabbed something he had gotten several years ago from Lynn; a stainless steel bat.

"So you finally gonna kill them huh?" The voice teased when Lincoln swung at it, this time hitting the monster. "GAH!"

 _'LEAVE YOU GENOCIDAL FUCK!'_ He roared mentally as it faded from existence. Lincoln opened his window and jumped out.

 ***Luan***

Luan lied on the couch with her girlfriend on her chest, kissing her lightly.

"Maggie no, what if the others wake up?" Luan hissed as Maggie kissed her neck softly. "Don't worry, I'll be very quiet, besides I wanna take the pain away from you." She whispered softly in her ear. Her hand snuck into Luan's skirt and rubbed her lower lips, making the clown moan slightly as Maggie kissed her deeply and passionately, silencing her as her fingers probed through her panties and lightly rubbed her clit. "M-Mags." She moaned instinctively when she came onto her fingers and started panting.

"Mmmmmm, my favorite." Maggie giggled as she pulled her hand out and kissed her girlfriend. "Who's down there?" Luna yawned with a flashlight in her hand as Maggie quickly cleaned her hand off while the rocker walked down the stairs. "Luan? What the bloody hell happened to you?" She asked loudly with wide eyes.

"Hey Luna?" She said nervously. "What happened to you sis?"

"Where's Lincoln?!" Lynn rushed out of his room in a panic with a look of fear on her face.

 ***Lincoln***

 _'Here we are.'_ Lincoln thought as he looked at Maggie's home and snuck into it very easily. He found her mother out cold on the couch with some bruises on her face, he entered the kitchen and saw something shiny. He grabbed it and saw it was a JagdKommando; the world's deadliest blade.

 _'The hell?'_ Lincoln thought as he held the triple edged blade up in the light when he heard her mother snore lightly.

 _'Poor girl.'_ He thought as he pocketed the blade and moved upstairs.

"DAMN IT!" Lincoln froze instantly at the voice of his school tormentor. _'Chandler?'_ He growled with anger as he snuck up the stairs and peeked into a room to see the asshole playing Infinite Warfare.

"How am I losing to level one players!" He growled as he threw down the controller.

 _'Damn it, though it kinda makes a bit of sense that this prick his her asshole brother.'_ He thought as he gripped his bat tightly in rage, wanting nothing more than to bash his brains in. _'No! I'm here for someone else.'_

 ***Elsewhere***

"I can't find him anywhere! And Luan what happened to you? And why is the Emo Queen here?" Lynn asked with a scoff as Luan slowly looked at her. "Well, she's…she's my girlfriend." She spoke quietly with a faint blush as she grasped her hand and started kissing Maggie.

"Awww Luan that's sweet." Luna said with a faint blush while Lori gagged a bit from the sight.

 ***Lincoln***

 _'So that's the fucker of a dad.'_ Lincoln thought as he looked at the sleeping man. He had a buzz cut and was very buff and tan, he wore a black tank top and cargo jeans.

Lincoln scowled as he quietly entered the room with the bat in hand, he crept up right behind him and raised the massive bar of steel up in the air as the man turned in his sleep face up. _'Perfect.'_ Lincoln thought as he, with a devil's strength, brought it down upon his skull multiple times.

"Mom! Nachos NOW!" The ass fuck known as Chandler yawned in a sour tone before falling face first into a heavy sleep. Lincoln stood over the bloody mess in front of him, blood dripping down from his bat. He took a piece of paper from a random table and walked down the staircase, setting it down on a table and walked out of the house, proud about what he had just done. He didn't care that he had just broken into someones home and ruthlessly murdered a sleeping man, all that mattered to him was that he couldn't hurt people anymore, especially his sister.

* * *

Lincoln got up from his bed with a huge smile on his face. _'A new day.'_ He thought as he saw the baseball bat next to him, a little bit stained with red. Lincoln quickly rolled it under his bed in case someone saw it. "Didn't think you had any balls-"

 _'Leave you fucking monster.'_ Lincoln thought with a growl as it disappeared with a laugh. Lincoln got up from his bed, put on some clean clothes, grabbed his stuff and headed down to eat. As he walked down the hallway he heard moaning coming from a bedroom, he peeked in for a few moments and saw Luan making out with Maggie while said Emo was fingering her through her skirt. The sight was causing Lincoln to blush as he looked away from the door and knocked on the wall, making them stop and realize that they needed to get ready for school.

'Hoo boy, this is gonna be a weird life now.' He thought as he slowly walked down the stairs and ran into Lynn who instantly wrapped her arms around him. "Where the hell did you go?!" She exclaimed with bloodshot eyes. Lincoln just kissed her forehead before escaping her grasp and walking into the kitchen for some breakfast where Luna was, humming a little song.

"Hey bro! Where'd ya go to last night!" She asked with a look of concern as he took a piece of paper and wrote 'I needed some air' on it. "Oh, well that's fine, I guess." She said with a frown as Lincoln sighed quietly and kissed her forehead before grabbing an apple and making some eggs.

 ***Later***

Lincoln walked down the street with Lucy to school, and as they walked he noticed her being distant from him and trying to look away.

He went over to her and she backed up a bit, he then noticed something behind her hair, a patch of white that was duller than her skin. Lincoln grabbed her wrist and pulled her close as he moved her hair away. He gasped at the sight of a bloody eyepatch, Lucy pushed him away and ran off to the school.

 _'Lucy, what the fuck happened to you?'_

 ***Lucy***

"He wasn't supposed to see this!" Lucy muttered with tears and blood streaming down her face. "Lucy." The Goth Loud froze at the sound of her best friend.

"Haiku, what is it?" She asked not facing her completely.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern for her.

"It's nothing, Haiku. Nothing at all." She said as she walked off when Lincoln finally caught up and tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her, what did you and your sisters do?" She asked him with a glare as Lincoln just pointed at his eye with a cold expression.

"Oh my God." She gasped with fear. "Ummm…"She said while moving her eyes around when he grabbed her wrist tightly, preventing her from running until she told him what happened to his sister. "Let go." She spoke in a panic as he only increased his grip, glaring at her and telling her with his look alone that the only way for him to let go was if she told him what he needed to know.

Haiku gave a sigh and rubbed her now sore wrist. "While you were gone, your bully targeted her." Hearing this made him angry.

"He stabbed her, burned her…ripped her eye out." She said as she started to cry unintentionally. Lincoln gave a growl and let go of Haiku, but not before hugging her for a split second and walking off quickly.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Yeah, and then I said 'That ain't no stripper, that's my Mom'!" Chandler said as his lackeys laughed in the lunchroom.

"Oh man boss that was hilarious!" A short one said in tears from laughing.

"Hey dude look, it's the vampire brat." Chandler smirked as he saw Lucy leaving the lunchroom quickly. _'This'll be good.'_

"Stay here boys I'll handle this." He said as he followed her at a quiet pace.

 ***Lucy***

 _'Why did Lincoln have to see this?'_ Lucy thought in panic as she walked down the hallway and into the bathroom to wipe the blood off her face.

"Well well well." The Goth tried to run immediately but found a hand on her throat.

"Now now little Lucille, we don't want that now, do we?" Chandler said as he ripped off her shirt roughly. Lucy tried to break free from his cold grasp as then tore off her pants and slapped her hard, making her flinch and spit a bit of blood on the floor.

"Time for some fun." He chuckled darkly before dragging her into a stall.

"No, please!" Lucy cried in fear as he slammed her head against the toilet, creating a cut on her forehead and nearly knocking her out.

"Now shut up." He sneered with a perverse smile, unaware that someone came in and could hear the struggle. Chandler unzipped his pants when suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. "What the-"

That was all he could say as he was thrown into the mirror which knocked him out almost instantly as Lucy blacked out as she saw who saved her.

Lincoln took his jacket and put it on Lucy to cover her body.

"Lin…coln." She groaned with a smile before going unconscious.

 ***Later***

"Lucille, are you okay?"

"Ugh Lisa?" The Goth groaned.

"It's ok you're safe now." The genius spoke softly while running a hand through her hair.

"What happened to me?" Lucy asked in a sore tone as she sat up. "And where am I?"

"Home, Lincoln came to me and dragged me into the girls restroom where you were, the scene before me explaining everything."

"Explaining but he can't speak, can he?.."

"No, I mean what I saw told me what happened."

"Oh." Lucy said with an embarrassed look when Lincoln peeked into the bedroom and gave a wave to them.

"Lincoln?" Lucy spoke with a weak smile as he nodded, moved next to her, gave her a hug and gently kissed her forehead.


	35. Mama's Boy: One Year Anniversary Special

**_Geo: Hey Guys Geo Here and Welcome to The OFB Anniversary Special!_**

 ** _*Crowd cheers Like Crazy*_**

 ** _and yes I know its not the official Deadline but I'm Posting this Now in case something Came up on the actual date and I was unable to Post this Then and its Hard to believe It's been One year since this was Uploaded Due to some Life issues it hasn't been Uploaded as Frequently as I wanted but Hey watcha gonna do? Anyway Yes the Love in the Loud house Anniversary Special is in the works so don't worry So without any further Delays Here's the very first Our favorite brother chapter to feature Lincoln being Paired up with Someone New!_**

 ** _Red: And to one specific Guest Reviewer: You do realize that the youngest mother in history was a five year old girl, right?_**

On a Calm Night in the Loud House, Soft Moans are heard. Inside the bedroom we see Rita on her back rubbing one of her breasts with the other fingering her pussy. while Lincoln was sitting on the other side of The bed masturbating to the site.

"Wow mom, you look drenched." he said with a chuckle.

"Ah! Keep looking honey!" she Moaned as she pinched her clit as she stared at her son's Cock which made her more wet.

"Mom I can't just sit here I have to Fuck you!"

"Not yet honey!" she said as she fingered herself harder.

Lincoln groaned rubbing his dick faster.

"Ok Baby Now fuck me!" she moaned pulling her hand away and spreading her legs.

Lincoln smiled And went over to her. He crawled on the bed and rubbed his dick against the spot. "Can I cum inside?"

"Of Course sweetie you're always allowed to Cum inside me!" she smiled before moaning as he started pushing inside her with a groan.

"Mom it's Tight!" he grunted feeling her pussy squeeze the more he went in.

Rita gave a Loud Moan as she felt her stomach stretch out "Oh Lincoln! Put it all in me!" she exclaimed before his dick met the womb entrance and she threw her head back. "OH YES!"

"Mom! Your pussy is the best!" Lincoln moaned as he fucked her at a Vigorous Pace.

"Ah! Thank you, ah! Turn it inside out!"

Lincoln reached up and Pinched her nipples. This made her arch her back while her vagina got tighter.

"Yes Yes Do it Harder Lincoln fuck your Slutty Mom Harder!"

"I will! Can I skip school tomorrow to do this?"

"No you're still going, but we can fuck on the way Home."

"Oh alright." he sighed as he continued to fuck her before feeling it start twitching. "Mom I'm Cumming!"

"Go ahead baby!" she moaned happily before feeling the sperm gush into her and flood her Womb. "OH YES LINCOLN!" She moaned as she held him closer to her while he bit on her breasts while squeezing her ass and keeping his dick inside.

Soon he pulled out with some of his sperm shooting on her belly.

Rita then brought Lincoln into a Deep kiss with her tongue wrestling against his as he tried to do the same back.

They pulled back with Rita smiling. "Lincoln be a good Little Motherfucker and Fuck my Ass."

"You got it mom!" he said happily.

She got on all fours as Lincoln laid on top and began pushing his dick in her asshole with a groan. "Spank Me!"

He did so while she moaned and felt his dick stretching her out.

"Yeah Harder Slap my ass Harder baby!"

He slapped both cheeks while pulling back and slammed his dick all the way in her ass Causing her moans to Get Louder. "Yeah you like my dick you horny Milf?"

"Yes baby! I love it,it Makes me so Wet!"

"How's it compared to dad?"

"IT'S A LOT BETTER!"

"Did he ever fuck you here?"

"No Never he always said it wasn't comfortable!"

"Want me to do it every time?"

"Yes if you do I'll let you skip school all Next week!"

"You got yourself a deal!" he said as he slapped her ass Harder He pistoned himself in and out of her ass while Rita moaned over and over.

"I'm Cumming Lincoln I'm Cumming from my Ass!"

"Same here! I'm gonna pour it all in you!"

"DO IT!" she cried out before feeling his sperm spew into her.

He pulled out with the excess sperms shooting on her back. and face.

Both panted with Lincoln falling on his back. "That was great mom!"

"You said it sweetie." Rita chuckled while patting his head. Rita could still Remember how this all started.

*2 Weeks earlier*

"Did you make sure you had everything for your trip?" Rita asked Lynn sr.

"Yup." he said happily. "You and the kids take care for the next few months." he said as he kissed her cheek and walked out the door to his Taxi.

She waved and watched him head out before sighing and shut the door. 'Lynn's gone on a 2 Month business trip And I'm left with Boredom.'

"Give me that back mud face!" Lola yelled in anger.

"Make me glitter butt!" Lana yelled back as the two of them were yanking on a teddy bear.

Rita gave an annoyed sigh "Girls, can't you just share it?" She said Not wanting to deal with this.

"No way! She took it from me!" Lola said as she pulled it.

"No you did!" spoke Lana pulling it..

"..ENOUGH! NOW YOU TWO SHARE OR ELSE YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED UNTIL YOUR 50TH BIRTHDAY!"

They jumped and dropped the bear while their mom walked off and sat in the chair

'Oh man, this is gonna be hard.' She thought as She saw Lynn skateboard by. "Lynn no skateboarding in the house." She groaned.

"Sorry mom." She said as she stopped.

"Can you try and keep your sisters from flooding the upstairs?"

"Sure mom." she ran upstairs while Rita sighed in relief.

'I need relief.'

And by relief she meant sexual.

'Guess I'll head To my room." As she headed upstairs she saw the others crowding the hall. "GO TO BED!"

They stopped before quickly running to their rooms.

'Need release Badly!' Rita hurried to her room and shut it before rushing to get her clothes off. "Finally." she sighed while down to her underwear and started rubbing her breasts. Slowly but also roughly. 'Mmm, and I thought we could have one more go at it before he left, now I'm gonna have to use my fingers.' As she gently rubbed her Clit through her Panties.

She moaned and sat on the bed while slowly getting warm. However that Feeling went away when she heard slight moaning in the Vents. 'What was that?' she thought as she got out of Bed and Followed the Moans She headed out of her room and heard the sounds was coming from the basement.

"Harder fuck me Harder you horse dicked Stud!" a Familiar voice moaned.

'Wait, was that...Lynn!?' she thought as she slowly opened the door and heard the groaning getting louder. She slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in the middle and gave a silent gasp.

"Harder Lincoln! Harder!"

'Lincoln!' she thought in horror to see her son fucking Lynn in the ass without either noticing her.

"Lynn your ass is Tight!" he grunted.

"Oh god yes! Keep fucking it!" She moaned Louder as Rita could feel herself getting Wet "Slam it all in me!"

Rita went back into her room while stunned her own kids would do that! "My lord" 'How did they know all that? When did they start? They haven't hit puberty!' She thought as She couldn't get the Size of Lincoln's cock out of her mind. 'And was that real? It looked like an adult then a child's!' Rita rubbed her thighs together when she heard the Basement door open.

"Man, you really worked me hard down there." Lincoln said with a chuckle.

"Not as much as you pounded away at my butt." Lynn responded as Lincoln gave a yawn.

"Alright guys I have time for one more so who's next?" He spoke as he walked up the stairs.

"Right here dude." spoke Luna popping her head out.

"Aww but I wanted to go next!" Leni complained.

"Tomorrow Leni, I promise." he said Kissing her cheek as Luna led him into the basement.

"Fine, but I'm using the handcuffs!" Leni spoke as she went back in her room.

'Oh my god what's going on to my babies?!'

"Mother?" Lucy spoke dropping down from the Vents into the room.

"AHHH!" Rita Gasped in Shock while holding her chest. "Lucy!"

"Sorry."

"Why were you in the vents?"

"I'm always in the vents." she replied like it was obvious. "I take it you heard all that?"

Rita gave a short curt nod "Lucy, what's going on?"

"3 Weeks ago Lisa's attempts at creating Time Travel resulted in a hormonally Charged Bomb that Affected most of us."

"...what?"

"It made us all horny before hitting puberty." She spoke Getting to the Point.

"So all of you are doing that with Lincoln? Don't you realize what that can lead to!"

"We know that's why we Just Do Anal."

"But that's still incest!"

"Technically speaking for some supernatural races it's nothing major. And as long as none of us have babies, what's the harm?"

Rita wanted to Argue but knew she made a Valid Point.

"Plus it helps us expand our sexual fantasies sooner than later without worrying about outside males who might knock us up. If Lincoln did you know he'd have no choice but to take responsibility, while some other guy would drive off or pretend it wasn't his."

Rita sighed. "Ok I'll allow it This one Time."

"Based on how you were moaning earlier, you were masturbating." Lucy said as her mother blushed. "Does it involve dad leaving?" She asked.

All Rita did was nod. "Your father and I haven't had sex in Months."

"What if you had Lincoln help?"

"Say what!?"

"Unless you have toys, which you don't."

"Lucy I'm not going to have sex with my son."

"Then you'll have to endure until he gets back."

*Later*

Rita bit her lip while tossing and turning in her sleep. as she kept rubbing her thighs.

"Ugh...come on dear...do it." she Moaned Softly in her Sleep "Just put it in." she unconsciously guided her hand into her Panties. When she rubbed her pussy she gasped while rubbing her thighs harder together. "Lincoln!" she moaned while sliding a finger in her.

*Dream*

Rita was moaning as Lincoln fucked her in the kitchen with her in just an apron. "Yes Yes Fuck me Like a Pig!" she moaned.

"Take it like the slut you are!" He barked as he slapped her ass

"Yes Lincoln! More!" she moaned as she gripped the Counter.

He slammed his cock in over and over while smacking her butt again and again.

*Dream Over*

Rita slowly began to wake up. and found her Sheets were Drenched

"Huh? What...did I just dream that?" she muttered in shock while seeing the sheets were soaked through. 'I need help.'

*Later*

Rita was at the table with some coffee and rubbing her head. 'That dream was...was'

"Hey mom." spoke Lynn walking in with a yawn "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine honey...just fine." sighed Rita drinking from her cup. 'Just trying to ignore that dream.' She thought But Lynn's moans echoed throughout her head. She looked at her daughter and she kept recalling her moans. and how Large her Son was.

"Mom? Why are you drooling?" Lynn asked her Mother.

Rita wiped it away quickly. "Nothing dear, it's nothing." She said as she stood up and walked out the kitchen. 'Oh god I need to forget that!' She thought as she heard moaning. 'What's that?!' She thought as she followed the moans upstairs.

"Faster Lincoln!"

'Was that Luna?' She thought hurrying up and heard the moans coming from said room. She peeked through the Cracked door. There she saw Lincoln fucking Luna as said girl was Eating out Leni 'Oh god!' she thought as She started to slowly direct her hands to her Panties.

"Come on Luna! Lick deeper!" Leni moaned as Her sister Suckled her Clit. "OH FUCK YES!"

"Luna I'm going to Cum!" Lincoln groaned.

"Cum in my Other Hole!"

"But you guys said that was a bad spot to do it!"

"I know, but I don't care anymore! I wanna feel you Flood my pussy with your Seed!" she moaned as Rita wanted to stop it but found herself wanting to see him Go through with it.

'I need to say something! He can't knock them up!' she thought but she didn't move an Inch.

"Well, if you say so." he said as he pulled and slammed into her Wet Vagina breaking her barrier in the process.

"OH GOD YES!"

'No! Lincoln you'll knock her up!'

Lincoln moved in and out with a grunt. "Wow! It feels like it's hugging me!" he said as he kept fucking her even after Cumming into her.

"That's cause it wants your dick!"

"Linky will you Fuck My Pussy next?" Leni moaned as Luna kept eating her snatch.

"You sure? I mean, what if you both get pregnant?"

"WHO CARES JUST DO IT!" Luna Exclaimed while wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him inside.

"Alright, if you insist!"

'Do it Baby Cum inside her!' Rita thought as she fingered herself while seeing Lincoln bury himself in his sister before they cried out together. 'Fill that little slut up!'

Lincoln gave a deep groan as he emptied his balls deep into Luna's Womb.

Luna panted while feeling Lincoln pull out and move over before slamming his dick into Leni's pussy.

"YES!" she cried out while ignoring the pain as Lincoln's dick stretched her out.

Lincoln slammed into her over and Over "How's this feel?"

"AMAZING!"

'Yeah I bet it does.' thought Rita moving her fingers in and out while gasping. 'Wait! I need to stop this! Not rub myself to it!' She thought as she stood up and ran off to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Mother."

"AHH!" jumped Rita seeing Lucy on her bed.

"Sorry, that one was on me." she spoke while looking at her mom's thighs. "I take it you were watching them again?"

Rita nodded. "They wanted Lincoln to impregnate them, What's happening Lucy?"

Said girl sighed. "It seems the Animal instincts in that Hormone Bomb Drove them to aggressive Mating and has made them more fertile and has increased Lincoln's Sperm count"

"Oh god! They really are gonna get knocked up!"

"I'm afraid So and it's affecting the Others as well so much so Lynn and Luan got into a fight to see who would have sex with Lincoln."

"But wait Lucy, what about you?"

Lucy looked away with a Blush .

"...You're Pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes, I had Lori get me the test."

"Oh sweet lord...how long?"

"One Year"

"What?!" she went wide eyes. "B-But..."

"Lisa mentioned the pregnancy might take longer before any signs actually surface."

Rita paled when she remembered something. "Lucy...what about the Twins are they affected?"

"Yes, but Lincoln hasn't had sex, just helped finger them and they've sucked his cock."

"Oh lord...w...what about..."

"No, Lily's just been more clingy with him, but Lisa was also affected."

"Ok Lisa I figured." she remarked. "But Lucy this is serious!"

"I know, and Lisa already began plans for a nursery if any of us did get pregnant."

"That's not The Point!" she frowned. "Do you know how hard it is raising all you kids? We don't need inbred grandchildren too! That's why tomorrow I'm taking you girls to the hospital and getting that child aborted."

To her utter surprise and downright horror Lucy's hair erupted in a Volcano of Blue flames. "TOUCH MY CHILD AND I SHALL MAKE SURE YOU EXPERIENCE THE MOST HORRIFYING OF PAINS IN ALL 1000 WAYS IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!"

Rita felt her spine go cold hearing that tone while Lucy's hair went back to normal.

"Are we clear?"

"B-But Lucy, raising a child isn't easy."

"I know but it's worth the hassle."

"Do you have any idea what your father will say when he learns about this?"

"..."

"Exactly! He'll be furious and all of you will be in trouble!"

"Then we'll Leave, all 11 of us, we'll take our children and you'll never see us again." Lucy spoke as she Vanished in a dark cloud.

"What! Lucy get back here!" Rita exclaimed as she ran out to try and find her. Only to run by Lisa and Lily's room. She looked in and spotted Lincoln in a chair sleeping with Lily in his arms. Rita couldn't help but Smile at the sight before her. "Aww." she said happily.

'That's cute.' she thought as she slowly closed the door 'I wonder...would Lincoln make a good father?' she thought as she headed for Lucy and Lynn's room. She knocked on it just as Lucy opened it.

"Yes mother?" she said in silent rage.

"I...alright, I'll do it." she sighed

"And?" Lucy said with a smile and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about the abortion part, but it's still going to be hard to tell your father." she said as she hugged Lucy.

"Actually you don't need to worry."

"Why?"

"I found out dad's been cheating on you late at night."

"...What?"

"I saw it three times last month." she spoke while Rita looked horrified and Lucy rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

"I...I...I can't believe he'd do that!" Rita exclaimed as she started to Cry.

"Lincoln can help you feel better, he did with Lori when she and Bobbie broke up." Lucy said as she hugged her Mother and Lightly Squeezed her Ass.

"Ah! Lucy!" Rita exclaimed as Lucy kept Fondling her.

"Nice and Plump it's so Juicy."

"Lucy stop that!" Rita spoke in a Moan.

"Does dad usually do this when you're alone?"

"N...n...no." she moaned out.

"Lincoln could appreciate this every day if you did it with him." She told her as Lucy slipped her hands into her mother's Panties AND lightly fingered her.

"AHHH!" she gasped.

"Wow, you're already feeling wet. Who knew you liked getting your ass rubbed."

"N-Not true!"

"You Lying Bitch." spoke Lucy while smacking her ass.

Rita moaned as Lucy took off Her mother's Pants and slowly licked her Snatch "Lucy!" she gasped in surprise while holding onto the wall to keep from falling.

Lucy suckled on her Clit which made Rita's juices come out even more as she came into her Mouth. Lucy lapped it up while Rita was blown away.

"Amazing"

"Tasty too." Lucy said with a Smile while pulling her head away. "Think about what it'd feel like if you do it with Lincoln."

Rita blushed deeply while imagining Lincoln fucking her in the pussy.. "Lucy can you tell Lincoln I want to speak with him Tonight?"

"Sure thing."

*Later That Night*

Rita sat on her bed nervously. In her bathrobe. 'I hope this works.'

*Knock knock Knock*

"Come in Lincoln." She said before it opened to show Lincoln in just his underwear.

"Mom Lucy said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes dear." she said motioning him to come forward.

He walked over and sat down while she saw the bulge through his underwear.

'Fuck it!' she thought as She pulled him in for a deep kiss.

His eyes widened in surprise, especially when he felt her hand move down and rub his groin.. 'Is she!?'

'Oh god I'm really doing this!' Rita thought before feeling Lincoln reaching up and giving her breasts a squeeze making her moan.

'Wow, they put Lori's to shame.' He thought As he pulled away from her mouth and suckled her nipple.

"Ah! Lincoln!" she moaned while seeing the bulge get so big the dick flopped out on its own.

'If I knew this is what she wanted I would have asked Lisa to lend me some toys.' Lincoln thought as He felt his Mother stroke it slowly.

'It's already so hot and hard.' She thought as She licked up the shaft.

"Woah!" jumped Lincoln while pinching her nipples hard.

"E-Easy Lincoln, mommy's sensitive there." she stuttered in ecstasy.

"So you want me to fuck you?" he asked with Hope.

"Yes, but don't cum inside.' she said while rubbing her hand up the shaft.

"Ok mom." he smiled before alternating from which nipple to suck on making her moan louder.

She felt her pussy wet the spot she was on while rubbing her finger against the tip. making Lincoln jump slightly "Does that feel good?" She asked him before he lightly nibbled on her nipples. "AHHH!" She gasped in pleasure. 'His father never did that before.' she thought.

"Mom I want To fuck you!"

"Really?"

"YES!" he grinned before tackling her on her back and started to rapidly fuck her

"Ah! Easy Lincoln!" she moaned in a shaky tone.

"Sorry, but ever since I've started having sex I've had an eye on these babies." he grinned kneading her breasts. He gained a Sneaky smirk and Smacked them.

"AH!"

"These Cows Tits are Great!"

"Hey!" Rita said with a frown.

"Sorry mom." He said with a nervous smile.

"Just try to fuck me like you did your sisters." 'Wow is that wrong.' She thought before moaning as Lincoln began moving his dick back and forth. inside of her at a quick pace.

"Mom! It's soaking wet!" He moaned as he thruster Harder

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Lincoln! It's huge!"

"And you're Tight!" he groaned. "When's the last time you and dad did it?"

"3 MONTHS AGO!" she moaned while gripping the bed which caused her to rip the sheets. "Oh god Lincoln!"

*End flashback*

This Continued On Until Lynn sr returned where he was Kicked out of the House for his Unfaithful Ways. Weeks turned into Months, Months turned into years, and the Sole Male of the Loud House had Knocked up His sisters and Mother. Speaking of Which.

Rita was humming while knitting new socks with her belly looking bigger.

"Almost done." she smiled before holding the socks up. "Finished." she said as Leni who was 3 Months Pregnant and Carrying a Sleeping Baby walked in the room.

"Hey mom." She said happily.

"Leni have you seen Lincoln?"

"He's Busy Helping Lily with her Virgin problem." she replied while a low moaning was heard upstairs.

*Lincoln*

"L-Lincoln!" Lily moaned as Her brother Fingered her Ass. Lily had grown up to had hair similar to Lana, but curly and with full teeth unlike her sisters and with her face down in the pillow.

"Your Ass is So Tight!"

"More! Harder!" She Yelped as he inserted 3 More fingers

"Just wait till you get older, then you can get a baby like the others." Lincoln said With a Chuckle before he started to Fist her.

"Oh! Please!" she said as he pulled out his fist and inserted his Dick which made her cry out in pain from the sudden move.

"Damn Lily you're Ass is the Tightest!"

"T-Thank you!" she moaned as she felt her brother Stretch out her Tiny Stomach.

"Maybe I'll use it for a quickie when I've got a stiffy." he grunted as he felt his limit reach.

"Please! Use my butt!"

"Lily I'm Cumming!"

"Do it inside!" she moaned. Lincoln gave a Deep groan as He came into her and inflated her Stomach, due to her small size her stomach expanded too much and forced the Cum to Shoot out her Mouth.

She coughed while Lincoln panted and rolled on his side with her turning as the dick stayed inside and patted her back to help.

"You Ok Lily?"

She coughed and panted. "Y...yeah." she spoke with a smile "Lincoln...can you fuck my pussy?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" she said with a Big Smile.

"Wrong it was Skittles, but I'll make an exception this time." he smiled pulling out of her ass with a pop before he began to slowly push it into her pussy Making her Pant while the tip started tearing into her hymen.

Lily let out a Pained Yelp. "OWWWW!" She exclaimed with tears and with blood dripping out.

"You Alright?"

"It...hurts!" She said in a strained voice.

"Don't worry I'm not moving, just take deep breaths." he told her as she did so.

"It feels like it's gonna split me in two." she spoke in a soft tone while gripping the bed as she felt her brother penetrate her Womb. "It's so big!"

"Lily I'm going to cum!"

"Do it!" she moaned before she started feeling the sperm shoot inside. "Ahhhh! It's so Good!"

"You're squeezing me all over!" Lincoln said as he dumped all his seed into her with her belly slightly filling up even more

Lily groaned while Lincoln rubbed her head.

"Good job taking it like a champ Lily." he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks..." She said as the two relaxed. Rita saw the whole thing.

"Aw." She said with a Happy smile


	36. Important Notice

Hey Guys Geo Here and this has been on my Chest for a While now and...Around this Time Last year My Mother Passed Away and I'm now Living with my Dad and Stepmom for Awhile Now A lot of you have been Wondering Why was I working on Fanfic instead of Grieving well That's How I Grieve Before her Death My Mom always told me to Do Things That Make me Happy so the Happiness can Outweigh the Sadness So I hope that Answered Some of your Questions And You all Seriously need to Learn that Everyone has different Ways of Coping with Stuff like Family Death I dropped out of School back in 2013 To Take of her when she had Heart Surgery and I just Now Recently Graduated in May 2017 So I hope that Cleared some Light on the Subject I've been meaning to Talk about For a Long Time Now But I felt it would've been Better to Wait till Now to Tell you All So Please Guys Please Stop giving me Flack about the Issue Saturday is the one year Anniversary of her Death So I would Appreciate your Support Thank you.


	37. Big Brother In-Law

Yo Guys Geo Here With a Relatively Short Chapter of OFB No Lemons this Time round Guys but before I get started I wanna Say Thank you. Thank You All for your Support Thanks To Yugiohfan163 My Closest Friend and One of my Overall inspirations for Becoming a Fanfic Writer I wanna Thank Sinful Nature Sin if it wasn't for you I wouldn'tve found My Lemon Muse I wanna Thank the Ender Defender for being an Awesome Friend and For making an Awesome Death battle story which I was proud to be apart of and Most of All I wanna Thank The Pain in the Ass Who was there for me The Moment I Made Love In the Loud House Red the Pokémon Master Red You've been A Great Friend To me And A Phenomenal Co-Writer You helped me When I was Down I helped you when you were Down Your the Luigi to my Mario the Sonic to my Tails The Happy to my Natsu you're my Best Friend And I'm Proud to Call you That. Now That That's Down I think it's Time we Start off this Little Chapter Agreed? Anyway this Chapter will Show off the Small Bond that Geo and Lana Share so without anymore Delays let's Begin.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Loud House I Only Own my OC Geo Soul and Red only owns His OC Logan.

It was a Stormy Night In the Loud House and the Loud Siblings Were All Asleep all Except For one Lana Loud Who Was Shaking Like a Leaf in her Dark Room

*For those who aren't Aware in the Chapter Birthdays and decisions Geo Separated the Loud House giving Each Sibling their Own Room so Lana No Longer shares a Room with Lola* Hearing The Rain Fall Rapidly against her Window. "It's Just the Rain It's just the Rain It's Just the Rain It's Just the Rain!". Lana repeated over and Over in Fear as the Lighting Striked and Casted Monstrous Shadows into her room. "Can't Sleep Clown Will Eat me Can't sleep Clown will eat Me Can't Sleep Clown Will me!" She repeated Softly Ever Since She saw a Horror Movie About a Killer Clown She's been Shaken up about it Ever Since Well to be Fair Lori did Warn Her.

*FLASHBACK 3 DAYS EARLIER!*

Lana is seen watching a Movie while Eating Popcorn When Lori comes in Cutting off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that" "Lana you can't Watch this Movie You'll Literally Get Nightmares from it". "Oh Please Lori I'll be Fine I won't get Nightmares" Lana spoke being a Bit too Over confident as Lori gave a Sigh and Gave her the Remote. "Fine but when you Literally Get Scared don't Come crying to me!"

*END FLASHBACK!*

Judging by How She's acting Now I Say she did a Good Job on Not being Scared Am I Right? The Lightning Strikes And Glows the room as Lana Saw a Massive silhouette She Also Felt her Pupils Shrink and her Skin turn Pale and colder then Lucy and so she did what anyone would do.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as She ran out the Room and Booked it to Geo's Room.

*Geo*

Geo was Sleeping Peacefully With Luna Next to Him and Blake in her Crib next to their Bed "Mmmm Yes I'd Love to Become The Mayor of Banana Town" he groaned Softly in His Sleep as the door Was Flung Open and Lana Jumped on his chest and Slapped his Face. "Geo Geo Geo! Wake up Now!" She Whispered in a Panicked Tone as he gave a Tired Yawn. "Lana? it's 3 in the Morning What's wrong?" He groaned as he sat up carefully So he wouldn't wake Luna. "Geo there's a Monster in my Room I Need you to Kill it!".

"Lana We've Been Over This Just Because Leni sneaks into your Room to sleep under your bed cause she likes the Carpet doesn't mean she's a Monster she just Snores" He yawned. "No Geo there's An Actual Monster in my Room Please Help me!". Geo looked into her eyes and Saw Fear he gave a Sigh and a Smile and hefted her up onto his shoulders. "Come on Squirt Let's Go Do some Monster Hunting" He said With a tired Smile.

*Lana's Room* Lana peaked into the room and Looked Around. "All Clear" She said as she entered it Wearing a Pot for a Helmet and Wielding a Frying Pan as Geo Was Wearing Football Helmet and had a Golf club. The two Approached the bed As Lana stood behind Geo in fright "Don't Worry Lana I'll Protect you in case something is Under there" He told her as she hugged his Leg Geo Lifted up The bed and Saw Her Pet Piglet was Asleep. "Oinkus!" Lana cheered as she picked up her Pet And hugged him tight.

"See Lana I told you nothing be afraid of Now if you don't mind I wanna go back to Sleep" He said before he could step out he felt Lana grab his Pants leg. "Uhh Geo could you Sleep in here with me Just for tonight Please?" She spoke making Puppy Eyes.

"...Fine" Geo Sighed as She gave a Big Smile. *The Next Morning This Happened!* The Loud were in the Kitchen Getting Ready for breakfast all Except for Two who were Still Asleep.

"Leni could you go Wake Geo and Lana And tell them breakfast is ready?". Luan Asked as she Cooked. "Sure thing!". Leni said as she walked upstairs and headed For Lana's room. "Lana Wakey Wakey Eggs and...umm CheeseCake!" Leni smiled but her Smile got even Wider when she Saw the Sight in front of her. Geo Asleep in Lana's Bed with Lana Curled up on his chest like a Kitten "Awwww That's So Cute!" Leni Said with a Smile and Closed the door. "Leni did you Wake them Up?" Lori asked as she walked out the bathroom.

Leni gave a smile and directed her sister towards the Room Lori gave a Coo and Pulled out her phone To take a Picture of the Sight Before her. "This is literally going on Facebook!" She exclaimed as She And Leni Went inside and And Tucked both of them in Bed Lana Gave a sigh of Content as she Felt Geo's Heartbeat.


	38. Helpless 2

**Red: Here is the next one shot, please leave reviews on this and the previous ones.**

* * *

It's been almost a week since Lincoln had been labeled a cripple and left the hospital, and things had changed noticeably. For one, their parents had divorced and Rita made sure that he could have no say in raising their children anymore. Lincoln also stopped going to school as much, thinking about having Lisa teach him instead. His sisters tried to make him feel welcome and stopped forcing him to help them with every little thing.

Speaking of which they were doing most of the things Lincoln normally had to do, taking out the trash for example. The biggest change that they had noticed was Lincoln's personality. He was becoming more closed off and distant than Lucy, which worried them greatly as he rarely ever talked or was seen by them, he rarely ever ate or drank something and they always noticed scars forming on his arms and legs and were even more worried.

 ***Lincoln***

The wheelchair confined Loud sat alone in the darkest part of the attic, not wanting his family to see him crying.

"Lincoln?" He heard the voice of Lucy beneath him. "I'm coming." He muttered as he picked himself up and sat in his chair before wheeling himself towards the hatch and opening it slowly, letting her into his hiding spot.

"Lucy, what do you need?" He asked her when she hugged him tightly with wet eyes. "I'm sorry for bugging you, I just wanted to be with you. I had a bad day at school." She sobbed into his chest as Lincoln wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Lucy, you wanna talk about it?" He asked softly as the goth nodded nervously.

 ***Rita***

"No! You are NOT seeing any of my children Lynn and that is final!" Rita screamed at her ex-husband over the phone harshly. "Bu-"

"NO! And you know what, I am having each of them get restraining orders immediately." She barked.

"Y-You can't do that! I'm their father!"

"Not anymore!" Rita growled and hung up the phone, slamming the landline down on the receiver, she then screamed in anger with a pillow in her face.

"Mom, you okay?" Lori asked in concern as she and Leni entered the room.

"It's nothing dear." She said with a forced smile.

"Mom, please don't lie to us." Leni said sadly as her mother sighed and her eyes watered up.

"Your father is trying to get joint custody of you kids." She said sadly, making them scared and angry to the core. "I do not want to go anywhere near him!" Leni exclaimed angrily.

"I know sweetie." Rita sighed as she hugged her two oldest children.

 ***Lincoln***

"And then I ran home crying." Lucy finished her story of her terrible day.

"Lucy I..I-I'm so sorry you went through that." He said depressingly and angrily while kissing her forehead, getting her to smile weakly. "How about we go out and get us both some ice cream, that sound good Luce?"

He asked Lucy with a smile as he slowly rolled down the steps with her in his lap. "That sounds…nice." She spoke happily, or in her case a less dull tone.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Damn my thirst for knowledge." Lisa swore in aggravation to herself as she worked on a device to try and heal all of Lincoln's injuries, however it could not repair the permanent damage in his legs no matter how hard she tried.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" She banged her head against her desk multiple times when Lily started crying.

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry." She sighed as she went over and picked her up, rocking the infant back and forth gently.

"It's ok." Lisa whispered in a soft tone. "Linky!" The baby whimpered in sadness as Lisa carried her to the kitchen, hoping that feeding Lily would calm her down.

 ***Lincoln***

"Thanks for listening to me Lincoln."

"No problem Luce." He said with a smile as he handed her a cone of mint chocolate chip and she shyly started to eat it while in his lap

"So anything you wanna do?" He asked her with a smile.

"No, not really." The Goth muttered as she looked away with an embarrassed look. "All I really want to do is spend some time with you."

 ***Later***

"Where did Lincoln go?" Rita asked nervously.!"I think he went out with Lucy." Lynn answered.

 ***That Night***

Lincoln folded his wheelchair and propped it against the wall before crawling into his bed. "Peace and quiet." He sighed with happiness as he drifted to sleep.

"Lincoln?" The white haired boy opened his eyes after two hours

"Lucy?" He yawned as he turned his head to the right, seeing the pale 8 year old with her hair parted from her face and showing an eyepatch on her right eye and tear stains under her crimson left eye.

"Lucy what happened to you?" Lincoln said with worry visible in his voice. "I've had this thing a since week after you got hit. And I can't sleep." She sobbed before crawling onto his bed and crying into his chest. "Lucy, how did you get that eyepatch?" He asked her, his anger slowly rising. "A few days after you went into the hospital, your school bully went looking for you, something about you kicking his ass. Since he couldn't find you he went after me to make you pay. He and his friends cut me up and he…"

"He didn't rape you did he?" Lincoln gritted his teeth. "No, he said that you made him half blind so he, well…" Lucy slowly reached for the eyepatch and lifted it up, revealing an empty socket. This made Lincoln want to puke and tear off someone's head. "He cut it out, 'An eye for an eye' he said." Lucy started to silently cry into his chest as he hugged her tight. "I can't sleep at night because I feel like he's going to kill me and the others while I'm asleep!" She sobbed in fear as she started shaking and breathing faster. "Lucy?" She didn't respond, instead her eye twitched and she started to foam at the mouth "LORI GET IN HERE NOW!" He roared as the oldest rushed in.

"She won't breath!" He said in a panic as one by one the other sisters woke up, Luna keeping the twins in their room.

"Stand back!" Lisa said as she brought out a defibrillator and set it to max power. "CLEAR!" She yelled as she pressed it to her chest, causing the goths body to twitch.

"CLEAR!" Lisa shouted again as she repeated the process.

"Come on Lucy stay with us!" Leni cried.

"One more time, CLEAR!" Lisa screamed as she pressed them against her chest one final time and got the result that they all hoped. Lucy let out a loud gasp as she quickly sat up with some blood leaking from under her eyepatch.

"Lucy you're ok!" Lori cried out. "Okay?! SHE'S MISSING AN EYE!" Luna shouted in shock and anger. "I've been missing it for months; I didn't want to be a bother so I said nothing." Lucy muttered under her breath sadly.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in sync. _'Ah jeez.'_

 ***Later***

"And that's what happened?" Lynn said enraged.

"Yes." Lincoln spoke with a poker face.

* * *

"You okay Luce?" Lincoln asked gently. The other sisters had gone to sleep, Lincoln telling them that he would stay with her

"I guess so. I just didn't want them to worry about me." She said sadly. Lincoln smiled and kissed her forehead before holding her close. "Lucy, we're always gonna worry about you, especially me. If something happened to one of my sisters, I don't know what I'd do." He said as he covered her up in a blanket and slowly got her to sleep.


	39. Victim

**Geo: Here is the next chapter of OFB, sorry this is late.**

 **Red: Yeah, thanks for being patient.**

 _ **-Our Favorite Brother-**_

* * *

"Why, what did I ever do to deserve this life?" Lincoln muttered as he held Bun-Bun, the only thing they left in his now barren room. His family had gone away to Lynn's next baseball game, leaving him alone in the house, or so he thought. In his hand was a large kitchen knife and in the other was his grandfather's pistol from WWII. He brought the knife to his arm, unaware of a pair of red eyes watching from the vents.

The person watching reached into their pocket and pulled out a cellphone, quickly dialing a number. "It's me. You guys forgot me, again. Lincoln is in his room. Lynn, he has a gun!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ The jock screamed over the phone, luckily the volume of the phone was on the lowest setting possible so she didn't go deaf, but unfortunately the sisters with Lynn were covering their sore ears.

 ***BANG!***

"LINCOLN! LYNN, HE SHOT HIMSELF!" Lucy jumped down from the vents, her phone falling to the floor as she checked on him. He heard Lynn's scream and had had messed up, now he had a large leaking red hole in his chest.

"NO! LINCOLN PLEASE! DON'T DIE BIG BROTHER, PLEASE I BEG YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!" Lucy cried as she did all she could to try and stop the bleeding. Several minutes passed by before she heard sirens.

 ***Later***

"Lucy!" Lynn yelled as she stared as the gothic child curled up in a ball, blood stains all over her dress and face, which had a look of horror planted on it.

"We're too late, aren't we?" Lynn whispered. "No." She said weakly. "H-He's still alive." Lynn smiled sadly before hugging the Goth.

"This is all your fault." She sobbed. "If you had just let him back in-"

"I tried to Lucy!" Lynn snapped. "Dad wouldn't let me." She said sadly as they heard Lori crying her eyes out in the bathroom, trying to use the shower to mask her sobs. "This is literally my fault!" Lori cried in sorrow.

"What is wrong with us?" The siblings listened to her speak before they all heard something break. "Lori! Are you okay in there?" Luna asked as she opened the door to see both the mirror and her phone broken, blood leaking from her hands. Lori was panting and crying as she didn't seem to feel the pain. "Lori?" She said hesitantly, bringing Lori out of her thoughts.

"Luna?" She was about to say something but all the sisters heard loud noises coming from the basement. "What was that!" Lana said as she ran down towards the door.

 ***Lisa***

The genius was using a welder in a new room she built, tears flowing from beneath her welding mask. 'Almost done! I hope he can forgive us for our actions.' She thought as she shut off the welder and removed her mask with shaky hands. "Lisa?"

Lisa slowly turned around to see Luna. "Wha...What are you doing down here?"

"Mother wants us to try and do anything so Lincoln will forgive us. I am simply taking my way of doing that." She spoke softly. "How?"

"By giving him an actual bedroom instead of that poorly sized linen closet." Lisa responded with a proud smile, making Luna smile back sadly and hug her.

 ***Rita***

"Oh God, my baby." Rita cried as she rubbed Lincoln's hair slowly. "Mrs. Loud, we need to get your son ready for surgery." Dr. Palmer said grimly as she walked over to the mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. "H-How bad is it?"

"To be honest, his chances are very slim. He probably won't make it Rita, I'm sorry. His lung was pierced as well as several important arteries. He just barely missed his heart by a millimeter." She explained sadly as Rita, very slowly, got up and was taken out of the room.

 ***Later***

"Lori, please watch your sisters until I get back." Rita sniffled over the phone.

"Ok mom." She said sadly before handing Leni back her phone.

 ***Lucy***

"Lynn, help me get rid of this carpeting in the closet." Lucy grunted as she tore at the blood-soaked fabric beneath them. "Alright." The jock sniffled sadly as she helped her sister with the task.

"Why is this part covered in staples?" Lynn asked as she pulled the corner that was once the area beneath his bed, soon they removed it and saw a loose floorboard. Lynn bent down and pulled it up slowly, revealing several VHS tapes and a locked box.

"Huh, 'Daddy's secret'?" She muttered while reading the label on the first one as Lucy tried to open the box but failed. "Damn it." She groaned sadly while rubbing her hands. "LISA!" Lynn roared in frustration as the genius went to them. "Yes?"

"Can you find out what is on these tapes?" She asked before handing them to her. "Sure." She answered.

 ***Later***

"How's Lincoln?" Luan asked over her phone. _"I'm not sure sweetie. His heart has almost stopped over 9 times during the surgery."_

"S-Surgery?!" Luan gasped, gaining the attention of the others. _"Yes, I'm afraid so, he's been in for several hours."_ Rita spoke, her voice cracking a lot as they gathered around Luan in anticipation and worry. Luan sighed and put it on speaker so she could have breathing room. "Alright mom, please make sure he's okay." She said sadly as her mother hung up.

"How's he doing?" Lori asked sadly as Lucy and Lynn slowly walked downstairs with the box in hand as Luan explained the situation. "Lynn, are you wearing my makeup?" Lori said as they all looked at her. "I-I don't know what you're talking about, why would I ever wear makeup?" She instantly said in denial as Lori walked up to her and rubbed her face, revealing a large patch of purple.

"Lynn what happened to you?" She gasped as Lynn rubbed the rest from her face and they all saw her huge black eye. "I told you, dad wouldn't let me bring Lincoln inside." She said softly as she cried into her hands and Luna hugged her tightly. "I'm the worst sister ever." She said into her chest. "No, you aren't Lynn, you're a great sister, just a little bit rough." Luna told her quietly as they all started hugging her.

"HOLY MOTHER THERESA!" The Loud sisters all heard Lisa scream from her bedroom as they all ran towards it to see her on the floor with her eyes wide and leaking tears.

"That bastard!" She choked out through her sobs quietly.

"Lisa what's wrong?" Leni asked while picking her up. Lisa just shook her head and pointed to the box she had managed to open after finding the key which was covered in rust. Leni walked over to the box and immediately wished she didn't, paling at the sight of the pictures within it.

"My lord." She gasped as it fell over revealing them to the others, who wanted to vomit almost immediately at what they saw. "W-What the Hell?" Lori gasped in horror as she saw the pictures of their brother, all of them being him at different ages, completely nude, covered in cuts and bruises, and a few with some white stuff on him. Leni covered Lily's eyes just in time so she didn't see them but couldn't stop the twins or Lucy, who was crying even harder now. One of them even read 'my little whore' and that made Lynn want to kill herself even more from her treatment towards him as in that picture he looked to be about four years at the youngest.

"Who did this? WHO DID THIS!" Lori screamed as Leni walked out of the room with Lily in her arms

"It's okay Lily, you shouldn't see those bad things." She whispered to the infant who was asleep and smiling.

"Linky, not you too." Leni spoke as a few tears fell from her eyes.

 ***Lincoln***

The white-haired boy felt his eyes sting as they slowly opened. "Ugh my head." He muttered. "Lincoln baby, you're awake!" Rita said as she walked over and gently hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I'm alright mom, just a little sore." He said shyly as he felt her crying on his shoulder. "I never should've listened to him. I should've just ended this whole thing." She sobbed repeatedly. "Wait what?" Lincoln looked at her with a confused look. "Mom what do you mean by that?" He asked her. "Your father told me that it was a punishment for almost putting someone in the hospital and shouting racial slurs. The whole luck thing he said was just to make the girls all feel better."

"WHAT! Mom that is only half true. I beat up my school bully after he started saying racist things about my friends and girlfriend." He told her making Rita gasp. "If you were in my shoes, you'd probably do the same if someone called a person you loved a 'border crossing, taco eating fatass whore'." He muttered as she hugged him tighter.

"Ow!" Lincoln flinched from the pain of his torso as Rita moved away. "Sorry." She said sadly as Lincoln smiled a bit. "W-Where are the others?"

"They're at home. I didn't want them to see you...like this." She spoke with a few tears in her eyes as he sat up and saw his stitch covered chest and softly ran a finger across one.

 ***Loud House***

"Guys!" Lynn said in panic as they looked at her.

"Come quick NOW!"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" She yelled as they followed her upstairs. "Not you two." She said, stopping Lola and Lana at the stairs.

"Lucy can you stay here with the twins makes sure they son get into trouble and come in Lisa's room?" She asked while turning back to the twins who were already tied up. "Uhhh, never mind."

 ***Lynn's room***

"Okay, so Lisa got what was on those tapes and, well...just prepare yourselves." She said as she pressed play on a small laptop.

 ***10 hours of Pedo fuel later***

"THAT BASTARD I'LL KILL HIM I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY BABY BROTHER!" Luna roared as Lori and Leni held her back from leaving the building and murdering the rapist ruthlessly and violently. "When I find that fucker, I'm going to tear his dick off and SHOVE IT DOWN HIS FUCKING THROAT!" She roared with pure rage

"Luna, please calm down!" Lori pleaded as she was losing her grip on her younger sister. "LET ME GO!" She cried as her body slowly tired and tears fell at a rapid pace out of her eyes.

"Shhhhhh it's alright." Lori said as she hugged her tightly and slowly, she hugged back and sobbed harder.

"Guys, moms on her way." Luan spoke in a cold tone while putting her phone away.

 ***Later***

"You almost gave Lucy a heart attack, Lincoln. If she hadn't been home...then I would've lost you; my only son." Rita sobbed as they drove through the night filled town and headed home. She got no response and only saw him staring out the window with the blankest of looks.

"...Mom?" He said after half an hour.

"What is it?"

"...Is it wrong, that I've wanted to die for a few years?" Lincoln asked in a morbid tone that broke her heart. She pulled over by a gas station and hugged him. "I feel weak and small, like I'm a disappointment and an embarrassment to my family like I don't belong. I feel like a freak that everyone pretends to care about just to use." He said with reddened eyes and rapid falling tear as his mother kissed his forehead.

"That's not true sweetie. You are an amazing boy and a talented one, and I'm proud to have you as my son." She told him making him smile a little. "Thanks Mom." He said as she walked out with him to get some gas and snacks.

 ***Loud House***

"How much longer?" Leni asked her older sister. "Soon Leni, Lincoln will be home soon." She told her as their moms car pulled into the driveway. "He's here." Lori announced as they all left their rooms and headed for the living room.

 ***Lincoln***

"Come on sweetie, let's go see your sisters." Rita said to her son. "I guess so." He yawned. "Lisa said that she made you a new bedroom, so you don't have to sleep in a cramped closet. Lincoln didn't respond or smile, he just slowly got out of the car and walked towards the door with her. He looked up and felt himself cry a little as she opened the door revealing his sisters who looked at him like they just got a new puppy that was run over.

Lana immediately wrapped herself around his leg. "We missed you so much!" She sobbed loudly as he smiled a little.

"I missed you too." He whispered shyly as she let go and the others slowly crowded around him. "Girls, give him room to breathe." Rita said as they backed up a bit.

 ***Later***

Lincoln walked down into the basement with Lisa, noticing that it now looked like a graveyard as she opened a door in the corner. "This is your new bedroom." She spoke as his eyes widened at the sight of the white room that had all his stuff in it, including Bun-Bun, who was on a pillow and looked recently washed. He slowly walked inside with an open mouth. "Like it?" She asked him nervously "No." He said making her worry a bit. "I love it." Lisa smiled as he hugged her tightly.

 ***That night***

"L-Lincoln?" Lucy said as she slowly walked to his door. "Yeah?" He said as he opened it. Without warning his eyes widened as he found Lucy was kissing his cheek and holding him like her life depended on it. "Don't ever do that again! Do you have any idea how terrified I was, seeing you shoot yourself!" She sobbed into his orange shirt. "...I'm sorry Lucy…I just wanted to end my suffering, I thought you all hated me."

 ***SLAP!*** "LINCOLN ABRAHAM LOUD DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN WE COULD NEVER HATE YOU!...I, could never hate you!" She cried as several sisters came down towards his room.

"I could never hate my big brother." She spoke with her voice breaking as she cried even more. Lincoln hugged her tighter as the others looked on with small smiles. "Lincoln." Lynn said as she walked up to him nervously. "W-We found the box hidden in your floor." She said as his eyes widened in shock and horror by this info.

"Why? Why didn't you ever just say something? We would've helped you." Lori asked with watery eyes as Lincoln looked away from them all.

"I…I didn't think any of you would even care." He spoke, unknowingly hurting them all with those words. Lynn went over and hugged him tightly. "Has Anyone seen Luna?" Leni asked looking around.

 ***Luna***

The rocker was locked in her bedroom, crying her eyes out. "I'm a terrible sister! How could I let this happen?!" She sobbed into her pillow. "Do you want revenge?" She heard Lisa behind her.

"Huh? How did you get in here?"

"Vents." She responded like it was obvious.

"You still haven't answered my question Lunella, do you want revenge?" She repeated as Luna sat up and nodded depressingly. "Follow me." She said.

 ***Lisa's room***

The genius opened her door for her third oldest sister and headed for a large tube with a syringe. "What is this Lisa?"

"A fatal poison I have concocted."

"Why would you make this?"

"To put an end to our brothers suffering. I want you to inject him with this."

"How?" Luna asked as Lisa handed her the needle. "Find an opportunity, it will kill him in a matter of seconds." She spoke before exiting. Luna looked at the needle in her hand, crying a lot. _'I need to do something first.'_

 ***Lynn Sr***

"Finally, home." The Patriarch sighed as he pulled up in the driveway. He saw Luna in the garage on a ladder, trying to reach a speaker plug.

"Luna?" He said. "Hey dad can you help me?" She asked. "Sure." He responded as he got out of the car and walked over to her and helped her on the ladder. Suddenly, he felt a small prick on his right leg.

"What the?" He looked down to see a small needle in his thigh before getting dizzy and falling backwards onto the floor.

"I..can't move." He spoke, his throat becoming dry as Luna stood over him with a cold look and a deep hate filled scowl.

"You won't hurt my brother, ever again." She said as his veins rapidly turned black.

"Luna...why?" He croaked as she leaned closer to his ear. "Because you raped my little brother when he was four, and have kept doing it to him for years." She whispered as his eyes widened and slowly lost life.

"Goodbye Lynn. You were a terrible father." She said as she left the body to slowly rot away under a tarp.

 ***Lincoln***

The white-haired boy was now alone in his bedroom with Lynn who was holding him and crying. "I'm so sorry Lincoln!" She cried into his shirt loudly as he slowly escaped the hug. "Why are you crying so much? So, I got hurt, big deal." He said making her eyes widen from his calm words. "Why? WHY! Lincoln, he ra…ra…" She said loudly as her heart started racing, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't say that word.

"Lynn, it's been happening since I was barely 4. At this point I don't even care if it happens again." He said making her feel even worse, if that was even possible. "Guys? It's time to sleep, we've school tomorrow." Luna said as she poked her head through the door of his room

"Ok Luna." Lynn muttered, not wanting to let her brother go

"I'll be ok." He told her softly as she smiled a bit as Lynn walked away with Luna.


	40. Halloween Special: Unnamed currently

**Red: Sorry it's been so long, I've been swamped with homework and haven't had much time to focus with editing.**

 **Geo: Maybe we need someone else to help edit.**

* * *

Lincoln cried as he finally managed to get into the house through an unlocked window. "Why? All I wanted was some me time and Dad convinces them to lock me out after all of that." Lincoln said sadly with bloodshot eyes as he grabbed a bread knife with extra sharp teeth. He moved upstairs, slipped a note and small camera under Lynn's door, and moved to the bathroom, completely unaware of Luan's dozens of hidden cameras all around the house at the moment.

"Fine, if they want me gone, then they'll get their wish!" He put the blade to his wrist and slowly cut upwards to his elbow, not even flinching from the pain as a massive amount of blood poured down onto the floor. He just finished his fourth cut when he heard a rough banging of metal coming from Lisa's room. "What the?" That was all he said before the door broke and a black creature the size of a PlayStation 2 with the body texture of ink and water jumped on him, releasing a horrid screeching sound. Lincoln cried out as it slowly began to enter his body through his wounds, and soon he blacked out.

 ***Lori***

"Alright, so we finally agree to stop practically torturing our only brother?"

"Agreed." Lynn said while looking down, ashamed of herself as Luna pat her on her back gently. "I'm an idiot for spreading that lie so much." Lynn spoke while hitting herself with her bat until Lori took it from her. "Seriously, stop that." She said. "Hurting yourself isn't going to fix anything."

"It's worth a try, after all the shit I did to him."

"Don't worry Lynn." Luna said as she hugged her sister tightly. "Yeah Lynn it'll be fine, I hope." Leni muttered.

 ***Rita***

The mother of the Loud family was currently crying her eyes out silently in the bathroom. "Why? Why was I so blinded?" She sobbed sadly into her palms. "Mom?" She heard the voice of Lori speak.

"Lori, what is it?" She asked her oldest daughter who walked in and hugged her gently. "Don't worry mom it'll be ok." She whispered as her mother cried harder into her shoulder.

 ***Lincoln***

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, which were now a cold crimson color and stared at his eerily pale hands, slowly moving towards his bleeding cuts. He gave a sigh and suddenly looked right at the mirror over the sink, smiling cruelly with cold eyes before he punched it hard enough to shatter, causing a sparking camera to fall out and slide under the bathtub.

 ***Luan***

"I got a lot to do to make up to my brother." Luan said sadly while covering up her arms with long white fingerless gloves. "Lincoln...I'm sorry. I should've told you the unspoken rule, I should have listened to you…" She sobbed into her pale hands. "Luan?"

The clown jumped as Luna grabbed her shoulder. "I thought you said you were gonna stop doing that to your arms!"

"I know but..." Luna then slapped her gently and hugged her. "It's bad enough that two more of us have done that, myself included, I don't want another hurting themselves."

"Luna...I'm sorry, I just can't help it! I feel like I deserve it."

"You don't deserve to bleed Lu." Luna told her in a sad tone.

"Come on, let's get back to the van, the others are waiting for us." Lori said while sneaking up behind the two and wiping her eyes. "We need to go home." They nodded and let go of each other.

 ***Later***

"What took you guys so long?" Lana whispered.

"Issues." Luna muttered as she saw Lucy staring depressingly out through her window, the gentle moonlight reflecting off her face and showing her tearstained cheeks. Soon the family pulled up into the driveway. "I hope Lincoln's ok." Lucy muttered sadly to herself. "Don't worry Lucy, he's probably okay." Leni muttered, trying to make the goth feel better.

 ***Lincoln***

The white-haired boy watched from behind a window as Vanzilla entered the driveway below him. He gave a demonic feral growl from the bottom of his throat as he watched one specifically exit the vehicle; his father to be more precise. "But honey, all I'm saying is…what if he's still bad luck?"

Lincoln then smiled a bit when he saw his mother slap him, get back in the car and drive off with a look of disgust, he gave a snicker as he saw the girls flip him off, even Lily, who had no idea what it meant but did it anyway. This made all the sister's giggle. Lynn Sr. sighed as he went inside and shook his head "Hello?" He whispered, excited from getting no answer.

"Phew!" He sighed as he sat down in a chair to relax and after 30 minutes he fell asleep, unaware of someone sneaking up on him very slowly. "Ahhh, nice and quiet." He muttered happily when a deathly grayish black hand with razor sharp talons, each one the length of a Wii-mote, slowly reached over his shoulder.

 ***The Loud Sisters***

"Stupid dad, saying shite like that." Luna grunted under her breath, very upset from his attitude. "I hope Lincoln will be ok with dad there." Lucy whispered, hoping her brother would be alright as she was one of the sisters who cared about Lincoln the most. "Come on girls let's go back home, I'm sure your father has calmed down by now." Rita said with a depressed smile as the girls agreed, just as sad as their mom.

* * *

The Loud women entered the home once again and saw the living room empty and completely devoid of life.

"Dad?" Lori spoke nervously as a loud noise was heard in the basement, getting all their attention. "What was that?" Leni shivered with a strange sense of fear.

They opened the door to the lower level as Lisa pressed a button on her glasses, activating a Night-Vison mode, allowing her to see. Lucy could already see due to always being in dark places nearly 24/7. "My god there's blood on the stairs!" Lori yelped as she slipped down the steps.

"Lori, you ok?" Luna said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Guess that's a no." Leni said as they went downstairs Lynn found the light switch and cut it on...and wished she didn't because she and her family nearly threw up at the sight of a mangled and charred corpse hidden behind the water heater and furnace.

"Take Lily upstairs now!" Rita yelled at her children as Leni took Lily and ran upstairs with the rest except for Lori who fainted. When they got upstairs they heard a vent cover crash and froze from the sight of the bathroom. The floor was covered in blood with a knife in the center of the floor, Luan also saw a small camera under the tub and picked it up while realizing that the bathroom mirror was destroyed. She looked up having heard a growl echoing from the vents. "Huh?"

"SWEET MOTHER OF EINSTEIN! MY LABORATORY!" Lisa yelled in panic as the sisters ran to her and saw the torn-up room.

"What happened to this place? Lori asked Lisa as it looked like a tornado passed through.

"I'm not sure, but whatever was in here wanted out badly." Lana muttered as they heard more glass breaking. "What's that?" Leni spoke nervously.

"I don't know buy we need to find out!" Lynn said as she grabbed a bat from her room. "Where's Lily?" Luan panicked when they heard a heavy thumping above them. "The attic." They said as they rushed up there.

 ***Attic***

Lucy slowly lifted the rusty hatch and peered inside. "You see anything?"

"No."

"How about you Lisa?"

"Negative." She whispered as they then heard Lily laughing.

"Lily!" Lori cried out as she ran up and hugged her tightly. "Linky!" The infant giggled.

"Lincoln's here?" Lucy said hopefully as she looked around for him when a low growling sound was coming from behind Lori. "I went over that video that Luan found in the bathroom, Lincoln was cutting his arm up when something attacked him, my guess is that it was a creature I was studying for the government." Lisa spoke sadly as her sisters paled when they saw the large creature's outline. "So…that corpse we saw…was?" Lynn spoke as she felt herself crying. "No, that body is much larger than Lincoln. I would say that was our father." Lisa spoke as Lily reached out towards the creature. "Linky!" She cried out.

"Lincoln...is that really you?" Lucy said with fear in her voice as it moved very slowly, the sound of its steps above her. _'He's on the ceiling.'_ They all thought when suddenly, the attic light sparked.

The sisters minus Lily stared in horror at what they were seeing. The creature looked eerily similar to that of a dragon but more humanoid with blackish grey skin. Its bones were showing through its body, mostly the spine, and it was still growing to the pint that the attic could barely contain it. It had a spiny tail with a sharp blade at the end, it's hands and feet had five razor sharp claws on them, each one the length of a syringe and about an inch wide. On its back were two sets of snow white wings, its eyes were blood red and glowing and its head was long with a beak like a pterosaur.

"Lincoln." Lily cooed happily as the light went out again, turning back on a second later to reveal the baby Loud in its arms giggling as it retracted its claws and held her. The creature gently nuzzled her with its head, cooing softly as a black van pulled up in front of the house. The giant creature set the infant down and climbed out the window only to get shot in the face. "Lincoln!" They cried out as his mouth glowed orange and a huge ball of flaming blue plasma shout out and hit the vehicle, making it explode and injuring the passengers. The monster screeched before if flew off, his wings glowing in the pale moonlight as it disappeared.


	41. Lynn's Boyfriend

**Yo Guys Geo Here with a New Chapter of OFB This one was Completed all the way back in March but we never had the time to Edit it So I hope you enjoy some Protective Lincoln and Lynn Fluff.**

Lincoln sat on the couch with a headset on as he played CoD Bored of its Constant and repetitive Gameplay and never changing Plot so he put on multiplayer and started DOMINATING.

He was dominating for three hours straight when the front door was thrown open, and a sobbing blur of red ran upstairs "Lynn?" He muttered confused as he shut off the game and threw off his headset And followed up the stairs, except there was a wall of sisters blocking his path.

"What's wrong with Lynn?" Lori asked him accusingly

"I don't know was hoping you all knew" He said with his arms raised As Lori sighed "You need to stop assuming that I had something to do with whatever bad happens to you." He growled, making her raise her hands.

"Okay sorry!" She said as Lucy was thrown out of the room, the door slamming behind her.

"Lucy you ok?" Luan said extremely concerned.

"I'll live." Sh groaned lightly while coughing up some blood from the force on her head.

"I'm going in" Lincoln muttered before crawling into a vent.

*Lynn*

The jock of the Loud House lied on her bed in fetal position, crying very loudly when the vent cover on the roof fell

"Lynn?"

"G-G-Go away, Lincoln!" She stammered, trying to sound angry and failing.

"Lynn please what's wrong?" Lincoln said in a soft tone as she slowly sat up, her blanket falling and showing her battered body and torn up jersey. "Oh my God what happened to you!" Lincoln panicked, even more when she stood up and the blanket fell to the floor and showed in the center of the legs of her white shorts a dark stain of blood.

"M-M-My b-boyfriend."

"Terrence did this?" He said, noticing the bloodstain.

"No…he didn't."

"What happened?" Luna roared after breaking the door down Using Leni as a Battering Ram

"WHY!?" Leni cried In pain as they all dropped her. And went over to Lynn, Lori grabbing Lincoln and slamming him against the wall. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

"Seriously Lori!? WE JUST HAD THIS GODDAMN TALK!" He roared, making her flinch

"Sorry it's just.."

"Just what!?" He snapped as he let go.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ACTING LIKE LOLA!" Lynn roared

In anger

"Hey!"

"CAN IT!" Luna yelled, silencing them all. "Lynn, please talk to us." She spoke softly as Lynn looked away.

"Well…"

*Flashback*

Lynn fell onto a tile floor In pain, coughing up blood as her stomach was kicked

"YOU BITCH! YOU MADE MY TEAM LOSE!"

"I-I'm sor-" She tried to say before getting kicked in the mouth, making her lose a few teeth and cough up more blood.

"You're gonna Pay!" The abusive blonde yelled As he lifted her by her shirt collar and slammed her against a wall. And ripped her off her shorts in one swift movement.

*End flashback*

"Luna was restraining the own pissed off Luan Or at least trying too as she was much stronger than

any of them when mad.

"That Bastard!" Lucy snarled as A Strange Dark Energy swirled around her

"Uhh, where's Lincoln?" Leni shuddered. "And where's my baseball bat?"

*Elsewhere*

"That fucker picked the wrong person to mess with." Lincoln snarled as he swung a metal bat in his hands And headed towards a house He twisted the knob And kicked the door down, splitting it in half "TRAVIS!" Lincoln roared Loudly as he broke a window

"What the Hell!?"

'There he is.' Lincoln thought with a crazed smile As he ran upstairs In the blink of an eye Towards the abusive boyfriend

"The hell?" Travis grunted As he saw Lincoln, staring at him with cold dead eyes "Loud?" He then laughed as Lincoln slowly walked towards him. With a Look of Murder in his eyes and pure hatred.

Lincoln raised the bat in an instant and swung it, hitting him in the knee

"AHHHHH!" Travis fell onto his face And held his knee which was most likely broken "You Ass! fuck!"

Lincoln stayed silent And continued to wail on him, breaking his ribs And breaking his Nose hundreds of times over. Until he was Nearly dead

Lincoln leaned close to his ear and whispered into it. "This is a warning. Go near ANY of my sisters, and I will not stop!" Lincoln slowly walked away, leaving the blonde in pain

*Loud House*

Lincoln silently opened the kitchen door And sat down at the table, panting heavily as he set the bloody bat on the table

"Lincoln?"

The white haired boy froze when he turned around and saw Lori, staring at him with wide eyes. "For the record, I did not kill him." He spoke in between breaths. as the others minus Lynn came down, freezing at the sight of the bloody bat and their blood soaked brother.

"Lincoln what happened to you!" They all screamed.

"I beat Travis down to an inch of his life." He responded after a final deep breath. HF calmed down and smiled as they slowly moved closer

"Don't scare us like that!" Lori yelled In sadness and fear

"I won't guys I promise" Lincoln told them before getting up And heading to the bathroom.

*That Night*

Lincoln smiled in his bed, feeling good about himself and his actions When he heard a Knock at his Door "Yeah?" He said when Lynn opened the door with red eyes. "Lynn?" He tilted his head in confusion she walked in and hugged him, starting Lincoln with the sudden action.

"you dummy!" She cried Into his Shoulder silently

"Its ok Lynn, I'm alright." He told her with a smile

"But he could've killed you"

"Lynn, he didn't even get a chance to move."

"Yeah But But" Lynn stammered on Until lincoln placed a Finger on her lips

"Lynn, if he had hurt you any more then he wouldn't even be breathing." He said calmly before kissing her cheek. "Besides, I warned him to stay away from my family. And no one hurts my sister."

"Thank you" She whispered with a smile.


	42. TCH2: A bunch of X-Mas Randomness

**Red: Thank you so much for being patient everyone. Here is the next installation of our main series. Also, for those who think it, SIBLING HARMONY IS NOT CANON TO OUR MAIN SERIES! BUT, there will be SOME separate stories, like Geo's Tall Tales and possibly Loud House Super, we have that ARE canon to out main series. Without further ado, here is The Christmas House 2. Also know that** **Logan Loud is an an enigma with his true birth origins. There are many secrets about him that, even he himself at first, didn't know about. Let's just say that when it comes to Logan, there's more than meets the eye. Also, Geo is an asshole.  
**

 **Geo:I SAID I WAS SORRY! Anyway Guys I made a Poll you can Vote on so have fun with that.**

* * *

It was a snowy day at the Loud House, like REALLY SNOWY! And the Louds, as well their future brother-in-law, were decorating for Christmas while Geo was singing.

 _"Old Saint Nick's got Bourbon breath  
It's so cold you could catch your death  
A cop sold me some crystal meth_

 _It's a merry fuckin' Christmas_

 _Everything's so Criss-muss-ee  
The streets are twinkling with frozen pee  
My priest just sat on Santa's knee  
It's a merry fuckin' Christmas_

 _All the kids go to bed each night  
To dream what Santa brings 'em  
Unless they're Jewish or Muslim  
Or some other gyp religion_

 _Crappy toys flyin' off the shelves  
Midgets dressed up to look like elves  
Spread good cheer or burn in Hell  
It's a merry fuckin' Christmas."_

As Geo sang, Lucy was wrapping tinsel around the tree, Lynn was hanging the stockings and Lola was on Leni's shoulders hanging lights near the door when Leni fell back and landed on her. "I'm ok." Lola groaned as Geo kept singing.

 _"Cracklin' fires to keep me warm  
And my collection of Asian porn  
Cradle my bells and work my horn  
It's a keep-on-truckin'  
Last-year-suckin'  
Midget-chuckin'  
Slap-the-puckin'  
How-much-wood-could-a-woodchuck-chuckin'  
Merrrry fuuuuckin' Christmaaaaaas!"_

Geo ended his song while chugging on eggnog. "Hehehehe!" Blake giggled as she clapped her little hands adorably. "Awwwww, see? Blake likes my singing." Geo slurred as he passed out drunk, making Blake laugh louder. "So much for Not Getting Drunk Again" Luna sighed as she picked up Blake and saw Logan chugging down an entire bottle of whiskey while looking at Geo. "Lightweight." He chuckled with a small burp, making Ruby and Lulu giggle in Luan's arms uncontrollably at their father's behavior while the other family members stared at him in disbelief. "What!" He exclaimed.

 ***Later***

"Is he waking up yet?" Lana asked her sister who had a sharpie. "No not yet." Luna sighed with irritation at her Fiancé who had marker all over his face thanks to the twins.

 ***Luan***

The jokester was feeding her kids very carefully, specifically Lulu as she was very picky. "Come on Lulu, drink up." She said as she tried to give her daughter her bottle, but she kept turning her head away. "Logan Can you help me please?" She whined loudly as the '17-year-old' entered and took the baby in his arms he gave a smile and rubbed her belly. "Dada!" She cheered adorably making Luan gasp. "What did you say?"

"Dada, Dada!" She said making Luan cry happily. "Mama! Dada!" Lulu exclaimed with a giggle. "YEAH SUCK IT GEO MY KID TALKED BEFORE YOURS!"

"HEY FUCK YO-OW, LUNA!" Geo said as Luna scowled at him. "What was that for?"

"For being a dumbass." She said in a cold voice as she walked away from him Geo rolled his eyes and was about to follow her when he saw Lana outside digging a hole and Lola doing her makeup.

"Lana stop all that digging you're ruining my concentration!" Lola cried out as she kept digging. "So, what? I'm trying to make a reindeer trap!"

"Lana, Santa's reindeer land on rooftops." Leni said.

"...DAMN IT!" She yelled as she started to fill the hole back up. "Oh, don't worry Lana you'll catch one sooner or later I should know, I actually met Santa." Geo spoke. "So did Logan and I."

"Shut up Lincoln, I did it first." Geo said Irritated as he smacked him upside the head. "Also, I think Lucy is waiting beneath the mistletoe in her room for you." He told him in a teasing tone as Lincoln blushed and slowly walked away into the house. "Anyway, Lana I met Santa years ago." Geo told her in a whimsical voice as she looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"Really Geo…Santa?"

"Shut up Lola, you and Lori are on the Naughty List." He snapped.

"HAH!"

"Lynn, you're on thin ice with him for the Luck incident and being a sore winner. You literally JUST got back on the Nice List."

"Aw." The sporty girl frowned as Geo sighed with a smile. "Anyway, I help him sort out presents almost every year." Geo explained. "That's awesome!" Lana said in awe. "And Red pilots the Sleigh, and together we help him deliver the presents."

"Going down those chimneys is some Super Mario shit." Said man groaned in annoyance. "What about Lincoln?"

"Oh, he makes sure that the presents don't fall out of the sleigh." Logan spoke. "Wait, where is the little shit?" He asked in a confused voice. "Don't know, don't care." " Luna spoke in a sour tone "Okay, why are you in a bitchy mood?" Lori snapped. "I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Yes, you do, she and I are in charge." Logan threatened. "Grrrrr, fuck this!" Luna scowled as she stomped upstairs, or tried to until she fell face first on the ground. The siblings and Geo all turned their heads to glare at Logan and Lynn, who both had blow-darts behind their backs. "I'll take her upstairs and talk to her." Geo said in annoyance and Lynn and Logan did a hi-five.

 ***Luan***

The clown yawned as she headed for the kitchen for some food for herself.

 ***CRASH!***

"Huh?" She said curiously. "LOLA!" Said the person you totally know would shout her name angrily. "It wasn't me!"

"I SAW YOU DO IT!" Logan yelled as he chased her. "Oh, Logan sweetie can you come here?" She said tiredly as he appeared in front of her with Lola hogtied over his shoulder. "Sure Love." He said innocently as he dropped the brat on the table. "Follow me, I wanna give you your present early." She said with her eyes half open and a cheeky smirk as he followed her to her room where he saw Maggie blushing as she had on only a large ribbon over her naked body, covering her large, swollen, dollar coin size nipples and another covering her dripping pussy.

"...I really have nothing to say to this." Logan said with Saitama eyes and a bulge in his pants.

"...so, you...don't like it?" Maggie spoke sadly with an adorable frown as he went over and hugged her. "I never said that." He smiled as she kissed him softly, moaning as their tongues touched.

 ***Luna***

"Babe, what is your problem?" Geo asked Luna who was barely awake from the two tranquilizer darts fired into her neck as she sat up on her bed and gave a sigh.

"I...I don't know." She said as Geo tugged her tightly. "Tell me."

"...I miss Sam." She muttered.

"What?"

"I miss her!" She cried loudly. "She promised we'd spend the last week before Christmas together, but she lied! She Just didn't want to see me!"

"Luna, that's not true." He whispered while kissing her forehead ever so gently. "Geo I wish...I... I wish." Luna spoke as Geo gently put a finger on her lips and started singing.

 _"There's always tomorrow,  
For dreams to come true,  
Believe in your dreams  
Come what may."_ He sang softly as he held her

 _"There's always tomorrow,  
With so much to do,  
And so little time in a day. "_

Luna started to calm herself and hug Geo tightly.

 _"We all pretend  
The rainbow has an end  
And you'll be there my friend someday._

 _There's always tomorrow,  
For dreams to come true,  
Tomorrow is not far away._

 _We all pretend,  
The rainbow has an end,  
And you'll be there my friend someday._

 _There's always tomorrow,  
For dreams to come true,  
Tomorrow is not far away. "_

Geo finished his gentle song and kissed her forehead. "Thanks babe I needed that." Luna muttered happily as he wiped her tears and kissed her deeply and passionately.

 ***The next day***

We see Lincoln in his bed waking up from a night with Lucy. "Lucy wake up." He whispered into her ear. "Hmmmm, 5 more years." She groaned happily as Lincoln chuckled and kissed her forehead softly. "Come on." He told her.

"Ugh, fine." She groaned softly as she sat up and smiled tiredly before planting her lips on his.

 ***Logan***

"Where is that little shit?" Logan growled with a rolled-up newspaper in his hand as he slowly moved around the living room. "Lana come out now!" He roared as she appeared behind him. "Yeah?"

"There's a Redback in the living room."

"Male or female?"

"Who cares! It's a venomous spider and needs to die."

"You Know the males venom isn't fatal, right? It's the females you gotta worry about."

"Tell that to the banana spider. Just help me kill it!"

"Fine." Lana said as she reached under the couch, pulled out a shotgun and pumped the barrel.

 ***Luan***

Luan heard a shotgun go off beneath her. "Oh boy." She groaned in annoyance before getting up and going downstairs.

"Lana, DROP THAT NOW!" Luan shouted. "Sorry sis, there's a deadly spider in this room, and mama's gotta end it." She said while pumping the barrel and aiming for the clock which had a very large spider on it.

 ***BANG!***

"GOT IT!" Lana cheered as the tree fell over for some reason.

 ***Leni***

We see the ditzy blonde with Geo at the mall shopping for presents and food.

"Leni! How about this?" Geo spoke picking up a scarf that was a rich purple color. "Ooooh perfect!" She squealed happily as she took the scarf and placed it in the bag with several dozen…okay, thousand, items. "Let's see what else we can find!" She said happily as Geo followed her at a fast speed and started to sing beautifully.

 _"Oh, it's drawing very near, my favorite time of year!"_

 _"The snow is falling and the cold wind blows."_ Geo added.

 _"Christmas is almost here!"_ They both cheered.

 _And I know that Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little eyes on me, it keeps me warm and filled with glee to know Santa has his eyes on me!"_ Leni then jumped on an escalator. _I light my house like a Christmas tree._

 ** _*Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-lee*_**

 _'Cause Santa, Santa, Santa has his jolly little (toot toot) eyes on me!"_

We cut to Geo who was Finishing his shopping. "Let's go Leni!" He exclaimed.

 ***Logan***

Logan was now fixing the tree as he heard his phone ring loudly, while the most famous of internet memes played. _"And I say, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA-"_

"Hello?"

 _"Dude."_ Geo said on the other end with excitement. "Yeah what is it?" He said in an annoyed voice.

 ***Lincoln***

"Ready Lily?" Lincoln asked softly with the little girl in a sled. "Yeah let's go!" She cheered with her adorable speech as they both went down the large makeshift mountain of snow made by Lisa. "WHEEEEEEEEEE!" They both cheered as they went down the hill and flew into Mr. Grouse's yard. "LOUDS!" The old man yelled angrily as the two siblings ran off.

 ***Luan***

Luan cried softly as she looked at her closet, sad that she couldn't do any Christmas pranks, or any pranks any time of the year…EVER AGAIN! "Stupid Logan, not my fault I get carried away."

"Mama?" Lulu squeaked as she crawled over to her with her big eyes shining and a smile on her little face. "Hey there sweetie." Luan cooed softly as she picked her up and rocked her in her arms. "Mama loves you so much." She told her softly while tickling her belly making her giggle.

 ***Lincoln***

"That was awesome!" He cheered excitedly as Lily agreed happily. "Let's go again!" She laughed loudly as she pushed herself up and hugged her brother tightly.

 ***That night***

We now see all the Louds and Geo sitting on the roof of the Loud House. "What a great day, huh guys?" Geo yawned.

"Yeah." Lana said as she climbed on his shoulders. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's all go for a walk." Geo suddenly said.

"Yeah I second that!" Logan added happily while picking up both of his kids who giggled and held onto his arms as he jumped down onto a glitter covered pile of snow. "MY SNOWMAN!" Lola cried. "HAH!" Lana laughed with Logan loudly.

 ***Park***

Logan started to hum with Geo as he started to sing., scaring the sibling as he only ever sang when he was REALLY MAD, how mad? Trust us, you DON'T WANNA KNOW!

 _Geo: Christmas time is here; there's a tingle in the air._

 _Logan: I sat on a park bench, and froze my derriere._

 _Leni: We're all hang stockings drinking Coco-OH MY GOSH IT'S SNOWING!_

 _Lynn: Santa's Bringing tons of loot, we've got Christmas spirit blowing!_

 ** _*Lincoln is seen cuddling with Lucy as a smile crept onto her pale face*_**

 _Maggie: It's the time of year we try to drop our negativity._

 _*Maggie sang as a TV-sized balloon popped and covered her in glitter*_

 _Lola: I just dropped a Glitter-Bomb to make the town more Christmas-y!_

 ** _*Maggie growls and starts to chase the little shit with the intent to kill*_**

 _Leni: Christmas time can be so hectic. Shopping malls can b-b-be so rough,_

 _Lana: But it's the best of all the holidays,_

 _Lola: Because we get new stuff!_

 _Lynn: I got sick on Halloween,_

 ** _*She sang as she threw up*_**

 _Lori: New Years was an awful scene!_

 ** _*Lori is seen punching Clyde in the face*_**

 _Geo: And Thanksgiving was a snore._

 _Lana & Lola: Christmas, Christmas, we want more._

 _Lucy: Yuletide by the fireplace,_

 _Logan: I am gonna stuff my face,_

 _Ronnie-Anne: Punch the clock and close the school._

 _That's the reason Christmas—_

 _Everyone: RULES!_

 _Lisa: All the buildings look like igloos,_

 ** _*Darcy appears and wraps her arms around the genius who blushed*_**

 _Darcy: White, majestic winter castles._

 _Leni: We can wear our Christmas sweaters,_

 _Lola: And our cool-offs with gold tassels!_

 _Luna: Therefore so, Christmas is great!_

 ** _*Sam appears from inside a snowman and hugs Luna tightly with a bright smile*_**

 _Sam: This ain't no time to playa hate._

 ** _*Lola pops in between Geo and Logan who are walking into the town square*_**

 _Lola: All you gotta have is faith,_

 _Logan: What a lovely Christmas wraith._

 _Geo: You mean "wreath"?_

 _Logan: No, I mean "wraith"._

 ** _*Logan points up towards a female wraith dressed as Santa flying over the city on a dragon*_**

 _Lola: AHHHHHHHHHH!_

 ** _*Geo glares at Logan who just smiles ever so innocently*_**

 _Lucy: Whoa, was that a wraith?_

 _Logan: yeah, thank Morgan for agreeing._

 _Lucy: Wicked._

 ** _*The two share a fist-bump as Geo gives an annoyed sigh*_**

 ** _*Haiku steps out of her home to see a blinding light with Lincoln in front of it by Lucy*_**

 _Haiku: My holiday depression has been lifted by this lovely sight,_

 _Lincoln and Lucy: How can one be sad with 50,000 watts of Christmas light?_

 _Leni: There's so many holidays! What the heck is Arbor Day?_

 ** _*Maggie is working at a coffee shop with large bags under her eyes and her hair in a complete mess*_**

 _Maggie: I just know I work that day. Gimme Christmas any day!_

 _Bobby: Yuletide by the fireplace,_

 ** _*Bobby then shows Lori a ring and she tackles and kisses him*_**

 _Logan & Lana: (mouths full) I am gonna stuff my face,_

 _Ronnie-Anne: Punch the clock and close the schools._

 _Kids: That's the reason Christmas—_

 _Everyone: RULES!_

 _Leni: I Love all the shiny ball,_

 _Rita: Children bouncing off the walls,_

 _Lynn: Blinking lights we got on sale!_

 ** _*The tree catches on fire as Geo puts it out*_**

 _Geo: Silver tinsel by the bail,_

 _Lola: Semi-Frozen river skating!_

 ** _*Lola sang as she fell through the ice*_**

 _Lisa: Candy cane self-medicating,_

 _Logan: Taking back gifts that we hate!_

 ** _*He sang as he held a gift that said To Logan, from Clyde*_**

 _Clyde: Fifteen pounds of winter weight,_

 _Leni: Fluffy quilts with Christmas cats,_

 ** _*Leni holds up Cliff who was wrapped in a quilt covered in cats*_**

 _Sam: Ten-pound Russian winter hats,_

 _Rita: Fruitcakes that are gluten-free,_

 _Logan: Eggnog by the gallon, WEEEEEE!_

 ** _*Logan drunkenly chugs down large water jugs full of eggnog*_**

 _Geo: Brand new cars with giant bows,_

 ** _*Geo pulls a tarp to reveal a new Honda for Luna who kisses him*_**

 _Lincoln: Holiday-themed laser shows,_

 ** _*Lincoln presses a button that activates said thing with the words 'I love you' prominent in a Christmas tree while Lucy kissed him with Haiku, Ronnie, Jordan, Beatrix and Cristina*_**

 _Jordan & Beatrix: Roasted chicken, Christmas trees,_

 _Carlota: Cheddar cheese nativities._

 ** _*All of them can be seen on top of a bus which Lori drove*_**

 _Everyone: CHRISTMAS KARAOKE BUS HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO US!_

They all Sang as the Bus drove off with Logan and Geo standing at the front of the bus. "MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS!"


	43. Cosmic Breakout Part 1 (Season 2 Finale)

**Yo Guys Geo Here and Welcome to The Long Awaited OFB Season 2 Finale This Time around we Have A 2 Parter Conclusion the Ending of Which will Play a Major Role in Season 3 and On the Subject of Season 3 it's Currently Being Worked On And Will Feature More Darker Storylines As Well as A Story Arc Surrounding My Origins and The Deeper Connection I Have To the Loud Family That Many of You may Not Know Of Also Red and I are In the Process of Working on a Reign of Story Focused On Kaiba And Yes He will Screw The rules Because He has Money Not Only That New Chapters of Loud House: Master Quest, Loud House Super , Equestria University , World's Requiem and Power Rangers Are Also in the Works Along with the first chapter of Our Favorite Sister Now Before the Story Chapter Begins I wanna Tell you all this New Reign of Stories As Well as An Alternate Version of Reign of Lincoln are Coming Soon And One More Thing A Loud House Dragon ball Z Crossover is Also Coming Let me know what you all wanna see By Pm-ing Me. Now enough of this Senseless Chatter I've Talked too Much Let's Get into the Chapter Enjoy Cosmic Breakout Part 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Loud House**

OFB finale

"RUN!" Leni yelled at the top of her lungs as She and her family were being chased by Robots shooting at them

"DAMN IT LISA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They all shouted As they dashed for the escape pod

"Don't forget about Lola! They BOTH can't keep their mouths shut!" Logan screeched while carrying his bleeding fiancée in his arms and glaring at the 6 year old.

"Almost there guys!" Lincoln shouted with a detonator in his hands However a robot shot towards the pod Breaking the release Panel

"DAMN IT!"

"Logan I'm scared!" Lana said as hugged his leg

"I got this." He said before shooting a pipe on the ceiling, causing the roof to collapse and keep them safe.

"This is all your fault Lynn!" Lori yelled, making Logan and Lincoln slap the textaholic.

"SHUT UP LORI! SHE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"YES SHE DID IF IT WASN'T FOR HER AND HER STUPID SUPERSTITIONS WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

Lincoln then punched her hard. "Lori, that was when you all pinned YOUR problems on ME LAST FUCKING YEAR!" Lincoln snapped As she stood up shuddering. "If this is anyone's fault it's YOURS YOU FUCKING CONTROL FREAK!" Lincoln roared making several of them flinch

"ENOUGH!" Luna yelled as they looked at her. "It's all our faults this whole mess started because we pushed away the only guy that could save us" She spoke as they all lowered their heads knowing she was right

"Actually Luna, this IS Lori's fault." Lincoln snapped. "She started all of this and almost got all of us KILLED!" He said as Luna glared at him making Him flinch "Ok ok it's not entirely her fault"

*4 Weeks Ago*

It was a relatively calm day for once, which was like a sign that Hell froze over.

Geo was in the yard relaxing with Logan, who for once in his life had a tan "This is the life" He sighed happily as he sipped his drink when a human shaped shadow moved towards him. and covered his eyes.

"Guess who Stud?"

Logan smiled and kissed his gorgeous fiancée. as Luna tackled geo and bombarded him with kisses All over his face "Hey there babe." He said with a smile as she got off and smiled. and whispered in his ear.

"I'm lactating" She giggled as He passed out from a nosebleed making the other two laugh.

*Lynn*

The jock was currently in her room Scowling at her recent Loss and blaming herself for it. She had gotten cocky and underestimated her opponent

"Stupid jerks" She grumbled sadly as she threw a basketball into a hoop and got up off her bed.

*Lori*

"No Booboo Bear, PLEASE!" Lori sobbed into her phone and ten monitors and tablets. As her boyfriend shook his head.

"I'm Sorry Lori but its for the best for my family, we need the money." he told her with a sad look as he cut the Feed, leaving the textaholic crying In a Mess on her bed

*Later*

"Is that bitch alright?" Logan asked Leni

"No, the Santiago's are moving away to Florida."

"Hallelujah, no more Bobby. But Lincoln is gonna be sad now. One of his girlfriends is leaving."

"WHAT?!" Said Boy Yelled from his room as he ran in with wide eyes in shock from this info. "No way that's true!" Lincoln denied in fear of losing someone he cared about

"Sorry Lincy but it's True" Leni frowned sadly as he dropped to his knees and cried

Logan sighed and hugged him awkwardly. "I'm sorry bro" He said as Lincoln cried into his shoulder

*Later*

Lori sat up from her bed and sighed angrily "Why did he have to go?" she sobbed into her palms As She heard footsteps approach her door. She looked up and saw Geo walk By.

"S'up Lori?" he said as he walked off downstairs

For some reason Lori felt angry that Geo was happy, and soon realized something; HE had brought up that job offer to Bobby's dad.

'THAT BASTARD!' She thought with rage

*CRASH!*

"Ow" Lana groaned in pain outside as Lola drove past her and made her scrape her knee.

"Lana are you Ok?" Lori asked from her window

"No!" She shouted In tears.

'She didn't get Hurt till Geo walked by...this gives me an idea' She thought with an evil smile. 'Maybe I should pay Lisa a little visit.'

*Lisa*

"Almost got it an-"

"LISA!"

*BOOM!*

"Dang it." Lisa groaned while coughing smoke and glaring at Lori.

"Sorry" She said sheepishly as she wiped her face

"What is it Lori?"

Lisa asked her in a annoyed tone of voice as she cleaned up

"Lisa, I want to knock Geo down a few pegs. I need a special device that can make him bad luck."

"Seriously Again with the Bad Luck? First it was Lynn and now you!" she exclaimed with a twitching eye

"Yeah yeah I know At least give me some ray that can alter minds."

"Ugh Fine" Lisa groaned while tossing her a black and white ray gun.

"Thanks" Lori smiled evilly

*Luna*

The rocker was out back with Geo and the other couple Relaxing while they tanned

"A Calm Day" Geo said as he watched Charles Play with Blake adorably making him smile wide as Charles let Blake climb on his back and then moved to the two parents.

"Hey sweetie" Luna said as she picked her up and kissed Blake on her cheek, making her giggle. happily

"This is the life." Geo said.

"HEY GEO!" Lana yelled as she waved from a window with a smile

"Yeah Lana?" He asked

"Can you Help me with this Mongoose I found?"

"Sure." he said as he got out his chair slowly and put a shirt on.

*Lori*

"That fucker will pay!" she growled with a cruel grin As she aimed the Gun Towards Lynn and slowly pulled the trigger. Blasting her and turning her irises black and her pupils white "Hey Lynn you ok?" Lori asked with an innocent smile

"Yeah my head hurts a bit though." she said with a groan as Lori snickered evilly "what's so funny?" Lynn questioned as she narrowed her eyes at Lori

"Oh nothing I'm shocked Geo did this is all."

"What does that mean?" Lynn asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh nothing except he pushed you down" Lori lied

"He what!?" Lynn roared In anger

"Yeah, he did." She said while nodding

"That Asshole!"

'Perfect!' Lori thought as she walked off to turn the others against Geo

*Logan*

"My asshole senses are active. Someone's trying to be a bitch. Quick! Get the kids and head to Maggie's!" Logan declared as Luan did so and they ran to his car.

*Leni*

The autistic Loud was listening to music on her headphones or rather trying to unaware she had in earmuffs 'Where did i out my fidget spinner?' she thought with a derpy look on her face as Lori walked in "Hi Lori" Leni shouted as Lori blasted her.

"Perfect" Lori giggled

"Ugh my head Lori have you seen my Fidget Spinner?" Leni asked, her eyes still normal.

"Geo stole it" She lied while blasting her again.

"What Geo Stole it! But he Hates Fidget spinners!" Leni snapped

"Yeah well he said he was going to melt yours"

"WHAT!" She roared in anger as she got up and stormed off, running into a wall along the way

*Luan*

"Are you sure it's Lori again?" Luan asked over the Phone as Logan drove back

"I'm positive Love" He said as he pulled up in the driveway. "How're Ruby and Lulu?"

*Moan!*

"Napping...*Come on stop* in the other...*Moan*...Room"

"Are you and Maggie fucking without me again?"

"..."

"Uhhhh No?" She lied jokingly

"I'll be over when I'm done here" he told her with a perverse smile as luan giggled

"I think he likes ya." She said to Maggie as Said Girl Blushed immensely

*Lucy*

"*Sigh* This is tiring." she said as she read her book of Princess Pony in the vents

"Lucy" Lori said making Said girl Jump as she set her book down and peeked out of a vent When Lori Blasted her, making her hit her head hard.

"Ow" She groaned as Lori smirked

"You ok Lucy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you." she grumbled angrily "So what do you want?" She spat out, the monochrome color of her eyes slowly disappearing

"Just wondering why you're in here and not outside." Lori said with a devious look

"I want to be alone, and far away from the person who wants to get rid of my nieces." she said with a scowl.

"What're you talking about?"

"YOU TRIED TO MAKE LUAN ABANDON HER KIDS!" she roared making Lori flinch

"Ok ok Look I know What I tried to do was screwed up and to be honest I do regret it a bit." she said as Lucy scoffed and warped away to her bedroom.

*Geo*

"What is it Lana?" He said as she pointed under her bed, shaking heavily Geo went over and saw a Growling Creature that resembled a Weasel "Uhhh Lana that's not a Mongoose" He paled.

"T-Then what is it?"

"A Stoat a Carnivorous Creature that's related to the wolverine" Geo gulped

The stoat snarled and Lunged for Lana and sunk its teeth into her Arm

"YAH!" she Screamed in pain as she tried to Shake it off only for it to bite harder "GEO HELP ME!" SHF yelled as geo tackled her and pulled out a Shovel

"LET HER GO DEMON WEASEL!" He smacked the Stoat it let go and snarled before jumping on Lana's Face

"GET IT OFF!" She Cried out as he tossed the shover and grabbed the feral animal. And bit its tail hard Making it shriek and scratch Lana's Face as it let go

*Lynn*

"YAH!" Lynn heard Lana's scream And ran to her room in the blink of an eye when she got there she saw Geo beating Lana with a Bloody shovel in shock she pulled out her Phone and filmed it until she couldn't watch it anymore and tackled Geo, "YOU ASSHOLE I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!" she roared as Lana tried to stop her.

"LYNN STOP IT NOW!" she yelled angrily

But Lynn wasn't Listening so Lana did the only thing possible.

"LOGAN!"

Suddenly the door fell down and Logan appeared with a large baseball bat. "OH YEAH!" he exclaimed while twirling it around Making Lynn stop and gulp.

Lana ran over and hugged him as he glared at Lynn.

"Talk NOW!" He roared in a demonic tone

"Oh uhhhh I fell out of Bed?" She said as she walked out the door and he grabbed her. "Fine, I'll talk." She said nervously.

*3 Minutes of Explaining Later*

Logan facepalmed. "Lynn, who told you that?"

"Lori" She said nervously. as Logan sighed with flames in his eyes.

*Luan*

"Ah, that was great." She said with a Smile as she looked down at Maggie who was Panting heavily

"I wish Logan was Here" They both said In a Happy tone, making them look at one another and giggle.

*Ring Ring!* Luan's phone rang loudly while playing a certain song.

*And I say...HEYEAYEAYEA!*

She grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?...SHE DID WHAT!?" She snapped. "I'll be right over. Maggie can you Watch Ruby and Lulu for a Few days I've got a feeling this is gonna be a doozy" Luan asked

"Sure thing" She smiled as Luan kissed her deeply, earning a moan in return

"Thanks" Luan said

*Loud house*

"Geo...where's Luna?"

"In the backyard why?" He questioned

"She's not back there!" Lana said In a panicked tone

"So what?" he said with a confused look as he pulled out his phone and called her. but only got her answering machine "Damn it." he said as Logan slapped Lynn. Hard

"OW!" she said. "What hell Logan!?" She said but backed off when she saw his eyes were black

"Where. Are. Lori. And Lisa." he said coldly

"I...I...I don't know" she said as he grabbed her throat

"LIAR TELL ME NOW!"

"I...really don't know"

"Then you die!" he barked making her soil herself

"Logan Stop Please!" Lana begged him as he let go of the jock. and Glared at Lana To Logan he didn't see Lana all he saw Was Lola and growled. Regardless, he dropped Lynn and stormed out "Logan wait!" Lana called out when he pulled out a gun and shot it at the ceiling.

"ALRIGHT FUCKERS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" He roared as Lana ducked down.

"L..l...Logan.. what's wrong?" she asked I'm fear that he was going to hurt her

The front door opened and Luan ran in panting "I'm Here!" She groaned tiredly

"Luan!" lana said as she hugged her, terrified of the clone right now.

"I said NOW!" He roared sending an energy Pulse threw the house

Out of fear, each of the Loud siblings came into the living room.

"What's wrong Bro?" Leni asked confused before seeing Geo "YOU!"

Suddenly Geo was on the floor again as Leni Tackled him AND started to Choke him

"GET OFF OF ME!" he Choked out as Luan pulled her off. "Leni What the fuck's wrong with you!?" He exclaimed

"YOU MELTED MY FIDGET SPINNER!" She screamed

"What No I didn't!"

"YES YOU DID AND YOU BROKE MY TIARA!" Lola yelled as they pushed Logan out the way and surrounded him

"YOU PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS AND YOU BEAT LANA WITH A SHOVEL!" Lynn exclaimed

"HE WHAT!?.." They all turned to see Luna with a Look of Murderous Rage on her face as she stared at Geo, her eyes pure black and white.

"Luna wait you don't..." Geo started to Say until Luna punched his face in, making them all flinch and Lori smirk. "Ow Luna Wait!" gek exclaimed as Luna started to Beat him up

"Lori...WHAT DID YOU DO!" Logan screamed In rage as Said girl ran off until she realized he had her phone, he also had Lisa in his other hand.

"Alright I'll talk just don't Hurt my phone!" She cried out. as Logan dropped Lisa

"Thanks for caring about me." She said sarcastically as Lori walked up to Logan nervously

"Talk Now!" Logan said with a scowl as he tightened his grip on the device

Lori quickly explained what she did and soon they all were glaring at her

"You DID WHAT!" Lynn yelled angrily

"I was just Upset ok?"

She said "UPSET! YOU ALMOST HAD US KILL GEO!"

"guys?"

"YEAH LORI THAT WAS STUPID OF WHAT YOU HAD DID!" Leni yelled

"guys?"

"I OUTTA WRING YOUR NECK!" luan threatened

"GUYS!" Lincoln yelled

"What?"

"Where's Luna and Geo?"

*CRASH!*

"AND STAY OUT YOU BASTARD IF I SEE YOU AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Luna roared

from the kitchen. As they all Rushed to see what was wrong

When they got there they saw a Broken Window and Patches of blood on the floor and in the grass

"LORI!" Logan shouted as he turned to her But in her Place was a Sign that read Gone south for the Winter "I'M GONNA BREAK HER!" Logan roared as his eyes glowed red

*Lori*

Lori was running upstairs and locked the door to her room and hid in her closet in a matter of seconds

*CRASH!*

Logan knocked the door down and stomped inside and heard her Whimpering from the closet "Get out here now!"

Lori walked out the closet very slowly "Logan Please I'm sorry I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT ME!" She begged feeling terrified when suddenly The house started to shake heavily "What's Happening?"

"WE'VE ANGERED THE HOUSE!" Leni Yelled while diving under her bed.

"Guys Look at this!" Lana said pointing at the window

They looked out and saw they were In the Air

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Logan Yelled with everyone else "LORI WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?"

"Hey don't look at Me I only blasted you guys with the Ray gun I didn't do this!" She said as they surrounded her

"Then what is this?"

"Umm Siblings?" Lisa said Nervously as they all looked at her. "WHAT!"

"You all will find this Entertaining but we're being abducted by Aliens" She gulped

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH Man Lisa that was funny". Luan laughed.

"I want joking before any of you Laugh can any of you honestly Remember the last time I told a Joke?".

"...Holy shit she's right" Lucy gasped as they were all Teleported out the House

*Elsewhere*

Lincoln woke up with a Groan as he sat up "Guys?" He said as looked around slowly and found himself Alone In a floating Cage In a vast Dark void.


	44. Cosmic Breakout Part 2 (Season 2 Finale)

**Hi I'm Geo Soul and Welcome to Kinda Reviews!...Wait Wrong Script sorry...Yo Guys Geo Here and Welcome to Part 2 of Cosmic Breakout Last time Lori was a Total Bitch and Lisa was A Pathetic Little Smartass that Everyone Trapped in Space how will they get out of this one? read and Find Out!**

We see Logan, still floating about In Cage with Luan who was crying very quietly, that even with his advanced hearing he couldn't hear her. "I am so kicking Lori's ass." Logan muttered

as around his eyes, blue and red 'veins' glowed for a few seconds as he kicked off a wall and down into the corner where Luan was. "Luan?" He said softly

"My Babies My Babies"

"Luan, it's alright. Maggie has the girls, they're alright."

"My babies I'm going to die here I'll never see them Again" she spoke in a soft dead tone that Honestly scared him and that's saying A LOT considering the shit we've put him and Geo through.

"Luan it'll be alright I promise" Logan whispered while kissing her cheek

"No, no it won't I just wanna go home" She wailed into his chest loudly while he stroked her hair "I'M A TERRIBLE MOTHER!"

"No, no you're not."

"YES I AM WHAT KIND OF PARENT LEAVES THEIR CHILDREN TO GO INTO SPACE!?"

*In another Dimension Goku Sneezes*

"Lori was Right I was too Young to be a Mother Maybe i should've gotten that Abortion!"

"...Okay, now I really am gonna kill her." Logan growled as Luan sobbed louder into his chest

*Luna*

"Ugh, my stomach." she groaned as she Woke up upside down "Where am I?" She slurred "Geo?" She started to cry "Anyone?" She begged as The Silence was getting to her dramatically "Anyone, anyone at all!?" Luna started to cry loudly in her hands

*Lincoln*

"Lucy!" Lincoln cried out as he held the almost 10-year-old in his arms. Who was shaken up from what just happened. "When I find Lori, I'm gonna shove her face first into a wood chipper." Lincoln exclaimed angrily to himself

*Lisa and the twins*

"GET BACK HERE LISA!" The twins screamed As Lisa swam through the air, trying to get away from the twin sisters

"Leave me alone it wasn't my fault! IT WAS LORI'S!" She cried as they got her And started punching her In the face and stomach.

*Lori Lynn and Leni*

"LORI!" Both sisters screamed As they tackled her and beat the absolute shit out of her. Until the cage they were in lit up and formed into energy shackles around their hands and feet "HEY!" They said as they all fell to the ground very roughly

"Guys!" Lincoln said as he ran over to them or at least tried too when he was thrown into the ceiling

"Lincoln!" Lucy screamed in panic As they were all Knocked out roughly

*Later*

"Ugh, what the hell?" Logan groaned in annoyance

"Loggy?"

"Don't...CALL ME THAT!" He roared in a demonic tone that shook the place. As Leni smiled nervously

"Logan where are we?" Lucy asked as she crawled onto his back in fear.

"In a Large dark room" Lori groaned, now covered in bruises and cuts from her two sisters beating the shit out of her. As the floor started to rise beneath them

"What's happening!?" Leni screamed As she hugged Lynn tightly.

"Hang on guys" Lincoln said As the platform stopped and a Door opened revealing two large robots.

"Move!" They screeched As they did so nervously And entered a Large Room where a Massive Robot with a Sword at his Hip sat in a Throne Like Chair.

"Logan who is that?" Lynn Whispered.

"No Clue"

"HUMANS YOU STAND ACCUSED OF HARBORING THE CRIMINAL KNOWN AS TARGET X!" He boomed angrily, making them cower And Push Lori Forward.

"Here ya Go Target X" Logan whistled as she punched him. "Bitch." He muttered

The Alien's visor glowed Red as he unseated the sword and slammed it down in front of them. "DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL THIS IS NOT TARGET X!"

"…Do you really think a tiny toothpick like that will ever scare someone who has gone through shit that you can't even imagine like me?"

"Logan hush" Luan whispered in a panic as he stared the machine down

"Take her Away until she tells us where Target X is!" he exclaimed as he pointed to Luan

'Ooh, poor choice of a prisoner.' Lisa thought As two robots came and grabbed Luan, resulting in Logan taking the big bad's sword and slicing the two guards into pieces

Only for more Guards to spawn from the pieces and electrocute Luan. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Leave her alone or you will see just what I can do." Logan threatened If he had a Mouth he would be smirking.

"Do your Worst" The alien Taunted as he snapped his fingers and Luan was set on fire temporarily. Not even a second passed before their leader wasn't on the ground with his legs completely destroyed, as well as his arms. "H-How-"

"Like I said, do you really want to see what I can really do?"

"You...you...you think this is Funny!?" The machine gasped as he saw Logan looking angry with an amused smirk on his face. "It's not funny...IT'S NOT AS FUNNY...as your face" he said as his limbs grew back at a rapid face. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, BOY!" He roared as Guards Surrounded them "I AM ORGOTH THE DESTROYER!" It roared in a high pitched mechanical voice that shattered Lisa's glasses "TAKE THEM AWAY!" He screamed as A guard jabbed Logan with his spear forcing him to take it and attack them

"GUYS RUN!" He said coldly as his veins glowed red and black as The Louds Took off running

*End flashback*

"LORI, WHEN WE GET BACK, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!" Logan screamed as he forced his entire arm into a large machine and Pushed it Towards the door which broke open. "MOVE!" He told them until they heard Blasts that Actually Killed the guards.

"Alright Logan!" Lana cheered

"That wasn't Me Guys" He said with heavy pants as the door was Pushed open.

"S'up Louds?".

"SAM AND MAGGIE!?"

"Just shut up and get in!" Logan told them.

"Logan you know guys do know your in the trash compactor right?" Maggie said

"…"

"Don't worry We got a ride back" Sam spoke with a cough as they followed the two out of wherever they were

"Damn more guards are coming!" Logan exclaimed as they were quickly surrounded until Logan grabbed one, crushed its head with his bare hands, and used its limp body as a wrecking ball As Sam and Maggie shot more using their guns

"Too many!" Sam spoke as Orgoth Walked Over.

"FOOLS DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE ME!" He roared as He Unsheathed his Sword And Raised it up to stab them all But as soon as he brought it down he saw Something At the tip of the sword...or rather Someone who looked almost as pissed as Logan.

"Hello Orgoth you're Looking as Ugly as ever" Geo whispered. "You seem pretty ballsy to attack a mid-level God and his family." He Muttered as Orgoth's Visor turned red.

"So Target X we meet again" He growled as Geo smirked with a snarl As He backflipped off the sword and onto the ground. "GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!" Orgoth snarled as Logan appeared next to Geo.

"Together?"

"Together, brother." he said as they fist bumped, their eyes glowing a multitude of colors. As they got swarmed then suddenly each of the machines was brutally destroyed as Geo and Logan's bodies glowed like suns while the guards were Melted

"Go back to the shithole you came from." They both said to Orgoth who was blasted into the wall and out into the cold vacuum of space, along with their oxygen.

"HANG ON GUYS!" Geo screamed As they gripped the floor and any other thing bolted to the ground. Geo reached in his Pocket and pulled out A capsule. Geo then Pressed the button on top and threw it out in space "Guys let go!" He ordered

"WHAT!?" They all looked at him in disbelief

"Trust me for one in your lives!" He exclaimed angrily

"Geo" Luna said calmly as she let go. "I trust you"

"Same here." Lana said as she let go with a trusting smile

"You were there for me when Lynn wasn't" Lucy spoke as she too let go of the wall

"Geo I love You so of course I trust you" Sam spoke with a smile As she let go.

"I know I act Like a Spoiled Brat I'd Gladly put my Life in your hands" Lola said as she let go next.

"I..I...…I have nothing nice to say." Lori frowned as she let go.

Lincoln smiled as he held Lynn's hand. As they let go Together

"I'm Scared Logan" Leni told him while holding onto his leg with a vice grip

"Don't be Leni!" Lisa screamed. "I'm not, and I am the…2nd smartest sibling in the family." Lisa admitted as she let go, getting Leni to do so as well

"Ready Mags?" Logan whispered as he grasped her hand

"Ready" She said as Luan grabbed his other arm And they all let go at once As the Louds were flying through space they all Landed in a Ship that was shaped like an orb "Whoa" They all said as the ship was bigger on the inside than it looked

"Geo this Place is Fancy" Logan said as he heard a soft coo and saw his little girls in a crib. "Luan come here" Logan said as said girl walked over and smiled As she cries tears of Joy at the beautiful sight

"My Babies" She exclaimed Happily as she picked them up And hugged them like her life depended on it

"Mama!" Ruby cooed happily as Luan cried happily

*Luna*

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LORI!"

Luna yelled while wrapping her hands around the oldest Loud sibling Who Surprisingly Didn't fight back at all. 'Weird?' Luna thought as she stopped a split second later And looked at her sister Who had a dead Miserable Look on her face that looked pathetic

"Lori you okay?" Leni asked as she didn't Answer. "Lori?". Leni spoke again as she felt her pulse and paled. "Guys...she's Dead"

"Leni, you're doing the pulse thing wrong."

"Prove it."

"Your fingers are on her forehead."

"Actually she's Not it's Entirely Possible to feel someone's pulse on their forehead" Lisa spoke

"Not helping."

"Or she's just paralyzed from the excessive electrocuting." She said

"Plus small lack of oxygen, she'll be okay in an hour." Logan said with a smile and a yawn

"Guys We're Nearing Earth!" Sam said Happily as they entered the atmosphere

"Hang on guys" Geo said As he started to land the ship in the Loud's backyard.

*Later*

"You all okay back there?" He asked everyone, only getting several groans in response "That's great!" He said As they groaned and pushed themselves up

"It's good to have you Back Geo" Logan said With a smile.

"How'd you find us anyway?" Leni asked.

"I followed The Tracking device I placed in Lola's Armpit"

"Ewww." They said.

"So that's what's been Buzzing inside me" She muttered

"Giggety" Logan giggled

"Geo How can we thank you" Lincoln groaned

"Hmmm well there is one thing..."

*Later*

"Are you sure about this?" Lincoln said as they watched Lori Carry a Large Piano with Logan laying on top of it.

"come on Lori you're Almost there" He said as she groaned in Pain.

 **And So Ends Another Chapter of Louds Life But How Did An Evil Warlord Like Orgoth Know Geo? Why did Sam tell geo She Loved Him? Why're My Nipples So Hard right now That They can Cut Glass? All these Answers and More In season 3...**


	45. Update Announcements

**Is this thing On? *** Taps Microphone* **Ahem! It has Come to Our Attention that a lot of you have been wondering why haven't Red and I been Uploading as Much as we used too Well to answer that Question Is this Life Yes The Very thing we all Go through Has been Tough for Both of Us So That's why we haven't been Uploading as Much as we Where.**

 **Anyway I'm Here To give you All a List of Stories that Are Now Discontinued and Are Now Up for Adoption and Or Getting Deleted.**

 **A Simple Game of Truth or Dare: Yes I'm Sorry to Say This is Getting the Boot However feel free to adopt it if you Want This one was One of My Most Ambitious Projects To date And It just Pushed back with the Other things we Failed to Update.**

 **The Steven Universe Movie: One of my Very First Stories I made That got absolutely No where When it was Made A simple story about Steven Losing EVERYTHING To a Gem so Powerful Not Even the Diamonds Could Stop Him Sounds Like a Real Solid Concept Right? then why is it Getting the Boot? Simple Writer's Block all I could come up with was the Trailer if you want to adopt be my guest.**

 **The forest Demon: Another Ambitious Project That went No where This is Going for the reason of All the Notes I had Saved Were Lost back in 2016 When My Mom and I Got kicked out I manage to Scrounge Up a Few Pieces here and there But when My Mom Died I Lost The Will to Continue it All I have now is a few small Snippets Like Lana being the Protagonist and A Curse That's Effected the Louds since the Dark Ages I would Love it if Someone were to Adopt this Story.**

 **Yeah so That's all the stories That Red and I are Getting Rid of. Not Only That if You Want to Adopt a Story you can PM me The Deadline is one Week from Today if no one has Messaged me about a Story they want to Adopt than I'll Delete it also We Need An Editor If you Want to Volunteer to be Our New Editor Contact Red on his Profile .**


	46. Why Lynn Sr isnt in the Main shot series

**Red: Yo, sorry this is like, super late, we're pretty backed up. This shot was edited by LucklessBlock86.**

* * *

"Oh Logan!" Luan called out from downstairs as she carried a large box of cooking materials. "Yeah Love?" He shouted as he walked down and saw her with a box. "Can you help me?" She asked. "Sure Lu, anything for you." He told her with a smile as he kissed the back of her ear. "Also take Lola to the park, please. I have to watch Ruby and Lulu, and Geo and Luna are out for several hours, so I also have to watch Blake."

"But-But-But I hate Lola!" He whined with anime tears on his face. Luan scowled and grabbed his ear. "LISTEN HERE BUCKO! YOU'RE GONNA TAKE LOLA TO THE PARK AND MAKE NICE WITH HER OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE BLUE BALLS FOR 5 MONTHS GOT IT!" She growled sadistically, making him cower in fear. "Y-y-yes dear."

"Good and if you do a good job I'll reward later tonight." Luan smiled and kissed his cheek gently. "Ugh. Come on Lola, we're going out." He grumbled with a twitching eye. "Yay the park!" She cheered as Logan sighed while rubbing his forehead.

 ***Park***

Logan and Lola were in the sandbox at the park. "Hey Logan can you push me on the swing." Lola asked. "Yeah I'll push you...into the fiery pits of Hell." He said, muttering that last part as he got up and put her on the swing gently.

"Now push!" She said as he growled. He moved closer and pushed her off hard.

"Hey you big jerk!" Lola pouted as Logan chuckled. "What did you expect? I'm an asshole, I'm like a laid-back Eric Cartman."

She growled and threw a rock at his head which hit his eye. "Ha!" She laughed, but stopped when she saw Logan was angry, very angry. Lola gulped as she ran off as fast as she could, but she tripped on a rock, causing her to break several teeth and her nose.

"Ow!" She cried with blood dripping out of her mouth as Logan grabbed her hair by the roots and lifted her up quickly.

"I'd hit you but I'm not a complete prick...or Jared from Subway. So I'm just gonna yell." He told her before taking a very deep breath and yelling at her as loud as he could, and lucky for him the park was empty. "FUCK! YOU! LOLA! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A SPOILED WHINY BITCH THAT OBSESSES SO MUCH WITH HOW YOU LOOK THAT YOU IGNORE EVERYONE IN YOUR OWN FUCKING FAMILY! AND EVERY FUCKING TIME YOU DON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT YOU EITHER WHINE LIKE A LITTLE BITCH UNTIL YOU GET YOUR WAY OR YOU DESTROY EVERYONE ELSE'S THINGS! YOU ARE HATED BY JUST ABOUT EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING HELLHOLE, YOU PRISSY SLUT! THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE WON'T KILL YOU IS THAT SATAN DOESN'T DESERVE TO SUFFER FROM YOUR SHIT! YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET AND PEOPLE WOULD FUCKING CELEBRATE IF YOU JUST RAN AWAY!" He yelled so loud that her ears were ringing from it, something that Luna could never accomplish. He dropped her and stomped away.

"Fine, maybe you're right... Maybe people do hate me, I've done a lot of things I'm not sorry for. ..But if there's one thing I do regret, it's that I had to play the 'special game' with daddy..." She whispered as Logan stopped in his tracks. "Game?" He slowly turned around to face her as it started to rain.

"Lola, what game?" He asked slowly.

"A game daddy showed me and Lana first he had us get naked." She started nervously, clearly not wanting to talk about it. _'No he couldn't've… could he?'_ He thought as she continued.

 ***1 hour later***

"And after he didn't want to play with us, he said Leni was next. A few months after that Leni gained weight, she just got fatter. When Mom and Lori took her to the hospital for Liposuction, I'm guessing Mom was pregnant and stayed there too because when they came back, Leni was Holding Lily in a pink blanket." Lola spoke finishing her story and slowly backing up as she saw Logan's angry face with dark and evil grey eyes.

He walked towards the frightened girl. Lola was frozen in terror and couldn't move a muscle ' _Please don't hurt me!'_ She thought but pain never came why? because Logan was hugging her. Yes, you read right Logan Loud, the very same Logan Loud and #1 Lola hater was hugging her gently.

"Lola I'm sorry." He whispered.

"But...I thought you hated me?"

"Look, it's not you directly that I hate. It's your obnoxious personality and very questionable choices. But other than that you're my sister, and I can never truly hate you...never tell anyone I said this or your pageant shit goes to the dump." He threatened playfully Lola started to cry and hugged him tighter as he moved under a tree to get out of the rain.

"I'm sorry Logan, but it's not my fault, daddy told me that winners play that game he taught us and said every time I win, we'll play. He would force me go play even when I didn't want to. I only acted that way because Lana didn't want me to constantly go through it, so whenever I won she would take my clothes and pretend to be me." She confessed while looking away and crying, her dress getting stained red. Logan sighed and gently kissed the seven year old's forehead.

"It's ok I'll deal with everything I promise." He whispered as she smiled weakly and hugged his arm.

"Come on, let's-" He said, but then saw that and had fell asleep on his back. He smiled and took her home.

 ***Loud house***

Luan was yawning with bloodshot eyes as she had finally gotten the three babies to nap. "Finally." She muttered as the front door opened very slowly. "Hey Love." Logan whispered.

"Hey Logan what's wrong, you look upset." She smiled tiredly as she kissed his cheek. "Luan it's Lola she told me..." He froze before setting Lola down on the couch, cleaning her wound, and taking his lover upstairs to the attic. Luan's eyes darted back and forth "Told you what?" She asked in a panicked tone as he noticed her tone.

"Luan..." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Man. I'm beat, well I'm going to bed. See ya!" She said quickly and ran off into her room.

Logan gave a sigh and quickly followed her. "Luan Olivia Loud." He said sternly as she dropped to her knees and started to cry. "NO! please Daddy I'll be a good girl Just don't hurt me anymore!"

"...Huh?" Logan said as Luan was crying a river under her bed. "D-Did he do something to you too?"

Luan didn't answer and only cried harder. Logan went over and hugged her.

"It's ok Lu, I promise I won't hurt you. Please, talk to me." He said in a calm voice while kissing her cheek.

"...Really?" She asked sadly

"I promise." He said calmly. Luan stood up and took off her buck teeth revealing they were fake and not attached to her braces.

"Dad's the reason I've worn braces most of my life." She sobbed into his chest.

"What happened Luan?" He said as she calmed down slowly.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She whispered.

 ***Flashback***

 _We see a six year old Luan hiding in fear in a closet._

 _'Please don't find me.' She thought as she heard footsteps slowly going up the stairs._

 _"No!" Luan cried silently as the footsteps opened her door forcefully._

 _"LUAN!" Her father roared in anger as he searched for her._

 _" no..no...no..no.." She looked for the vent and tried to get the cover open._

 _However, she failed to do it quietly._

 _"Found you!" He snapped harshly before throwing the door open and grabbing her ankle._

 _"No!" She cried out in fear as her head hit her bed frame. "GAH!" She yelped falling unconscious._

 _"SHUT UP!" He yelled as he hit her with a lamp, breaking the bulb in the process._

 ***End Flashback***

"He. Did. WHAT!" Logan yelled, his eyes glowing white, unaware he was scaring Luan enough to almost give her a heart attack.

He calmed himself at seeing her clutching her chest.

"Luan, I'm sorry I did that." He said sadly as Luan calmed herself down. "I-It's okay." She stuttered quickly as he gently held her hand tightly.

"He's hurt more than me." She muttered softly.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

Luan let go of his hand and called the other sisters, minus the twins and Lisa, into her room to listen as well as tell their stories.

 ***Luna***

"Wow, I really needed that break Geo." She said happily as they pulled up in the driveway, just as Luna got a text from her sister.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What's wrong Luna?" Geo asked his lovely fiancée as he saw her crying softly.

"Luna?" He said again.

"Huh?" She blinked multiple times and sighed depressingly and explained herself quickly

"HE DID WHAT TO YOU!" He yelled, making her rub her ears

"He'll pay For this." Geo growled in rage as they exited the car and walked inside.

 ***Rita***

"Rita." Logan spoke on his phone. "We need to talk."

"Logan I told you call me Mom." She said as he blushed embarrassed.

"OK...Mom." He said. "How long until you can get home?"

"10 minutes, why?"

"Just be here fast, it's important." He told her before hanging up.

"Alright, all of you start talking." Logan said crossing his arms and staring at all of the Loud siblings that were upstairs.

"What do you mean Logan?" Lori asked with a nervous smile on her face as Luna walked in with Geo.

"Hey guys, so is that...really true? What you texted me?" Luna asked sadly as he nodded. "Told you what?" Geo asked with a raised eyebrow. Logan sighed and spoke up.

"Geo, their dad did things to them." Lincoln said as Geo looked confused and angered. "Like what?" He said trying to suppress his rage which was difficult.

"He use to beat me, tell me I was nothing more than a worthless whore. He called me all sorts of hurtful things, like skank bitch and others. One day, I heard him shout "Kill Yourself!", but I realized that last one came from me. I went to the attic to hang myself and I hoped and prayed that this time the rope would hold. But alas, it failed every single time. Ever since then I thought of ways to kill myself, hoping that God would sends someone to end it all...and in a way he did, because that's when I met you Geo." Luna said with a sad smile as she hugged him.

"If it wasn't for you, I would've kill myself. Thank you, thank you so much Jarrett" She whispered as she sobbed into his shirt while the others spoke up.

"She's right, Geo,", Luan sniffled, "he'll pay".

"So what did he do to the rest of you?" Geo asked as they looked away nervously.

Luan sighed and stepped up very slowly, removing her false front teeth and making everyone except Logan gasp as she told her story again.

As soon as she finished it was Lynn's turn. She didn't say anything, all she did was get on one knee and lifted the skin off her leg showing she had a prosthetic limb that was just covered in rubber. "Lisa made me this after I failed Dad.", she said sadly before rolling it back up. "Same here, except it was my hand.", Lucy saidas she showed off her hand and revealed the poorly made left hand prosthetic. "He took me to back alley doctor and said is was a hunting accident and a bear tore it off. In reality he chopped it off after he had to get me from the principal's office when I was 5." She sobbed as Lincoln hugged her tightly before he stepped up very slowly and removed a virtually invisible patch on his eye showing; chrome to be exact. "W-What is that?", Logan asked with a shaky voice.

"My new Eye", he said. "I also have a metal plate in my head when he crushed my skull with a bat.", Logan grew angrier and angrier by the minute, now it was Lori's turn.

"Okay Lori, what did he do to you?", Geo asked the eldest Loud sibling, not really sure if he wanted to hear it.

"Ok, well….", she started nervously. "He...molested me, and he almost made me kill myself too."

she spoke softly.

"Well he raped the twins." Logan said nonchalantly. "WHAT?!", they all said with wide eyes.

"It's true Guys" Leni said sadly. "You KNEW!", they yelled in shock at what she said.

"Yeah...", she spoke nervously as she started to cry.

"And...he did it to me too.", she choked out making all, but Lori and Logan gasp in shock as she held Lily and sat on Luan's bed.

"Guys Lily's my daughter, too. She was the...result of it."

She choked out as the infant giggled loudly, making them smile from her cuteness.

"My baby, I hate dad a lot more than all of you.", she sobbed.

"That seems a little hard to believe, what with all of the others stories." Geo said. "He tried to kill my baby, by swinging a metal bat into my stomach when I was 7 months along.", Leni spoke making their eyes widen in shock and horror from the information she gave them.

"Leni…. when were you going to tell us this?", Lincoln asked.

"Umm...When I moved away?", she said with a nervous smile and a chuckle as she tickled Lily making her laugh loudly.

"Awwww", they all said while looking at them. Logan slowly left the room with a tape recorder in his pocket.

"Kids I'm Home", Rita said as she pulled up in her car.

"Alright guys we need to tell her".

"I think Logan has that covered.", Geo spoke as he watched him walk inside with Rita who was crying her eyes out silently.

*Logan*

"I know it's very bad.", Logan said while trying to comfort the mother

"Please Please Tell me it isn't true!", she sobbed lightly into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mom but...it's true", he said softly to her as he got back up and went up to the younger twins bedroom

*Lola's room*

Logan opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor, in a clean dress, staring out into the rainy sky.

"Lola?", he said softly said girl turned around nervously.

"Lo lo logan?", she stuttered as he walked in and sat next to her.

"How you feelin'?".

"Ok I, guess", she muttered as he hugged her tightly. "You aren't the only one he's hurt.", he said to her as she cried into his shirt softly.

"There there short stuff.", he told her with a smile as she hugged him tighter.

"He's gonna hurt.", he told Lola.

"Promise?", she asked him. "Yeah I promise", he smiled.

*Lynn Sr*

The father was yawning as he kept writing down complaints past 11 PM. Almost time to Clock out.",he said with a yawn.

"Loud, you're clocking out early!", his boss shouted

"Finally!", he thought happily as he left his cubicle quickly.

*Later*

"Time to begin.", Logan spoke

Coldly as Geo cracked his knuckles.

"No dude, he's mine.", Logan told him Geo shrugged before giving a nod as Logan looked out a window and saw the car pull up, making him smile.

"Alright, fine, I'll let you break his legs for what he did to Luna.", Logan said to his friend, making Geo very happy.

*Lynn Sr*

The father exited his van and gave a tired yawn as he walked up the steps and Into the house.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket when he was knocked out by a large bunch of bananas

falling on his head.

"Were the Bananas Necessary?", Logan asked with a confused look.

"Yes yes they were", Geo spoke with a proud smile.

*Later*

"This is gonna be bloody.", Geo chuckled as he took his sledgehammer and brought it down upon the man's nut sack

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!", he screamed like a bitch who didn't get what she wanted.

"Wimp.", Geo said with a snicker as Logan appeared.

"Tag out", he said as Geo walked out the room while Logan pulled out a bat and smashed it over his face repeatedly.

"...Who...who are you?", he groaned in a pain filled tone as Logan removed his mask and got bored of the bat, so he brought out a knife.

"Logan!?", he gasped as the blade went into his back

"That's Right You Fucker.", Logan hissed as he pulled it out slowly and pulled out a blowtorch which he used to heat up the blade of the knife.

"Time for a 1000º knife experiment.", he said, mocking the hundreds of knife videos on YouTube.

"Rita won't let you get away with this!".

"Oh, she will, she just doesn't know I'm doing this.", he said with an evil smile as he paled very quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!", Lynn Sr. panicked as Logan stabbed his chest and slowly pushed it in until the tip poked out of his back.

"Die, you rapist.", Logan snarled as he soon died.

"It's over now.", he sighed as he opened a can of beer, took a sip, and poured the rest on the ground which he then lit on fire.

"Life's a bitch, and so am I.", he said as he left the body to burn.

*Later*

"Lola", he said as he opened her door and found her asleep in her bed.

He smiled a bit as he tucked her in and left.


	47. Failure (Season 3 Premiere)

**Yo Guys Geo Soul Here And Welcome to Season 3 of OUR favorite Brother and As Promised This Season will Feature Darker Story Lines.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House.**

* * *

The Loud House was Anything but Loud as we see Lucy crying her eyes out under the tree

"Why do I always have to ruin everything?" She sobbed Softly. The girls in the house weren't Faring any better. You may be wondering why. Well Instead of telling you we'll Show you.

 ***8 Weeks Ago***

We see Lincoln at the kitchen Table Eating a Sandwich Miserably, even though it was his favorite sandwich. 'Maybe they're right, maybe I am a Failure.' He thought with a few tears in his Eyes.

As of Late his sisters have been real Condescending Towards him, constantly rubbing their success in his face. At First, he thought they weren't doing it on purpose, but that Changed When Luan won an Award for Best Prank at her school. "Why do they all have to act like Lynn when it comes to winning something?" He muttered as he left the Kitchen and saw Luna Polishing one of her trophies. The sight alone, just made him angry for some reason. Something Luna Noticed.

Before he Walked off She grabbed his shoulder. "What's with you?" She asked him before receiving an empty glare making her flinch immensely.

"Let Me Go Luna." He told her In a Dead tone filled with anger.

"Linc, I-"

"You what? Want to rub in how I'm such a huge failure more!" He yelled Getting the others Attention from his tone.

"What's Going On?" "Lana whispered As Lola Shrugged.

Lincoln shook out of Luna's Grip and walked off until she grabbed his wrist. "Let me go" He growled.

"Not Till you tell me what's Wrong!"

"Grr, YOU, THAT'S WHAT'S FUCKING WRONG!" He yelled in her face.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? EVERY TIME I'M AROUND ALL YOU DO IS RUB YOUR FUCKING SUCCESS IN MY FACE! TREATING ME LIKE I'M A WORTHLESS WASTE OF SPACE!"

"HA! Very funny Name one Time" Lori said while coming down the stairs.

"Grrrr What about Last week When You all Laughed at the Fact I got Last Place Again!" He pointed out Making them flinch.

"We...uh we were just Kidding?"

"Kidding? KIDDING?!" He snapped.

"Oh Please Get Over It Lincoln" Lynn Said smugly As Lincoln Scowled at her. "So What if You didn't Win, Not Like We care" She went on as Lincoln Clenched his fists. "It's not like you'd ever do anything with your life."

"Shut your fucking mouth you sore loser!" Lincoln Yelled making them all gasp In shock as Lynn glared at him.

"What did you say?"

"You Heard Me Bitch!" He snarled in her Face.

Suddenly, Lynn struck and punched him hard in the eye Which sent him staggering Back.

Lincoln roared and tackled the jock Into the Table hard enough to break it.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Lucy cried out while covering her ears.

Lincoln Punched Lynn and walked off but then Lynn, being Lynn, growled with rage And Bum Rushed Him right in the gut and into the trophy Case which collapsed on them. Luckily no one was Hurt except for the two siblings.

Lori went over and helped them both up but not before scowling at Lincoln.

"What?" He said bitterly as she Slapped him so hard there was a red hand print on the side of his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Lori shrieked at her brother who was lying on glass

"THE TROPHY CASE!" They heard their father shriek. "WHO DID THIS!?" He roared.

"LINCOLN" The girls Said instantaneously.

"Lincoln You're Grounded For 2 Months Go to your room Now!"

"But dad I..."

"NOW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lincoln snapped, making his father step back In shock As his son stood up, revealing all of the bleeding cuts on his body. Lincoln scowled as he stomped Upstairs and into his room, slamming his door violently.

 ***Lori and Leni's Room***

"Alright this Sister Meeting is in order" Lori declared as they all sat down

"I can't believe that Little Jerk!" Lynn snarled

"Yeah just cause he's never done anything doesn't mean he has to ruin the stuff we earned!" Lola said smugly

"Agreed Ya Know Sometimes I wish Lincoln was a Miscarriage" Lori said in a hate-filled voice, not even bothering to notice Lucy flinching from that comment.

"The Little Bastards had it good for too Long!" Luan said

"Yeah Like Canada!" Leni said

"And Sweden ESPECIALLY Sweden!" Lana spoke

"Sweden?" Lisa said confused.

"Yeah Canada's not the only place that's had it good for too Long!"

"Lana you do know that there is a massive rise in the murder rate of Sweden, right?"

"...Never mind." she said depressingly

"Anyway, we need to do something about That Shit stain we call a Brother" Luna said, unaware that a certain someone was listening from outside.

 _'Luna Not You Too'_

"Agreed." Lisa chimed in

"Why can't he Just get that He's Never going to do anything in life" Lynn said

"I'm Embarrassed to be related to that Sorry failure" Leni added, making them all stare at her. "What?"

"I wish he could actually find something to do with his life, other than make things far too complicated for everyone else." The goth muttered

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln felt his warm tears slowly flow down his cheeks, his emotions finally dying after hearing the words of his closest sibling, he almost didn't hear his parent's door open As he walked back to his room

"Linco-"

"Shut up, dick nose." He interrupted with disgust. "No one cares for whatever bullshit you and Rita have to say. You two don't even deserve to be parents." He said Coldly Shocking them "You two hide every single time one of your children get into a fight instead of being actual adults and stopping them. You both constantly treat your only son like a steaming pile of dog shit, punishing him for months on end while you give your girls everything they want, only punishing them for a week at the most. Every time they blame me for something, you don't even bother to ask ME what happened, like how THEY got us banned from the supermarket." He responded with a dead glare before entering his bedroom. "You two are terrible parents, you're too cheap to even get your damn house fixed when it's in desperate need of repairs. It's like you WANT one of us to be killed, most likely me considering you were willing to throw me out of the house in a heartbeat, not even caring that you could've gotten arrested and ruined all of your children's lives, or that I could've died or been abducted."

"Lincoln enough! You will res-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you bald failure! Why the hell would I respect someone who doesn't even deserve it. Why would I respect people who don't even love their own son or brother." he said in a Quiet tone as he slammed the door even harder than before, this time causing every photo on the wall to fall and shatter.

 ***The Next Morning***

We now see Luna give a yawn and crawl out of bed. She stretched a little before Walking out her room and Downstairs to the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table Along with Lincoln. "Hey Mom"

"Good Morning sweetie are your sisters up?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"Because we all need to have a Talk."

 ***Later***

"Why are we up so early on a Saturday?" Lynn whined

"Because mom said she wanted to talk with Us" Luna said as they went back into the kitchen Where the others were around the table

"Girls, we need to talk about all of your behaviors." She said in a low tone as they all looked at each other nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've let you girls walk around like you own the place for too long." "Rita said sternly "And thanks to your brother, I've realized just how much I let you off far too easily."

"So that Little Failure's Behind this!?" Lynn Exclaimed, and soon after a loud smack rang through the kitchen as their mother had smacked her across the face Stunning Everyone There.

"You will NOT speak about your brother like that again, do I make myself clear?"

"B-but-"

"ANSWER ME!" Rita yelled, making them all jump back.

"Y-yes mom!"

"This applies to all of you!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS!" Rita yelled, her face now completely red. "You are all grounded until I say otherwise."

"but that's Not Fair That Little Fai-" Lynn Yelled but she was Silenced when her mother grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her close to her Face "Nothing." She squeaked

"That's what I Thought" Rita said while putting her down. "All of you, go to your rooms."

"Yes Mom" They all said as almost all of them shared one thought 'THIS IS ALL LINCOLN'S FAULT!' They thought until they actually saw him, and the dead look in his eyes as he walked downstairs in pure silence

 ***Later***

"That little shit!" Lynn growled while punching a wall.

"Oh please, he'll be crawling to us to apologize any time soon." Lori said smugly

 ***French Narrator: 2 Months Later***

The Loud House was now very quiet except for the occasional arguing that went on between the two parents. As you can see, Lori's assumption with Lincoln was very wrong, as he had gone out of his way to avoid even being seen by them, and since Rita's punishment the sisters had been getting upset. Lori had lost both her permission to drive and all her electronics, save for her phone and one computer which were only to be used for school purposes. Lynn was pulled off all of her teams, both until Rita decided she was un-grounded and until Lynn could accept that she loses and stops being a sore-winner. Luan Was Allowed to keep her business, but any and all profits were either to go directly to her brother or go towards new furniture for him. Lisa had lost all her rights to do experiments indefinitely. As for Lucy, she was already suffering a terrible fate; sharing a room with Lynn, plus Lucy was already kind of broken. Lucy's always been the loner of the family but now she's even more distant than Ever. Lucy was Devastated on how she and her Sisters Been Treating Lincoln as Of Lately. She once tried to apologize to him but After seeing That Cold Dead Stare Something that Once Thrilled now Frightened her to her Very Soul. She Knew Forgiveness was Off the Table, In Fact Lucy was Worried that Lincoln Now Hated them and Often hoped that It wasn't True, But After everything that's Happened She Wouldn't Blame him if he did.

Luna was cut off entirely from her allowance, same as the others, meaning that she would actually have to earn money like her parents and Lori if she wanted things, she also had to put all her equipment in storage until her punishment was over, they were gonna pull her out of the School's music program, but Rita remembered she needed that to actually graduate. Leni was…well there wasn't really much for Leni to even begin with. As for Lana, she has to give up all of her tools. Lola was still whining her lungs out due to being permanently banned from any pageants by her mother By a Quick Slap to the Face shut her up instantly.

 ***Lincoln***

We see the white-haired boy walking away from the arcade with his friend, NOT girlfriend, Ronnie-Anne.

"You gonna be ok?" She asked him

"Yeah..." He told her quietly as he walked Home with her.

"I can't believe you got Bobby to break up with your si-"

"That bitch is not my sister." Lincoln stated coldly Making her Flinch. As far as I care, they are dead to me." He said as they stopped in front of his house "Thanks Again Ronnie i appreciate you trying to make me feel better". He said Giving a Small Barely visible Smile the first one he gave in Months since he smacked some sense into his parents. Well, parent since one of them wasn't even bothering to change their ways.

"No Prob". She said giving him a Playful shoulder Punch

 ***Rumble Rumble***

"Huh looks like rain I better head Home see ya." She said as she walked home Making Lincoln Give a Sigh as he walked inside and heard hysterical laughter from upstairs followed by a pair of footsteps as he stepped inside and saw Lucy nearly trip down the stairs in a hurry and into the kitchen Crying silently. "'Weird' He said as he saw Lori giving him a Smug look from the couch. "What are you looking at?" He said in a tone so cold that it could freeze Hell over

"Oh Nothing much" She said With a Smirk As Lincoln walked upstairs

"Well well Well Looks Like the failures Back from his date with That Border jumping Cunt" He heard Lynn say as he clenched his fist and just kept walking.

"You Know Lincoln You are a perfect example of why there are safety warnings on everything.". Lori said with a Smirk

"I agree in fact why don't you Crawl back inside our mother and don't come back out again until you've matured into a proper human being." Lisa Exclaimed making them all Laugh as Lincoln Growled

"Hey Lincoln, If I could buy you for what I think you're worth and sell you for what you think you're worth, I'd be rich!" Leni added making them Laugh Harder

Lincoln Clenched His hands

"Hey Guys Look The Failure's Gonna Cry!" Lynn added as Lori Pushed him to the Wall Unaware that the next thing She was gonna Say Would Make them Lose their Brother possibly for good.

"You know Twerp you're A Lot of things you're a Loser, You're a Liar, and Most of all You're a Pathetic Washed up Failure of a Miscarriage. We're tired of trying to fit you into Our family!"

 ***Crack***

Lori fell to the ground, her nose bloody and beyond broken with several of her teeth all across the ground

"Lori!" They cried out in panic when they saw him holding a butcher knife to her throat. It was at this moment the girls knew...They Fucked Up

"SAY ONE MORE WORD! I FUCKING DARE YOU!" He roared as he pressed the blade Closer to her throat

Lori was Mortified By this And Wondered if he was actually going to kill her.

"That's what I fucking thought." He said and punched her one last time with no remorse before heading back downstairs with for something to eat.

"Lincoln?" Lucy said in a Small Voice as she saw him walk down the stairs

"...What do you want." He said in a Cold tone not Even Facing Her as he opened the fridge.

"I-I-"

"SPEAK DAMN IT!" He snapped Making her flinch from how loud it was. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to. Lincoln Scoffed and took his sandwich out the kitchen "That's what I thought, you piss-poor, washed up failure of a miscarriage." He Said Hearing this just broke her heart or rather, what remained of the fractured shards as Lincoln actually felt a little bad, mostly because he literally saw her SOUL tear apart. Not her heart, her SOUL! He gave a sigh and walked outside for some fresh air when he heard a door slam Which made him flinch a little.

 ***Rita***

"Oh no oh no oh no." The mother of eleven said as she ran down the stairs in a hurry because it had been five hours since anyone had seen her eight-year-old and she wasn't anywhere in the house or ventilation system. She Tried calling her phone but She didn't Answer, and she didn't even have an activated voicemail system. "Lucy, where are you?" She muttered with tears, remembering that she was last seen in the kitchen with... "Oh no." She said with her eyes widening from realization of her disappearance.

She rushed downstairs hoping she could find Her soon.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She heard Lincoln ask

"Where's Lucy?" She asked.

"Why should I care?" he said with barely any regret. "After how they all treated me." He said as he walked passed her

"She ran away, after what you said to her." Rita spoke as Lincoln stopped walking.

"...Again why do I Care?"

"Lincoln...Lucy almost wasn't born." She told him right before he stepped out the house with a sleeping bag.

"W-What?" he muttered softly, remembering the look she had in her eyes, it was like the one he had when he disowned them all, but 50 times worse. "...I'll find Her...Mom...i promise" He said. "When I get back though, I want you to explain what you meant."

Rita gave a Nod as Lincoln Dropped His Sleeping Bag and A Duffel Bag full of His Belongings Implying had Lucy not Ran away he was going to Do the Same as Lincoln set his stuff down and walked outside with his phone to his ear.

 ***Lucy***

The eight year old was running through the rainstorm In Tears. 'He Hates Me He hates all of Us!' She thought as she kept running before Tripping Over her feet and falling on her face And Cried with her blood starting to pool beneath her head. "Why? Why did I go along with them? Both me and Luna?" she sobbed loudly as a car sped past her, startling the goth as she then saw a bridge connecting to another town.

 ***Lincoln***

"God damn it!" Lincoln screamed over the loud strikes of thunder. "Why can't I just have a normal fucking life." He growled while looking for his sister with the help of her best friend, Haiku. "I'm sorry "I brought you out here Helen."

"It's Okay I'm worried about her too" She said while tightening her hood. "My sisters are gonna be pissed when they find out I snuck out." She added Softly with a light sneeze.

"Where could she be?"

"She could be anywhere with the week she's been having."

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Your sister Lynn told everyone Her secrets on Facebook, Instagram, Myspace, Discord, even Google+. She's been the laughing stock of the schools due to being an avid fan of Princess Pony, and has been thrown out of all her clubs because they're full of hypocritical bastards." she snarled as she suddenly felt the air around her get Much Colder and saw Lincoln's fist go pure white from how tight it was.

"That Bitch...that No Good Cock sucking Shit eating Cow Fucking BITCH!"

Haiku backed up as she saw his punch a tree enough to make his hand bleed and leave an imprint of his fist in the bark. "...Jesus" She whispered

"I'll Skin her Alive" He threatened

 ***Lucy***

Lucille pushed herself up as she stared down at the overflown lake beneath her and gave a sigh as blood dripped from her chin. 'Why? Why does God hate me so much?' "she sobbed unaware of a Car stopping behind her as she lifted one leg, letting gravity do the rest as she tilted forward. 'Lincoln... I'm Sorry, Maybe this will earn your forgiveness.' she thought until she felt a hand grab her wrist

"Hold her down boys." A voice Said making Lucy pale...well even more Pale then she is now; somehow

Lucy was thrown on the ground and her hidden eyes widened as she saw her brothers bully Chandler and his goons staring down at her, each one with a large spray can in each hand. "Let go of me!" She cried out before Chandler kicked her in the face

"SHUT UP BITCH!" He shouted as he snapped he fingers and three large adult men who probably took steroids stepped out of the van holding crowbars and magnums making her scared as Chandler grabbed her face "You're gonna pay for what you're brother did to me."

As Lucy tried to struggle from their grasp and bit someone's hand.

"DAMN IT!" One of them shouted as he lifted his spray can and sprayed her eyes with no remorse

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 ***Lincoln***

"Is there anything else I should know happened?" He asked Haiku who just shook her head until.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was Lucy!"

"Well…she told Rocky and I about her…condition." Haiku spoke Uneasily as Lincoln turned to her very slowly.

"And?"

"...He Laughed at her and called her a Freak, an albino freak." she responded in a very quiet whisper when she realized Lincoln had a switchblade and was holding it with a death grip Until Lincoln calmed down And heard a loud scream.

"THAT WAS LUCY!" He exclaimed "Haiku stay here" He said, calling her by her nickname

She gave a nod as he ran off through the growing thunderstorm, now feeling the rain slowly but surely turn to hail

"'Hang on Lucy!'"

 ***Lucy***

"N-No more…please…" The poor child whimpered as she tried to crawl away until he sprayed her face with whatever remained in his spray bottles "AHHHHH!" Lucy cried out once more as he held her arms down

"I may have missed the wrong hole, but I won't this time" He laughed perversely "Turn her around boys!" Chandler ordered with a snap of his fingers as they did so but before they could a Knife was thrown in one of the guys eye, causing the corpse to fly back and crack its skull open

"What the hell!?" One of the men exclaimed before feeling a sharp pain in the back of his skull as he was killed Instantly and fell with a loud thud, alerting the third bodyguard.

"What are those two fucks doing?" He questioned as Lincoln stabbed him in the shoulder, making him scream and alert Chandler and his flunkies who were having fun.

"What the hell!?" Chandler questioned As a swift chop to the neck knocked him out and very painfully

"Bastard" Lincoln growled as he dragged the boy off of her and threw him into the water.

*Red: Don't worry guys, he'll live to get his ass kicked another day.

"GET LOST!" Lincoln shouted like a true demon as the flunkies scrambled faster than bats out of Hell.

"Lucy?" He whispered in horror

"...please No More" She whimpered as her brother saw her bloody, cut up, bruised, naked body which was so thin he could each one of her ribs.

"It's Ok Luce I'm here now"

"L-Lincoln?! W-Where are you!" She cried out as he gently held her and brushed her hair out of her face, causing him to gasp in horror. Around Lucy's eyes was dark red and purple skin with veins clearly showing, and for the eyes themselves, her whites were 100% bloodshot and her once blue eyes had filled with blood, turning crimson with several small waves of baby blue, and her irises were extremely faded. In simple terms and by what he saw; Lucy was now blind. "E-everything's a messed up smudge. W-Where am I?" she said in a panic as blood fell instead of tears

Lincoln picked her up and held her close to his heart. "I'm so sorry Luce, I should've kept my mouth shut! If I did, you'd be ok." He cried softly.

"N-No it isn't. I would've ran away regardless if you said the truth or not. Either way, I am a failure that needed to be miscarried." she told him depressingly as he took off his hoodie and put it over her to keep the hail from hurting her.

"Lincoln?" He heard Haiku scream, no doubt finding the corpses of his victims as he picked his sister up bridal style and walked to the road.

"Lincoln, I know y-you hate me, but I wa-"

"I don't hate you." He interrupted.

"W-What?"

"What I felt for you wasn't hate Lucy...it was heartbreak and disappointment, same with Luna. But even now, I still have to realize that no matter what you did and said, you're my favorite person in the world, my favorite sister, and I'd always love you, no matter what." He told her with a sad smile as she softly cried blood filled tears.

"I don't deserve such a beautiful soul for a brother." She whispered as he saw Helen by the road.

"Lincoln what Happened to her!?" She cried out from the sight of her best friend

"I'll Explain on the way" He told her as they started to run back to the house.

 ***Rita***

Rita had just finished screaming her lungs out at her daughters for posting Lucy's secret online and making her practically the laughing stock of all Royal Woods after Lincoln texted her why she had ran away when the front door was kicked open.

"MOM!" Lincoln Yelled over the lightning and hailstorm outside

"Lincoln! Whe...LUCY!" She screamed In horror at the sight of her seventh child. "my Baby my Poor Baby!" She whimpered while holding the child as Helen watched Lincoln stomp upstairs

'He's Going to go Kill Lynn'

"LYNN!" He roared in a very demonic tone As he kicked down her door.

"So The Failure's come back Huh i bet you heard what i did to that Sorry little Goth bitch and let me tell you seeing her cry was Hilari-Gerk!"

That "Gerk" Was the sound of Lincoln grabbing Lynn by her throat and slamming her face into the wall hard enough to send cracks into Luan's side of her room.

"BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE FUCKING WHORES THAT LIVE HERE, MY EIGHT YEAR OLD SISTER WAS RAPED AND CAN'T EVEN SEE THREE INCHES IN FRONT OF HER!" He roared, his voice echoing throughout the house thanks to the vents.

'Lucy was Raped!?' Leni thought in horror and pure self-hate, not knowing that it was also what the others were feeling too, but not as much as how Lynn was feeling at the fact that HER actions caused such a horrid thing to do, but it only stayed for a few seconds.

"HA you think I'm Dumb enough to fall for something like that?" Lynn exclaimed, not believing one word that he said

Lincoln could Feel a Blood Vessel pop in his eye as the right one filled with crimson, contrasting with his left one which was midnight blue "rrrrrAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as slammed her on the ground and Punched her in her nose and Eyes repeatedly before lifting her up and slamming her face into the wall he grabbed the Cinderblock she kept in her room and opened her mouth placing her teeth on the Edge before Slamming down his Foot on her head forcing her mouth to bleed excessively Lynn staggered to her Feet and tries to fight back only for lincoln to grab her arm and break it across his knee with a Sickening Crack and make her release a bloodcurdling scream. As she tried climbing out the window for the first time in her life she was MORTIFIED at her Brother But Lincoln Grabbed her leg and twisted her Ankle a full 720 Degrees Cracking it Lynn screamed as she used her other leg to kick lincoln away as she failed to escape she struggled to stand up and tried to hobble out the door but only made it to the stairs when Lincoln grabbed her shoulder.

"LINCOLN WAIT Please Stop Please can i just say something?" She said Incredibly Fearful of him right now

"Shoryuken" he said with a cold smirk adjourned on his face.

Lynn was About to say something until Lincoln Delivered a devastating Uppercut to her jaw which not only Broke said Jaw but also Sent her flying and Tumbling down the stairs into a Bloody heap at the bottom.

Lincoln Walked downstairs and grabbed Lynn by her hair and whispered. "If i ever and I mean Ever see You around Lucy while she's Like I'll Send you to the Locker room In Hell!" He roared in pure anger and disgust.

The last thing she saw was her roommate being loaded into an ambulance outside before she went unconscious.

 ***Three days later***

Soon, the world once again got another piece of information about Lucy Loud, and everyone was now filled with regret and self-hate at the fact that each and every one of them drove an eight year old girl to jump off a bridge, only for her to get raped and lose almost her entire ability to see. Ever Since then Lincoln's been helping Lucy recover and forcing all of his other 'siblings' away from her. And soon after it was determined that she had no broken bones or damaged organs, and needed a specially made pair of glasses, she could be taken home after 5 more days.

Speaking of Siblings the others have been trying and failing to earn Lincoln's Forgiveness and trust The Only Lincoln would Talk too was Lucy

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln was Making Soup for Lucy and was Chopping vegetables when he felt someone hug his leg he looked down and hoped it was either of the twins but what he saw was Lily who was holding a Piece of Paper in her hand Lincoln bent down and saw it was A Drawing of Lucy.

"Sowwy Linky" She said, which managed to pierce his heart a little, because those were her first words.

Lincoln Smiled a little. Truth be told, Lincoln couldn't hate Lily for what happened, to be fair she wasn't even a year old yet. he gave a Gentle hug and picked her up. "Let's go see Lucy" He held the infant as he opened the basement door and carried the bowl of soup down

 ***Lucy***

The 8 year old coughed roughly while holding a Princess Pony body-pillow, trying to recover from the severe hypothermia and cold she caught from her accident.

"Lucy?"

"It's me. I got some soup." Lincoln said as he walked down the steps. "And a Visitor"

"Cy-Cy!" Lily cheered making her smile sickly

*Later*

"Lucy, I think it's time for your bath." as she gave a Nod.

"Okay." she spoke as she took her blanket and tucked lily in who had fallen asleep in her bed and took her brothers hand as he led her upstairs

 ***Bathroom***

Lincoln filled the tub with lukewarm water as he helped Lucy remove her clothes and get in, seeing her wince before relaxing in the bubble filled water. Lincoln was about to grab some shampoo when she piped up.

"Lincoln, can you...get Lori's hair dye remover from the cabinet?"

"Why?"

"...I'm sick of seeing my black hair. It reminds me too much of what I did to you." she said with a large frown On her face as he got up and saw a box of it and applied it to her hair, now they had to wait 20 minutes before washing her hair.

After the 20 minutes passed he started to wash her hair several times with shampoo when he heard her cry a little.

"How can you still care about me?" She asked Sadly as he Hugged her not caring if he got his shirt wet.

"Because you have a special place in my heart." He said before grabbing the new (detachable) shower head and rinsed her bubble covered hair one final time, revealing neon white hair The same as his except much brighter "Whoa, I forgot how light your hair was." he said making her blush as he let the water drain and dried her off Carefully.

* * *

 **And that's the season 3 premiere of OFB Guys I promise Red and I will Try to Upload more Often and No Non of Our Stories are dead They're still continuing also The life and times of Steve Smith was Recently Updated check that out if you're a Fan and Next Time On Failure The other Loud girls Cause A Few Problems in order to Reconcile With their Brother.**


	48. Avenging a Prankster

AYP FCPQ FYJ AYUY MIUSH GJJHQ MZW AMIIP YMQDYU MHQJ LYUUP XAUSQDLMQ! AYUY'Q DAY MIUSH GJJHQ XAMIDYU JG JGE EYSZF LMWY HSLY DASQ XMCQY S'L MZ MQQAJHY RAJ AMDYQ ASQ HSGY

Lincoln hid in his room with mahogany planks nailed to his door. "Yup, it's April first, better known as Pranksgiving. Luan's favorite holiday, she always goes overboard with them, more than usual on this day. She doesn't know this, but every year I set off every trap so none of my family have to suffer from them, and almost every one of them have nearly killed me!" Lincoln exclaimed while looking out his window and picking up a walkie talkie. "Lucy, any sight of Luan?"

"Negative, she still hasn't come home from school."

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS! CODE: BURGUNDY! CODE: BURGUNDY!" Lynn exclaimed with panic in her voice. "OH MY GOD! THE ICE CREAM MEN HAVE USURPED THE GOVERNMENT AND ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD?!"

"Leni, that's Code: Seashell Purple. Code: Burgundy is that Luan is on her way." Lisa explained. "Oh...wait-"

LUAN'S ON HER WAY!" They all exclaimed while Lincoln laughed at what Leni said. "Lincoln! Your window is the only one that isn't barricaded. Go look!"

"Right!" He poked his head out to see something that made him freeze. Luan was standing outside, crying her eyes out in the hailstorm of rain, but even through all of that he could make out something that was on her; blood. "Luan?" He stuttered when she suddenly collapsed onto the cement, her head leaking out more of the red liquid. Lincoln grabbed a crowbar from under his bed and tore off the mahogany boards. "ABORT THE MISSION, REPEAT ABORT THE MISSION! LUAN'S HURT!" He screamed as he ran past their doors. "IT'S A TRAP LINCOLN DON'T DO IT!" Lola screeched.

"I'M TAKING THE CHANCE!" He yelled before breaking open the front door and rushing towards her, where he could see her better. Her face was purple and swollen, her sleeveless dress shirt was torn along with her skirt, her shirt was also open and revealed her bra was missing, she was missing a shoe and all over her was a barrage of cuts and bruises hidden in mud and other things. Her leg was also very swelled and had some bone showing and her right arm was broken completely, bones sticking out of her elbow. "LUAN!" He picked her up and ran back inside the house at light speed, throwing everything off of the living room table to rest her on it. Lincoln let out a sigh of relief from seeing her chest slowly move, showing she was barely breathing. In the light he could also see several marks around her neck. "My God, what happened to her?" Leni asked while poking her head out. "I STILL SAY IT IS A TRAP!" Lola screamed behind her door. "Leni get a First-Aid kit!"

"A wha?"

"The red box thingy with the big white plus!" He screamed.

"Right!" Leni panicked, and she ran off to retrieve the box from the kitchen, breaking a chair in her panic. "Luan! Luan please stay with me!" Lincoln stammered as he opened one of her eyes, which was extremely bloodshot you couldn't even see her pink iris. "My God!" He snapped his head back to see Lori, shaking with fear. "Don't just fucking stand there!" He barked, making her jump. "THIS ISN'T A FUCKING PRANK; GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES DOWN HERE!" She yelled as they all ran down except for Lola, who only ran down after poking her head out and seeing her condition.

 ***Later***

"She's coming to!" Lana said as she poked her head into Luan's room. The others rushed in faster than the speed of light. "Whoa!" Lana exclaimed as Luan started crying, her eyes refusing to open

"Luan?"

"What's wrong?!"

"What happened to you?!"

"GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she slapped Lana away and into Luna when she, with her unbroken hand, threw stuff at them, from Luna's drums to Mr. Coconuts.

"Luan, stop!" Lori shouted when her ventriloquist dummy was thrown right in her face, making the oldest Loud sibling fall back "Ow!" She screeched as the door slammed shut, Lincoln being the only one left inside as he had hid. Luan tried to curl up into a ball before realizing she could only move her left arm, which she covered her crying face with. "L-Luan?" He said with a stutter. "Please talk to me."

"No no please don't hurt me!" She stammered as he walked up to her and softly caressed her head, making her flinch heavily from his touch. He then started to quietly sing to her.

 ** _"Baby mine, don't you cry._**

 ** _Baby mine, dry your eyes._**

 ** _Rest your head close to my heart,_**

 ** _Never to part, baby of mine._**

 ** _Little one, when you play,_**

 ** _Pay no heed what they say._**

 ** _Let your eyes sparkle and shine,_**

 ** _Never a tear, baby of mine._**

 ** _If they knew all about you,_**

 ** _They'd end up loving you, too._**

 ** _All those same people who scold you,_**

 ** _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._**

 ** _From your hair down to your toes,_**

 ** _You're not much, goodness knows._**

 ** _But, you're so precious to me,_**

 ** _Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_**

He dried Luan's tears which were mixing with blood. "Thanks, Linc." She said sadly, allowing him to see her open mouth and gasp. Her braces and a few of her teeth were missing, her gums making it apparent that they were forcefully pulled out of her mouth.

"Luan who did this to you?"

"N-No one!" She lied. "Luan please let me help you." Her brother begged, and Luan shook her head rapidly and only stopped when she heard bone crack. "Ah!"

"Luan! Talk to me." He said in a stern voice. "No!" She cried harder. "Why? Why won't you?" Lincoln started to cry himself. "Luan, your arm is broken, so are your legs! Your whole body is covered in cuts and holes!"

"Because if I do he'll kill me!" She muttered, desperately wanting to cry in fetal position. Lincoln froze as he held her still and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Luan, talk to me. NOW!"

"…Ok." She flinched at his tone. Lincoln, and the other siblings who were crowded on the other side of the door, stared at Luan in shock as she went into full detail of her day. There had been a new prankster at school and he had decided to choose Luan as his new target, at first it didn't sound so bad to them, until she started describing his pranks. Poisoned food, guns, knives, animals with rabies, rape, etc. The whole house went quiet as she went further into detail. Leni started crying when she mentioned a bear trap and her neck. Luna was getting angry to the point her nails were digging into her palms causing them to bleed when she said that an anvil was involved with her broken arm. Lincoln turned around to see Lily crawl in with a heartbreaking look on her face. "Wuan sad!" Lincoln picked up the baby

"Don't worry Lily the Bad man won't get away with this." Lincoln whispered as he put her small purple shirt on her and picked her up and walked off "Lincoln! Don't even think about going!" Lori told him as he left the bedroom. "Or else what?" He responded without turning around and setting Lily in Leni's arms. Lori said nothing, instead opting to look down. "Lori none of you can stop me." He said calmly. "I know but-"

"BUT NOTHING."

 ***Later***

"So, Maggie. Tell me what this jackass looks like." Lincoln asked his sisters emo best friend. "I...I..can't" She looked away from him nervously. "Why not?" Lincoln asked, seeing how scared she looked and gently grasped her hand.

"Please I want to help." He said softly. She gave a sigh as he gave her puppy-dog eyes, every humans weakness. "Ok I'll tell you." She sighed reluctantly. _'Damn those cute eyes!'_ She thought with a blush.

"Brown hair, pale skin with tons of pimples, blue eyes…" She explained to Lincoln who had a notepad, writing down everything she said

"Anything else?" He asked as she nodded. "He wears the exact same outfit almost every day. A green shirt, blue shorts, sandals. Hmmmmm…he also has buck teeth."

"Right." Lincoln nodded. "One last thing; he had a stupid looking fedora that definitely makes him look like a fuckboy."

"Thanks Maggie" He said with a smile as he left her house when she grabbed his wrist. "Wait!"

"Yeah?" He asked while turning around, seeing the rare expression of fear on her face. "Please make him suffer, he hurt my only friend that actually cares about me." She sobbed as he sighed and hugged her. "I promise." Lincoln said into her ear as she hugged back, making his eyes widen and her blush darken before Lincoln quickly walked away.

 ***Later***

Lincoln walked through the cloudy streets past Gus' Games & Grub. _'Damn!'_ He thought with a growl when suddenly he fell on his back. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. "Oops sorry." He grunted as he stood up and instantly glared. _'It's him!'_ Lincoln thought as he stared at the guy he ran into, recognizing him from Maggie's description.

"You ok?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah." The guy replied as he walked off, not knowing that Lincoln was now following him.

 ***Elsewhere***

Ronnie-Anne sat in her room playing games when her phone rang. "Hello?"

 _"Hey Ronnie, it's Linc."_

"S'up Lame-o?" She said with a smile. _"Can you come to my house quickly? There's something you need to see."_ He spoke in a calm tone as she slowly got up. "Sure." The Latina yawned.

 ***Loud House***

Ronnie slowly walked up the wet steps and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Luna opened it up. "Hey Ronnie, come on in." She said with a serious look as Ronnie walked in to see several of the sisters very depressed. "What happened, did someone die?"

"Almost." She replied as she let her upstairs and lead her to Lincoln's room where he was waiting. "Ronnie." He smiled. "So, what's up?" She asked, seeing the cold expression on him Lincoln started to explain the problem and showed her Luan, who had finally fallen asleep.

"Dios Mio!" The Latina held down her vomit. "I need your help to hurt the fucker that did this." He told her calmly.

"...I will." She growled

 ***Later***

"Okay, so do you three got the plan?" Lincoln spoke to Luna, Lynn and Ronnie

"Of course, we do." Lynn said while holding her metal baseball bat as he nodded with a grin.

 ***That Night***

Lincoln slowly strolled through the pitch-black streets, a meat cleaver in his hand as they approached his house "Luna, you take the back." The rocker nodded. "Lynn you take the front, Ronnie you get the left and I got the right."

"On it." She grunted.

 ***Inside***

"My awesome new prank is gonna be amazing!" Trevor exclaimed as he worked on a paper and set down his pen. "Almost done, just need some rabid dogs and cement." He said with an evil smile when a beeping went off in his room. "Intruders!" He exclaimed as he rushed to his computer and saw his hidden cameras

 ***Lincoln***

 _'Good thing I have a mask on.'_ Link thought with a smirk as he snuck through a window.

 ***Lynn***

 _'This seems a bit too easy.'_ Lynn thought as she walked through the front door when she heard a clicking noise and a loud blaring air horn. "Called it." Lynn muttered.

 ***Ronnie***

"What was that?" Ronnie said aloud while opening a window and stepping inside.

 ***Luna***

"Easy." Luna giggled as the alarm went off. "Damn it."

 ***Lincoln***

Lincoln destroyed the air horn "So, he knows we're here." He growled as a bowling ball slid past the front door while Lynn entered, knocking her over.

"Ow." She groaned as a trap door opened beneath her and she grabbed Lincoln's hand. "Whoa!"

"Lynn, you okay?!"

"Yeah, just pull me up!" She said with a frightened tone as he started to pull her up, seeing that what was inside the trapdoor. A pool of lava with sharks with frickin' lasers beams attached to their heads and fangs and buzz saw tails. "…How the fuck?" He muttered with dot-like eyes.

 ***Elsewhere***

Luan stirred from her sleep. "Huh?" She groaned as she sat up very slowly. "Luan, you're awake!" Lana said worryingly. "Lana? What happened?" She groaned quietly. "Well, Lincoln looked out his window." She said and started to explain for a few minutes. "No! Is he insane?!"

"Why what's wrong?" Lana asked.

"Lincoln's gonna die!" That made her eyes widen.

 ***Lincoln***

"Where is he?! That lava pit was overkill!" Lincoln growled, pissed off even more. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Trevor's laugh echoed throughout the house as the other two joined Linc and Lynn. "Well well well well well well." Trevor giggled over an intercom, making them look around

"Looks like I got me some trespassers!" He said with a sneer as gears clicked and the floor slowly started to open around them. "What's happening?!" Luna panicked as the building shook loudly and another hatch opened up, followed by growling.

"FEAST MY PET!" Trevor roared as a bear crawled out.

"Seriously, what's wrong this guy?!"


	49. Aftermath of the worst episode and News

**Red: HEEEEEEY EVERYONE! We're back. No I know you read the title of this shot but listen, it's not about Lincoln torture or the sisters being demonized or Lincoln being a spoiled shit after they take a year to realize they fucked up. This is merely our scenario of the aftermath of Loud House's worst episode with us in it. This took a very long time to get to but my main guy/girl/attack helicopter LucklessBlock86 edited this so big shoutout to Luckless! Also read this to the very end. And with that, Love, Luck & Lemons.**

* * *

We see the Loud sisters (minus Lily, Lana and Lucy) pushing Lincoln through the doggy door in a squirrel suit. "Almost...there...and..." Lola growled as the head flew out and hit Lincoln in the face. "OW!" He cried out in pain as it gave him a second black eye. "Oh no, are you okay?" Lana asked with genuine worry for her brother. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." He whimpered as Lana hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry they did that." She told him sadly as the door slammed shut and made him flinch from the sound. "It's alright." He responded, putting on the bravest face he could with two black eyes when Lana perked up. "Lincoln, something tells me they're gonna be in a lot of trouble." Lana said happily with a sadistic tone as she pulled out her phone and dialed 2 numbers at once.

 ***SpongeBob voice guy: Two days later***

"Lincoln! We need you!" Luan shouted. "Why?" He asked nervously, walking down the stairs to meet her. "I'm going to a comedy competition and I need your good luck to help me win." She responds with a carefree tone.

"Oh Hell no, I need him for a concert!" Luna shouted.

"FUCK THAT, I NEED HIM FOR MY PAGEANT!" Lola shrieked.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lincoln piped up.

"NO!" They all screamed as he flinched from the high tone. "Well, I need him for my next game!" Lynn yelled with a smug/victorious grin.

"Girls, do I really have to do this? It's gonna be 190 degrees today." He said quietly.

"YES!" They all screamed at the top of their lungs.

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"I got it." Luan said as she opened the door only for smoke and an explosion to fill the living room. "SURPRISE MUTHAFUCKAS!" They all heard Geo's voice followed by Luan's scream as well, for some odd reason, the opening to the Lion King...with lyrics by Deadpool.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA QIVENYAAAA WANNABEACHIMICHANGGAGAGA!"

"Why is he playing that song?" Lori whined while rubbing her ears. Geo groaned and turned his phone off as the smoke cleared up. "Geo!" Lana cheers when she realized he was holding a bazooka with the word 'KARMA!' plastered all over it.

"S'up ladies?" He said with venom in his voice and hate in his eyes as Luna flinched from the glare. "W-What're you doing so soon?" Lola said nervously.

"Lana called me, and she told me ALL about what you fucks did to your brother, and after the first day of being outside you STILL left him outside when all he wanted was to take off a fucking piece of shit Five Nights at Freddy's, Chuck-E-Cheese ripoff costume." He said maliciously. "Just so you are aware, I tried to get it through their thick skulls, I just gave up cause, well they're them." Lisa said while poking her head downstairs. "..." The sisters glared silently at the betrayal.

"Then why didn't they let him in?" Geo questioned. "Have you met my family Geo?" Lisa responded with a nonchalant tone.

"Fair point." He spoke as the others paled at the sight of him. "S-so what if we locked the unlucky brat outside, what are you gonna do about it?" Lola said smugly with barely a hint of fear.

"Oh, nothing. I'll leave that to this guy." Geo said while stepping to the side, revealing Logan, whose eyes were literally filled with fire and sparking. "Whoa he's not happy." Lana whimpered as she hid behind a door and closed it tightly.

"Lo-Logan, sweetie, we c-c-c-can explain." Luan stuttered in fear as he slowly stepped inside and cracked his knuckles, creating a shock-wave of energy that put out the fire in his, now revealed to be black and red eyes. "Logan, please we did it for a reason." She tried reasoning.

"And that is?" He questioned with malice. "Uhhhhh, he was...bad luck?" Lynn whispered as loud banging was heard from upstairs. "LYNN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" They all heard Lucy scream in anger and pure hatred at her sister while Logan growled at Luan and the others.

In a moment of fear, Luan took off running, only to hit the wall with a small crack. "LUAN!" they cried out as Logan let out a snarl, his eyes surrounded with red and blue 'veins'. "Yeah, Imma just take Lily and Lana upstairs while Logan here gives you all what you deserve." Geo said as he left, but not before grabbing Luna by her ear and dragging her off with them to punish her himself. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" She cried in pure pain while the last thing she saw of her siblings was Logan holding Lori up with his fist pulled back.

 ***With Geo***

"Luna, WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT FUCKING MIND MADE YOU THINK THAT LOCKING LINCOLN OUTSIDE FOR THE THREE MONTHS THAT WE WERE GONE WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA?! AND DON'T YOU START SPEWING THAT LUCK BULLSHIT THAT LYNN STARTED SPOUTING!" Geo screamed as she backed into a corner.

"Well, it-t seemed to be tr-tr-true at first." She stuttered as Geo punched her, an action that tore at his soul for even doing it.

"You're a bitch Luna Loud." He spoke in a cold tone that ripped her heart into pieces.

"...we're done."

"Wh...what?" She muttered, not believing what she heard.

"We're DONE! I'm sick of this bullshit Luna!" Geo roared, scaring her immensely. "I CAN'T KEEP PUTTING UP WITH THIS SHIT YOU ALL DO ALL THE FUCKING TIME! NEITHER CAN LOGAN! YOU SAW HOW PISSED HE WAS DOWNSTAIRS! I'M ONLY A MAN AND LOGAN'S WHATEVER THE FUCK HE IS, WE CAN ONLY DEAL WITH SO MUCH SHIT BEFORE WE FUCKING SNAP!"

"But-bu-"

"NO BUT'S LUNA! PLEASE. I can't take anymore of this shit. I don't even know if it's safe for Blake to even be near any of you guys anymore." He said sadly while crying into his own hands. "I'm leaving and taking Blake with me." Geo cried as he turned around and walked out. "Geo wait!" Luna cried with tears in her eyes. He then turned to her with sad eyes. "What?"

"P-Please don't go, I'm sorry we do stuff like this. I don't know why it always happens, but I always try to make it not. Please don't leave me, you two are the only things that keep me sane in this damn place." She begged with a look so sad it tore Geo's heart into oblivion. _'Damn that sad look I can't deny!'_ He thought, but he stayed strong.

"I'm sorry Luna. How can I be sure you won't do this again?" He said, hoping for a good response.

"I won't I promise!"

"That's not what Lincoln told us, remember the 'Sweet Spot' incident, the time you all got him kicked out the grocery store, how about the time you all tried to kill him just because he wouldn't respect the sister fight protocol, or when you all tried to kill him again over a FUCKING QUARTER? I'm sorry Luna, but I can't trust you, not anymore." He said as he left the room, until she grabbed his leg. "Please Jarrett! I'll do anything!" She begged, gaining his attention. Geo gave a sigh and looked at her with a look of sorrow. "I just want this family to not do stupid things like this." He sobbed lightly before hugging her in a tight grip. "I lost my family once. I'd be damned if I lose another."

 ***Luan***

"Ow." The jokester cried quietly while rubbing her black eye as she cowered in the corner, while her Fiancé grabbed Lynn by the scruff of her neck and dragged her upstairs. "Let me go!" She yelled. "You know, there are many things that a being of my power could do to you, but there is nothing I can do that is worse than what she is gonna do to you." He said with an evil grin as he threw her headfirst into their bedroom and blocked the door off.

"Ow." He heard Lori groan just waking up from unconsciousness.

 ***Lynn***

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! GET OFF ME LUCY!" Lynn yelled. "NEVER YOU UNGRATEFUL CUNT!" The goth screamed as she started ripping at Lynn's hair and pull it out in a very painful manner.

 ***Back with Luan***

Luan flinched as she saw Logan walk near her. "I'm taking the kids and Lincoln to Maggie's, I don't trust them to be here until I teach all of you a lesson." He then saw the terror-filled look in her eyes. "I'm not saying our relationship is over, far from it. I'm just extremely disappointed in you."

"No Logan, please don't leave!" Luan whimpered.

"I'm not, after I drop them off I'm coming back." He told her sadly as he walked out the front door with two bundles in his arms as Luan could only cry.

 ***Later***

"Are you sure you can watch them?" Logan asked.

"Of course." Maggie spoke while cooing at the sight of the babies.

"Thanks Mags." He said while kissing her cheek making her blush from the action. "Lincoln, are you wearing clothes in that thing?" Logan asked slightly cringing.

"Of course I am. I'm not THAT desperate to avoid overheating!" Lincoln said in an offended tone. "Give Maggie that suit so she can burn it." Logan sighed in relief as Lincoln removed the head, making them wince from the sight of his bruised face.

"Thanks…" He whispered happily and nervously as Logan patted his back while Maggie drop kicked the head into her backyard.

"I'll see ya later bro." Logan said while giving him a noogie as he and Lincoln fistbumped.

 ***Later***

Logan was currently looking for Lana, needing her help in punishing her twin.

"Lana where are you?" He exclaimed.

"Here I am!" She said excitedly.

"LOGAN NO!" Lola screamed loudly. "That's Lola!" He then glared at 'Lana'.

"No, I'm the real Lana and that's Lola!" She tried convincing him.

"No, I'm Lana and that's Lola!" The other one said.

"Prove it." He said to the both of them.

"Um…" They both said until 'Lola' spoke up.

"If you're the real Lana, then what's your favorite food!" She exclaimed with a smug grin.

"Mud Pie Tar-Tar with an earthworm and dog poop reduction." 'Lana' said like it was obvious.

"Damn she's good." 'Lola' said.

"Okay, that is just disgusting." Lisa cringed.

"I KNOW I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM!" 'Lola' screamed.

"Alright, Lana you win." Logan said grabbing 'Lola's' arm very tightly.

"Logan no, she's lying!" 'Lola' exclaimed until she saw just how tight his grip was becoming.

"Logan please, your hurting me!" 'Lola' said. (Truth be told, this really was Lana Logan was holding)

"Just one question." He said with an evil smirk.

"Yeah?" 'Lana' said with an innocent smile until he grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall. "HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!" He roared with his black and red eyes glowing.

"W...w...what do you mean I'm Lana." Lola said nervously as he set the nice sister down. "Really? Shit? Even Lana wouldn't stoop low enough to eat that." Logan said, cringing just imagining it.

"Yeah, that actually was disgusting." Lana said with a glare as Lola started to sweat.

"LOOK! IT'S CHUCK NORRIS!" Lola shouted.

"Where?" Lana exclaimed as she turned around with green cheeks from the thought of eating shit as Lola tried to break away from his grip only to fail and get dragged into her bedroom by Logan.

 ***Later that day***

"Is he coming out anytime soon?" Luan asked nervously as they all looked at Lola's bedroom door, where they could hear horrid mechanical sounds coming from the other side.

"Nope" Lana growled at her with disgust.

Soon the noise stopped and the door opened as Logan walked out with bloody hands. The sisters looked inside and gasped at the sight of a bloodied and beaten Lola and cringed from the sight.

"Why is it that Leni and Lisa are the only ones who are getting it easy?!" Luan yelled.

"Because Leni is a traumatized dolt who is easily convinced to do anything, and I actually tried to get it through your thick heads that Lincoln just wanted some alone time and that none of this would've happened if not for Lynn." Lisa said while rubbing her head and holding her glasses which had broken lenses.

"What did Lynn do?" Luan asked.

"She threatened Lincoln to go to her game at the top of the stairs with a baseball bat, blamed him for her losing, giving him the idea to spread it. That he was in fact 'bad luck' so he could have some alone time, got us to lock him out of the house for two and a half months, and shove him in a suit where he nearly died multiple times from heat stroke and beatings from bullies at school, as well as almost having his neck snapped and both his lungs and heart pierced by the team Lynn was playing against." Lisa said. "Also, throwing Lincoln out was extremely illegal. Our mother could've gone to prison and we would all be placed in the terrible world of Child Services, especially with Donald Trump as our President."

 ***Lucy***

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING SLUT!" The Goth shrieked while swinging a baseball bat at Lynn's face, ribs, and everything else.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" Lucy screamed with tears in her eyes as she raised the bat again, only for Logan to grab the top.

"Enough, you've had her for two and a half days." He told her as she panted heavily. "And you've made me proud, my beautiful princess of shadows." He added while kissing her forehead which calmed her down quite a bit as she hugged his leg.

 ***Luna***

"Geo, let me through." Logan growled.

"No. I've punished her enough." Geo said as Logan scowled.

"Then why isn't she bloody?" Logan questioned.

"The only thing that hurts more than something physical, are emotional scars." He answered cryptically and morbidly as he slammed the door.

 ***Lincoln***

"Yo kid, you okay? Maggie asked Lincoln as she now saw the full extent of his injuries which were dozens of bloody cuts and bruises, possibly a few broken ribs and his skin was so red and hot it felt like it could melt stone. Maggie felt bile rise to her throat at just the sight of it and even more since he literally smelled like he had actually died in there.

"Y-Yeah." He muttered softly and nervously as she covered her mouth in shock and horror at what he's been through.

"I know, I look like more of a freak." He said while looking down shamefully when Maggie wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry that they put you through all that." She told him in a whisper as he hugged her back.

 ***Luna***

Luna was wandering the streets with tears streaming down her cheeks.

 _'Sam was right. I am a terrible mother.'_ she thought as she had went to see Sam earlier that day, and like with Geo and Logan, she gave her an earful.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Sam yelled looking and sounding beyond pissed off._

 _"But Sam, please. I just wanna see Blake, I'm her mother"_

 _"You should've thought about that before doing that to your little brother!" She spat out. "I'm sorry Luna, but I think it's best you stay away from Blake for the time being"_

 _"Y-You can't do that!" Luna yelled._

 _"I know. That's why it was Geo's idea. If it was up to me, I'd make sure you'd never see her again." Sam said smugly._

 _"N-No. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY BABY!" Luna than unexpectedly tackled Sam and started to slap her until she heard her child crying over the fighting._

 _"Blake." Luna quickly got up and ran to where her child was, scooping Blake into her arms as soon as she did that Blake started to struggle in her arms, wanting to be let go._

 _"It's okay sweetie." Luna said trying to calm her, but failing as Sam walked over and stabbed Luna in the leg._

 _"Ahhhh!" She screamed out as Sam took Blake, who calmed down in her arms._

 _"I'm sorry Luna, Blake's gonna being staying with me for a while. At least until I see fit to forgive you." Sam said in a remorseful tone before kicking Luna in the face, not even noticing that she had over 10 missed calls from Geo._

 _"You're a terrible sister, Luna and an even worse mother." She said coldly_

 ** _*End flashback*_**

"Maybe she's right, I don't deserve them." Luna muttered as she walked past some train tracks and heard the train coming.

"Maybe I should do them all a favor and leave." She spoke softly as she slowly walked onto the tracks and froze like a statue, waiting to become a bloody piece of meat and cloth. "Blake, mommy loves you so much." She cried and gave a sad smile as the train barreled down the track, only a few inches in front of her, time seemed to slow down for Luna when she was suddenly tackled out the way by Geo.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?!" He screamed over his shoulder angrily. "Luna, please tell me you're alright?

"Why did you stop me?" She asked in a heartbreaking tone

"...Do I need a reason to want help someone I love? I tried telling Sam that you were in emotional pain and needed Blake, but she wouldn't pick up." He sighed while holding Luna tightly. "I'm sorry I hurt you that much back at the house, I was just so angry about Lincoln." He apologized.

"No Geo, it was my fault, I listened to Lynn. We all did." Luna sobbed into her hands. Geo smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Let's go home and see Blake, she misses her momma." He told her.

"Wait.." Luna said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"Geo...let's have another baby, please. I don't want Blake to grow up alone." She told him with watery eyes. "...Sure, sweetie." he said as she deeply kissed him.

"Let's start here and now." She whispered with a weak smile as Geo blushed.

 ***Luan***

"I'm so sorry." Luan sobbed with her hands covering her face. "Please let me see him!" She begged Maggie.

"No Luan. I know what you all did to him, I saw his injuries." She spoke with a glare filled with hate and disgust.

"PLEASE Maggie, I know what I did and I know you hate me...but..but" She said as she was cut off by Maggie kissing her.

"I could never hate you Luan, but what you did was beyond unforgivable." Maggie sighed.

"I know, but that's why I'm begging you. Please give me a chance." She mumbled desperately.

"... ***Sigh***...Fine" She said while moving to the side.

"Thank you." Luan whimpered as she slowly walked in and saw Lincoln on the couch with Haiku.

"Lincoln?" Luan said nervously only to have Haiku turn and hiss like a cat.

"It's ok Haiku." Lincoln whispered as she calmed herself and walked over to her sister.

"Come on Helen." Maggie said softly as they went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"Lincoln...I'm so sorry." She said through her sobs as he stood up and hugged her.

"It's ok Luan, I'm not mad at you. I can't really stay mad at any of you...except Lynn...and Lola...and Lori, at times." He told her with a small smile. This only made her cry harder than before.

"It's ok just let it out." He said as she cried harder and louder

 ***Later***

"You alright Luna?" Geo asked calmly as she rocked Blake back and forth in her arms.

"Yes…I am." She said as Geo's phone rang

 _"Hello? Geo?"_

"Oh, it's you Sam." He said with annoyance.

 _"... can I talk to you and Luna?"_

* * *

 **Geo: Hey guys, it's me here with a special teaser for an upcoming installation. Enjoy.**

It was a Calm Windy Night in Royal Woods as Lincoln Laid in his Bed Asleep.

" ** _Po Po Po"_**

A soft Voice Whispered As Lincoln gave a Yawn the Voice Having Woke him Up.

" ** _Po Po Po Po"_**

The Voice Said again as The Window in his Room Slowly Opened bringing in the chilly air Lincoln Shivered as he got up to Close the Window but was Greeted by the Same Noise.

 ** _"Po Po Po"_** it said Again as Lincoln Looked around his Room and Saw a Tall Woman wearing a White sun dress and a Large Sun hat Standing in his Room.

" ** _Lincoln Lincoln Come to me Let's be Together"_** She whispered as Lincoln's Eyes glazed Over and he smiled as he slowly Walked Over into her Outstretched Arms.

The Woman Smiled as the window Opened up bringing in More Wind as the two Vanished Without a Trace.

 _ **Our Favorite Brother: Special**_


	50. OFB Character Short 1: Lisa's help line

**Yo guys geo here with a new OFB Chapter although this is just a short chapter Focusing on Lisa so I hope you guys enjoy and get a good laugh out of it let me know if you guys want more of these shorts focusing on a single character.**

* * *

*Loud house 2:00 Am*

Lisa Was hard at work in her room tightening bolts, Turning screws and hammering Nails but right now she was busy with something else let's take a look and see shall we?

Lisa can be seen trying to insert a rod into a cube looking device. "Well this doesn't make any since insert Rod g into hex-port 12? ugh utterly impossible hmmm where's that helpline number?"

Lisa picked up the instructions and located the helpline number on the back page of the book.

"Ahh here it is now to get some assistance" Lisa said as she dialed the number and held the phone up to her ear.

 _" **Hello and welcome to the chanax help line number"**_ the voice on the other end spoke sounding very similar to Lara Jill Miller. Lisa gave an annoyed eyeroll. "Ugh so let me guess this is one of those phone robots isn't it?" She said but was surprised by the response she was given.

 ** _"What was that?"_**

"Oh uhhh Nothing I was talking to myself" *Nice Save Loud*

 ** _"Okay let's start again hello and welcome to the Chanax help line number how can we be of assistance?"_** Lisa gave a nod glad that she could finally get some help. "Yes you see i'm building a Time machine and the Co.."

 ** _"What was that?"_** the voice spoke cutting her off.

"Well I wasn't finished you see the conversion cube that you sent me i'm having a little trouble trying to assemble it and..."

Once again the voice cut her off. " _ **It sounded like you said shrimp cocktail is that right?"**_

Lisa felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance by this heinous statement. "Wait what No! why would I say shrimp cocktail!? that doesn't even make any sense!"

 ** _"Right my apologies let's start over hello welcome to the chanax help line number how may we help you?"_** Lisa gave another annoyed sigh as she once again tried to explain why she needed help. "Yes...…..Now then as I was saying earlier the conversion cube you sent me i'm having some trouble assembling it and I was wonder if..", And So for the 3rd time the voice cut her off.

 ** _"Miss just to clarify you did say shrimp cocktail correct?"_** Poor Lisa was at her boiling point right now. "NO Seriously why would I say shrimp cocktail!?"

" _ **Okay let's start over Hello ***_ ARRRRRRAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!* _**and welcome to the chanax help line number how may we help you?"**_

* * *

 _ *****_ incase you were wondering that was Lisa screaming in frustration*

* * *

"CON-VER-SION CUBE!" Lisa yelled getting fed up with these guys. *don't we all?* _**"You said conversion cube is that right?"**_ the voice spoke finally getting to the point Lisa called them in the first place. "YES! finally now then about help with my conversion cube?" _**"to learn how to convert a conversion cube into a chrono splitter press 4".**_ Lisa nodded but due to her stubby chicken nugget fingers she accidently hit 8. "Dang it I pressed 8!" she grumbled wondering how her problems couldn't get worse...they were. " _ **Right how to make a shrimp cocktail"**_ Hearing this made her eyes widened in shock.

"WAIT NO NO ! CONVERSION CUBE! CONVERSION CUBE! BACK BACK MAIN MENU MAIN MENU!" Lisa yelled as she slammed her hand down on the rod which sent it flying into the air as it landed into the cube converting it into a chrono splitter. " _ **And that's how you make a shrimp cocktail did that answer your question?...…..hello miss?"**_ The voice spoke as Lisa's eye twitched and with an annoyed yell she threw the phone out the window. _**"What was that?"**_ the voice asked once again as Lisa stuck her head out the window and yelled. "SHRIMP COCKTAIL!...i'm going to bed"

* * *

 **And well guys there ya go looks like Lisa can't catch a break Huh? well next update will be the Halloween Special that'll also double as the OFB 2 year anniversary special...yes I know the deadline was in July do I care? no if Sega can do it with Sonic forces then I can do it with OFB so deal with it anyways once again leave in comments if you want more of these character shorts and if so with whom? so as always Love Luck And Lemons.**


	51. Lethal Protector: AnniversaryHalloween

**Yo guys Geo here and happy Halloween welcome to the OFB 2 year Anniversary Special which also doubles as the Halloween special anyway this time on OFB i'm here to delivery you all a crossover event which involves a certain Marvel Anti-Hero heck there's even a few easter eggs in here let me know if you find them all so anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Royal Woods, a Town of Peace and Tranquility... and the Loud family, which is who we'll be focusing on today, but be warned, it might be a bit...different than some of you might be aware of.

*Lincoln*

4 Year Old Lincoln Loud Gave a tired yawn as he woke up from his nap stretching and got out of bed rubbing his eyes.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHITSTAIN!" Lynn yelled banging on the door making him jump before she walked away.

Lincoln gave a sad sigh as his door opened up.

"Don't Pay attention to Her Linc Lucy told me to wake you" His Teenage sister Lana spoke

"Thanks Lana."

"No problem, now come on, let's get some grub."

Lincoln smiled as Lana picked him Up and sat him on her shoulders

*Kitchen*

The rest of the siblings were slowly filing in to try and grab some grub.

"Kids Calm Down Make sure to save some for Lana" Lynn sr said as he fixed Lana her plate of Pancakes

"Fine." They All Sighed as they fixed their Plates Leaving None for Lincoln

"What about me?" Lincoln said as Lana sat him down.

"Oh Sorry Lincoln we're all out of Pancake Mix" Lynn sr spoke "Sincerely" with an annoyed eye roll

"Aww."

"Don't worry Lincy you can share My Pancakes" Leni said as she cut her stack in half and placed them on Lincoln's Plate.

"Wow Thanks Leni" Lincoln cheered happily at the generous offer.

"Personally you can starve for all I care you little bastard" Rita muttered under her breath with Lynn and Lynn Sr giving a small nod as the young boy ate into them with a hum.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Lori asked texting on her phone.

"Probably still asleep Like always!" Luan Giggled while stuffing her mouth.

"I'll get her!" Lincoln cheered as he hopped up out of his seat and headed upstairs. He reached the door before giving a loud knock. "Lucy! Time to get up!"

*Silence*

"Lucy! Wake up!" Lincoln yelled as he tried to open the door which was locked making him huff and try tugging on it.

*Click*

"WHOA...OOF!"

"Are you alright Lincoln?" asked his older sister Lucy looking down at him.

"Lucy!" Lincoln stood up and hugged her legs making her reach down and pat his head. "It's breakfast time."

"I know My Little Snow bat I hope they saved me some this time" she remarked as he let go and the two headed on back down.

*back in the Kitchen*

"Lucy's awake!" Leni said as she went over and Hugged her younger sister.

"Leni what was my Rule on Hugging?"

"Ummmm Christmas!"

"...no don't hug unless i say so" Lucy spoke with annoyed sigh.

"Unless you're me!" Lincoln squealed happily

"Exactly."

Leni let her go as lucy sat down and ate her breakfast with Lincoln doing the same.

"Alright Kids get ready for school and one of you has to stay here and...*Annoyed Eye Roll*...Watch your Brother." Rita spoke with slight Disdain.

"I'll do it." spoke Lucy.

"Sorry sweetie but you can't afford to stay home so Lynn's going to watch him"

"Awwww!"

"WHAT!? BUT MOM I DON'T WANNA WATCH THIS TERMITE!" snapped Lynn with a frown. "Why do I gotta do it?!"

"Because. we said so Jr!"

"Ugh!"

Lincoln hugged her. "Yay! we get to have fun!"

"Quit touching me." she grumbled.

*Later*

Lucy sighed while walking back home from school. "Damn School was Tough" She sighed as she reached into her Pocket and pulled out a Pack of Cigarettes before sticking one in her mouth. "I need a small smoke to get my mind off it." she muttered as her Phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucy have you Heard that NightShade Rangers 3 Is coming out?". Her friend Haiku spoke

"No I didn't." Lucy gave a small smile as This was her favorite Movie. "Do you know when?"

"Next month apparently."

"Wicked"

*Beep Beep*

"Haiku I'll call you back someone's on the other line"

"Alright."

Lucy hit the other call number. "Hello?"

"LUCY IT'S LINCOLN HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Lori shouted on the other End.

Lucy dropped her cigarette out of her mouth and took off Running for the hospital.

*Hospital*

And kicked open the doors while seeing her siblings together in the waiting room. "Where is he?!"

"Lucy calm down" Luna spoke walking over to her.

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER!?" she yelled looking livid with a doctor walking out and feeling nervous hearing her voice. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Lincoln's Okay Lucy He's in intensive Care right now" Dr Palmer spoke as Lucy Calmed down before frowning and looked at Lynn.

"What happened? YOU were suppose to be watching him." Lucy growled as Lynn Shrugged.

"I may or May not have Seen Him wander into the street and get hit by a Truck" Lynn spoke "Innocently".

"Jr that Was Reckless of you to do!" Her father scowled While secretly slipping 40 Bucks in her back Pocket something Lucy saw and Growled at.

"I can't believe you three Doing that To Him!"

"Lucy your father and I just didn't Want a Boy" Rita spoke as the others had gone into Lincoln's room to see him.

"Yeah Sorry Luce but it needed to be done after all The Kid can't Handle Lynnsanity the stuff of Legends" Lynn spoke with a smug grin.

Lucy's scowl deepened with Rage. "I don't Believe in Legends Lynn i believe in Facts and here's a fact One of these Days I'm Going to Make you cry you'll be on your Knees Crying! Like a Little Bitch!"

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna be doing that? You?" Lynn taunted Getting in her face.

"Yes" Lucy growled cracking her knuckles menacingly

"Both of you stop that." Lynn sr said standing between his daughters.

"Lucy you're Grounded for 4 Months!" Rita scolded as Said Girl gave her a shocked look and couldn't believe they were punishing her for nothing.

"For what?! Standing up to this bitch?"

"7 Months Young Lady!"

"She's practically a murderer, you two are no better!" Lucy stomped off and left the hospital. 'No good rotten bastards.' she thought Angrily as she walked down the street as if by Magic she felt complied to look across the street and spotted an old antique shop. "Huh Neat" Lucy looked both ways before using the crosswalk and headed for the shop. She opened the door and walked in to see all sorts of old nick nacks. "Whoa This Place is Wicked"

"Indeed it is." a Voice spoke behind her making her jump. Lucy turned around and saw an elderly man "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you." he said with a chuckle

"It's alright I like your shop"

"Why thank you."

Lucy looked around at the shelves before spotting a pendant. "Whoa" she muttered before walking over and picked it up.

"Ahhh The Pendant of Klyntar"

"Of what?"

"Klyntar it was an Asian Village known for the best jewelry in the world" he smiled walking over. "Why not try it on?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to break it."

"Nonsense my dear, it's quite durable."

"It is?"

"Sure, try it on and see for yourself." The owner spoke taking the necklace out of the case and giving it too Lucy.

She looked at it and rubbed her chin before taking it and slowly slipped it around her neck.

"You see? A perfect fit."

"Huh you're Right how much?"

"First visits free"

"Really? But this seems like it's expensive."

"Trust me it's Fine Would you like to wear it out?"

"Yes thank you"

"Very well Miss?"

"Lucy Loud Thanks for the pendant mr?"

"Brock."

"Brock?"

"Yes Eddie Brock" he smiled. "Enjoy."

Lucy nodded and walked out the shop.

'Do Me proud Old friend' Eddie thought.

*Later*

Lucy walked inside of the her house and sat down on the couch while looking at the pendant. 'It feels...Warm' she thought in confusion. 'Is it the heat?' She thought as she then heard the front door open up as Lori and the others walked in.

"Hey Lucy?" Luna spoke sitting next to her on the couch.

"How's Lincoln?" she asked right away.

"He's doing Alot better and he'll be able to come home tomorrow"

"That's a relief." she smiled.

Luna gave Lucy a hug as they all went upstairs leaving the goth in the living room 'Thank god he didn't sustain any serious danger, but the fact he got hurt in the first place burns me up.' She thought unaware of the Pendant Slowly Glowing.

*Later*

"Lucy come down here!" Rita called out

"Coming!" Lucy walked downstairs where she saw her parents and Lynn.

"Lucy don't you have something to Say to your sister?" Lynn Sr spoke sternly.

"Actually, yes." she frowned at the girl. "Next time do a better job and don't be a lazy asshole."

Lynn Scowled and Was about to jump her but was stopped by her mother.

"Lucy we're sick of your attitude so you're father and i have decided to send you to reform school"

"Reform school?! For what?! Actually standing up for my brother unlike you three!?"

"We've made our choice and you need to stick by it but glad we're letting you leave in January"

"This is unfair."

"Life's unfair Lucy now go to your room" Lynn Sr said crossing His arms

Lucy scowled and complied. 'I Swear I'll make them Pay for this!' She thought while the pendant felt warmer.

*That Night*

Lucy slept in her bed with a usual frown. Lucy's Arm twitched as she growled in her sleep. "Want...to...make them suffer"

What she didn't know was her pendant on the nightstand seemingly twitch.

"Need...help" it groaned out while slowly turning into black goo and tried to stretch out towards Lucy's hand. Which then started to coat her entire body in the Black substance.

Lucy groaned while rolling on her side as it covered her face. The Ooze started to slowly change its shape as it took on a More feminine Appearance. It gained two white eyes over her head with a mouth forming.

"It's Been a long Time Since We had a Body" It spoke in a Deep Feminine Voice as it slowly sat up using Lucy's body and gave a large fanged grin with a tongue darting out. "We need to go out for a little...walk."

It opened up the Window and Jumped onto the rooftop and Sprinted off into the Darkness.

*The Next Morning*

Lucy groaned as she began to slowly feel herself wake up. "My Head did i get drunk again Last night?" she muttered rubbing her head before her eyes widened in horror. She looked at her hands which were caked in dried Blood and All Around her were dead Bodies That Looked like they had their flesh and Limbs ripped off. "O-Oh my god, oh my god!" She stammered as she scrambled to her feet. "W-Why the hell are they dead? Why is there blood on me? Just where am I?!" She gasped as she then coughed up a Bloody hand.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled as she then realized she was Naked. "AHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she quickly ran home.

*Later*

Lucy Snuck back into her room. There she grabbed some clothes before heading to the shower to get clean.

*Bathroom"

Lucy was sitting in the shower Crying her eyes out. 'Why was I near those bodies? Why did I have a hand in me?! What happened last night?!' She Thought in a Panic.

'Lucy' a Voice growled making her jump and look around. 'Lucy.'

"W..who's there?" she looked around in fear.

'You won't find us out there, we're inside here.'

"Inside?"

'Yes.'

Lucy was both shocked and terrified. "W-W-Who are you!?"

'You'll Know soon enough'

it chuckled making her skin crawl.

*Later*

'Please let this be some dream.' Lucy thought as she walked down stairs and saw Lori cooking but only saw Luna Luan and leni at the Table. "Lori, where's everyone else?"

"Hmmm Oh they've all left earlier this morning"

"For the hospital?"

"Nope they all left and did their own things I'm going to pick up lincoln after breakfast"

"I'll come with."

Lori nodded and placed a plate of food on the table.

'lucy'

'Ignore it, it's not real.'

'Oh but we are.'

Lucy slammed her fork on the table and yelled. "THEN WHERE ARE YOU!?...Wait did i say that Out Loud?"

Her siblings looked at her confused and surprised.

"I'll take that as A Yes" she muttered with a sigh while the voice chuckled.

*2 Months Later*

it's been 2 months since Lincoln got out the hospital and since lucy got her strange pendant and it hasn't been good to the poor girl she's been seeing news reports about mysterious murders occurring all over royal woods and she's been waking up surrounded by dead bodies and caked blood under her finger nails normally stuff like this would thrill lucy but not this time she's been freaked out about everything to make things worse the strange voice she's been hearing has been driving her insane but enough downer news let's see what Lucy's doing now.

"Lucy! Lucy! Time to get up!" Lincoln cheered as he ran into her room and jumped on her bed.

"Grrrr But i don't Wanna" she grumbled pulling the sheet over herself.

"Come on Lucy I'll Tickle You!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

He darted under the sheets and poked at her feet.

"Lincoln no!"

Lincoln smiled and grabbed her big Toe.

"I'm Warning You!"

Lincoln then started to tickle her foot

"I-I ahahahaha!" Lucy laughed loudly as lincoln moved his tiny fingers at a fast pace "S-Stop ahahahaha!"

"Not Till You Say you'll. Wake up!" he smiled tickling harder.

"Alright Alright Alright! I'm Up I'm Up!" she spoke sitting up with Lincoln smiling.

"I knew you would."

Lucy smiled and hugged Lincoln tight.

'Lucy.' the Voice Growled again

'Don't talk to me.'

'Lucy'

'Shut up!'

'LUCY!

"SHUT UP!"

"Lucy?" reacted Lincoln jumping from the sudden yell.

*Sigh* "I'm Sorry Lincoln" she said shaking her head. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Then who were you talking too?"

"Um...my imaginary friend."

"...Cool!" he smiled while she heard the voice in her head snicker.

'Your brother seems naive and innocent.'

'Quiet You!'

*Later*

Lucy finished breakfast and grabbed her backpack and went off to school with a grumble.

'Lucy'

'I said shut up.'

'You can't ignore us forever. We're part of you now.'

Lucy scowled as she tried to ignore the voice. 'Things can't get worse!'

"HEY GOTH BITCH!" Lynn shouted

'Oh god not her.'

Lynn walked over and slammed her sister against the Locker. "You got some nerve trying to ignore me."

"Lynn I'm not in the mood"

"Is it because Rocky Cheated on you?"

"What?!"

"Yeah We Had sex A few Days Ago"

Lucy growled and pushed lynn away. "You're Lying Rocky would Never do that To Me!"

Lynn gave a Smirk as Lucy tried not To Cry.

"Hey Girls what's Up?" Rocky said as he walked up to them

"Hey hot stuff." smirked Lynn before kissing him on the mouth.

"...You...no...good...BASTARD!" Lucy Punched Rocky across his Mouth and ran off towards the Bathroom.

"LUCY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Rocky yelled wiping his mouth of the dripping blood

"Don't mind her babe she's just on her period" Lynn said with a smirk as Rocky gave a sigh.

"I figured as much"

"Oh, well Forget about her Rocky hey what say you and I head to the gym for some training?" Lynn added seductively as She walked with a sexy sway and out of his view.

"Wait say what?" Rocky Ran after Lynn with a nose bleed wanting to join her in the gym.

*Lucy*

She was sobbing to herself in one of the stalls. "I Hate them I Hate them So Much!"

'Perhaps we can help.'

'Please Just Leave me Alone!'

"Lucy are you Here?"

"Haiku?"

"Why are you crying?"

"R...rocky Had Sex with Lynn and Cheated on Me!"

Haiku sat down and hugged her friend. "That's awful."

'You should get revenge!'

Lucy ignored the voice And hugged Haiku tighter making the girl blush.

'Ok Helen You can do this just tell her!' "Lucy I'm sorry for what they did to you"

"I don't get it why Why does Lynn Hate me why does she Hate Lincoln?"

"I don't know. I wish I had the answer." Haiku Told her as the Bell Rang. "Come on let's get to class"

"Alright." Lucy nodded and wiped her face as she stood up and was about to walk out the bathroom.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"...It's...Nothing" She looked at her friend confused before leaving.

As The school Day Continued things haven't been good for Lucy with Lucy mocking her whenever they would pass by. Plus to Make Things Worse Rumors started to spread about Lucy having Sex with the football Team. All in all, it also didn't help with the voice in her head urging her on.

*Lucy*

'This day blows.' Lucy Thought Bitterly as her Pendant started to lightly glow And a Small fragment of the Ooze worked its way inside of her arms where her veins glowed Black Increasing her anger and cold Demeanor too bad she didn't notice. 'One more person piss me off and I'm gonna snap them in half.' She Thought angrily as The end of day Bell Rang. She got up and marched off to the exit.

*Home*

'Finally, now I can go to my room and relax.'

"Lucy!"

"WHAT WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT I'VE HAD A TERRIBLE DAY SO I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR BULLSHIT TODAY SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE BEFORE SNAP YOUR NECK!" She Yelled Before seeing she yelled at Lincoln with a frightful look and tears in his eyes. "N...n...never mind i...guess" he said as he walked away from her crying making her feel guilty. 'Damn it' she thought before running up to her room and slammed the door shut. "What's wrong with me?"

'You haven't let us help you.'

'JUST WHO ARE YOU!'

'You may call us Venom.'

'Venom?'

'Yes, and we can help if you just listen.'

'No not till you tell me where you Are!'

'Look down toward your chest'

'What?' Lucy did so As her Pendant glowed and Knocked her out

*In mind*

"Ugh where am I?"

"Your mind of course." a Voice spoke forcing her to look around.

"Where are you?!"

"Behind you" She turned around before her eyes widened in horror and fear. as she saw a Massive wall of Black Sludge with two massive white eyes peering down at her.

"Greetings Lucy Loud."

"Ahhhhh!"

"Do not be frightened" it spoke moving over her with a fanged grin. "We can help you with all your problems."

"...h...How?"

"Bond with us completely and we can help you end the lives of those you hate."

"Wait...So those Bodies..."

"Thanks to me, I had to cut loose a little."

"...why?"

"I've had to live as a pendant for too long, I needed to really draw blood. And now that I'm in here, that means we've bonded to a point. Just bond with me fully and you can take care of a lot of problems."

"No..i Refuse I'm going to get rid of this stupid pendant so you won't harm anyone Ever Again"

"No can do, you try that, and you'll die. Bonded means our lives are connected."

"What that's impossible"

"Not at all."

"I..."

"Hmm, one annoyance to take care of could be that brother of yours, he seems to be getting on your nerves."

"Lay a Finger on Lincoln and I'll Kill myself!" she threatened with a glare.

"Aw come now, at least consider what I said about the others. Like your parents and even sister."

Lucy's Glare Softened as Much as she Hated them She never thought About actually Killing them. "I don't know..."

"Think about it while we Rip that annoying Child Lincoln to shreds"

"You are NOT touching my brother!" She roared angrily as the Ooze Chuckled.

"You're Feisty"

"Just let me out of here."

"Tell you what We'll make you a Deal"

"Forget it." Lucy spoke crossing her arms

"Oh come now, you won't hear us out?"

"Ugh Fine"

"Good, now here's our offer. You Allow us to...Feed every Now and then and we'll not only train you in Using our Powers we'll Stay away from Your Precious Lincoln"

"Feed? You mean kill."

"Precisely"

"Forget it, I'm not going to let a monster loose on the town."

"Oh You mean the Town That has a High Kill count even before we showed up?"

"...yes."

"Don't sound too proud of it" it smirked. "We'd be doing a favor to everyone."

"...Promise me you won't Hurt Innocent people"

"Of course, you can trust us."

"...Deal" she replied making Venom let out a dark laugh.

"Excellent" it smirked before suddenly lashing out and covered her.

Lucy suddenly Woke up With a Gasp as she looked around her room and noticed she was Much Taller then before. She touched her skin while noting it felt more smoother.

'Impressive is it not?'

'Wow, not bad.'

*Knock Knock*

"Yo Luce can i come in?" Luna asked

"Sure." Lucy said as the door opened and Luna walked in with a frown on her face. "What is it?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Snap at Lincoln! the Little Guy Thinks you Hate him Now!"

"What? No! I swear I don't hate him."

"Well he sure thinks so!"

"I...Never meant"

"Lucy Lincoln's Never heard you Raise your voice, Leni and Lisa are still trying to calm him down...Lucy he said you were becoming Lynn"

"What? Oh god...oh my god." Lucy felt her Soul Leave her body. "Luna... Please...let me see him"

"He's in his room."

lucy nodded and decided to go see him. She went to the bedroom while bracing herself. "Lincoln?"

Silence.

"Lincoln? It's me."

More Silence

Lucy slowly opened the door and saw Lincoln sitting against the wall with his Knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting in his arms. "Lincoln?" Lucy walked up and touched his shoulder seeing no reaction clued her in that he was asleep She sighed and tried giving him a light hug. When that didn't work she picked him up and carried him into her room and tucked him into her bed. 'I hope he'll forgive me when he wakes up.' she thought as she got in bed and pulled Lincoln close to her chest who unconsciously snuggled against her.

*The Next Day*

'Lucy wake up it's time'

'Five more minutes.'

'NOW!'

'Ugh, fine!' Lucy gave a yawn and slowly sat up. 'What do you want?'

'food'

'Can't it wait?'

'No'

'Ugh! Fine.' Lucy rolled her eyes and left her bed and opened up her window she jumped down and hid in the bushes. 'Just make sure no one knows it's me.'

'Can Do!' it replied before she began to get covered in the black ooze And slinking off into the shadows.

A few miles away Bobby was in the middle of heading back home. "I'm Glad Mom let me work overtime" Bobby yawned tiredly. That's when he suddenly found himself knocked off the bike. "Ugh What hit me?"

"I did asshole, now fork over your money!" The Mugger spoke hefting bobby by his shirt collar.

"B-But I don't have any!"

"Bullshit!" He yelled as he pistol whipped Him and Knocked him out. He moved down to grab the wallet before hearing footsteps around the shadows. "The Hell?"

"Heh heh heh, what do we have here?"

The Thug Looked around for the Source of who was Speaking. "Who's There!?"

"Eyes Lungs Pancreas So Many Snacks So Little Time"

"Come out or I'll kill you!"

"Is that a Threat?"

"Damn straight it is!"

"Then this got fun."

The Thug pulled out a Gun and aimed for the shadows as he felt a Few Drops of Water fall on his Shoulder. "Rain?"

"Not quite." came the voice above him.

The Thug looked up and saw a Massive gaping Maw wn on his head biting it clean off with Bobby going wide eyed while the body fell down.

"W..w...w...what the Hell?"

"Mmmm, yummy." The Figure dropped down amd faced bobby.

"AHHHHH P...PLEASE DON'T EAT ME I HAVE A MOM A SISTER A GIRLFRIEND! AND POSSIBLY HERPES!"

"Relax, we won't eat you, we only eat evil people."

"Wait we?...THERE'S MORE!" Bobby yelled as he passed out.

"Time for more hunting." Venom Growled as she crawled off.

*Lincoln*

With said boy he started to slowly wake up. *Yawn!* "Lucy?" he looked and saw she was gone making him look around. "Lucy?"

"She's Gone Maggot" Lynn Remarked standing by the door

"Gone?"

"Yep Ran away and Isn't coming Said she hated you and wish you died" she remarked with a smile while Lincoln felt his heart break hearing that.

"No...You're Lying!"

"Am I?"

Lincoln tried to stay strong but broke down in tears Lynn went over amd hugged him

"Hey don't Cry i fixed you a Bowl of ice cream downstairs Want it?"

Lincoln sniffled and nodded yes

"Then let's go."

Lincoln grabbed Lynn's Hand completely Missing the Wicked Smirk gracing her Lips.

*Kitchen*

"See? All this tasty ice cream all for you." Lynn said Showing him a Large Ice Cream Sundae

"Yum! Thanks Lynn!"

"No problem, just make sure you eat up every bite and lick the bowl clean."

"Okay!" Lincoln cheered as He grabbed the Spoon and started Eating All While Lynn Walked off and Pulled out a Small Vile she stole from Lisa's Room Labeled Anthrax.

'Enjoy your last meal asshole.'

*Lucy*

'That was intense.'

'I Know Wasn't it Wonderful!' Venom spoke as Lucy sat on top of a High rise.

'More like sickening.'

'Oh You Know you Enjoy it!'

'I felt close to vomiting.' Lucy sighed as her Phone rang which she saw was Haiku "Hello? What is it Haiku?"

"Lucy...can...can...you come over?"

"I can try."

"T...Thanks" she replied before the call ended.

*Lisa*

Lisa was going through chemical cabinent looking for something when she noticed her bottle of Anthrax was missing.

"That's odd who would take...Lincoln" Lisa stood up and headed for Lincoln's room he had a habit of going into her chemicals without asking for permission and almost hurt himself when he took some acid one time.

"Lincoln? Where are you? I need to ask you a question." Lisa spoke as she entered his room and saw Lincoln laying on the floor with blood leaking from his Mouth.

"Lisa?...My tummy hurts" he groaned making her run over in concern.

"Lincoln!"

"Lisa...i...I'm Cold..."

"Lincoln What happened to you!?"

"...Lynn gave me Ice cream"

"What?"

Lincoln started to cough out blood as hair slowly fell out.

"Lisa...I...i...i..Can see A Nice Lady she...she Looks like Lucy"

'Looks like Lucy? Our Great Grandmother Harriet.. Wait if he Sees her then that Means!' "Lincoln Whatever you do You need to stay away from the Light!" Lisa panicked as she tried not to cry

"But why...the light...it feels so warm..."

"Lincoln Please If you go into the Light Lucy will Be Sad!...You don't Want her to be sad do you!?" Lisa Was Now full on crying Not wanting her brother to die.

"Ugh...n...no..."

"Then Please Promise me You go into the Light...Please Lincoln...You can't Go into the Light!"

"Lisa...The Nice Lady...she...wants me to stay here...but what... what if Lucy hates me?"

"She doesn't! Lucy would never hate you."

"Lisa...I'm Scared..."

"Don't Be Little Brother i...i...I'm Gonna Make you Better okay?...i...i promise" 'Thank you Grandmother Thank you!' she thought before rushing off to get the phone.

*Lucy*

'Time to get out of this suit.' Lucy thought as she Landed in front of Haiku's House as Venom went back into the Pendant just as she Knocked on the door.

The door was instantly opened by said girl. "Come in Lucy...i...have something to tell you"

"Sure thing." Lucy nodded as she walked in and sat down on the couch.

"Okay...Lucy we've been friends for years right?" Haiku spoke while sweating nervously

"Of course."

"And we can tell each other anything, right?"

"Yeah Haiku where're you going with this?"

"Lucy...i"

*Brrrrrrrring!* Lucy's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lucy! Lincoln's been poisoned by my anthrax!"

"WHAT!?" she yelled standing up. "Haiku I need to go!"

Said girl gave a nod as lucy ran out of the House Leaving Haiku alone. "...I love you" Haiku whispered to herself.

*Lisa*

'Please hurry.' Lisa thought as she took a Sample of Lincoln's Blood trying to use it to make a Cure.

That's when the door slammed open.

"LISA!" yelled Lucy running over. "Where's Lincoln?!"

"Lucy please you need to calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Lucy grabbed Lisa by uer collar and lifted her up. "Lisa Why Would Have Anthrax!"

"I've Been trying to Find a Cure for Anthrax Poisoning for Years but So Far I've Only been Able to Weaken it"

"So it's your fault!" Lucy roared as Her Pendant Started to Glow.

"No I swear! It was licked up!" Lisa spoke fearing her sister's rage.

"THEN HOW DID HE GET POISONED!" Lucy Gripped Lisa's Throat almost choking her

"Gah! I...don't know! He...ate ice cream...that Lynn gave him!" Lisa choked out as Lucy let her go.

"Lucy think about would I Inject Lincoln with anthrax just to test to see if it was still poisonous?" Lisa explained as she saw Lucy standing there shaking from anger.

"Lynn! That no good rotten bitch of a cunt!" Lucy roared as the ooze slowly dripped down her finger tips making Lisa's eyes widen in shock. "She will pay, WITH HER LIFE!"

"L...lucy...what is that?" Lisa asked in fear and shock but slight curiosity.

Lucy didn't listen and dropped her before rushing off to find Lynn.

"Lucy No!"

Lucy was crawling on the walls trying to find Lynn when she Smelt something odd coming from the people she's forced to call her parents room. She went there and punched it open. She sniffed around and Noticed a Pair of Thong Panties sticking out of Lynn sr's Pants. She shuddered and blanched. "So the Old Man is cheating on the bitch? i almost feel bad for her" she muttered before sniffing and saw a paper on the nightstand. she picked it up and it read.

*Children's Life Insurance Policy

Name of Client: Lincoln A Loud.

Age: 4

Cause of Death: Anthrax Poisoning

Insurance Payout: 55 Thousand Dollars*

Reading this Lucy Saw Red.

"THOSE TWO KNEW?!" She roared. 'Venom'

'We Know You want them to pay?'

'No i want them to SUFFER MAKE THEM WISH THEY WERE DEAD BEFORE FINISHING THEM OFF!'

'That's Our girl!' Venom cheered

*At the Hospital*

"So, it went off without a hitch?" Rita asked Lynn who gave a nod.

"Yep That Little Bastard should be dead By Tomorrow Morning"

"Good work Lynn!"

"Jr Starting tomorrow You'll Be Getting an Extra 50 Bucks to your Allowance"

"Sweet!" Lynn cheered As Unaware to them Lori was Listening in and was horrified while disgusted too.

'No Way they...' She Thought as she saw lisa driving her scooter into the parking lot and entering the building it took awhile but lisa saw Lori and ran towards Her.

"I did it i Finally Did it!" she smiled holding a vial up.

"Lisa shhh!"

"Why?"

"Mom, dad, and Lynn. They...they...they..."

"What? They did what?"

Lori started to cry as she explained everything

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sorry."

"We need to tell the others"

"Even Lincoln?"

"...no...him we can't Tell at least not till he's Older"

"Well we need to get this antidote to him now to make sure he survives."

Lori gave a Nod as her Phone Rang. "Hello?"

"Lori"

"Lucy? where are you?"

"Hunting down those bastards!"

"Lucy No We need you here"

"Why?"

"Because...Lisa made a Cure"

"...I'm on my way."

*Later*

"Come on Lincoln, drink this." Lisa said as she held a small cup up to his mouth.

"Ugh...are you sure?" He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and saw Lucy there.

"Lu..cy?"

"It's ok Lincoln, you're gonna be alright."

"Lucy...i...I'm Scared" She frowned and held his hand tightly. "I know, but you'll be alright."

"Lincoln here i made this for you please drink it" Lisa said as Lincoln nodded his head. He opened his mouth as she carefully poured it into his mouth.

"Lisa will this work?" Lisa gave a Nod.

"It should but we'll have to wait in a Few Days"

"I'll stay here then."

"Good Come on you Guys Pop Pop said we can stay with him till lincoln gets better" Lori said as she led and her siblings out the room

'Oh Lincoln.' Lucy thought As she glared at her Parents and Lynn who were Leaving for home. "Lincoln I'll Be back okay?"

"..okay...Mommy" Lincoln said Mistaking Lucy for Rita

Lucy clenched her hands hearing that. 'I'll make her suffer most of all but Still Hearing Him call me Mommy sounds...Nice'

*Later*

Rita and Lynn Sr were both stumbling drunk trying to get inside the house.

"Come on honey. Get the keys." Rita spoke with a Burp.

"I-I'm trying dear." Lynn sr said as he managed to open the door making them fall in the living room.

both were out drinking after learning Lincoln was still alive and they needed to drown their sorrows.

"Oh man, I feel on top of the world." Rita exclaimed happily as the Lights were cut on and they saw Lucy Sitting in the Chair. "Hey, what are youuuu doing here?"

"You two looked like you had a good time." Lucy growled as they stood up. "Could it have anything to do with Lincoln?"

"Yyyyyyyyeah The Fuckin Mistake was Supposed to Dieeeeeee"

"But now that he is, paaaartttttyyyyyy!" Lynn Sr slurred as Lucy growled angrily

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you Hate Lincoln?"

"Because he's a no good boy!" Rita snapped as Lucy raised an Eyebrow.

"Explain"

"Do you know what it's like getting a boy after ten daughters!?" Lynn sr snapped as Lucy tightened her fist.

"What does it matter if he's a boy?"

"It Screwed up Our Income Because of that Little Shit! Our Checks have been reduced by 2 Dollars!" Lynn Sr Yelled angrily as Lucy couldn't believe how dumb this was.

"So...You hate Lincoln all because you lost 2 Dollars!?"

"Yes!"

Lucy saw Red and Trying to calm herself down...Too Bad This next thing set her off.

"Lousy Piece of Shit I Knew i Should've gotten that Abortion!" Rita snapped as Just Like That Her Arm Fell to the Ground as it was Quickly Ripped apart by Lucy. Both their eyes widened with Rita screaming in pain and Lynn Sr in horror while Lucy flexed her claws.

"Then let's see what it's like to abort you two even after you're grown up."

Rita Quickly Ran upstairs to Hide as Lynn Sr Threw his beer Bottle at Lucy only for the Girl to Bat it away and Stab His Throat.

"You Two will Pay for what you Did to My Son!" Lucy growled as A Second Voice Reverberated and Harmonized With hers With a Bloody Yank Lucy Ripped off Lynn Sr's Head as the Ooze Covered her Body except for her Head and Formed a Massive Toothy Maw and Devoured the head and Dead Body.

*Rita*

The woman sobbed and whimpered in fear as she slammed the door to the bathroom shut and moved in the bathtub while pulling the curtains. "this can't be happening this can't be happening this can't be happening"

"Come out Come out Mommy Dearest So we Can suck your Lungs out through your Nose!" Lucy growled angrily as She kicked open the bathroom door. "FOUND YOU!"

"LUCY PLEASE STOP WHATEVER THIS IS IT'S CONTROLLING YOU"

"No one's being controlled! We simply share the same desire: Your destruction!" she growled while moving towards the woman while licking her sharp teeth. "You have the gall to have eleven kids and hate the youngest for something he had no control over? You DARE try to kill him over his gender! You are no mother of mine!"

Rita reached over and grabbed a Can of Hairspray and sprayed Lucy's Eyes

"GAHHHHH YOU BITCH!" Lucy roared as Rita ran for her life But Lucy shot out a Tentacle and Stabbed her Leg making her Fall.

"No No Please Don't Kill Me!" She begged rather Pathetically

"Kill You? no Destroying you now would be too easy! ...You haven't suffered enough...and we want to dismantle you...piece by piece! " grinned Lucy while pulling Rita over closer. "First it was the arm, now comes the leg!"

*Riiiiiip!*

"AHHHHH!" she cried out with more tears as blood pooled into the carpet.

"NOW FOR THE OTHER LEG!" Lucy made a spear and stabbed the other one before ripping it off.

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"hurts Doesn't It Rita?"

"What...what the hell are you?"

"Not what, WE are She-Venom." Lucy spoke as The Rest of the Ooze formed over her head. "And we will make you wish for mercy before death." Venom *No Longer Lucy* Had growled as She Plunged her Claws deep within Rita's Vagina and Ripped out her Womb.

Said woman screamed in pain and horror while Venom smirked and crushed it.

"You won't need this anymore." Venom said as Rita could feel her life slipping away

"P...Please...m...mercy..."

"mercy? mercy!? You Never Showed Lincoln mercy when You told lynn to push him in front of that truck or when she poisoned him so WE WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!" she roared out as Rita passed out and slowly died. "Pathetic" she spat on the body.

*5 months later*

it's been months since Lucy and venom killed the loud parents for their crimes against Lincoln in order to cover her tracks Lucy forged two letters from the loud parents explaining that they were abandoning their children for a better life in Dubai and thankfully lori and the others bought it at first lucy was worried that they'd have no way to live after she killed their parents and the last thing she wanted was for any of her siblings to be separated however luck was on their side as Lori had gotten at job at google with health benefits meaning they could stay there and afford all they needed to live plus Lincoln still referred to lucy as Mommy and at first Lori and the others tried to convince Lincoln lucy wasn't his mom but according to lisa the reason behind it could be that for years lucy cared for Lincoln the most even when he was a baby plus lucy was his first word so on a subconscious level Lincoln might be remembering that lucy took care of him for most of his life which could be the reason he calls her mommy either way lucy didn't mind unfortunately Lynn still continued to treat Lincoln like dirt not as much mind you but still a lot more then usual on the plus side lori and the others had gone to pick up Lincoln from the hospital and Eventually the girls came back while Lincoln was being helped there after he was released.

"Home sweet Home" Lana sighed

"You feeling alright Lincoln? Wanna sit down?" Lola asked Bending down his Level.

"No Thank You" he shook his head before they saw Lucy coming down the stairs. *Gasp!* "Mommy!"

"Awwwwww" Lori and the others said as Lincoln ran *Or at least tried to Since his legs were still weak* Up to lucy and hugged her.

"Mommy I missed you so much!" Lincoln said as Lucy picked him up and he snuggled into Her chest. "How are you feeling Lincoln?" lucy asked him with a small smile

"I'm feeling a lot better Mommy but i think we need to throw away the ice cream"

"Don't worry, we'll get a fresh container." Lucy chuckled kissing his head

'lucy what about Lynn?'

'i want her to die but...'

'But what?'

'now that...THEY are dead i wonder if Lynn will Change?'

'I doubt it, I say we eat her head right now.'

'no...at least not yet'

'Fine.'

*Weeks Later*

Lucy in her Suit is seen sitting on top of a building.

'still thinking about Haiku?'

"Yeah...i...i...am"

'I say go with it.'

Let's go back say three weeks ago and see what they're talking about shall we?

*Flashback*

Lucy was sitting on Haiku's bed waiting for her friend. "I wonder when she'll get here."

"Lucy?"

"Haiku."

"Lucy...i..."

"Yes?"

haiku Looked down with a Faint Blush on her face. "I..I...I..."

"Haiku if there's nothing wrong then I'll leave" Hearing this Haiku made her move.

"I LOVE YOU!" She shouted as she Deeply kissed Lucy making her eyes widen while Venom laughed.

'Oh Man That's Priceless!'

"Lucy...even if you don't feel the same way Please Make Love to me...Please just Make me feel i belong" Haiku said starting to Cry with said goth blown away and speechless.

"Haiku...I...i don't know what to say"

"Just please say you'll let me have this."

Lucy gave a Smile and Nodded softly. "Alright, we can do it."

Haiku smiled and Deeply Kissed Lucy before they laid on the bed.

*End flashback*

Leading to a night Lucy won't forget.

'so Do you feel the sameway?'

'...maybe.'

'I'll Take that as a Yes' Venom chuckled as Lucy rolled her eyes.

*Lincoln* Said boy was watching tv without a care in the world.

*CRASH!*

"YEAH I'M NUMBER 1 I'M NUMBER 1!" Laughed Lynn carried a Big trophy and Placed it Next to the Trophy Case "Another win for a real winner." Lynn bragged as she left for the kitchen. Hearing that made Lincoln feel a little sad. Standing up Lincoln walked over and stared at the Trophy. 'It looks so big.' He thought As He reached out and Touches it but accidentally caused it to fall and wound up breaking. "Oops"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Lynn yelled as she ran in the living room. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TROPHY!?"

"I...I...i didn't mean too!" He stuttered in fear. "I just wanted to touch it."

Lynn Growled and clenched her fist before calming down. "Wait Here Lincoln and close your eyes" Lynn walked back upstairs as Lincoln did so.

'I hope she'll forgive me.' He thought as Lincoln heard her walk downstairs.

"Ok Lincoln on the count of 3 Open your eyes okay?"

"Ok."

" 1...2...3!"

Lincoln opened his eyes only for his whole body to get thrown back into the wall and nearly Rendering him unconscious as Blood Rapidly poured out his broken nose.

"You're gonna suffer you little bastard!" Lynn Roared as Her Metal Bat was covered in his blood, she ran over and started to beat him Senseless as the walls were covered in drops of blood.

"You...Fucking...Abortion I'm gonna do what those asshats couldn't!" Lynn walked over to the Couch and pulled a Cinder block from underneath. She walked back up stairs to get a Coil of rope, she tied one end to Lincoln's ankle and the other end to the block she lifted both up and carried them out back where she dropped the block into the pool.

He let out a scream before hitting the water.

"DIE YOU FUCKING MISTAKE!" she yelled while not seeing the shadow behind her.

*PUNCH!*

"Hey!"

"YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!" Leni yelled as she dove in the water and swam towards the bottom. She reached down and grabbed Lincoln before pulling him up on the side while he gasped and coughed. "Hang on Lincy."

"Leni let him drop and die!"

"No!"

"I SAID DROP HIM AND LET HIM DIE!" Lynn Roared as She held her bat and was about to hit them until a Black Tentacle grabbed it. Her eyes widened before it was yanked from her.

"HOW ABOUT YOU DIE INSTEAD!" roared out Venom with hatred with Lynn paling. "YOU DARE TO TRY AND KILL MY SON!"

"What the Hell!?" Lynn said as Venom tackled and threw her so hard she flew out of Royal Woods.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Venom roared before turning to Leni and Lincoln.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT LENI EAT ME!" Lincoln cried making Lucy give a Heartbroken smile. 'lincoln your always thinking of others'

"No! Not Lincy!" Leni said as she hugged him Tight ready to defend her brother from the monster.

"Relax, you both will be spared." Venom spoke in a soft voice.

'lucy i sense the girl she still Lives!'

'What?!'

'she's in the forest now and...Urrrrgh'

'what's wrong?'

' I'm Not Sure but it's Our Stomach for some reason we are Hungrier than Ever'

'We need to hunt her down.'

'agreed'

Venom turned back to the goo and Lowered the Ooze around Lucy's head. "Leni take Lincoln to Lisa so he can get patched up and Lincoln be good ok?"

"Lucy?!" Said girl gave a nod before leaping into the air and Web slinging off towards the edge of town.

"Mommy?!" Lincoln gasped at seeing her in leap off into the air like she was flying.

*Lynn*

"AHHHHHHHHHH *CRASH!* Ugggghhhhh that Smarts" Lynn groaned as she struggled to pick herself up after crashing into a Tree. "Ow, ow, ow." Lynn grunted as she tried to yank a Shard of Wood out of her arm. "That no good...freak!" Lynn grunted as said "Freak" Landed on the ground behind her.

"You called?"

"AHHH!" Lynn yelled as she tried to run only to trip and fall which caused her to scrambled backwards until she hit a tree. "W...why do you care about some Runt Like him anyway?" Lynn asked as Venom slashed the tree in half.

"that RUNT as you call him is Precious to us and you Have abused him for the last time!" Venom roared as she smirked when she saw Lynn Both Pissing herself and Crying in Fear. "Well well well Look who finally learned how to cry!" Venom kicked Lynn onto her back when she brough down her foot and snapped her spine in half.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"We're Feeling a Bit Famished Lynn mind if we take one of your ARMS!?"

*RIIIIIIP!*

"AHHHHH!" she screamed while Venom bit into it. "Please...Please Just Kill me" Lynn begged as Venom broke both her legs

"No we'd rather you Lay here and Die...and by the way when you see your parents tell them we Said *Venom makes lynn look at her as The ooze around the face retracted and showed Lucy's face* Like a Bitch"

"You...bitch..."

"Takes one to know one" she smirked before dropping the girl. However Lucy stopped as she felt a massively sharp pain shoot through her stomach "GAH!" Lucy groaned as a Massive Bulge formed in her stomach and traveled up her body and towards her throat.

'Here it comes!' Venom told her as Lucy Barfed out a Large Puddle of Black Ooze.

"Ugh...what...is that?" Lucy groaned in pain.

'Seems to be Decomposing Matter that we've Digested'

"...Wait so you mean to tell me i just Puked out Literal Shit?"

'If you wanna be blunt, yes.'

'...Gross' Lucy thought as she Web slung away Leaving Lynn to die.

Said girl wheezed and felt her body not moving. Lynn attempted to drag herself out of the forest before her blood attracted Wolves but the only thing she managed to do was Drag herself in the Black Puddle of ooze. 'That bitch...am I really...gonna die here?' She thought unaware that the ooze was moving towards her bleeding Wound. 'I can't!' Lynn thought as she soon felt sheering pain from Ooze entering her body making her jolt as she felt her body tingle. "AHHHHHHH!" Lynn yelled in sheer Pain

*Lucy*

She got back home with Venom oozing back into the pendant. "Finally Home sweet Home"

"MOMMY!" Lincoln yelled as he ran downstairs and hugged her.

"Are you ok Lincoln?"

"Yeah but...i was scared you wouldn't come back" He sniffled while she hugged him.

"Silly Boy I'll always be here for you" Lucy said as she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise Now Let's get your sisters and go out for Pizza"

Lincoln smiled and gave a Nod as Lucy picked him up With both Unaware of the Danger that Awaited them in the Future.

* * *

 **Well guys and there you have it Lucy is Now She-Venom and as for Lynn? well i'm pretty sure you guys know what's happening to lynn anyway next story update may or may not be for freedom but as for this story you be there's gonna be a part 2 when you ask? well i'm not sure yet but anywho I hope you guys have a happy Halloween and remember always keep touching yourselves so till next time Love + Luck= Lemons!**


End file.
